


Храни Лиаллон

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Psychological Drama, language obscene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 100,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Один — бывший рыцарь, обучавшийся воинскому ремеслу в самом Лиаллоне, а теперь — бродяга-наёмник; второй — молоденький паренёк-крестьянин. Их объединили один на всю округу постоялый двор, желание стать хоть капельку счастливее и что-то ещё.





	1. Глава I. Дымная Дратва

**Author's Note:**

> Предвкушая вопросы и возмущения:  
> 1\. Я намеренно сделала Рика женоподобной тряпочкой.  
> 2\. Сексуальное принуждение — тоже изнасилование.  
> 3\. Инцест вертикальный (отношения отца с сыном).  
> 4\. Рик достиг возраста согласия. Если у кого-то сомнения, то вторичные (да и первичные) половые признаки весьма красноречиво дают понять, что он половозрелый.

Вечер мог стать одним из тех, к каким привык Эрм. Ночевать на постоялом дворе ему доводилось далеко не впервой, а место, подобное Дымной Дратве, не отличалось от большинства сёл Кнехи. В таких всегда ошивались изрядно выпившие жители, потные, любящие игры в карты и кости, везде находились девицы, торгующие собственным телом.

Почему-то считалось, что мужчина, потягивающий пиво в одиночестве, обязательно желал развлечься. Шлюха, похоже, именно так решила. Сначала она долго демонстрировала выглядывавшие из глубокого выреза прелести, затем, очевидно, решив, что посетитель подслеповат, присела напротив и сложила руки на столе.

— Вы новенький, — томно протянула она и медленно заложила тёмную прядку за ухо. — Первый раз встречаю такого красавчика.

Эрм исподлобья посмотрел на неё — в лицо, а не в вырез. Его трудно было назвать красавчиком — однажды чужой меч прошёлся по лицу и задел левый глаз, отчего тот вытек и был всегда закрыт тёмно-синей повязкой; бровь и скулу пересекал ровный шрам.

— Прости, красотка, но трахать кого-либо у меня нет желания, — огрызнулся он.

Шлюха надула и без того пухлые, накрашенные алой помадой губы и поднялась.

— Как знаешь, но если передумаешь…

— Не передумаю, — перебил Эрм.

Он знал, о чём говорил. Не хватало только дурной болезни. Помереть он не боялся, но предпочёл бы, чтобы его жизнь оборвал клинок.

Эрм был далеко не праведником. Знала бы шлюха о его похождениях — покраснела бы от стыда. Ему одинаково нравились как женщины, так и мужчины, и за это не было стыдно.

Эрм сделал глоток и покосился в сторону импровизированного ринга — круга, нарисованного мелом. Множество ног стёрли границы, и сейчас тщедушный мужичонка расчерчивал их заново.

— На кулаках бои? — уточнил у него Эрм.

— Ась? — переспросил тот и резко разогнулся, после охнул и схватился за поясницу. Поняв содержание заданного вопроса, пояснил: — А, да. Хотите поучаствовать? Я не против, — он улыбнулся беззубым ртом, — но придётся выложить три серебряных трена. Или один золотой. Или двенадцать медяков. Это самая маленькая ставка!

— Максимально сколько можно? — ещё раз уточнил Эрм.

— Ась? — Мужчина, невзирая на длинную, до середины груди, неопрятную бороду и лысину, был далеко не стар, вряд ли глух. Очевидно, не понял смысл странного заморского словечка.

— Самая большая ставка — сколько?

— А-а-а, хе-хе! Сколько угодно, хоть тысячу золотых. Если найдёте противника, который поставит столько же, всегда рад. Для нас с хозяином чем больше, тем лучше. Треть от выигрыша — наша.

«Треть? Хапуги!» — Эрм отвернулся и приложился губами к металлической кружке.

Пиво сильно разбавили, что его не удивило. В заведениях, подобных этому, дешёвых, грязных и поэтому дрянных, спиртное всегда разводили водой. Пререкаться с хозяином — крепким ширококостным детиной — было себе дороже. Эрм его не боялся, но помнил, что с местными жителями лучше не спорить.

Он отвлёкся и принялся подсчитывать возможную прибыль. С трёх серебряных тренов выйдет шесть, если противник поставит столько же, два заберёт бородач. Останется четыре.

Негусто.

Но ведь чем выше ставка, тем больше выручка.

Эрм снова отпил, отставил кружку и поднялся.

— Когда драться можно? — уточнил он.

— Ась? — опять, разве что бородач уже отошёл в угол. — А, так хоть сейчас, если найдёте с кем. Сами видите, желающих негусто. — Он огляделся и вышел в середину зала. — Эй, пьянь, не желаете развлечься? — громко прошамкал. — Вот этот доблестный парень желает размять кулаки. А как насчёт вас?

Он окинул посетителей взглядом. Пьяницы переключили внимание с кружек на «парня» и отвернулись.

«Понятно, мало выпили, махать кулаками не тянет ещё!» — подумалось Эрму, и он вернулся за стол.

Придётся пить в одиночестве, заглушать спиртным воспоминания той, далёкой войны.

А ведь много лет уже как прошло, но то, ехидное, брошенное вслед, когда Эрм вышел из лазарета с перевязанным лицом: «Ты больше не воин, ты калека».

Он, с юных лет обучавшийся воинскому мастерству в Лиаллоне — рыцарской цитадели, стал не нужен, точно истоптанный сапог с оторванной подошвой.

Эрм был «непригоден к воинской службе», как выразился один из паладинов, потому что потерял глаз. Но ведь руки и ноги целы, да и меч мог держать не хуже, чем раньше. И к семье он вернуться не смог, потому что отец мечтал увидеть сына в блестящих латах, в тунике с вышитым алым кинжалом — символом Лиаллона.

«Не посрами моё имя!» — умолял отец, когда Эрм принимал присягу. Он просил, он гордо глядел на сына ясными голубыми глазами, опутанными сеточкой морщин, и поглаживал светло-русые кудри.

«Обещаю, отец!» — Эрм счастливо улыбался, воображая, как гордо несёт хоругвь.

Ох, если бы он знал, что радость напрасная, что подъём на рассвете, бесконечные хлопоты по хозяйству, которые выполняли юнцы, недавно попавшие в цитадель, — далеко не самое тяжкое испытание (женщин в крепость не впускали во избежание стычек между молодыми рыцарями). Изнуряющие тренировки не пугали — отец с малых лет научил сына держать меч в руках.

Война, унёсшая жизни не одного рыцаря — вот страшнейшее испытание.

«Храни Лиаллон!» — с таким девизом воины мчались в бой.

Перед глазами встала картинка — скрещённые мечи, блок, взмах… и покатившаяся голова первого убитого врага — не манекена. Затем — победа, громкая, хоругвь, поднятая вверх, и:

— Храни Лиаллон!

Крик разнёсся на много миль. Эрм ликовал — оттого, что победа — и его заслуга. От множества изрубленных размозжённых тел, оторванных конечностей, изуродованных лиц не тошнило. Он не смотрел, куда ступал, и сапоги испачкались кровью.

Зато треклятые перты поняли, что значит объявлять войну рыцарям-лиаллонцам, и дрожали, завидев белую тунику с вышитым красным кинжалом.

Спиртное словно перенесло назад, в прошлое, и Эрм снова очутился на Тленном поле. Он знал — оно сейчас так названо, потому что тела пертов никто хоронить не собирался, и долгое время смрад разносился на много миль…

— Прошу прощения, мне Грак сказал, что вы драться желаете, — прозвучало внезапно среди Тленного поля, покорёженных доспехов и мёртвых тел.

Эрм со стуком поставил кружку.

Нет, обычный дешёвый кабак. И «боец» под стать ему — слишком молодой, слишком худой, однако преполнен юношеским максимализмом, как любил Эрм это слово. Наверняка жизни не нюхал ещё, не оторвался от мамкиной юбки, а всё туда же — в драку лезет, чтобы было чем заплатить шлюхе с алыми губами.

Эрм посмотрел единственным глазом на стоявшего собеседника. Хорошенький, взгляд наивный и полный желания победить. Доводилось встречаться в Лиаллоне с похожими юнцами, на чьих лицах вскоре стиралась печать наивности.

— Двигай отсюда. Сначала отрасти кулаки, затем пытайся побить зрелого дядьку-воина! — Эрм демонстративно погладил рукоять висевшего на поясе меча, чем дал понять, что не ради украшения его носит. Он знал, как поигрывают мышцы под серой камизой, а шрам делал лицо устрашающим.

Только юношу его вид напугать не смог. Тот потеребил завязки сине-зелёного плетёного пояса.

— Ладно, но… На ком отращивать, если не на подобных вам? — довольно уверенно не то спросил, не то съязвил.

Выпил, что ли? Им, юнцам желторотым, понюхать хватит, чтобы захмелеть. Но на пьяного не походил, голубые глаза смотрели ясно.

— На ровеснике тренируйся, — посоветовал Эрм и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть наивное молодое лицо, обрамлённое светло-русыми кудрями.

Именно волосы напомнили его самого в юноше. «Кудряшка Эрми» — такое прозвище он получил от бывалых рекрутов, вот-вот готовых стать воинами. Ему было обидно — звучало-то нежно, по-девичьи.

Юнец опустил голову, потоптался и отошёл под общий хохот пьяниц и разочарованный вздох беззубого бородача, к которому успело прилипнуть прозвище «Ась». Эрм проводил его взглядом. Серые шоссы неплотно облегали ноги, но не смогли скрыть длину; на рукаве светло-коричневой камизы виднелась аккуратно пришитая заплатка, на поясе болтался полотняный мешочек.

Понятно, паренёк из бедной семьи, вряд ли женат, хотя в сёлах частенько молодые люди рано связывали себя узами брака — порча девок на сеновале не проходила бесследно. Но одежда, несмотря на всю убогость, выглядела чистой.

Больше всего внимания привлёк затылок, точнее кудри, стянутые в короткий хвостик, и большое багровое родимое пятно на шее.

Паренёк не стал садиться за стол и направился к выходу. Эрм проводил его взглядом и сделал глоток пива.

Последний.

Проклятье, вечер на редкость тоскливый. Перекинуться картишками с сидевшими в углу игроками не было желания — шулер из Эрма никуда не годился. Друзьями в Дымной Дратве тот ещё не обзавёлся, шлюху отослал, да и та уже занята и восседала на коленях лысого толстяка. Ещё и подраться не с кем.

Эрм поднялся. Подойдя к стойке, бросил несколько монет как плату за пиво и удалился.

Паренёк, вероятнее всего, недалеко ушёл. Вот с кем можно пообщаться, заодно — выяснить, на что он способен, и Эрм открыл дверь.

Дымная Дратва не зря получила такое название. Деревня располагалась между холмами, и каждую ночь в низине собирался густой сизый туман. Дым от печных труб не поднимался в небо, а стелился по земле, отчего всегда пахло гарью.

Солнце зашло за горы, и уже начала появляться дымка, не слишком густая, и смутные очертания были заметны в тумане. Эрм посмотрел на худенькую фигуру и вспомнил то время, когда сам был таким же тощим, пока Лиаллон не сделал из него крепкого воина. Паладином он не стал, но сила никуда не делась.

— Эй, ссыкун! — позвал он. Юнец вздрогнул и обернулся, словно это было его прозвище. Эрм подошёл к нему и, усмехнувшись, с издёвкой произнёс: — Ну какой из тебя драчун, если ты на унизительные прозвища отзываешься?

В тумане трудно было различить выражение лица, разве что ветерок колыхнул кудри.

— Вы меня догнали, чтобы это спросить? Потратили бы лучше время на Марму, — огрызнулся юнец.

О шлюхе говорил, догадался Эрм.

— Я сам решу, на что мне потратить свободное время, — парировал вслух.

— Но не отнимайте моё.

Неожиданно Эрм на эти слова рассмеялся. Он поймал недоумённый взгляд широко раскрытых глаз и заявил:

— Да-а, язык что надо подвешен. Ладно, так и быть. Может, соглашусь на драку, если покажешь, на что способен. Так понимаю, ты пытаешься заработать пару монет.

— Д-да, — последовал несмелый ответ.

— На шлюху!

— Не-ет! — Кудри качнулись в такт голове. — Мать у меня. Брюхатая — вот-вот родит, а отец опять все деньги пропил. А мы мельнику за муку должны…

Прикрывается благородными намерениями, догадался Эрм, вероятнее всего, дома семеро по лавкам, как в большинстве крестьянских семей. Паренькам — почти мужчинам — хочется и выпить, и девке, согласной поваляться в стогу сена, безделушку подарить. В этом нет ничего плохого, хотя Эрм, будучи в возрасте собеседника, провёл время в Лиаллоне — пил вино, чтобы согреться, но не напиться, вместо безделушек держал в руке меч, а вместо девок… Нет, лучше не вспоминать. Юные воины утешались друг с другом, и прозвище «кудряшка Эрми» он не зря получил.

— Ладно. Как звать-то? — уточнил он.

— Рик! — Юнец потоптался с ноги на ногу.

«Кудряшка Рики!» — съязвил Эрм — мысленно, потому что знал, насколько это обидно.

А ведь юноша хорош.

Проклятье, он сам наверняка был таким, как он, поэтому старшие воины — раздавшиеся в плечах не юноши, но мужчины, положили на него глаз. Теперь и Эрм таращился на Рика, будто оголодавший зверь на кусок мяса.

— Ладно, Рик! — Эрм поднял руки вверх, ладонями вперёд. — Бей. Пока оценю силёнки, если есть.

Он знал — удар может быть крепким, хотя не был уверен — отец-то с детства научил его держать меч в руке, готовя к обучению в Лиаллоне.

«Храни Лиаллон!» — поучал он.

«Хлани Лиаллон!» — вторил маленький Эрм.

За воспоминаниями он не заметил, как Рик размахнулся и нацелил кулак в правую ладонь. Опомнился, когда вторым врезал в левую.

Эрм опустил руки и улыбнулся.

— Ну что ж, сила есть, прицелиться куда нужно умеешь. Теперь давай, бей меня!

Рик поколебался. «Как же ты драться собрался?» — подумал Эрм, держа кулаки наготове. Юнец допустил ошибку и попытался ударить в лицо, но его рука была перехвачена, вывернута — и он грохнулся на землю и зашипел от боли.

— Учиться и учиться, — пробасил Эрм. — Ты слишком предсказуем. — Он посмотрел, как противник поднялся и поправил выбившиеся из хвоста волосы. Рубашка запачкалась.

Рик отряхнулся.

— Учту, спасибо за урок, — несмело произнёс он.

Учтёт, будто не о драке шла речь, а об ошибке в слове. Рик, скорее всего, даже писать не умел, но Эрм снова вспомнил себя в детстве.

«Учту!» — обещал он гувернёру и потирал перепачканной чернилами ладошкой нос.

Только где же Рику, дравшемуся только с неопытными сверстниками, научиться кулачному бою? Тот, ссутулившись и поёжившись от сырости, медленно побрёл по широкой колеистой дороге к воротам постоялого двора. Вряд ли, поняв, что боец из него никудышный, появится здесь завтра.

А ведь Эрму всё равно нечем заняться. Меч ещё не скоро будет обнажён, тренировка поможет не терять силы и навыки.

Почему бы не стать наставником для желторотого юноши?

— Стой! — Он бросился вдогонку. Рик встал как вкопанный, но не обернулся и вздрогнул, когда тяжёлая пятерня легла на плечо. — Я завтра здесь буду. Приходи, если хочешь взять пару уроков. Глядишь, и честь благопристойной дамы защитишь, чтобы потом её отнять! — Эрм хрипло рассмеялся. Поняв, что шутка получилась неудачной, добавил: — Приходи. Мне всё равно заняться нечем, кроме выпивки. Я ни монеты за уроки не возьму. Спроси про Эрма, если не застанешь меня внутри.

Он убрал руку и некоторое время дожидался ответа, чувствуя, как пиво запросилось наружу. Наконец молодое лицо осветилось улыбкой, и Рик произнёс:

— Я вам очень благодарен. Я приду, обещаю!

Он побежал, а Эрм подошёл к стене, чтобы справить нужду. Из головы не шло милое лицо, обрамлённое кудрями.

«Не хватало прослыть совратителем юношей», — позлился он на себя, осознав, что с Риком развлёкся бы. Но вряд ли юнцу больше восемнадцати лет. Сам Эрм раздался в плечах только к двадцати годам, иные воины оставались тощими. Возможно, Рик невинен.

Возможно, нет.

Эрм давался диву, как могло статься, что ему встретился на пути юноша, напомнивший его самого — не только кудрями, но и желанием принимать ошибки, а также учиться. Ещё и черты лица, тонкие, красивые, не шли из головы. Рик станет привлекательным мужчиной, но для этого нужны постоянные тренировки, чтобы костяк оброс мышцами. Сейчас он напоминал девушку. Так некогда было с Эрмом, пока он не повзрослел. Обидные высказывания прекратились, когда он смог подмять под себя крепкого противника.

Эрм тряхнул головой, прогоняя прочь воспоминания. Осознав, что замер с собственным членом в руке, натянул брэ и пошёл в таверну.

 

***

 

Ночь вступила в права, луна светила на дорогу, но в густом тумане мог бы легко заблудиться человек, впервые попавший в Дымную Дратву. Но не Рик, рождённый и выросший в этих краях. Он знал дорогу как свои пять пальцев — настолько хорошо, что ноги сами несли к дому, потому что в голове роились мысли.

Где взять деньги? Ушлый мельник заберёт одного из гусей, оставленного на день Двермы — местные хотя отреклись от старых богов, однако не забыли о праздниках. Не почтить богиню — навлечь на себя голод на целый год.

«Только этого не хватало», — подумалось Рику. Оброк, который установил князь, был отнюдь не маленьким. Однажды приключился мор, пали две коровы, а у матери пропало молоко. Прошло довольно много времени, но он помнил, как крохотная, недавно родившаяся сестрёнка умерла. К счастью, куры несли яйца, и это спасло от голода. Женщина развела одно из них с водой и споила дочери, но такую пищу кроха не смогла усвоить. Рик помнил её, тощенькую, с запавшими глазками.

И мёртвую.

Порой ему казалось, что семья проклята. Отчего-то дети, кроме первенца, не прижились. Рик молил всех богов, каких знал, чтобы мать, которая носила дитя, наконец разродилась живым крепким младенцем — обязательно мальчиком, иначе…

Рик вздрогнул, когда увидел большое белое пятно у дома.

Отец снова напился, и мать как была — в одном белом котте — ушла из дома, скорее всего, простоволосая и босая.

— Мама! — Рик бросился к ней. Та заключила его в объятия, не по-женски крепкие, и всхлипнула. — Я поговорю с ним.

Он погладил тёмные распущенные волосы. Спала ведь уже, когда он явился, пьяный и злой. Рик был уверен — мать потому так часто скидывала детей, что отец избивал её, беременную — настолько сильно, что она несколько дней не могла подняться.

— Как хорошо, что ты вырос, сынок, — пальцы смяли рукава льняного серого котта, — есть кому заступиться.

Рик отстранился от матери. Ему казалось — та почувствует, что сердце выпрыгивает из грудной клетки, что руки подрагивают. Он знал — мать потому доносила дитя, что сын вырос и мог утихомирить буйного отца.

— Ты только к дому не подходи. Я позову, — пообещал он и, перепрыгнув через плетень, умчался к жилищу.

На пороге Рик остановился и пригладил торчавшие во все стороны волосы, затем отодвинул засов и отпер дверь. Мать закрыла отца внутри, потому что тот мог догнать.

Едва он отворил дверь, как услышал:

— Явилась, блядюга?!

Дыхание спёрло, сердце словно остановилось. Хотелось бежать куда подальше, но Рик через силу выдавил:

— Нет, это я.

Отцу нельзя пить, в нетрезвую голову лезли всякие мерзости, появлялось желание помахать кулаками, согнать злобу на беззащитной женщине и ребёнке — до тех пор, пока Рик не вырос. А ещё он становился похотливым, заваливал жену едва ли не при сыне… И это было лучшее, что могло случиться. Он тогда успокаивался.

В тусклом свете одинокой жировой свечи Рик увидел очертания фигуры, огромной, без малого семи футов роста. Отец поднялся со скамьи и направился к сыну, тяжело ступая.

— Вот как, я-то гадал, явишься или нет, иначе пришлось бы… не смотреть, что мать вот-вот разродится! — Большое брюхо колыхнулось в такт смеху. Рик вжал голову в плечи. — Иди в постель!

Скоро всё закончится, успокаивал он сам себя, обходя отца и на ходу развязывая шнурки, крепившие шоссы к поясу. Раздеться нетрудно. Всего лишь осталось спустить брэ.

Рик отшвырнул одежду в угол, задрал котт и улёгся на шкуры, служившие ему постелью, лицом вниз, закусил губу в ожидании.

Отец никогда не задерживался. Рик смотрел на его ноги, зная, что он делает. Вот он берёт горшок с гусиным жиром, вот серые брэ падают на пол…

Рик отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, как отец обмазывает стоявший колом член жиром, и зажмурился, услышав шлёпанье босых ног.

И от неожиданности подпрыгнул, ощутив удар по ягодицам.

— Крепенький. Жаль, худой, а не округлый, как у мамки, — томно прошептал отец. Перегар Рик не смог не учуять, несмотря на то, что отвернулся. Он проклял трусость, из-за которой ягодицы непроизвольно сжались.

Он знал — будет больно. Куда легче, когда он расслаблен.

Рику стало тяжело дышать, потому что семифутовый детина был отнюдь не лёгким. Отец хотел сегодня именно так — навалиться сверху. Рик успел узнать его пристрастия. Он напрягся, когда член протиснулся между ягодицами.

Нельзя, нельзя, ведь до крови продерёт!

Рик закусил губу, чтобы не заплакать — не от боли, к которой он привык, но от беспомощности и осознания собственной никчёмности. Что он за мужчина, если не может защитить мать? Отец — глава семьи, даже жрец всякий раз призывает смириться и почитать его до самой смерти, при этом говоря, что судьбы соединяются свыше. Рик — букашка, которой не дано выбирать родителей. Поэтому он ненавидел и храм, и его прислужников, взывающих к смирению.

А убить ведь нельзя, его казнят, мать не выживет одна с крохой на руках.

Всё вышло так, как предполагал Рик. Было очень больно, хотя член довольно медленно проникал в него.

— Такой узенький. Совсем не так, как у бляди, твоей матери, у которой всё растрахано, — прошептал отец, резко толкаясь. — Тебя ебать — одно удовольствие.

Рик не сдержался и вскрикнул, непроизвольно дёрнулся, затем затих, когда сильная резь пронзила тело. Он не всегда успевал делать вдох и выдыхал, когда отец толкался.

Убить бы его, в который раз мелькнула мысль, подловить и убить так, чтобы тело никто не нашёл, а селянам объявить, что отец пропал, для вида погоревать…

И что потом? Отец-то, много работал, хоть и пил, проводил дни в поле или рубил лес, помог выстроить дома едва ли не всем жителям Дымной Дратвы…

Рик этого не умел, у него даже половины отцовских сил нет. Все замечали, что он изящный, будто девушка, но почему-то родился мальчиком.

Сегодня отец мучил его недолго, вскоре дёрнулся и протяжно застонал. В истерзанном заду защипало, когда тёплое семя потекло внутрь.

Наконец-то.

Вопреки сильной боли, Рику стало легче. Теперь отец наденет брэ и полезет на печь. Как назло, одна за другой покатились непрошенные слёзы. Сначала нужно утереть лицо — не девчонка же он, в самом деле! — и одеться, затем позвать мать.

Рик, превозмогая тянущую боль внизу живота, сел. И замер, поймав взгляд отца. Тот пригладил редкие русые волосы.

— Ревел, ха! А ещё паладином мечтал стать, в Лиаллоне учиться! Тебя туда пусти, так ты юных рыцарей перепортишь, шлюшка!

Рик утёр слёзы, будто это могло помочь. Он не раз это слышал, не раз ещё услышит, поэтому обидно не было.

— Тише, умоляю, мать не должна знать… — голос дрожал, когда он это говорил.

— …что я тебя ебу, — закончил отец. — Да, не должна. И не узнает, пока ты будешь послушным мальчиком. — Рик вздрогнул, когда тяжёлая пятерня погладила кудри. Он будет послушным мальчиком, пока не решится хоть на что-то.

Если вообще решится.

Рик — трус. Он понял это давно — задолго до того, как впервые отец завалил его и грубо взял. Тогда, впервые, ему было горько и невыносимо — мужчины не должны ложиться под мужчин. Однако, заметив, что отец стал добрее, смирился.

Какое уж тут убийство, если мать талдычит, что муж послан свыше?

— Оденься, пожалуйста, — шёпотом попросил Рик и ногой подтянул одежду.

Главное, чтобы на брэ не остались позорные следы, иначе придётся вместо работы в поле идти к реке и стирать, ловя на себе любопытные взгляды девиц.

Мужчины не должны приводить в порядок одежду, это женская обязанность.

Отец наконец полез на печь, устроился и захрапел. Свеча почти догорела. Тем лучше, мать не заметит, что сын плакал, не упрекнёт, что мальчишкам — юношам его возраста — это зазорно. Рик надел брэ, затем подвязал шоссы и направился в сени.

Добротная деревянная дверь натужно скрипнула, когда он открыл её. Рик вышел на порог.

— Мама! — Ответом стал скулёж — Гой, пёс, подбежал и лизнул руку.

Тем лучше, что мать не у дома. Хотя дверь была обита шкурами, чтобы сохранить тепло, но бычий пузырь, служивший окном, не уберегал от шума. Рик спустился и направился к калитке.

— Мама! — позвал уже громче.

Туман стал настолько густым и плотным, что он не смог рассмотреть даже большое белое пятно.

— Я здесь, сынок! — отозвалась мать со стороны хлева. — Иду!

Рик дождался её. Когда она приблизилась настолько, что он мог рассмотреть её силуэт, приобнял за плечи, и уже вместе они вошли в дом.

С печи доносился храп. Свеча догорела и погасла, и мать в темноте улеглась на скамью.

Рик пошёл к шкурам, на которых совсем недавно предавался позорным утехам, упал на них и закрыл глаза. Его сну не смогла помешать боль — настолько сильно он устал за день.

В своих грёзах он видел себя в кольчуге с надетой поверх неё туникой, украшенной красным кинжалом, на коне, с мечом прекрасной работы в руке.

— Храни Лиаллон! — прошептал он, проваливаясь в сон.


	2. Глава II. Мёртвая Высь

Туман покрыл долину толстой пеленой. Занялся рассвет. Стало достаточно светло, хотя солнце ещё пряталось за холмами. Тоненький серпик месяца поблёк.

Рик любил это время суток, когда день встречался с ночью и в кои-то веки ладил. «Интересно, как они встречаются: мирно, или как мы с отцом?» — подумалось ему.

Хотя он и отец, как ни странно, ладили. Рик ненадолго мирил родителей, пусть даже необычным способом.

Дверь скрипнула, и он вздрогнул. Нельзя стоять столбом, иначе отец упрекнёт, что он бездельничает. Рик облегчённо вздохнул, когда увидел мать с двумя вёдрами в руках.

— Куда?! — выругался он. — Дай сюда. Я сам принесу.

Женщина тяжело вздохнула, отчего грубая холщовая камиза плотно натянулась на животе.

— Не мужское это дело, сынок, — глухо ответила.

— Но и не женское. Когда родишь, тогда таскай вволю. — Рик выдрал вёдра из рук, хотя знал — если увидит отец, то обзовёт его девицей. — Жди, я принесу.

Мужское или нет, но в первую очередь следовало чтить родителей своих, ведь именно благодаря им Рик появился на свет. Но быть обязанным только за это не собирался. Он вообще не слышал, чтобы отцы спали с родными детьми. Возможно, не знал, потому что в подобном вряд ли кто-то решится сознаться. Если сделать это, то селяне не помогут, не приструнят грязного мужеложца. Наоборот, обзовут Рика девчонкой. Хватит дразнилок, которыми щедро одаривали сверстники.

Рик не спеша прогуливался по просёлочной дороге, вдыхал сырой воздух и много думал. Всё о том же, чтобы сбежать. И опять раз за разом отбрасывал эту мысль.

Матери он нужен как никто другой — он, а не отец.

Мысль оборвалась, когда тёмное пятно мелькнуло в тумане и юркнуло под плетень. Кошка. Чёрная.

Не к добру.

— Куда уж хуже? — пробормотал Рик и направился дальше. Путь он держал к реке — наверняка укрытой белой, точно облако, дымкой. Так всегда было утром, и он любил стоять на берегу. В детстве казалось, будто он очутился на облаке, сейчас… тоже казалось именно так. Возможно, Рик не вырос ещё.

Мужчиной уж точно не стал.

Мысль отдалась горечью во рту, будто Рик плохо выпотрошил курицу, и желчь растеклась по мясу. Отец прав, Лиаллон не светит в любом случае. Доспехи, оружие и лошадь должна купить семья. Если бы деньги и были, то уж точно никто не потратил бы на такую прихоть. Даже мать противилась такому желанию. Если иные женщины не обращали внимания на мечты сыновей, то она отчего-то приходила в ярость.

Тогда Рик забивался в угол и продолжал мечтать. Когда повзрослел, тогда начал понимать — что-то стряслось. Возможно, то были отголоски войны, случившейся ещё до его рождения. За холмами простиралось поле, которое местные назвали Тленным, потому что тела павших никто не захоронил. Говорили, смрад разнёсся до самой Мёртвой Выси — деревни, которой, увы, не стало.

Говорили, будто мародёры, которым вздумалось поискать на Тленном поле хоть что-то мало-мальски ценное, умерли от неизвестной болезни.

Рику вспомнился случай из детства. Однажды соседская собака притащила кость.

Человеческую.

После у этой семьи передохла скотина. Псину убили, а кость хозяин отнёс назад. Больше несчастья с ними не приключались, но от греха подальше будка пустовала.

Рик замер, заметив, что в сторону моста направилась стайка щебетушек-девиц. Те хохотали, будто не за водой пошли, а женихов искать. Возможно, так оно и было.

— Хорошо было бы, если бы в это время князев сынок привёл коня на водопой, — произнесла одна из звонкоголосых девушек, — а тут я, такая красивая!

Рик узнал её. Фельма, первая красавица Дымной Дратвы, причём заслуженно. Но насколько она была красива, настолько самоуверенна и успела отказать не только соседским паренькам, но и сыну старосты. Что и говорить, если отец всё позволял своенравной дочурке? Лишь бы та была счастлива.

Рик знал — не будет.

Его мать тоже некогда считалась самой красивой в деревне, только мечтала не о князевом сынке, а о паладине — да хотя бы о простом рыцаре. И засиделась в девках. Уж подружки родили по двое, а то и трое детей, война миновала… И тогда она вышла замуж за первого, кто согласился взять её замуж.

Лучше бы осталась старой девой. Лучше бы Рик не слышал упрёков, дескать, отец женился едва ли не на никому не нужной старухе, при всём том, что был на пяток лет её старше.

Лучше бы он не рождался на свет.

Рик постоял, отгоняя жалость к себе прочь и дожидаясь, пока девушки не уйдут вперёд. За ними идти он не решился — засмеют опять, скажут, мол, не того пола рождён. А ведь почти правы, но об этом не знают. Знали бы — презрительно скривили бы личики и послали нехорошее прозвище в спину. Рик даже знал какое. Отец не раз называл обидным словом.

Поэтому он решился отправиться чуть дальше — туда, к постоялому двору. Редкие посетители, как правило, спали после бурных пьянок, поэтому можно и постоять, воображая себя на облаке, и набрать воды, и даже искупаться, если вода не слишком холодная.

Лучше окунуться, чтобы смыть с себя позорные следы после вчерашнего.

 

***

 

Много лет прошло, но привычка рано подниматься осталась. Даже лёгший в позднее время Эрм подорвался, едва петух успел прокукарекать.

Вот что значит воинская дисциплина, однажды выработанная и оставшаяся на всю жизнь. Свеча давно догорела, а окон в комнате не было. Поэтому пришлось натянуть одежду на ощупь.

Хорошо бы окунуться, тем более Эрм знал — в этом месте река делает поворот, образуя излучину. Скорее всего, вода не просто холодная, но ледяная. Тем лучше, бодрит хлеще квевы, которую варили из ростков пшеницы, после добавляли мёд.

Эрм проверил, надёжно ли держатся ножны, и покинул комнату.

В главном зале было тихо, только шуршание метлы дало понять — кто-то не спит. Эрм спустился и замер.

Так он и думал.

— На завтрак есть что-нибудь? — поинтересовался он.

— Ась? — последовал странный вопрос и следом ответ: — А, свежего ничего. Могу гренок вчерашних, пока не зачерствели. Ещё пахнут чесночком, м-м-м!

Рот наполнился слюной — настолько вкусно прозвучало. Эрм сглотнул.

— Оставь парочку, хорошо? — попросил он.

— Ладно. За водой собрались? Так не стоит! Я могу и сходить, и нагреть… — Борода «Ася» отчего-то затряслась. — Кстати, я Грак.

— Не нужно. Я люблю окунаться в холодную.

— Стало быть, сердце крепкое. Завидую я вам, воинам. Как война, так вы мечиком р-раз — и нет головы на плечах, не то что в Мёртвой Выси было — ой, недоброе название! — набежали перты, девок переебли, мужиков… — Грак закашлялся.

— …тоже переебли, — закончил Эрм.

— Нет же! — Грак махнул рукой. — Поубивали! Одни бабы с малышнёй, считай, остались. Иные через девять месяцев… А, ладно. — Он поднял бровь, заметив, что Эрм прислушался к разговору. — Время-времечко было. Я чудом спасся, иные девки не порченными даже остались. А деревни-то и нет. Пришлось осесть здесь да Дымную Дратву строить. Ух, батюшки, натерпелись мы горя-то…

Эрм слушал и думал.

Он помнил Мёртвую Высь.

Но не помнил Грака.

— Да, главное, чтобы не было войны, — заключил он.

— Ага, вот худшее зло! — «Ась» поплевал три раза, затем постучал костяшками пальцев по столу. — Вояк-то нет почти. Сейчас молодежь другая: крепкому детине только выпивку да пожрать подавай, а он кулак не почешет, а в бой лезут сопляки вроде Рика Фравого. Ты правильно сделал, что отшил его. Ну какой из него боец? Девка девкой! А ещё о Лиаллоне мечтает!

Грак хрипло рассмеялся, Эрм не понял причину веселья. Не понимал он, почему тщедушный мужичонка судит по внешности, хотя наверняка куда более хилый, чем Рик.

— Благородное желание, — заступился он за юнца и направился к двери, чтобы прекратить разговор со словоохотливым «Асем».

Туман ещё не рассеялся, хотя солнечные лучи показались из-за холмов. Эрм направился к воротам, пнул петуха, которому отчего-то вздумалось напасть на его сапог. Тот с кудахтаньем отскочил. Кто-то возился и шуршал сеном в сарае. В конюшне ржала лошадь.

Эрм отодвинул засов и раскрыл створки, не мешкая свернул влево — туда, где из-за кустов виднелся густой туман.

Лоб покрылся потом. Однажды не получилось издалека увидеть, что кто-то собрался напасть, и теперь лицо уродовал шрам.

Эрм дотронулся до повязки и продолжил путь.

Кем бы враг ни был, он получит своё — за испорченную жизнь, за то, что вместо того, чтобы гордо носить звание паладина, Эрм стал наёмником и то и дело охранял товар мелкого купчишки, защищал груз вместе с напарниками от бандитов. Тем и зарабатывал на жизнь.

Он нашёл тропку, протоптанную работниками постоялого двора, и пересёк кустарник.

И замер, когда услышал плеск.

Кто-то догадался здесь искупаться?

Эрм присмотрелся. Некто не только мылся, но и пришёл за водой. Два ведра одиноко стояли на берегу. Рядом с ними валялась одежда.

«Странно, женщины не ходят в одиночку», — подумал он, стараясь в тумане разглядеть хоть кого-то, после вышел на песчаный берег и наконец увидел того, кто помешал уединению.

Не девица — уж слишком широкие плечи, узкий зад и худые бёдра. Юноша сидел на корточках, склонив голову над водой, и умывался.

Голый. При этом был так увлечён, что не услышал шаги. Эрм смог разглядеть и выпиравшие лопатки, и позвонки… и русые кудри.

Рик? Здесь?!

Странный парень.

— Холодная вода? — брякнул Эрм первое, что пришло в голову.

Он ожидал, что Рик испугается и резко встанет, но не настолько. Тот сдавленно протянул:

— А-а! — и бросился бежать, оглядываясь и не обращая внимания на собственные босые ступни.

Это стало ошибкой. Рик споткнулся о корень росшего на берегу дерева и распластался на земле.

— Дурак! — выругался Эрм и подбежал к нему. — Будто девица невинная! — Рик перевернулся, подтянул колени и уткнулся в них носом. Русые кудри рассыпались по ногам.

И это, проклятье, было красиво. Плечи вздрогнули.

Неужели плачет?

Эрм присел на корточки.

— Послушай, парень, у меня точно такие же яйца, как у тебя. Собственный хрен держу в руках несколько раз на дню, иногда дрочу — делаю всё то, что и — уверен — ты. — Рик поднял голову. Глаза были сухими. Не плакал, получается, только губы тряслись. — Я пришёл, чтобы всего лишь искупаться.

Эрму было неприятно, что взгляд нацелен на шрам.

Почему-то люди в первую очередь обращали внимание на уродство.

Он поднялся. Ноги успели затечь, и в ступнях противно закололо, когда он пошёл к вёдрам, рядом с которыми лежала одежда. Юнец оказался чувствительным к холоду, судя по дрожи. Странно, что он вообще решил окунуться.

Когда Эрм вернулся, Рик уже встал. Он бросил тому вещи. Серая рубашка оказалась слишком лёгкой, и ветерок унёс её до того, как цепкие пальцы успели схватить. Рик резко развернулся и нагнулся, чтобы поднять — спешно, не думая, что взору Эрма открыто всё.

В том числе и зад с засохшими следами крови.

Вот оно что. Эрм успел сделать шаг, чтобы рассмотреть поближе, — до того, как юнец разогнулся. Ягодицы разошлись, и он успел рассмотреть анус, заметно припухший.

Ошибки не было. Рик настолько спешил, что голову попытался просунуть в рукав.

— Не торопись. Я всё видел. Зачем ложиться под того, который до крови ебёт? — упрекнул Эрм. Рубашка свалилась на землю. Губы Рика скривились. Не хватало ещё, чтобы разревелся.

И вообще, юнец себя странно вёл, очень странно.

Неужели…

Эрм нахмурился. Повязка немного сместилась в сторону, когда он повёл бровью. Вспомнился Лиаллон и оголодавшие по ласкам воины, которые не смогли не попытаться подмять под себя «кудряшку Эрми». Тогда, в первый раз, продрали до крови, лишь много позже Эрм понял, что если всё случилось, то лучше не сопротивляться — не так больно.

— Пожалуйста, — Рик не расплакался, — не говорите никому, иначе меня вся деревня засмеёт. — Он вцепился в ворот котта.

Эрм посмотрел на руку, поросшую тонкими, довольно тёмными волосками, затем — в широко раскрытые голубые глаза.

— Я сплетник, по-твоему? — Он хотя и понимал чувства юноши, но не подавал вида. — Конечно, не скажу… — он вздохнул, — и понимаю твоё желание научиться драться. Я готов помочь, если помнишь.

Он отвернулся, чтобы не видеть предплечье, не искушать себя желанием взглянуть ниже пояса. Волоски на руках куда темнее, чем на голове.

В паху, следовательно, тоже.

Зашуршала одежда.

— С-спасибо, — шепнул Рик, натягивая рубашку.

— Не за что. Советую помыть всё… там, — отозвался Эрм и отошёл. — И ещё: я буду раздеваться, и если тебя пугает вид голого мужского тела, отвернись.

Он направился к кромке воды и не видел, чем занят Рик. Ему было всё равно.

Хотя нет, жалел юнца. Возможно, не понял бы, если бы сам не прошёл через подобное. Жалел, но не смог двух слов связать, утешить так, как это получалось у женщин. Не рассказывать же полузнакомому человеку о прошлом. Хотя Рик поймёт — не потому, что сам глубоко несчастен. Отчего-то Эрму казалось — он добрый паренёк, несколько наивный — иначе бы никакая мразь не осмелилась тронуть.

Вещи одна за другой упали на землю. Эрм повертел ножны в руках.

Ушёл? Нет?

Возможно, Рик так торопился, что забыл вёдра.

— Ты ещё здесь? — уточнил Эрм.

— Я уже… Я ухожу! — отозвался юнец.

Понятно, откуда ощущение, словно в спину кто-то иглу воткнул. Почему-то Рик не упустил случай и бесстыдно таращился на голого мужчину. Эрм наморщил лоб. «Ох уж эти юнцы. Выходит, ему мужчины нравятся, и он искал любовника. Нашёл на свою голову!» — догадался он.

Краем глаза он заметил, как вёдра пропали. Рик подхватил их и удалился.

Если бы Эрм не узнал от него же самого вчера, что мать беременна, то решил бы, что и повадки у юноши женские, возможно, съязвил бы, что не на кулаках нужно драться, но брать пяльцы в руки и расшивать ткань узорами. Но Рик всего лишь не позволял женщине на сносях таскать тяжести. Хороший сын, как видно, а дочерей нет, мелькнула догадка.

Эрм пригладил кудри, затем, обернувшись и убедившись, что Рик ушёл, стянул повязку с глаза и полез в воду.

 

***

 

Рик спешил. Мать вероятнее всего заждалась, а он в то время… Проклятье, надо же было такому случиться, чтобы всё узнал посторонний человек, и поэтому было стыдно, хотя Эрм не отвернулся, да и презрение не почувствовалось. Разве что жалость уловилась, едва заметная, но неприятная. Рик не любил её, бесполезную и едкую.

Щёки запылали.

Теперь он точно не станет брать уроки. Эрм чего доброго решит, будто Рик увивается за ним. Хватило позора, когда тот бесстыдно таращился на мускулистую спину, плечи, которые не смогли спрятаться под копной вьющихся волос; крепкие, хотя и худощавые бёдра, поросшие довольно тёмными волосами; упругие ягодицы… А ведь хорош, хотя не настолько огромный, как отец, но великолепно сложён.

Но если у Эрма мышцы точно отлиты из стали, то у отца — довольно дряблый живот и мягкие бёдра. Мышцы не перекатывались под кожей. Странно, что Рик в него не уродился, хотя это скорее к счастью. И жаль, что его не породил некто, похожий на Эрма.

Рик удался в мать — первую красавицу. Он мало сейчас на неё походил, но та раньше была довольно хрупкой. Цвет волос унаследовал от отца, завитки прядей — от матери.

Вспомнились волосы, разбавленные местами сединой.

«Интересно, у меня такие же будут?» — задал Рик мысленный вопрос, но понимал — нет, не такие. У матери ни единого седого волоска, у отца — и вовсе наметилась лысина, но не серебро в прядях.

Следовало поспешить — жители проснулись и улица перестала быть безлюдной.

— Мать родила, а, Рик? — уточнила соседка — весьма дородная женщина с коромыслом на плечах.

— Нет, — ответил тот. — Вот-вот на днях должна, — добавил, чтобы отвязалась.

— А-а-а, надеюсь, что девочка родится. Ты-то раз-два, женишься и выстроишь дом, а она-то не молодеет. Помощница нужна, несподручно мужику женской работой заниматься!

Ну вот, началось. Рик бессильно закрыл глаза.

— Кто будет, тот будет. Это не яблоко, чтобы можно было выбрать не поеденное червяками, а целое. Это ребёнок! — прошипел он. — Мне пора! — и удалился, чтобы пресечь разговор.

Девочка… Нет, ни за что! Никакие злые духи не могут так издеваться. Рик надеялся, что появится на свет мальчик, который обязательно уродится в отца. У матери живот не просто большой, а огромный. Повитуха сказала, что одно сердце слышала, вероятно, ребёнок крупный. Хоть он пусть не вырастет тщедушным, но высоким, как отец, и сможет дать отпор. Впрочем, последний к тому времени постареет, а то и сопьётся насмерть.

За судьбу девочки Рик боялся. Если на него, мальчика, родной отец положил глаз, то… Он вздрогнул так, что вода пролилась, и остановился, чтобы передохнуть. Не стоит вспоминать, тем более идти некуда, хотя так хочется спрятаться. Вдруг Эрм расскажет кому-нибудь, и тогда позора не избежать…

Проклятье, ну почему всё тайное рано или поздно вылезает наружу?

Рик тронулся с места.

И опять остановился.

— Тьфу! — Давешней кошке снова вздумалось перебежать дорогу.

Уж точно не к добру, вдобавок она села и уставилась зелёными глазами, словно поиздевалась. Рик попытался её обойти. Куда там? Она прошмыгнула под ногами ровно в тот миг, когда он сделал шаг в сторону.

Поганое животное. И это несмотря на то, что Рик любил их. В его семье жил кот. Без них нельзя, иначе мыши не дадут покоя, сожрут зерно. Да и приятно, когда мягкий комок ложился рядом и урчал, успокаивая истерзанную невзгодами и стыдом душу.

Кошка напоследок обернулась, мяукнула и быстро убежала. Рик, ссутулившись, продолжил путь. Времени на промедление не было, ему ещё курицу нужно зарезать, мать просила. Да и не стоило лишний раз злить отца. Голодный, тот становился невыносимым. Не иначе сейчас пьёт рассол и злится, если поднялся. Если нет — тем лучше.

Рик остановился у калитки и прислушался. Тихо, вроде, только слышно, как мать что-то говорит свинье — кормит, получается. Он уже смелее направился к дому, но на порог ступить не успел — дверь открылась, и отец, почёсывая волосатый живот, вышел на крыльцо. Рик отвернулся, чтобы не видеть опухшую харю с глазками-щёлочками.

— Где тебя носило?! — рявкнул отец.

— За водой ходил, — оправдался Рик, опустив голову. Прядь упала на лицо, и он сдул её.

— За водой… — последовал хриплый смех, — на озеро за холмами, наверное. Так? — Ответом стало молчание, и тогда речь продолжилась: — Знаешь, о чём я думал всё утро? Лучше б ты девкой родился. Зарабатывал бы пиздой деньги на постоялом дворе, и то польза была бы хоть какая!

Ничего нового отец не сказал. Рик спрашивал у Грака, был согласен убирать дерьмо, выносить ссаные вёдра, увы, на работу его не взяли.

— Ты что несёшь? Оставь мальчика в покое, прошу! — взмолилась вернувшаяся мать.

Отец сошёл со ступенек и уселся на завалинке, а Рик юркнул в дом, чтобы не слышать перебранку, поставил вёдра в угол и закрыл уши, зажмурился, чтобы хотя бы помечтать о Лиаллоне, о том, что мозоли отныне будут появляться от рукояти на мече. Хотя знал, что это не светит, что грёзы так и останутся грёзами.

«Ну какой я рыцарь? Рыцарь бы не позволил так издеваться над матерью, не позволил бы опорочить собственную честь!» — упрекнул он сам себя и разжал руки.

Перепалка прекратилась. Даже отец не любил выносить склоки за пределы дома. Лучше поспешить к курятнику.

Рик осмотрелся и взял со скамьи топор.

 

***

 

Не придёт, слишком напуган, догадался Эрм, не зная, чем заняться от безделья. Поедать жареные куриные крылышки целый день невозможно, да и пива столько не влезет. Слушать бесконечную трескотню Грака надоело, а посетителей не было. Появятся в лучшем случае вечером. Днём крестьяне заняты.

Можно хотя бы выгулять верного Волка, нечего ему застаиваться. Конечно, гнедой конь не имел ничего общего с одноимённым животным, но Эрму его так захотелось назвать. Самое странное, что жеребец на кличку отозвался едва ли не сразу. Понравилась, выходит.

Эрм позавтракал и расплатился с хозяином, затем покинул таверну и направился к конюшне.

— Уезжаете? — спросил конюх. Грустно, потому что с отъездом постояльца терялась прибыль.

— Нет, дело есть, — ответил Эрм и стал седлать коня.

Конюху вовсе не обязательно знать, что он собрался на Тленное поле. Отчего-то его тянуло туда, где он едва не отдал жизнь. Говорили, если побывать на этом месте, то можно вспомнить врага до каждого изъяна на доспехе, до каждой вмятины на щите, до цвета глаз, видневшихся в прорези шлема. И даже туман на этот раз не станет помехой.

Эрм погладил бок любимца, который смиренно терпел на себе сбрую.

— Хорош, — заметил конюх. — Кобылку бы ему под стать. Какой жеребёнок получится, м-м-м!

Он закатил глаза. И открыл рот, услышав ехидное:

— Он у меня особенный. Жеребцов любит.

— Тьфу, — конюх вытер рот, — серьёзно, что ли? — Эрм громко расхохотался. — Ну и шуточки у вас!

На это ответа не последовало. Да, жеребята были, прекрасные. Один почему-то получился в яблоках. Хозяин кобылы недоумевал и выспрашивал у Эрма о родословной Волка. Тот в свою очередь клятвенно заверил, дескать, кобыла небось пошалила с каким-то другим конём. Как бы то ни было, но жеребёнок получился на диво красивым, и недовольство пропало само собой.

— Ты из Мёртвой Выси? — уточнил Эрм у конюха.

Тот вытаращил и без того круглые глаза и зачем-то поправил платок на голове.

— Не-ет, скажете тоже! Я уже после войны переехал в Дымную Дратву да и осел здесь!

«Жаль», — подумалось Эрму, но вслух он этого не произнёс. Конюха можно было бы разговорить, тот далеко не молод, вероятно, помнит войну. Грак местный, но чересчур болтливый.

Можно было бы Рика поспрашивать, мелькнула мысль, но Эрм отмёл её. Юнец наверняка родился после войны и знать ничего не будет.

И вообще, он не придёт.

Застоявшийся Волк охотно вышел из конюшни. Ворота были распахнуты, и Эрм устроился верхом и пустил коня рысью. Он решил ехать вдоль берега реки, чтобы обогнуть деревню. У воды трава сочная — лошадиное лакомство.

На том решено.

Эрм свернул коня налево, направляя в то место, где встретился с Риком. Ох, зря он это затеял, зря вообще дал понять, что обо всём догадался. Желание поучить юнца постоять за себя только окрепло, но тот испугался.

Эрм тоже боялся позора. Боялся, что отец узнает, как низко пал его сын, что тот не сумел отстоять собственную честь.

Отец ничего не узнал, но Эрм не вернулся домой.

Разумеется, берег был пуст, только следы на мокром песке дали понять — кто-то здесь был.

— Ха, даже размер ноги одинаков, — сравнил Эрм отпечатки.

Лучше здесь не оставаться, а поискать другое место. Лошадиные копыта утопали в песке, Волк медленно шёл, но верно. Тем лучше: времени от безделья девать некуда, можно насладиться видом противоположного берега, поросшего густым кустарником; чистой водой, из которой порой выпрыгивала рыба.

Говорили — там, ещё в Мёртвой Выси, река ниже по течению была красной от крови после битвы на Тленном поле.

«Кто же предатель?» — подумалось Эрму. Увы, на этот вопрос ответить никто не смог, хотя победа была одержана. Перты заметно недооценили рыцарей-лиаллонцев, а паладины даже не усомнились в верности своих подданных, насколько он знал. Самому, увы, не довелось увидеть, потому что в то время был при смерти.

Но Эрм хорошо помнил изорванную тунику с красным кинжалом.

Его ранил свой же человек.


	3. Глава III. Тленное поле

Низина с вершины холма выглядела прекрасно. Буйство зелени радовало глаз, а рукав реки делил её надвое. Эрм подпёр ладонью подбородок и посмотрел вниз. Он отдыхал, пока Волк щипал траву, то и дело фыркал и прядал хвостом. Оводы одолевали и несчастную лошадь, и хозяина, поэтому приходилось отмахиваться. Хорошо ещё, что кожаная кираса защищала от укусов. Клятые насекомые нагло кружили над лицом, не защищённом маской.

Эрм хлопнул себя по шее, покатал убитое насекомое между пальцами, грязно выругался и, не мешкая более, встал. Быть обедом для кровососов ему изрядно надоело.

— Где же эта треклятая Мёртвая Высь? — Эрм зло сплюнул.

Холмов было много, и они походили друг на друга. Если Тленное поле легко найти, то бывшую деревню — крайне трудно.

Это неважно. Действительно, ну её, Мёртвую Высь, будь проклят тот, кто так назвал поселение. Лиаллонцы не вовремя подоспели, хотя торопились, что немудрено — с холма в небо поднимались клубы дыма, издалека заметные. Перты же разграбили довольно богатую в те времена деревню и уволокли часть молодых женщин.

Пришлось рыцарям, вместо того чтобы сносить головы клятым вражинам, возиться с селянами-погорельцами, непригодными в бою женщинами и оравой плачущих детей. В низине они разбили лагерь и вырубили лес, чтобы выстроить новые дома.

Эрм тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания прочь. Вспомнилось, как он ухлёстывал за одной хорошенькой девушкой, которая непонятно каким чудом выжила и не была угнана пертами. Он не был влюблён, но как водилось, изголодавшиеся по женской ласке рыцари не могли пройти мимо женщин, причём не желали делить одну на несколько человек. Иным казалось, что влюблены. Дело доходило даже до драк.

— Да, прав был старый Равьер — где появилась женщина, без склок не обойтись, — зачем-то доложил Эрм коню, — а мы всё на него: «Хуй не встаёт от старости!» — и всё тут.

Волк радостно заржал, когда хозяин расстреножил его.

Сам Эрм нахмурился и замер.

Прошлое уже начало одолевать его, и он едва ли не физически почувствовал на себе взгляд голубых глаз-щёлочек, презрительный, не предвещавший ничего хорошего. Эрдан, его соратник, был старше, ростом на добрую голову выше, поэтому считал, будто Эрм должен уступить девицу.

Тот не согласился, и чем сильнее давил Эрдан, тем нежнее ухаживал…

«Ну и где ты теперь, дурак ревнивый? Кости твои валяются на Тленном поле! Стоила она таких стычек?» — размышлял Эрм, всовывая ступню в стремя. Волк мирно стоял, несмотря на то, что его заедали оводы. Конь словно знал — если хозяин садится в седло, делать шаг нельзя, даже если становится невыносимо.

Спуститься по склону холма было куда легче. Если наверх Волк едва плёлся, то вниз скакал галопом так, что Эрм едва успевал притормаживать и облегчённо вздохнул, оказавшись в низине.

Трава здесь была на диво хороша — высокая и сочная. Стебли порой доставали до колен — это при всём том, что Эрм ехал верхом.

«Суеверные!» — догадался он. Жители Дымной Дратвы не пасли в этих местах скотину — боялись мора.

Получается, стоит обогнуть холм — и он окажется в Тленном поле. Эрм так и сделал. Порой Волк ржал, точно чуял неладное, тряс головой. Грива металась со стороны в сторону, но конь не понёс, а медленно ступал, пока не встал как вкопанный.

Хотя трава была высокой, но Эрм не мог не заметить, что она примята кирасой. Он спешился и подошёл к проржавевшему от времени доспеху с дырой. Некогда бирюзовый, а теперь невероятно грязный лоскут кое-как покрывал металл.

— Перт. — Эрм нагнулся и всмотрелся в пластины. — Кираса ваша позволяет быть чуть более ловкими, но места между пластинами — слабые, — зачем-то повторил он урок кузнеца.

Он не любил литую сталь, поначалу ему было тяжело дышать, потом привык… Да и отец не признавал кожу, настороженно относился к переплетённым кольцам.

«Только литой металл!» — говаривал он.

Но Эрм любил кольчугу, не так сильно сковывавшую движения.

Воспоминания одно за другим одолевали — как детские, так и юношеские, кроме того отрезка жизни, большого — более трети, когда Эрм покинул лазарет и начал жить заново.

Под ногой что-то хрустнуло, и Эрм наклонился и убрал ногу с бедренной кости, уже непонятно чьей — перта или рыцаря-лиаллонца. После сделал шаг в сторону и случайно пнул ногой череп.

Костей валялось много — куда больше, чем доспехов. Эрм всё понял.

— Помародёрствовали, мрази! — обругал он любителей лёгкой наживы, которые всегда ухитрялись появиться на поле боя — следили, что ли? — и подбирали всё мало-мальски ценное: оружие, целые части доспехов, порой — даже украшения, которые носили несчастные воины.

Мародёров Эрм не любил.

Их вообще никто не любил, причём ненавидели гораздо сильнее, чем открытых врагов. Тем не менее они не прекращали грязное дело, потому что на товар был спрос.

«Ну конечно, покупатели — не дураки, только делают вид, будто не понимают, почему меч Лиаллона — работу самого мастера Терьефа — продают за бесценок!» — злился Эрм.

За гневными мыслями он не вспомнил, зачем пришёл.

Или примета была самым обычным бабским предрассудком.

Даже сердце не ускорило ритм, словно Эрм не на месте битвы побывал, а случайно забрёл в прекрасное место. Очевидно, будь он простым путешественником, испугался бы груды костей, но теперь он только мирно прогуливался и чувствовал, как роса пропитывает штаны насквозь.

Не высохла, хотя день шёл к вечеру.

Действительно проклятое поле.

«Что, если Рик меня ищет?» — отвлёкся Эрм от тягостных дум.

Вряд ли, мысленно ответил он на свой же вопрос. И тут же переключился на другой. В Дратве полно девиц, войны уже много лет как не было, тем не менее для кого-то она словно никогда не заканчивалась. Лиаллонцы ответили той же монетой пертам, которую те бросили там, в Мёртвой Выси, с той лишь разницей, что девушек в войсках не было, даже маркитанток. Из оставшихся в живых пленённых воинов отобрали миловидных юнцов и натешились вволю, после убили.

И то война закончилась, потому что в бою пал король Пертии. Эрм не знал наверняка — за Лиаллон такие сведения просачивались из рук вон скудно — но ходили слухи, будто принцы-близнецы не смогли поделить трон и корону, поэтому разгорелась гражданская война.

Во всяком случае, где двое грызут друг другу глотки, третий жиреет. В Кнехе успел смениться Великий князь, а войны всё нет…

И не нужно.

Кто пойдёт в бой, если Лиаллон оказался суровым к одноглазому воину? Юнцы вроде Рика?

Нет, опять… Эрм остановился у обрыва и посмотрел вниз, в реку, проводил взглядом плывшее бревно. Много крови утекло здесь в прямом смысле.

«Помнится, был брод!» — вспомнил Эрм.

По телу пробежали мурашки. С рекой, окружённой крутыми берегами, военачальник просчитался, и к пертам подоспела подмога…

Проклятье, снова не то. Эрм думал только о том, что если перейти вброд, то можно сократить путь до постоялого двора. Ехать по берегу извилистой реки — долго, куда быстрее будет через лес. Эрм, подъезжая к мосту в первый раз, приметил вырубку.

Так он и сделал. Вверх по течению идти не было смысла — не там брод, а вот вниз…

На том и порешил. Волк уже вёл себя куда спокойнее и послушно брёл за хозяином. Эрм держал в руке поводья и всматривался вдаль, подмечая всё — и размытый берег на противоположной стороне, и островок…

Вот оно что, островок, значит. Небольшой, на нём отряд спрятаться не мог, но ведь вода у берегов светлее.

Вот он, брод.

— Если глубоко, то поплаваем, а, Волк? — Эрм подмигнул коню единственным глазом. Тот не возражал, словно торопился покинуть проклятое место.

К тому же было жарко. С лица тёк пот ручьём, но избавляться от кирасы Эрм не решился. Так безопаснее.

Берег стал пологим, конь подошёл к кромке воды и принялся жадно пить, пофыркивая и прядая ушами. Эрм последовал его примеру, умылся, затем набрал пригоршню и жадно проглотил. Когда жажда была утолена, путники вошли в воду.

Река за много лет размыла дно, и Эрму пришлось держаться за поводья, а свободной рукой загребать воду. Волк же прекрасно плавал — куда лучше хозяина. Тот подозревал — искусанному оводами животному хотелось унять треклятый зуд.

До островка добрались быстро. Конь принялся срывать листья кустов мягкими губами, а Эрм дёрнул ремень наплечника и отстегнул. Лучше бы избавиться от доспехов, так плыть легче. Поэтому он был уверен — некогда брод был более мелким — настолько, чтобы обряженные в доспехи воины могли перейти реку и не потонуть, утянутые тяжёлым металлом на дно.

— Пойдём! — Эрм шлёпнул лошадь по холке. Волк недовольно заржал, но жевать прекратил и отправился за хозяином. Тот не решился лезть в заросли ив и поплёлся по берегу. Ноги утопали в песке, в сапогах хлюпала вода, отчего хотелось разуться и просохнуть. Но сейчас смысла не было: всё равно плыть.

Эрм приторочил к задней луке седла доспех и огляделся в поисках направления.

Возможно, плыть вообще не придётся, потому что почти различимо песчаное дно. Даже рыбок можно рассмотреть — настолько мелкая река в этом месте. И Эрм уверенно повёл Волка в воду.

Он оказался прав — вода доставала едва ли не по грудь. В одном месте — до подбородка, но на этом обошлось. Разве что течение отчего-то стало сильнее и норовило унести немного дальше от намеченного места.

Не исключено, так оно и было бы, останься Эрм юнцом в возрасте Рика…

Проклятье, опять…

Он знал — всегда нужно гнать из головы жалость, ни к чему хорошему она ещё не привела, а те, кого он щадил и поддерживал, в итоге садились на шею. Если Рик не смог за себя постоять, то виновен в этом в первую очередь он сам.

Но юнца некому научить, уколола совесть.

Но Рик струсил, убеждал сам себя Эрм и, выйдя на берег, рухнул на песок и стал разуваться. Волк смотрел на него карими, обрамлёнными чёрными ресницами глазами, будто гадал, зачем людям носить неудобные съёмные подковы. Иное дело лошади: кузнец прибил обувку — и всё!

Что-то не так. Волк заржал и топнул передней ногой, разбрасывая комья песка. Эрм присмотрелся и всё понял.

— Только этого не хватало, чтобы ты потерял подкову, раззява! — обругал он волка. — Теперь мне придётся тратить время и тащить тебя к кузнецу, если он вообще есть в этом всеми богами забытом месте!

Заодно стоило попросить взглянуть на меч.

Эрм обулся. Хотя не хотелось натягивать мокрые сапоги на ноги, но пришлось. Он никогда не знал, на что наступит, к тому же могла за босую ступню укусить змея. Остерегаться всегда нужно, даже если наступило мирное время.

Когда нет войны — особенно.

Дальнейший путь Эрм проделал верхом. Порой он забывался и думал о Тленном поле, ставшем другим, совсем не похожим на то, из прошлого; о нелепых приметах; о немногих знакомых из Дымной Дратвы, особенно…

Проклятье, опять Рик встал перед глазами, голый, беспомощный и несчастный. В голубых глазах — отчаяние.

«Приди, а? Не трусь, я же не болтун какой-нибудь!» — мысленно воззвал Эрм.

Заодно можно упросить юнца показать деревню, выяснить про кузнеца.

Эрм, заметив, что поле ровное и чистое, пустил Волка галопом до самой опушки. Лес довольно редкий, можно пройти с конём, заодно и ягод наесться, если кусты не обобрали женщины. Но в любом случае хоть одна ягода малины да найдётся.

Возможно, и нет.

Зато грибов много, догадался Эрм, в туманной долине иначе быть не может. Так оно и оказалось: Волк не то изголодался, не то приболел, но поводьев не слушался и поглощал один гриб за другим. Эрм спешился и полез в седельную сумку за платком и бритвой. Почему бы не набрать? Сушёные грибы мало места занимают, легки, зато можно сварить сытную похлёбку и наесться вдоволь. Он этим и занялся, и вскоре платок наполнился прекрасными боровиками. Эрм хотел было завязать края, когда увидел крупную гладкую шляпку.

Вот где совершенство.

Он срезал ножку и повернулся.

— Ну что за блядство, а? — выругался, завидев, как Волк поедает прекрасные белые грибы.

Даже пополнить запасы не получилось, и Эрм решил двигаться дальше.

Вдруг Рик всё-таки придёт, а солнце уже на западе.

Раз дал обещание, то нужно сдержать, упрекнул себя Эрм и, подобрав и смяв в кулаке платок и взяв Волка за поводья, пошёл по лесу.

Хищники, похоже, боялись двуногих. Эрм никакой опасности не приметил и слушал, как дятел долбит дерево. Лес был редким, и он свободно сновал между деревьями. Попался и черничник, но ягоды были обобраны все до единой — очевидно, женщины приходили утром.

И не только они. Дятел затих, и Эрм чётко различил стук топора. Дровосеки из Дымной Дратвы, больше неоткуда им прийти, но бывший рыцарь по старой привычке решил поостеречься. Он медленно вёл коня под уздцы и постепенно начал различать и звук пилы, и людскую брань. Выходить не было смысла — незачем полошить селян, если это они, или рисковать собственной жопой, если какие-то пришлые головорезы, поэтому Эрм прошмыгнул в заросли елей, когда среди деревьев различил людские фигуры, затем лёг на землю и приподнял колючую лапу.

Селяне, судя по одежде одного из них. Других Эрм не видел, только слышал скрежет пилы и шорох листьев — очевидно, те спиливали ветки. Осторожные бандиты наверняка заметили бы неладное, услышали бы шаги. Дровосеки же были заняты.

Всё, что разглядел Эрм из-за еловых веток, — то, как самый высокий отделился из толпы и направился к зарослям. Бояться нечего, и Эрм приготовился выйти, но передумал и замер. Он обернулся и, заметив, что лошадиные ноздри раздулись, прикрыл рукой, чтобы Волку не вздумалось фыркнуть, после присмотрелся.

Ошибки быть не могло, хотя много лет уже прошло.

Несомненно, это Эрдан. Его легко узнать, невзирая на то, что он отрастил бороду, хотя лучше бы брился — та росла клочьями.

«Стало быть, жив остался! Но как?!» — догадался Эрм.

Сердце пропустило удар, а лицо покрылось потом. Вот оно, проклятье Тленного поля. Вспомнился тот день; рыцарь, располосовавший лицо Эрма, а точнее, — голубые глаза-щёлочки. Ведь сначала бил в лицо, потом пронзил грудь — неглубоко, кольчуга не позволила острию пробить навылет.

К счастью, Эрдан, похоже, растерял навыки, полученные в Лиаллоне. Он до ельника не дошёл, а просто-напросто вывалил достоинство наружу и стал отливать.

«Вот и говорят, что у крупных людей всё соответствует размеру тела. Неправда!» — позлорадствовал Эрм.

Но как же вышло, что Эрдан осел в Дымной Дратве? Неужели настолько сильно влюбился в ту девицу, что из-за неё натворил дел, поэтому спрятался? Дурак он в таком случае.

Эрм смотрел, как тот удаляется.

«Рик! Вот кто может рассказать!» — вспомнил он юнца.

Стоило поспешить.

Вдруг придёт.

Эрм, убедившись, что Эрдан отошёл на приличное расстояние, осторожно вышел из зарослей и повёл Волка в обход.

 

***

 

А говорил: «Спроси про Эрма», злился Рик, постукивая подушечкой указательного пальца по стойке. Хозяин, вытиравший кружку, покосился на него.

— Шёл бы ты отсюда, — рыкнул он. — Не ровен час, ребята перепьют и попутают с девицей.

Рик вздрогнул, рука замерла.

Проклятье, ну почему Эрму вздумалось уйти именно сейчас, когда время позволяло отлучиться? Никогда ещё Рик так споро не пропалывал сорняки. Он знал, что отец сегодня вернётся поздно ночью. Мать клятвенно заверила, что скотину накормить ей нетрудно и только улыбнулась, когда услышала, что сын собрался пойти погулять.

«Взрослый совсем ты у меня. Вот-вот — и ты невесту приведёшь, а я рожать надумала», — засмеялась она и погладила живот.

«Что ты, мама, какая невеста?» — отмахнулся Рик и юркнул за дверь.

Он покосился на зелёную льняную камизу — единственную нарядную вещь. Нарядную, потому что без дыр и заплат.

— Никогда ещё такого не случалось, — отпарировал Рик, — хотя посетители были куда более пьяными, чем сейчас.

— Но и ты здесь появлялся полтора раза!

Рик вздохнул. Проклятый хозяин, похоже, напрочь позабыл, у кого покупал яйца, мясо и овощи, а точнее, забирал за дрянное пойло, которым снабжал отца. Семья Фравых наверняка жила бы чуточку богаче, если бы не выпивка.

Рик сегодня ничего не принёс, ничего не заказал, поэтому хозяин разозлился.

Входная дверь скрипнула, и он вздрогнул и резко повернул голову.

Ну наконец-то, где же его носило столько времени? Заметно, что Эрм не бездельничал — одежда пропылилась, а повязка сбилась набок. Рик широко улыбнулся, но, заметив подозрительный взгляд Грака, постеснялся подбежать. Он обрадовался, будто дождался не бывалого наёмника, но прекрасную девушку.

Эрм его не заметил и направился к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Рассохшаяся от старости деревянная ступенька скрипнула, когда он ступил на неё.

— Господин, вас дожидаются уже битый час! — прошамкал ему вслед Грак.

— Ась? — ответил Эрм. Рик хрюкнул от смеха.

Грак, впрочем, не повёл бровью.

— Вас дожидаются у стоечки-то! — Он улыбнулся беззубым ртом и подмигнул так, будто говорил о девушке.

Эрм осмотрел единственным глазом помещение и, приметив Рика, направился к стойке.

— Явился-таки? Молодец! — Он посмотрел на хозяина, который замер со стаканом в руке, и уточнил: — Вы не против, если мы во дворе тренироваться будем?

Тот нахмурил кустистые пшеничные брови.

— Здесь что, ринг, по-вашему?! — гаркнул в ответ.

— Понял. Пойдём! — Эрм взял Рика под локоть.

Цепкая хватка, заметил тот, но негрубая, хотя пальцы шершавые, с обломанными ногтями и утолщёнными костяшками. В трещинах скопилась несмываемая грязь.

Но отчего-то Рику показалось — грубость от трещин не зависит, Эрм наверняка ласков с любовницами — или любовниками — и не причинит боль намеренно. Щёки вспыхнули от неприличных мыслей, и это было хорошо заметно, судя по раскатистому смеху хозяина.

— Глянь-ка, краснеет, словно девица! — съехидничал тот.

Эрм понял всё и отпустил подопечного, затем облокотился на стойку и, глядя единственным глазом, произнёс:

— Запомни раз и навсегда: Рик — мой ученик. Если я хоть раз услышу премерзкие слухи, то… — он погладил рукоять меча, — спущу три шкуры. Славы совратителя юношей никогда не снискал и не собираюсь. Понятно?

Смех прекратился.

— Само собой, понятно, но лучше скажи это его отцу. Вот кто три шкуры с тебя спустит, если… — хозяин не договорил. Рик сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы никто не заметил, что его бьёт мелкая дрожь.

Проклятый корчмарь. Эрм видел то, чего не следовало, а если узнает, что отец жестоко с ним поступает, то догадается, ведь он не дурак. Хоть и одноглазый, но зрячий и подмечает всё.

— С отцом я сам как-нибудь поговорю, — тихо пробормотал Рик и попятился в сторону двери, чтобы избежать новых вопросов.

Эрм отправился за ним, и уже вдвоём они покинули душное, пропитанное запахами варившегося пива помещение.

Голова кружилась — не то от запаха хмеля, не то от духоты. Рик с наслаждением вдохнул нагретый за день воздух и блаженно закрыл глаза. Жара его не душила — того, кто хотел стать рыцарем, не могла испугать, потому что наверняка доспехи раскаляются за день, поэтому лучше привыкнуть, и чем раньше, тем лучше.

— Пойдём, — без права на раздумья приказал Эрм.

— Куда? — уточнил Рик, широко раскрыл глаза и уставился на русую с проседью кудрявую шевелюру. Не стар, мелькнула мысль, примерно одного с отцом возраста, но серебристые пряди прибавили лет.

Эрм вздохнул и почесал небритый подбородок, затем наморщил лоб, отчего повязка вконец сползла, явив взору глазницу с запавшими веками, с пустой невидящей щелью.

Жуткое зрелище, но Рик даже не вздрогнул.

— Хотите, помогу? — предложил он.

Эрм поправил повязку.

— Не хочу. Вернее, не нужно. Увечье не первый год у меня, — вздохнул он. — Волей-неволей, но научишься поправлять, чтобы девок не пугать.

Он улыбнулся. Рику же было невесело, скорее искренне жаль несчастного человека, в чьём единственном глазу промелькнула грусть. Последняя фраза дала понять — россказни о шрамах-украшениях для мужчин — не больше, чем байка, придуманная увечными воинами, вернувшимися с войны. Женщины не меньше обращали внимания на красоту избранника, вон, у Эрма в молодости их наверняка было много, ведь в профиль, не обезображенный рубцом, он хорош, помимо того прекрасно сложён, это Рик успел приметить там, на берегу, ещё утром.

Вот таким должен быть мужчина, а не рыхлым, как отец, или тощим, как Рик. Последний молча шёл за наставником, вперив взгляд в спину. Когда проходили через ворота, Эрм брякнул:

— Перестань таращиться, это хорошо чувствуется.

— Ч-что? — Рик резко остановился.

Эрм повернулся к нему.

— Перестань, говорю, на меня таращиться. Я понял, что тебе нравятся мужчины, но поверь, не нужно так открыто это демонстрировать.

Рик не любил заковыристые словечки, потому что значения далеко не всех были ему знакомы, но смысл последнего он понял.

Эрм решил, будто он увивается за ним, и это, проклятье, обидно — настолько, что ком подкатил к горлу. Наверное, и взгляд получился соответствующим — ни дать ни взять оскорблённая невинность! Хотелось закричать, что это вовсе не так, что Рик всего лишь восхищён тем, как легко сильное тело несёт на себе кожаный панцирь, будто тот нисколько не весил, но этого делать не стоило. Оправдания ни к чему хорошему ни разу не привели.

Зато говорит то, что думает, без ругани, оскорблений, спокойно, но язвительно, заметил Рик.

И это восхитило — настолько, что он не менее спокойно ответил:

— Хорошо, не буду.

Эрм усмехнулся краешком рта и покачал головой, развернулся и продолжил путь.

— Значит, мужчин предпочитаешь, — заключил он. — Кто-то другой постарался бы врезать. — Рик вздохнул. Эрм решил, что он добровольно под кого-то лёг. Ну и пусть: хуже, чем отношения с мужчиной, могут быть только утехи с родным отцом. Вот о чём не поведать и не поплакаться. — Я гадал, изнасиловали или неудачный любовник. Синяков нет, выходит, второй вариант, так?

Рик мало что понял, но кивнул. Пусть Эрм думает, что он подстилка для мужчин, лишь бы не узнал подробности.

Пусть даже сам переспит с ним в крайнем случае.

— Может, прекратим? — предложил Рик и юркнул в заросли, чтобы поскорее попасть на берег и начать то, зачем пришли — драку.

Эрм пустился вдогонку. Ему, более тяжеловесному, было трудно угнаться за прытким юнцом, это Рик почувствовал, поэтому поспешил. У края воды он замер, глядя на противоположную сторону.

Туда, на другой берег, сегодня ушёл отец.

Пусть бы потонул, ведь Рик вырос и обязательно что-то придумает, чтобы семья жила не впроголодь. Вон, драться научится, и можно будет попытаться заработать на боях. Сомнений нет: Эрм — прекрасный учитель. Тщедушная внешность наверняка введёт в заблуждение противника.

— Пришли. Начнём, — двумя словами приказал Эрм. Рик послушно развернулся к нему. — Для начала отойди от кромки воды. Если драка идёт не на жизнь, а на смерть, всегда оценивай обстановку. Не стой там, где можешь погибнуть. Противник завалит тебя в воду и будет держать, пока не захлебнёшься. — Рик отпрыгнул так, будто из реки резко пошёл отравленный пар, и попятился. — И этого делать нельзя, если наверняка не знаешь, что сзади!

Последние слова пролетели мимо ушей, ноги словно не послушались и пошли своим путём, и для Рика стало неожиданностью, когда сильные руки обхватили его сзади. Он вздрогнул и попытался пнуть обидчика. Куда там? Тот словно не почувствовал удар пяткой.

— Пустите! — взвизгнул он.

— Ну уж нет, попытайся сам. — Тиски стали сильнее. Это не помогло, наоборот, словно сковало конечности. Рик безвольно повис в чужих руках, ощущая тёплое дыхание на затылке. Его тело била мелкая дрожь.

Нечто похожее случилось тогда, первый раз. Огромные волосатые ручищи точно так же сдавили грудную клетку, мешая дышать. Рик быстро перестал сопротивляться. Долгожданный вдох он сделал, когда падал на шкуры. Потом опять не хватало воздуха. И боль, разрывающая, чудовищная.

А после — унижение, когда Рик понял, что с ним сделал родной отец.

Сколько раз он представлял, как вырывается, что нужно было сделать, чтобы не стать униженным.

А ведь стоило только дождаться, пока противник потеряет бдительность.

Так и получилось с Эрмом. Рику стало легче дышать, когда хватка ослабла. Он в считанное мгновение напрягся, вывернулся, поджал ноги и повис на руках. Эрм от неожиданности разжал объятия, Рик бухнулся лицом в песок, откатился и побежал к кустам.

— Молодец! — донеслось до него. Он застыл на месте, ошеломлённый.

Эрм не собирался его насиловать, мелькнула догадка, он таким образом преподал урок.

— Но спиной… — Рик пытался отдышаться. — Удар…

Он не заметил, как к нему подошёл Эрм. Тот похлопал его по плечу и заверил:

— Не всегда нужно бояться удара в спину. Поэтому советую научиться подмечать всё. Если у противника нет оружия дальнего боя, будь то лук или метательный нож, — лучше беги. Ты, я заметил, можешь быстро передвигаться. Если бой на месте, подобном этому, то ничего не бойся: пока вражина достанет оружие и прицелится, ты скроешься.

Рик жадно вобрал в себя урок, поймал на этот раз каждое слово.

Эрм — прекрасный учитель, заметил он. Впервые довелось услышать, что нужно оценивать место сражения. Хотелось, чтобы наставник ещё рассказал, но тот промолчал, а Рик почувствовал тёплое дыхание над ухом.

Нужно задать вопрос, хоть какой-нибудь, хоть самый глупый, лишь бы не стоять истуканом.

— Как быть, если противник весит едва ли не вдвое больше? — вырвалось самое больное.

Эрм надул щёки и шумно выпустил воздух. Звук получился неприятным.

— Крупный противник — не значит, что самый сильный. В таком случае нужно оценить подвижность. Есть огромные на вид увальни, но юркие, точно мыши. Есть тощие дрищи, но неповоротливые. Обращай внимание на то, как он двигается, заранее.

Рик попытался вспомнить. Отец не был слишком быстрым, но и ленивым увальнем не назвать, просто силён — куда сильнее сына.

Ко всему прочему измучает мать, если тот не согласится добровольно с ним лечь.

— Спасибо, — благодарно шепнул Рик.

— Не за что. Могу показать пару приёмов, но не более: я устал и жутко хочу есть, — произнёс Эрм. — Давай, снимай верх. Не знаю, зачем выряжался, но в следующий раз надевай то, что не жалко порвать.

Рик не стал оправдываться, что мать упросила его обрядиться в новую, недавно сшитую ею самой камизу без рукавов, решив, что выросший сын собрался пойти погулять с девицей. Он боялся сказать правду, боялся, что та доложит отцу, дескать, отпрыск настолько желает попасть в Лиаллон, что учится навыкам боя у первого встречного бродяги. Поэтому он пожал плечами и развязал пояс.

Серый котт задрался, когда он стянул верхнюю одежду, Рик оправил его и осторожно повесил камизу на ветку. Краем глаза он заметил, как Эрм снял ножны и бросил на землю, затем завозился с ремнями наплечников.

Что-то сверкнуло, когда меч упал на песок. Рик подошёл и всмотрелся в рукоять.

Не может быть.

Он потёр глаза и ещё раз присмотрелся.

Нет, всё верно: на острие, ближе к рукояти, выгравирован кинжал. Кузнецы Лиаллона — самые лучшие, но и оружие могут носить только рыцари. Ходили слухи, будто на укравшего меч или поднявшего с земли нападало страшное проклятие. Рик верил в это, ведь Тленное поле совсем близко.

Да и Эрм давал такие уроки, которые первый встречный бродяга освоить не мог. Оценивать обстановку учили воинов, но не простых головорезов.

Значит…

Кираса упала на землю, а Эрм замер, когда Рик подошёл к нему и почтительно присел на одно колено.

— Храни Лиаллон, рыцарь, — тихо произнёс он.


	4. Глава IV. Родимое пятно

«Храни Лиаллон!» — Эрм присел на одно колено, когда прошёл отряд паладинов, чьи доспехи, непригодные в бою, но для церемонии посвящения в рыцари — в самый раз, были инкрустированы золотом.

«Храни Лиаллон!» — шепнул Эрм и поднял голову, когда его посвятили в рыцари. Тёплая шершавая ладонь человека, не один год державшего в руке меч, легла на темя.

«Прими, Лиаллон, в лоно своё ещё одного достойного, чтобы носить гордое звание — рыцарь!» — ответил немолодой паладин, которому выпала честь нести слово самого Великого князя.

Эрм давно не носил это звание — настолько, что поведение Рика показалось ему чуждым. Сколько раз он зарекался сменить оружие, да так и не смог, только кузнецы, которым отдавал меч на заточку, ворчали, дескать, обыватель, носивший меч Лиаллона, проклят, иные и вовсе не брались за дело.

Но не смог ни выбросить меч, ни стереть гравировку, хотя старался забыть о тех годах.

Эрм положил ладонь на темя юнца — точь-в-точь так, как это делал паладин.

— Встань, — попросил он, точнее, приказал. — Не майся дурью. Никакой я не рыцарь, а меч у меня…

Рик резко вскочил.

— Неправда, вы рыцарь. У вас… Я приметил, что и походка, и осанка… Благородные! — Кудри на мгновение распрямились, когда он пригладил их, затем снова завились. — Только ведь… Не бывает бывших рыцарей! Мне Жерт говорил — кузнец!

Следовательно, в Дымной Дратве есть кузнец, сделал вывод Эрм.

Только ведь зря Рик решил, что бывших рыцарей не бывает. Вспомнилось довольно объёмное брюхо, заплывшие жиром ляжки, одутловатое лицо…

— Ещё как бывают! — зло сквозь зубы процедил Эрм.

Эрдан перестал носить такое звание, когда пошёл с мечом на собрата своего, испоганил чужую жизнь, перечеркнул то, что было дорого, то, ради чего Эрм терпел побои и потные тела на себе, пока не научился защищаться.

Ещё и Рик едва ли не в рот заглядывал, во взгляде голубых глаз — восхищение и… Проклятье, неужели Эрм понравился юнцу как мужчина? Неужели тот готов с ним развлечься? Сколько времени он не укладывал никого в постель и только яростно дрочил, даже не воображая себя с кем бы то ни было?

Восхищённый взгляд и события сегодняшнего утра дали понять — Рику нравятся мужчины.

Проклятье, ну почему бы не сказать, что меч в его руки попал случайно? Треклятая честность! Эрма передёргивало, когда он узнавал, что некто подобрал оружие с поля боя, возможно, украл. Не хотелось в глазах Рика стать мародёром.

— Только не… — тот улыбнулся, — вы… Потому что стали калекой, так?

Эрм неосознанно поправил повязку.

Калека…

Это слово он терпеть не мог. Так можно назвать лишившегося ног или рук человека, парализованного, слепого на оба глаза, не пригодного в бою, но не того, кто прекрасно мог видеть. Эрму довелось познакомиться с воином, который, лишившись правой руки, научился отлично драться и писать левой. Он был уверен: главное — желание.

Вон, у Эрдана много сил, но тот предпочёл осесть в селе, много жрать и наверняка стругать одного за другим детей.

Точно, сейчас самый что ни есть подходящий момент, чтобы войти в доверие.

— Я не калека, — ответил Эрм. — Лиаллон слишком суров. — Он поднял меч и нацепил ножны на пояс. — Прости, но с такими разговорами я не готов заниматься дальше. Продолжим, но не сегодня. Приходи завтра!

— Л-ладно! — Рик с грустью посмотрел на него и снял с ветки камизу, затем стал одеваться. — Простите, я не хотел… — он замолчал и вздрогнул, когда Эрм положил руку на его плечо.

— Всё в порядке. — Потревоженные ветерком кудри пощекотали чужое лицо — настолько близко Эрм находился от юнца. — От прошлого в любом случае не избавиться, так что… Всё в порядке. — Лучше отойти, проклятье, — уж слишком непристойным был миг. Рик смотрел в глаза, чувствовалось его дыхание. Эрм смог различить и красивой формы рот, тонкие усики над верхней губой и волоски на немного раздвоенном подбородке. — Тебе сколько лет? — уточнил он.

— Достаточно, — последовал ответ, — чтобы научиться держать оружие в руках.

Молоденький совсем, хотя юнцы в Лиаллоне берут меч куда раньше, чем Рик, который почему-то уклонился от ответа.

— Не сомневаюсь, — съязвил Эрм. — До постельных утех дорос, стало быть, и до оружия — тоже.

Ему хотелось пошутить, всего лишь намекнуть, что Рик уже взрослый, но он не думал, что тот отшатнётся, отпрыгнет, будто от удара. В сумеречном полумраке было не разобрать ничего, но Эрм понял — паренёк побледнел. Тот развернулся и пошёл прочь с берега, напоследок крикнув:

— Хорошо, я приду завтра в это же время. Постараюсь прийти!

Эрм посмотрел ему вслед. Есть хотелось неимоверно, вдобавок он потратил время на юнца, но так ничего и не выяснил, разве что узнал, что в Дымной Дратве есть кузнец. Рик придёт, он не сомневался, но лишний день будет потерян.

Спина, затянутая в зелёную камизу, уже скрылась в зарослях. Лучше поспешить, пока далеко не ушёл.

Времени надеть доспех не было, и Эрм поднял его и бросился следом.

— Стой! — позвал он. Рик не слушал его и продирался через заросли. И вздрогнул, когда его взяли под руку и развернули к себе. — Я не собирался унижать тебя и намекать, что ты падший. — Эрм нутром чуял чужую обиду, наверное, потому что сам в этом возрасте болезненно воспринимал подобные намёки. — Думаешь, побывав в Лиаллоне, где одни мужчины и нет женщин, я стану осуждать тебя? Ха!

Он рассмеялся, когда поймал недоумённый взгляд. Рик застыл на месте и вытаращился на собеседника. Эрма заметно повеселила чужая наивность, хотя о прошлом он предпочитал не распространяться, однако нутром чуял — юноша не разболтает, поймёт, примет чужую боль как свою, ведь отчаянно мечтает попасть в Лиаллон.

— То есть, вас…

— Давай на «ты», — перебил Эрм, — иначе я чувствую себя не безродным наёмником, но почтенным князем, старым к тому же, которому кланяются в пояс. Знаешь, я жутко не люблю, когда мне кланяются.

Рик пошевелил рукой и освободился от цепкой хватки. Он по-прежнему окидывал наставника с головы до ног.

— Вы не безродный, — «позабыл» он о просьбе, — ведь речь, осанка… Не удивлюсь, если вы какой-то разорившийся князь.

Теперь пришла очередь удивляться Эрму. Тот старался не подать вида, хотя был ошеломлён. Не думал не гадал, что молоденький парнишка, годившийся ему в сыновья, настолько проницателен. Сначала о рыцарском прошлом, теперь…

«Блядь!» — мысленно выругался Эрм и тут же прикусил язык, чтобы непотребное слово не вырвалось наружу. Отец почти силой выбивал из него неприличные выражения, если слышал. Не помогло, в Лиаллоне только так можно было согнать злость, не только в бою. Чем дальше, тем чаще Эрм высказывался так, как хотел.

— Пойдём, — позвал он и направился по едва заметной тропке, продираясь через кусты. — Я голоден, — сменил он тему. — Ты ел? — Он слышал треск веток, но не ответ. Тогда он категорично заявил: — Угощу ужином, пока деньги позволяют. Тебе лишний раз поесть лишним не будет, вон какой тощий.

Они миновали заросли и пошли вдоль частокола, окружавшего постоялый двор. Неподалёку кудахтали куры и лаяла собака — настолько громко, что Эрм едва расслышал отказ:

— Нет, я, пожалуй, домой… Неудобно!

Он вздохнул. «Всё-то вам, юнцам стеснительным, неудобно. Поживёшь с моё — начнёшь ценить благодетеля, который просто так, задаром, накормит. И каждого запомнишь, потому что их ой как мало!» — позлорадствовал он, но резко развернулся — так, что Рик едва не врезался в него, и заявил:

— Неудобно только ёжика ебать, потому что у него иголки. Всё остальное — вполне приемлемо.

Он едва сдержал смех, скорее не заметив, но почувствовав чужое смущение. Рик опустил голову, отчего несколько локонов упало на лицо. Эрму хотелось увидеть — или почувствовать — как пылают щёки, и он не выдержал и убрал пряди с лица — без желания близости, но по-родственному, вернее — по-отцовски, что ли.

— Хорошо, уговорили, — согласился Рик.

Голоден, выходит, иначе не согласился бы. Эрм заметил, как дёрнулся кадык, когда паренёк сглотнул слюну, и это ещё раз подтвердило догадку. Тем лучше, есть возможность разузнать всё об Эрдане, кузнеце и… самом Рике, Фравом, вроде. Кроме того, что мать беременна, ничего не известно, ну и о долге за муку ещё…

И Эрм уверенно пересёк ворота и направился к корчме.

 

Ошибки не было, Рик проголодался едва ли не больше самого Эрма. Он охотно уплетал одну гренку за другой и заедал гусиной ногой, обгладывая до кости.

Но к пиву так и не притронулся.

Жаль, у подвыпившего юнца развязался бы язык и притупилась бы подозрительность. Можно было бы поинтересоваться про Эрдана. О кузнеце, жившем на окраине Дымной Дратвы, Рик охотно поведал, рассказал, где искать. А вот про дровосека пока не стоит разнюхивать, парень смекалист, догадался Эрм.

Но выяснить нужно, и чем быстрее — тем лучше. Не ровен час, Эрдан заявится сюда, чтобы выпить, бесспорно, узнает бывшего соратника, ведь не сможет не узнать того, кого сам же изувечил.

— Твоё здоровье! — Эрм поднял бокал.

Рик огляделся. Его чувства были как на ладони: хватило любопытных взглядов, усмешки беззубого Грака, который то и дело сновал и предлагал добавку.

«Наверняка «Ась» думает, что поведу юнца наверх. Не дождётесь, не поведу!» — позлорадствовал Эрм, дожидаясь, пока Рик не преодолеет неловкость и не возьмёт глиняную кружку со сколотым краешком.

Пригубит только.

— Не думайте, я пиво пил раньше, — признался тот, — поэтому от горечи не стошнит. Привычен.

«Так-то так, но здесь не пиво, а ссанина конская, от которой даже меня тошнит!» — Эрм не стал озвучивать мысль и молча чокнулся.

Если он залпом осушил почти полкружки, то его собеседник сделал всего один глоток. Не солгал, не поморщился даже, и отставил посуду, затем зачем-то стал колупать дырку от сучка в столе. Эрм не мог не заметить, как Рик ёрзал, движения были порывистыми — очевидно, из-за любопытных взглядов.

— Ну, я пойду. Спасибо вам за всё! — Рик не менее порывисто поднялся.

Уже?

— Стой! — Эрм положил пальцы на его запястье, довольно толстое. Это хорошо, вероятнее всего, паренёк ещё раздастся в плечах, заметил он. Тот резко отдёрнул руку. — Боги мои, не шарахайся, — хохотнул он. — Видишь ли, я ещё не всё спросил.

— Я всё равно пойду, — решил Рик и, наклонившись, шепнул: — Догоните по дороге в Дратву!

Проклятье, не стоило ему наклоняться так низко. Раззадоренная спиртным плоть возжелала уединения, тёплое дыхание и щекотка от волос породили жажду поцеловать довольно красивой формы губы, наверняка не мягкие, но в меру твёрдые.

Рик красив, однако привлекает внимание не девушек, но мужчин. Марма смотрела на него, но с ехидной усмешкой на перепачканных алой помадой губах, и вздыхала, когда переводила взгляд на Эрма. Тот проводил собеседника взглядом, присмотревшись во второй раз к родимому пятну на шее. Рик отпрыгнул, когда дверь распахнулась и в таверну вошли трое мужчин, за чьими поясами висели топоры.

«Дровосеки?» — послал мысленный вопрос Эрм непонятно кому и поднялся.

Лучше убраться. Не ровен час, сюда придёт Эрдан. Хотелось встретиться с ним, но не сейчас. Ещё рано.

Эрм посмотрел на стойку и, не завидев хозяина, подошёл к Граку. Тот опустил мешок, в который собирал косточки для собаки, и вопросительно на него посмотрел.

— Сколько? — уточнил Эрм.

Грак окинул взглядом стол с недоеденными гренками, костями и кружками, после назвал число, большое, учитывая то, что гусь получился сухим, пиво было сильно разбавленным, а гренки несколько подгорели. Но Эрм не торгуясь расплатился.

— Марма рвёт и мечет, — «Ась» хрипло засмеялся, — что такого мужика упустила, который не торгуется. Даром что одноглазый, с лица воды не пить. Ничего, пусть успокоится, только… — он поманил пальцем, призывая наклониться. Эрм послушно опустил голову, — Фравый яйца оторвёт, поэтому мой вам совет: оставьте вы парнишку в покое. А если подбросите ещё монетку, то кое-что о папаше поведаю.

Хотя от зловонного дыхания тошнило — немудрено, у Грака остались вместо зубов только гнилые пеньки — но Эрм послушно полез в кошелёк и выгреб несколько монет. Хотя деньги были нужны ему самому, но любые сведения стоили того, чтобы облегчить мошну на несколько медяков.

Грак улыбнулся и спрятал деньги куда-то за пазуху, затем продолжил сгребать кости.

— Что с Фравым-то? — нетерпеливо уточнил Эрм.

— Ась? — Вот за это хотелось врезать. Не может быть, чтобы Грак не расслышал. — Так ничего, кроме того, что уж больно крепкий мужик. Жаль, не появляется здесь, а то достойным был бы противником. Рик частенько в синяках ходит, потому что кулаками махать любит. Поэтому не ждите проблем — оставьте парнишку в покое, пусть на девок глядит!

— Имя-то у его отца есть? — нетерпеливо уточнил Эрм. — Фравый — это фамилия.

— А, так это серебряного трена стоит, а не пары жалких медяков.

— Тьфу! — Деньги стоило поберечь. Неизвестно, сколько возьмёт кузнец за новую подкову и подвернётся ли работёнка. Эрм не сомневался, что Грак запросил непомерно дорого за сведения, которые можно получить у Рика.

— Зря скряжничаете! — Грак улыбнулся беззубым ртом. Его ухмылка исчезла, когда донеслось дразнящее:

— Ась? — Эрм усмехнулся краешком рта и направился к двери, надеясь, что Рик далеко не ушёл.

На лошади догнать пешего путника вполне можно, да и объяснение есть, дескать, решил навестить кузнеца на ночь глядя, авось примется за работу спозаранку, если сейчас договориться. Да и пиво запросилось наружу, поэтому Эрм поспешил и отворил дверь.

В лицо пахнул прохладный ветерок, над Дымной Дратвой и в этот вечер стелился туман. Эрм споро справил малую нужду и понёсся к конюшне, будто Волк, затем, сунув конюху несколько медяков с намёком, чтобы тот лучше приглядывал за любимцем, вывел лошадь из стола.

— Помочь оседлать? — услужливо предложил подобревший конюх, тараща выпуклые глаза.

— Нет. Без седла прекрасно справляюсь. Я к кузнецу — и назад! — Эрм оправдался не просто так, но чтобы пресечь слухи. — Подкова потерялась.

— А-а-а, — протянул конюх. — Да, наш Жерт — трудолюбивый вол, однако ночь на дворе!

— Я хочу упросить его взяться за дело утром.

По невесёлому выражению лица и разочарованному вздоху Эрм догадался — конюх не желал, чтобы он покидал Дратву насовсем, не хотел лишаться пары медяков.

— Как знаете, — буркнул тот и скрылся за дверью, а Эрм нацепил удила на лошадиную голову.

Трудолюбивый — это хорошо, однако не каждому кузнецу можно доверить коня. Вспомнилось, как нахваливал Рик Жерта, дескать, на диво хорош — настолько, что сам князь подковывал прекрасную породистую лошадку. Эрм сомневался в этом, иначе бы кузнец работал в замке, но не на окраине деревни.

Волк неохотно переставлял копыта, очевидно, вознамерился спать, но треклятый хозяин решил иначе. Створки ворот были распахнуты, что немудрено: в это время пьяницы любили отдохнуть за кружкой пива, перекинуться в картишки, а то и трахнуть шлюху — наверняка заразную. Эрм остановился, затем закинул ногу на круп и, удерживаясь за гриву, устроился на лошадиной спине. Волк зафыркал. Даже не верилось, что он когда-то сможет привыкнуть к седлу — настолько диким жеребцом был в юности. Поняв, что с седлом тазовая кость всадника не натирает спину, спокойно терпел и попону, и ремни.

Теперь хозяину вздумалось проехаться без седла.

— Пш-шёл! — прикрикнул Эрм, пуская коня рысью.

Лучше бы шагом, чтобы незащищённое копыто не так стиралось, но в ином случае юнца не нагнать.

Проклятье, кто из них ведёт себя более наивно — Рик, который благоразумно покинул корчму, или Эрм, почти неприкрыто бегавший за ним? Вон, желает догнать, даже оправдание придумал, дескать, хочет договориться с кузнецом, но на самом деле — ещё раз увидеть. Немало поспособствовало, что Рику нравятся мужчины, а не девушки, да и нужно как-то развлечься в этой глуши, чтобы снять застоявшееся напряжение и не подцепить дурную болезнь. Заодно у паренька появился шанс познать хорошего любовника, а не того, который думал только о себе и продирал до крови.

Эрм учёл и то, что Рик может пойти не по этой дороге, иным путём, но продолжил надеяться на лучшее.

И был немало обрадован, что надежда оправдалась — в негустой дымке виднелась зелёная камиза. Рик даже не обернулся — всадников на пути не так уж мало, только вздрогнул, когда конь преградил путь.

— Не пугайся, это я, — произнёс Эрм. — Решил последовать твоему совету и сегодня же договориться с кузнецом. Отлично, не опоздал. Покажешь дорогу.

В последнее время он именно так и разговаривал — тоном, не терпящим возражений. Лиаллон иной не признавал, только такой, приказной.

— Н-но-о… — Рик заозирался.

Эрм свесился с коня и протянул руку.

— Я подсажу. — Он не дал юнцу опомниться и крепко сжал предплечье. «Рука шершавая!» — отметил он и выпрямился.

Чтобы устроить юнца на коне, пришлось повозиться. Рик свесился и беспомощно задрыгал ногами. Волк фыркнул и застучал копытом о землю, недовольный появлением второго всадника, весьма подвижного; хотя лёгкого, но костлявого.

Кое-как, ругаясь и удерживая за талию, Эрм сумел поднять горе-наездника так, что тот смог перекинуть ногу. Жаль, потому что Эрм любил, чтобы обзор ничто не закрывало, чтобы волосы не лезли в лицо. Но выбора не было, и он взял поводья.

Вышло так, будто он обнял Рика. Тот в свою очередь крепко вцепился в гриву и опустил голову, отчего родимое пятно стало как никогда ранее отчётливым.

— Не ездил верхом? — уточнил Эрм.

— Ездил, но в седле, — последовал ответ. Хоть так, уже лучше, в ином случае Рик назавтра не смог бы сидеть. — Лучше доехать до перекрёстка и свернуть направо, затем я покажу — дорога идёт между холмами.

Значит, удачно подобрал. Эрм почувствовал тепло чужого тела. Кираса осталась в комнате, а он сам — в сером котте. Рик привалился к нему спиной и порой указывал, куда ехать.

Эрм наслаждался — как теплом, так и умиротворённостью, и непонятно откуда шедшим запахом полыни. Родимое пятно несколько раз промелькнуло перед единственным глазом, нос уткнулся в волосы, и стало понятно, что горьковатый аромат шёл от них.

Хороша была бы езда, если бы не желание остановить лошадь и погладить ребристую грудь, зарыться лицом в кудри, поцеловать багровую отметину, подаренную Рику богами при рождении, стянуть брэ и войти в тугой зад…

Проклятье, вот последнего делать нельзя, сейчас, во всяком случае. Каким бы нежным ни был любовник, Рик испытает боль. Нужно, чтобы всё зажило, а после можно…

— Вы меня слышали? Мы проехали холм! — крик привёл Эрма в чувство, и тот, злясь на самого себя, развернул Волка.

 

***

 

Рик не зря так расхвалил кузнеца, да и конюх упомянул о трудолюбии. Хотя Жерт, огромный мускулистый мужчина с густой рыжей бородой, поворчал, дескать, ещё бы пришли за полночь, но не поленился и осмотрел одно копыто за другим.

— О-о-о! Странно, что подковы не растерялись все до единой! Их давно пора менять! — Конь фыркнул, точно подтвердил слова. — У вас добротные крепкие сапоги, так что же животину заставляете носить дрянную обувь?

Нос кузнеца был широким и приплюснутым, губы — толстыми, а белёсые брови — кустистыми. Рыжие волосы Жерт заплёл в косу и перехватил кожаной лентой.

Кого-то он Эрму напомнил.

— Дорого будет, — пожаловался тот.

Жерт перевёл взгляд с него на Рика. Тот улыбнулся — ни дать ни взять девица!

— Какая разница? Заплатите, если вам дорога лошадь. Если же нет, то мой вам совет: продайте мне такого красавца! — Огромная, в шрамах ладонь погладила лошадиный бок. Волку, очевидно, понравилась ласка, и тот в неге закрыл глаза.

— Зачем? — Эрм опешил.

— А зачем ему горе-хозяин? — Волк в ответ фыркнул, Рик хрюкнул от смеха. Кузнец шумно высморкался и продолжил: — Всегда диву давался, откуда легенды о половинках, о созданных друг для друга существах. Взять хотя бы коня: красавец, но угодил к бестолочи. — Он снова перевёл взгляд на Рика. — Странно, странно…

Жерт поднял полу грязного передника и опять высморкался. Затем осмотрел Эрма с ног до головы.

— Когда возьмёшься? — нетерпеливо спросил Рик. — Мне домой пора, отец заругает!

Он потоптался с ноги на ногу. Кузнец развернулся и ушёл по посыпанному песком двору в сторону каменного дома, крытого, как ни странно, соломой. Впрочем, кузница располагалась удалённо, и случайная искра не могла попасть на крышу. Жерт не держал ни животных, ни сада, очевидно, ему хватало платы за подковы.

— Да хоть на рассвете, если хозяину хоть чуточку дорог конь! — скрип петель едва не заглушил голос кузнеца, и без того походивший на рычание. Дверь хлопнула, и тишина нарушалась только стрекотом кузнечиков.

Эрм стоял как вкопанный, пока прикосновение шершавых пальцев не вывело его из оцепенения.

— Мне Жерт всегда напоминал гнома из сказок. — Рик, конечно. — Мать рассказывала в детстве о Креххе.

Эрм знал эту легенду о справедливости и возмездии, о том, как рыжему Крехху была обещана свобода в обмен на оружие, стрелявшее болтами, похожее на баллисту, разве что двигаться могло само, без участия людей. И прозывалось оно машиной. Гном изобрёл его, но пленитель — князь по имени Данем — даже не подумал исполнить обещанное, не зная, что Крехх на диво умён, а оружие служило создателю.

Данем был врагом Крехху.

Поэтому заслужил смерть. Увы, у сказки была прекрасная концовка — гном расправился со злым князем, прославился на весь мир и изобрёл множество прекрасного оружия.

— Я-то гадал, кого он мне напоминает! — Эрм взял коня под уздцы и повёл прочь со двора. Лошадиные копыта утопали в песке. — Только… — не хотелось разрушать хороший конец. Рик пока ещё наивен, сам всё поймёт.

— Я никогда не верил в такой конец. Допустим, так и есть, Крехх вынудил людей пообещать все блага, корону и княжну в придачу, чтобы остановить машину. Но он бы сам не остановился, создал ещё парочку подобных и завоевал бы весь мир, но не осел в замке. Ощущение всесилия… Оно такое! — Рик не был наивен, Эрм не смог не заметить, что в голосе — надтреснутые нотки. После того как они пересекли ворота, продолжил: — Не думайте, Жерт хороший. Дерёт много, но подковы долго не изнашиваются, ещё ни одну лошадь он не покалечил ухналями.

Эрм осмотрелся. Туман стал довольно густым, и он понял — без Рика заблудится. В полумраке, разгоняемом только светом факелов с кузнечного двора, чернела дорога.

Драгоценные трены он готов выложить, если Жерт на самом деле так хорош, как об этом рассказывают. Рику можно верить, тот с рождения знает кузнеца.

— Ладно-ладно, приду! — Эрм рассмеялся. — Мне дорог Волк, в конце-то концов! — Конь заржал в ответ не то на добрые слова, не то на ласку — Рик погладил большую лошадиную морду. — Тебя проводить до дома?

— Нет! — прозвучало почти пискляво.

— А, слухов боишься?

— Нет! — опять. Рик на ходу потеребил завязки пояса, затем потёр запястье. Взволновался, это очевидно. Не выдержав, развернулся лицом к собеседнику и тихо сказал — почти шепнул: — Меня отец убьёт…

Эрм замер с поводьями в руке.

Вот оно что. Знает, получается, о пристрастиях сына. Знает и осуждает. Не осудил только отец Эрма, и тот понимал почему: потому что в Лиаллоне он сам прошёл через подобное, но это не удержало от желания запихнуть туда сына, чтобы тот пошёл по его стопам.

И стал паладином.

За это Эрм ненавидел отца — за то, что не подготовил к тому, что ждёт. Как бы тяжело ни было, но ни одно звание не должно быть заслужено через позор и унижение. Отчасти это сыграло роль, что он не вернулся домой.

Луна осветила долину, колеистая дорога чернела в тумане, глаза и разрез рта Рика казались провалами на лице, и невозможно было прочитать чувства. Страх, догадался Эрм и, не удержавшись, потрепал пышную шевелюру.

— Не убьёт, — заметил он. — Главное, научись отстаивать себя, собственную честь и тех, то вверил тебе свою жизнь. Таков один из рыцарских заветов Лиаллона, трудный, но не непосильный. Или уезжай, бросай тех, кто тебя ненавидит только за то, что не оправдал ожидания.

— Но… Мама беременна! — возразил Рик, взмахнул руками и задел лошадиный бок. Волк зло топнул копытом.

— И что? — Эрм не выдержал, схватил его за острые плечи и притянул к себе. — Такова женская доля — рожать! Тебя родные прокормили, хотя ты родился после войны (может, во время или до, ты так и не сказал, сколько тебе лет). Следовательно, и второго ребёнка прокормят. Жизнь-то более сытой стала! — он замолчал, когда собеседник упёрся ладонями в грудь. — Не пропадёшь. Батракам готовы платить — пусть немного, но кусок хлеба и молоко всегда будут, а то и монета.

Эрм знал, о чём говорил. Словно в подтверждение своим же словам накрыл руки Рика собственными ладонями. И второй раз отметил, насколько натружены пальцы. Он их легонько стиснул.

Сухих мозолей много, а обломанные ногти, трещинки со скопившейся в них грязью он давно приметил. Рик сегодня работал в поле, нет сомнений, наверняка воображал, как вместо мотыги держит рукоять меча.

— Я о Лиаллоне мечтаю, — раздался шёпот, — но отец никогда… А денег батраку столько не заработать.

Эрм не сомневался. Его отец в своё время немало заплатил и кузнецу за доспехи, и прекрасного коня купил. Рику пока ещё не поздно начать обучение, но ведь он не владеет ни мечом, ни кулаками. Хотя наставники в первую очередь обращали внимание на костяк, но Эрму не хотелось, чтобы всякие мрази творили с беззащитным юнцом всё что вздумается.

— Благородная мечта, — шепнул он и, не удержавшись, запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке. Рик даже не сопротивлялся, и Эрм наслаждался ощущением горячей кожи под прохладными пальцами. — Храни Лиаллон, — негромко продолжил. Тёплое дыхание и близость будоражили кровь, и он не выдержал, придвинулся ближе и поцеловал твёрдые губы.

Он ожидал, что Рик оттолкнёт его, но тот приоткрыл рот, впуская язык и несмело отвечая.

Неопытен совсем, догадался Эрм и отстранился.

— Храни Лиаллон! — Рик несмело дотронулся до губ и, развернувшись, продолжил путь домой.


	5. Глава V. Злорадство

Сказка закончилась, Крехх завоевал весь мир и теперь думал, как уберечь собственную шкуру. Ведь ни один правитель, будь то князь или король, не готов преклонить колена перед тираном. Всегда найдутся недовольные, желающие снести ему голову, и чем крупнее Империя, тем больше жаждущих кровопролития.

Рик почувствовал себя как домысленный им же самим император-гном по имени Крехх, точнее, началось то, что не упомянулось в сказке. Рядом с Эрмом он чувствовал себя умиротворённо и спокойно, поэтому так не хотел прощаться — настолько, что к горлу подступил ком, когда тот свернул и вместе с конём скрылся в тумане. Будто добрый эльф, который подарил возможность парить над землёй, а затем сделал то, о чём не говорилось в легендах — забрал назад крылья, заставил мечтать о следующей встрече.

Ещё и поцелуй…

Рик остановился на полдороги и прикоснулся к нижней губе. А ведь он даже не испугался, не оттолкнул. Более того, ему понравилось, как целовал Эрм — уверенно, но осторожно, очевидно, не желая причинить боль. Губы оказались твёрдыми, прохладными, шершавыми из-за ветра, кожу кольнула отросшая щетина, но — проклятье! — ни капельки не было ни страшно, ни стыдно. Щёки запылали от страсти.

И от осознания, что этот поцелуй — первый. И это несмотря на то, что Рик был далеко не невинен. Отца никогда не беспокоило, что чувствовал сын во время мерзкого соития.

Эрм явно не такой.

Рик вздрогнул, когда кто-то лизнул руку.

— Гой! — обрадовался он и погладил коричневую лобастую голову. Пёс поджал уши и заскулил. — Пойдём домой, мой хороший.

Выходит, уже близко, собака далеко убегала только тогда, когда наступал гон. Она была на диво доброй и дом не охраняла. Зато не позволяла разбредаться овцам, и из-за этого утром её забирали пастухи, и это было хорошо — с появлением Гоя на столе хоть изредка, но бывали и сыр, и молоко.

«От пса больше пользы, чем от тебя!» — не раз упрекал отец.

Рик не понимал за что. Он много работал, не ленился. Приносить звонкие монеты не мог, но ведь поле само себя не вспашет, сорняки сами себя не прополют, а урожай — не соберётся в кошели. И то бо́льшая часть уходила упырю-князю.

— Ну не виноват же я, что уродился тощим. Иногда злорадствую, что телом пошёл в мать, а порой жалею: мог бы врезать и пойти в ученики к Жерту. Он надеялся, что пойду в отца, сам говорил! — Гой гавкнул в ответ на речь, а Рик отворил калитку и впустил его.

Можно спокойно идти в дом, отец вряд ли с другого берега придёт ночевать.

— Что ты там бормочешь, а?! — внезапно раздался крик со стороны сарая. Внутри словно что-то оборвалось, мочевой пузырь предательски дал знать о себе.

Пришёл-таки, проклятье!

— Ничего, — ответил Рик — тихо, робко. — Почему не спишь?

И опустил голову, чтобы не видеть в тумане белое пятно. Отец, скорее всего, искупался. Тем лучше: тошнило, когда тот заставлял брать в рот грязный член.

— Поспишь тут, — отец хрипло рассмеялся, — когда сыночек непутёвый невесть где по ночам шляется. Я волнуюсь, может! — Огромная ладонь легла на темя и погладила — как Рик пса незадолго до этого. — Мать говорила — на девок потянуло. Ну-ну!

Пальцы вцепились в предплечье и с силой дёрнули. Рик подавил стон — лиаллонец не должен показывать, что ему больно. Эрм наверняка выдержал невыносимые страдания, но выжил и даже не пал духом.

— Я просто гулял, — вышло жалобно. Из-за дрожащих ноток голос походил на блеяние.

— «Просто гулял!» — передразнил отец и почесал бороду. — Ни нам, крестьянам, ни уж тем более лиаллонцам не дозволено «просто гулять». За праздное безделье знаешь какое наказание? — Рик повертел головой и убрал упавшие на глаза завитки волос. — Помимо тренировок воинов заставляют выполнять всю бабскую работу — готовить жрачку, убирать казармы и выгребать говно из нужников! Ты представляешь рыцаря, стоящего раком и надраивающего пол?!

Рик не раз это слышал.

— Утром выгребу всё дерьмо, хорошо? Сейчас я хочу поспать, — возразил он и попытался обойти отца.

Куда там! Тот крепко вцепился в плечо — до синяков явно.

— Ишь, вырядился! Нет, сначала наказание, потом спать пойдёшь. Тебе повезло, что я сегодня дико устал. — Рик понял, чего именно хочет отец.

Он, закусив губу, поплёлся в сарай. Хотелось развернуться и убежать, но мать…

Не вовремя вспомнились слова Эрма, ой не вовремя! Лучше быть уверенным в чём-то одном, пусть и беспрекословно ложиться под отца, но оправдать себя, что делает это ради блага матери. Оттолкнуть же, попытаться вывернуться следовало сразу. Треклятый страх остаться одному заставил раздвинуть ноги и впустить в себя член, заставлял делать это после.

Рик знал — отец хочет, чтобы он ублажил его ртом — тем самым, который поцеловал Эрм, бережно, но уверенно.

По-отечески, можно было бы сказать, если бы губы коснулись лба или щеки.

Во всяком случае, ласкать ненавистного человека ртом, которым отвечал Эрму, показалось верхом бесстыдства. Лучше бы пойти дальше, отдаться, и будь что будет, пусть одноглазый лиаллонец думает, что он падший — да что угодно, позорнее, чем постельные утехи отца с сыном, быть ничего не может!

— Стой, куда, гадёныш?! — донеслось вслед.

Рик понёсся не разбирая дороги, сиганул через приземистый забор и припустил со всех ног — куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от дома.

Дыхание сбилось, в левом боку закололо — так долго пришлось бежать. Рик перевёл дух и осмотрелся.

Туман застилал дорогу, серпик полумесяца скудно освещал долину. Рик знал места сызмальства, поэтому заблудиться не мог.

Он испытал лёгкость, что сумел хоть как-то — пусть даже слабо — воспротивиться гнусному желанию. Теперь не будет тошнить оттого, что сперма, солоноватая, мерзкая, попадёт в желудок. Не нужно будет запихивать два пальца в рот и давить на корень языка, чтобы вызвать рвоту и очиститься от этой гадости. Было радостно, и поэтому Рик, напевая, вприпрыжку пошёл к мосту.

Лучше заночевать на берегу реки, решил он.

Возможно, Эрм придёт утром.

 

Хотя летние ночи были тёплыми, но Рик продрог — из-за тумана и сырости. Влага пропитала одежду, голова чесалась от песка. Должно быть, камиза покрылась слоем грязи.

«Попадёт мне от матери!» — упрекнул он себя и стряхнул с рукава песок, затем один за другим развязал шнурки туфель.

Ну и пусть попадёт, пусть сколько угодно причитает, что ей, беременной, тяжело стирать, что она сшила камизу не для того, чтобы сын обращался так небрежно с одеждой и материнскими чувствами. Если надо, Рик сам выстирает.

В Лиаллоне женщин нет, значит, рыцари сами ухаживали за вещами — стирали, латали дыры и гладили. Да и Эрм не выглядел оборванцем.

Проклятье, не пришёл, хотя солнце уже встало. Рик продрог так, что зуб на зуб не попадал, в надежде увидеть его.

Проклятые козни судьбы. Ну почему вчера утром всё было по-другому? Почему встреча получилась тогда, когда хотелось меньше всего видеть хоть кого-то? Рик был разочарован.

«Ладно, тем лучше. Отец не иначе как ушёл, ещё и наговорил, что я плохой сын, который пришёл ночью и удрал, боясь наказания. Так оно и было, только мама не знает, как именно он меня «наказывает». Вот так всегда: когда что-то происходит под носом, то она ничего не замечает, зато точно знает, когда Марма сделала очередной аборт», — поразмышлял Рик, отвязывая шоссы от брэ. Ему не хотелось лезть в холодную воду, но голова чесалась, нужно было смыть с себя песок.

И потянуть время.

Вдруг всё же Эрм придёт — тот самый, который скрасит одиночество, одарит лаской.

Рик не просто бросил, но швырнул камизу на землю, следом полетел и котт, и он с разбегу врезался в холодную речную воду, подняв тучу брызг, затем поплыл.

Он нырял, выплывал и фыркал.

Ну и пёс с ним, с Эрмом. И так хорошо. Пусть течение несёт с собой всё дурное, как некогда кровь, натёкшую из Тленного поля. Пусть отец поймёт, что сынок однажды дорастёт до того, чтобы дать отпор, ведь Эрм научился и стал воином, — очевидно, прекрасным. Жаль только, что у таких ни жены, ни детей. Хотя Рик не спрашивал, но нутром чуял — это так.

Но почему детьми одарены твари вроде отца?

Рик нырнул, чтобы не думать над ответом. Эрм достойно воспитал бы сына, но увы…

Когда воздуха стало не хватать, Рик вынырнул и откинул с лица распрямившиеся пряди, затем открыл глаза.

Нет, не может быть.

Он стёр капли с ресниц и ещё раз посмотрел в сторону берега.

Нет, не обман зрения — к стволу дерева привязана гнедая лошадь, а в воду медленно входил человек.

Пришёл-таки.

Рик, загребая воду обеими руками, поплыл к берегу. Эрм уже вошёл по пояс, когда он добрался.

— Ну и ну, как рыба в воде, — похвалил тот. — Каждое утро здесь купаешься?

— Нет! — Рик сделал круг около него, нащупал ногой дно и встал. Теперь ему вода показалась тёплой, а ветерок — холодным, и кожа мгновенно покрылась пупырышками, крохотные соски съёжились. — Вчера случайно вышло.

— А сегодня?

Ну и что можно ответить на этот вопрос? Сказать правду, что убежал, чтобы не ублажать отца? Солгать, что захотел увидеть Эрма?

Хотя почему — солгать? Это правда. Хватило того, что часть ночи Рик размышлял о том, какие разные люди — его отец и случайно забредший в эти края наёмник. Первый только хотел удовлетворить животное желание, второй же — наоборот, одарить не растраченной на родных детей лаской. Вон, учить драться взялся и поцеловал — бережно, чтобы не причинить боль.

Рик предпочёл промолчать и, обхватив чужие плечи, крепко поцеловал в губы, желая урвать то, что вчера смутило, заодно — позлорадствовать над отцом, от которого удрал ночью. Как и ожидалось, Эрм ответил и крепко прижал к себе юное тело. Рик почувствовал — тот вздрогнул, когда мокрая кожа прикоснулась к груди. Он охотно открыл рот, позволив покусывать, ласкать дёсны языком, заодно — самому понять, что нужно делать. Губы и язык Эрма оказались горячими. 

Проклятье, приятно ведь, когда кончики языков встречаются, — настолько, что в паху заныло, как порой по ночам, когда Рик просыпался оттого, что кончал во сне. Ласкать сам себя он стыдился, да и негде было, потому приходилось терпеть.

Первым не выдержал Эрм.

— Пойдём на берег, — шепнул он и снял с себя чужие руки.

Охотно. Вот кому Рик готов ответить — ему, но не отцу. Главное — вообразить, что ненавистные глаза-щёлочки смотрят на то, как сын ласкает чужого мужика, благо умеет стараниями папеньки. Уж что, а удовольствие постарается получить, уже доставляет радость выражение воображаемого одутловатого лица, именно поэтому Рик, выйдя на берег, не дал опомниться Эрму, опустился на колени и взял в руки вялый член, ещё небольшой. Головка спряталась под крайней плотью, яички от холода поджались, мошонка сморщилась. Но он был уверен — стояк получится внушительный, у него самого член значительно увеличивался — бесплодно, потому что не с кем было заняться любовью.

Рик запрокинул голову, когда Эрм погладил его затылок — отчего-то родимое пятно оказалось очень чувствительным. Он уверился — тот не станет толкаться едва ли не до глотки и бить за то, что нежную кожу задели зубы. Поэтому он осмелел и, приоткрыв крайнюю плоть, обхватил губами головку.

Солоноватая от смазки, та не вызвала рвотные позывы. Рик наслаждался ощущением того, как пальцы поглаживают затылок, нежно, ласково, и недобрым прищуром крохотных голубых глаз. Пусть отец рвёт и мечет, хотя ему, ясно, такое не рассказать, но когда вздумается оттрахать сына в очередной раз, то всё пройдёт куда легче из-за злорадства, что кому-то тот отдал себя добровольно. Поэтому Рик вобрал в рот ствол настолько, насколько смог, затем медленно подался назад, отпуская и чувствуя, как тот твердеет. Он ненадолго отстранился, чтобы ещё раз оттянуть крайнюю плоть, а заодно — отметить, насколько сильно прилила кровь к головке, затем повторил. Погладил пах, зарылся пальцами в густые, довольно тёмные по сравнению с теми, что на голове, волосы, легонько поцарапал низ живота, чувствуя, как сокращаются мышцы.

Эрм даже не придержал его затылок, не попытался засадить член до самой глотки. Когда тот значительно увеличился, Рик начал помогать себе рукой и поглаживать ствол у самого основания. Такое он проделывал с отцом, и тот не всегда глубоко толкался. Получалось это тогда, когда Рик плакал от унижения. Эрму же не нужны были слёзы, он желал только ласки.

— Хороший мой, славный! — шепнул он, когда Рик ненадолго отстранился, чтобы расслабить сведённые судорогой мышцы лица, затем продолжил облизывать головку, причмокивая при этом, наслаждаясь нежными поглаживаниями по щекам. Эрм шумно задышал и попытался было отодвинуть его от себя, но Рик крепко вцепился в бёдра, принимая в себя семя, терпкое, солёное, и только тогда отстранился, затем утёр подбородок.

Эрм плюхнулся на песок и положил руку на его плечо.

— Спасибо. — Он поцеловал Рика в висок, легонько.

Спасибо? Он что, поблагодарил того, кто низко пал и охотно присосался к чужому члену?

Рик отвернулся и вздохнул. К горлу подступил ком, когда он понял, что натворил. Ладно бы желал сделать приятно любимому, но ведь захотел отомстить воображаемому отцу, который не узнает, чем он занимался. Осталось надеяться, что однажды в душе всколыхнётся ехидство, что эти губы касались чужого члена. Возможно, Рик осмелится и скажет, с каким удовольствием ласкал губами постороннего и сглатывал чужое семя, иное на вкус, чем то, знакомое, но сомневался.

Он подтянул колени и уткнулся в них лбом.

И вздрогнул, когда ощутил поцелуй в затылок.

— Странный ты! — Эрм хохотнул. — Такой разный, — он прикоснулся губами к самому выпирающему позвонку, — и это прекрасно. Такого подарка я не ожидал.

Рик опять почувствовал прикосновение — уже в месте между лопатками. Он выпрямился и зачем-то сказал:

— Зато к Марме ходить не нужно.

От этих слов Эрм расхохотался громче. Насмеявшись, взял Рика за плечи и повалил на песок, затем навис над ним и, глядя единственным глазом, сказал:

— Я к ней не собирался даже. Хотелось ласк, думал, дрочить придётся, но не смог даже помыслить, что такой славный паренёк достанется. — Он поцеловал в кончик носа и продолжил: — Не думал, что опыт богат. Много было парней-то?

Рику хотелось закрыть веки, чтобы не чувствовать на себе пронзительный взгляд единственного голубого глаза.

Парней не было, был мужчина, отвратительный, хотя и родной отец. Чувства омерзения это не умалило.

— Один, — шепнул Рик, — но много раз.

— Это хорошо, верю тебе, — выдохнул Эрм и впился поцелуем в губы.

Рик не стал отвечать на этот раз и увернулся.

— У меня член там был, — шепнул он.

Грудная клетка Эрма задрожала от смеха. Рик повернул голову и посмотрел на него

— Понял, это твой любовник тебе внушил, что целоваться после минета — мерзко. Всё же наивный ты! — Рик закрыл глаза, когда Эрм погладил его лицо, и сжал губы, уворачиваясь от очередного поцелуя. — У тебя же мой член во рту побывал, а не чужой. Так почему же это мерзко?

Эрм лёг рядом, подперев голову рукой. Рик перевёл взгляд с лица на грудную клетку, поросшую редкими волосками.

Вот он какой, лиаллонец, со множеством шрамов, оказывается, коротких — наверняка от острия меча. На бедре очень грубый, над правой лопаткой — тоже, это Рик приметил ещё вчера, когда таращился, точно бесстыжий влюблённый юнец на голую девку. Он не выдержал и погладил тонкий тяжик на грудине.

— Хватит, сейчас моя очередь! — Эрм убрал его руку и всё же поцеловал.

На этот раз Рик не отстранился и пылко ответил. Молодая плоть приняла ласку куда скорее, чем зрелая, отчего в паху заныло. Эрм перестал терзать губы и покрыл короткими поверхностными поцелуями лицо, правое ухо, легонько куснул мочку. Рик вздохнул и поднял голову. Так и есть, его член вздыбился, розовая головка оголилась и заблестела от смазки.

Было непонятно, припекало ли солнце или от страсти стало жарко. Рик в неге закрыл глаза и откинулся на песок, ощущая руку на грудине, шершавые, но такие нежные пальцы на затвердевшем соске. Он часто дышал и — проклятье! — желал большего, потому что знал, что Эрм одарит нежностью, в отличие от отца. Подушечки погладили второй сосок, легонько прошлись вдоль грудины к животу, вздымавшемуся от дыхания. Рик закусил губу, чтобы не застонать.

Он хотел, чтобы Эрм взял член в руку, но тот ласкал костяшками низ живота, легко, дразняще.

— Брось ты этого дурака. Любовник из него отвратительный, — шепнул тот, перебирая густые завитки волос в паху. — Ведь ты впитываешь в себя мои ласки, жадно. Брось его, лучше быть одному.

Рик закусил губу и всхлипнул, сдерживая себя, чтобы не закричать во весь голос правду. Он-то может заявить отцу, чтобы тот больше никогда его не трогал, но бросить — нет.

— Я постараюсь. Нет, я клянусь, что сделаю всё, чтобы так и было, — шепнул он и улыбнулся, затем открыл глаза и посмотрел в небо — на стаю пролетавших мимо птиц. Только сейчас он услышал, что конь постоянно фыркал и топал ногой.

Но все звуки померкли, когда Эрм обхватил рукой ствол и принялся ласкать — не грубо, но уверенно, наверное, точно так надрачивал свой собственный член.

— Хм, — рука замерла, — ты хочешь научиться драться, уверен в своём желании, но бросить ту сволочь, которая калечит, а не занимается любовью, не уверен, что сможешь. Странно! — Эрм продолжил — медленно и ласково. — Знаешь, в деревне однополые пары — огромная редкость. Знавал я таких пареньков. Как правило, о них все всё знали, а тут… Странно.

Рик всхлипнул, но не ответил. Горечь смешалась с приятным, и это было… Он не мог сказать, как это было, но в том, что неповторимо, не сомневался. Эрм усилил нажим, ускорил ритм и спросил:

— Почему? Скажи мне!

Не вовремя для себя. Рик сам не думал, что кончит так скоро, что по телу пробежит сладкая истома, похожая на ту, которую он порой испытывал во сне, но многократно сильнее. Он почувствовал, как по животу стекла струйка — его семени, наверное. Постыдно выглядит, очевидно.

Однако не было желания отмыться, хотелось уткнуться носом в плечо Эрма и всё поведать — начиная с того, как отец совсем потерял стыд и лазил на мать при сыне, заканчивая вчерашним побегом.

Последнее заставило резко сесть. Рик посмотрел на собственный живот, липкий от семени.

— Простите, мне к матери пора. — Он поднялся и пошёл воде. Подумав, обернулся и добавил: — Не думайте, я не мамин сын, но не могу же заставить брюхатую женщину волноваться. Она и так небось места не находит. Впервые я не ночевал дома.

Эрм резко повернул голову, брови сошлись у переносицы.

Рик всё понял.

Он только что проболтался, что спал у реки. Ложь могла повлечь новые вопросы, поэтому он бросился в воду, чтобы смыть с себя собственное семя, затем, отплыв на приличное расстояние, нырнул.

Рик долго купался, фыркал и нырял — настолько, что, повернув голову, не увидел на берегу ни Эрма, ни лошадь.

***

 

Добираться ночью — это одно. Днём дорога будто бы меняла курс, а мир казался совсем другим. Поэтому Эрм предпочёл объехать деревню. Кузницу, стоящую на отшибе, пропустить трудно.

Вышло так, как он задумал. Он скорее услышал стук молота по наковальне — кузнец редко бездельничал — и пустил Волка рысью. Конь довольно споро побежал, словно желая, чтобы ему заменили подковы. Кошелёк с монетами позвякивал на поясе, и Эрм поджал губы — нужно уехать, чтобы заработать денег.

После — вернуться.

Хорошо бы с Риком объясниться, вдобавок тот привлёк поведением — целовался, точно невинный юнец, но ртом ублажал со знанием дела, будто этим занимался уже довольно давно.

Проклятье, не стоило вспоминать, не время для истомы, вызванной обликом юнца, чьи кудри так приятно поглаживать, чьи влажные губы тогда раскраснелись и припухли.

А после — снова смущение. Рик даже отказался целоваться.

Эрм выбросил из головы мысли, когда довольный кузнец встретил его.

— Решили сменить обувку? Это правильно! — Жерт улыбнулся и погладил лошадиный бок, который дёрнулся — не от прикосновения, но от укуса насекомого. — Краса-авец! Сейчас нагрею подковку как следует да примерим, после — подгоню!

Отвратительные зубы, отметил Эрм, когда кузнец улыбнулся. Он отвернулся и терпеливо стал дожидаться дальнейшего, заодно — присмотрелся к дому.

Посыпанный песком двор смотрелся ещё более уныло, чем вчера. Низкий приземистый домик стоял удалённо, отчего казался крохотным жилищем гнома. Казалось, будто огромный кузнец не мог там поместиться.

Эрм по просьбе Жерта нашёл колоду и сел, затем поднял ногу и взял щипцы, чтобы ускорить дело. Рог копыта легко скусился, и он сменил инструмент на нож и принялся тереть подошву, попутно размышляя.

А ведь двор Жерта кажется пустым только потому, что в нём не видно крикливой хозяйки, из распахнутых дверей не выбегают дети. Получается, кузнец одинок, хотя не молод. Но почему? Ведь он, вероятно, всегда заработает на хлеб, семья не будет жить впроголодь. 

Эрм покосился на огромные руки, державшие большие щипцы, будто пёрышко.

«Уж не он ли любовник Рика, грубый неотёсанный болван?» — осенило его. Жерт поймал его взгляд и отвернулся, споро занялся делом, а Эрм опустил голову и задумался.

Ничего удивительного тогда, что Рик замолвил словечко. Тому не зря показалось, что Крехх из сказок жесток. А ведь Жерту всего лишь было не до нежностей. И понятно, почему юнец боялся — уж слишком кузнец силён и мог одним ударом покалечить.

— Ну что, примеряем? — раздался голос над ухом. — Ого, меня — и не заметили? — Жерт хохотнул, держа в руке щипцы с нагретой подковой.

Эрм поднялся и пошёл к привязанному к колышку Волку. Тот только обернулся и посмотрел на хозяина, который присел и задрал переднюю ногу — ту самую, потерявшую «обувь».

Жерт своё дело знал, конь не вздрогнул, но клятое едкое чувство, что он спит с Риком, не давало покоя.

— Умничка он у вас, — похвалил кузнец.

— Кто, Рик? — Эрм от неожиданности вздрогнул.

— Какой Рик? Конь! — Жерт хохотнул и отправился к точильному камню. — Рик, не спорю, тоже умничка…

Дальше Эрм ничего не расслышал из-за ужасного скрежета и продолжил занятие. Больше всего он не любил выдёргивать ухнали, боялся повредить ногу. Но быстро понял, что в скором времени растерял бы все подковы, которые непонятно каким чудом держались на копытах. Вдобавок хотелось есть после скудного завтрака хлебом, маслом и квевой.

Ведь он привёз Жерту только один свёрток с хлебом, вяленым мясом и жбанком молока. Второй купил для себя.

Но оставил Рику, ведь тот не поел, в отличие от него.

Не чтобы расплатился, но… Жаль юнца, что ли, стало. Такое чувство, будто тот не знал, что такое отцовская любовь, и был вынужден взвалить на себя заботу о беременной матери. Хотя Эрм не знал достоверно, но был уверен — Рик работал в поле с малых лет, как все крестьянские дети. Из-за бесконечных хлопот было не до игр и не до друзей.

Но ведь это не значило, что пареньку не хотелось приткнуться к кому-то более сильному. Вероятно, поэтому тот, получив крупицы заботы и внимания, счёл нужным отблагодарить своего благодетеля, пусть и своеобразным способом.

Волк не просто терпел, но, похоже, был рад избавиться от растрескавшегося иссушённого рогового слоя. В кои-то веки Эрм понял: чистка копыта приравнивалась к обрезанию ногтей, от отросших краёв которых он стремился избавиться.

— Действительно, запустил я тебя. Всё некогда было в последнее время, сам понимаешь, — решил он оправдаться перед лошадью.

И не солгал — путь до Крызьмы выдался трудным хотя бы потому, что торговец решил пуститься не по главной дороге, но через леса и холмы, причём знал каждый мост, перекинутый через реку, поэтому Эрм решил, что он занимается незаконной торговлей — контрабандой, проще говоря. Вышел же ушлый тип каким-то образом на одинокого наёмника и ещё на нескольких ребят, не задававших лишних вопросов. Эрму было всё равно, что именно он продаёт.

Лишь бы не Лиаллонское оружие. Но в ящиках позвякивали какие-то склянки, и он заподозрил — веверу везёт, как готовую, так и перемолотую в порошок. На дураков, покупающих дурманящий яд, готовых провалиться из реальности в иллюзии, ему было плевать, те сами выбрали такой путь, поэтому он отрабатывал деньги и защищал контрабандиста.

Сумму получил немаленькую, увы, и она почти закончилась, к тому же Жерт взял немало за четыре подковы.

— Ну вот, сейчас будем прибивать. Подержи-ка первую ногу! — приказал тот. Эрм приподнял копыто, и кузнец некоторое время разглядывал, нахмурив густые брови. — Неплохо для странствующего искателя приключений. Приучен, видать, заботиться о коне, только подковы денег стоят.

Ещё бы не научиться, ведь кузнец Лиаллона упрямо заявлял, что о конях должны беспокоиться сами рыцари, и совал в руки юным бойцам копытный нож или кусачки.

Эрму же было плевать на похвалу.

Ему хотелось разузнать о Жерте и Рике, поэтому он брякнул прямо в невысокий, изрытый морщинами лоб:

— На отшибе, наверное, и лошадь — баба...

Кузнец от удивления открыл рот. И тут же захлопнул, рыжая борода затряслась.

— Так-так, я бы подумал, что намекаешь на то, что я живу на отшибе, если бы был юнцом или дураком. Но ни на того, ни на другого не похож. Давай, вываливай, что имел в виду. Я слишком стар, чтобы обижаться и терять прибыль, поэтому череп кувалдой не проломлю.

Жерт пристроил подкову к копыту и взял молоток.

— Показалось, что с Риком вы более чем дружите, вот и всё, — уклончиво произнёс Эрм. — Ты одинок, а он юн совсем и…

— Показалось, — прошамкал кузнец сквозь зажатый в зубах ухналь. — Я вдовец, между прочим. Люблю её до сих пор, поэтому не беру другую. Не могу, предательством кажется, если здесь будет хозяйничать другая баба, стирать рубашки, которые она сшила… — Жерт вздохнул, вынул изо рта затычку и, повернувшись к собеседнику, добавил: — А Рика я с детства присматривал. Детей у меня нет, поэтому решил найти ученика. Его папка знаешь какой здоровый? Думал, уродится в него, но не дождался: Данов сынок всегда дрищом был; в ученики не сгодился, но вот… Дружим, короче: он приводит людей, а я ему монетку с прибыли даю.

Вот оно что, Рик решил немного заработать. Похвальное желание, вполне оправданное.

Но главное — нет ничего у него с кузнецом.

Тогда кто же горе-любовник?

— Не обижайся, — произнёс Эрм, злясь на себя за то, что за размышлениями не о том едва не пропустил важное.

Отец Рика — громила по имени Дан.

Странно, хотя не исключено, что в Дымной Дратве могут жить двое и больше крупных мужчин, да и имя Дан — вполне самостоятельное, не обязательно сокращённое от «Эрдан».

Не думал не гадал Эрм, что у тощего Рика крупный отец.

И это более чем странно.

Волк даже не дёрнул ногой, когда первый ухналь вошёл в копыто. Жерт прекрасно знал своё дело. Закончив прибивать, повернулся и зачем-то продолжил разговор:

— Кстати, если бы я не знал Рика, то решил бы, что ко мне отец с сыном пришли. Всегда диву давался, насколько бывают похожими чужие друг другу люди.

Эрм, поднявшийся, чтобы разогнать кровь в затёкших ногах, не ответил.

Он знал, что и так бывает.


	6. Глава VI. Рик Ярый

Страх делал ноги будто набитыми овечьей шерстью, заставлял колени подрагивать. Рик знал — влетит. Отец наверняка дома, дожидается его. Мать тоже в долгу не останется, но её гнева можно не бояться. Наругавшись вволю, она, как обычно, обнимет сына и горько запричитает.

А Рик будет чувствовать себя последней мразью.

Страх отступил, когда до него донёсся душераздирающий крик. Он едва не выронил свёрток, который нашёл на берегу рядом с собственной одеждой, и едва ли не запрыгнул на порог, но дверь отворить не успел — та распахнулась, и на порог, пригнувшись, вышел отец.

— Вот ты где, гадёныш блудливый! — Одутловатое лицо раскраснелось, в глазах сверкнул злой огонёк, жидкая бородёнка затряслась от гнева. Рик было бросился к нему, чтобы узнать, что он сделал с матерью, когда последовал приказ: — Беги и приведи Памеру! Быстро!

Вот оно что. Рик слабо улыбнулся и облегчённо выдохнул.

Отцу будет не до него, сегодня, во всяком случае.

Но вечером тот опять напьётся.

Зато Фравых станет четверо.

Рик, бережно прижимая к себе свёрток, побежал прочь со двора — не от отца подальше, но потому что спешил. Памера, местная повитуха, жила у реки.

Когда дом остался далеко позади, он остановился и перевёл дыхание. Мать невольно спасла его от гнева — того самого, который должен был испортить прекрасное утро. Как ни странно, стыдно за содеянное не было. Эрм искренне поблагодарил и постарался ответить нежностью и заботой, что ли. Завтрак оставил.

Точно отец сыну.

«Сыновья не сосут члены у собственных отцов!» — устыдился Рик своих мыслей и пешком продолжил путь.

И снова остановился.

Сосут, ещё как сосут, и зад подставляют. Уж кто, а он не должен был судить об отношениях родителей и детей.

Времени, чтобы маяться стыдом, не осталось, и Рик быстрым шагом свернул в сторону моста и нагнал стайку девушек, нёсших кошели с тряпками — стирать собрались, не иначе, день Двермы-то не за горами. Богиня любила чистоту, уют и добротный стол, ценила тех, кто её чтил, и у верных ей год не проходил впроголодь, а женщины оставались крепкими и здоровыми и могли сохранить очаг.

Только Фравым почему-то не везло. Как назло, мать накануне сваливалась в постель — то лихорадка прихватит (и это в жаркую пору-то!), то очередной выкидыш. Гуси почему-то подыхали. Сейчас и вовсе роды приключились, после которых она, возможно, с неделю не встанет, а последнего гусака забрал мельник ещё вчера.

Умом Рик понимал — то не гнев богини повинен в нищете, а пьянство отца. Не пропивал бы деньги — не было бы долгов, не избивал бы мать — Фравых стало бы куда больше.

— Блядь! — выругался Рик, когда чёрная кошка перебежала дорогу.

Опять.

Девушки обернулись, одна из них, непривлекательная и тощая, с горбатым носом и лицом, густо усыпанным веснушками, презрительно скривилась и заявила:

— Фу! Как не стыдно?! То-то гадаем, почему до сих пор ни одну девку в стог не завалил! Не хочется смотреть на тебя после таких словечек!

Остальные звонко рассмеялись. Особенно старалась красавица Фельма, явив ямочки на щеках и крепкие зубы.

Пока ещё крепкие. Когда начнёт одного за другим рожать детей, тогда и раскрошатся. У матери Рика тоже некогда улыбка была красивой, отец рассказывал. Теперь она плотно сжимала губы.

Рик посмотрел в блёклые глаза языкастой девицы, окружённые редкими белёсыми ресницами, но ничего не ответил, хотя хотелось съязвить: «Уж не тебя ли в стог тащить, тощую, узкобёдрую, плоскую, словно жердь?», однако оскорбить так и не смог, хотя не боялся её.

Лиаллонцев учат защищать слабых женщин, пусть порой можно поспорить, на самом ли деле те беззащитны. Ведь могут постоять за себя, ой как могут!

Как бы то ни было, Рик не собирался пререкаться, ему было не до этого. Он попытался обойти девиц, когда настырная Фельма схватила его за рукав.

— Пусти! — Он отдёрнул руку.

— Ага, как же! Ты ответь лучше, почему такой грязный. — Рик не понял, кто из девиц потребовал объяснений.

— Отец сказал, будто к некому залётному одноглазому повадился ходить, — не унималась «жердь». — Говорит — одноглазый, страшный аки Вельел! Наверняка разбойник!

Опять смех.

Рик поднял голову.

Эрм, без сомнения, пристыдил бы его за то, что позволяет кучке глупых девок насмехаться над собой.

И какой он после этого рыцарь?

— В таком случае, Сарна, твой отец отбирает невинность у девиц — уж слишком он красив. Сам видел, как бабы вздыхают, глядя на него! — Рик говорил истинную правду. Черноволосый, с выразительными карими глазами, широкий в плечах Мусо притягивал взоры. Мать рассказывала, как девицы на него вешались, когда он, прибыв с кучкой горемык, охотно примкнул к бывшим жителям Мёртвой Выси. Всё бы ничего, но угораздило красавца влюбиться в довольно неприметную Вийсу, чья коса была тонкой и блёклой, один в один хвостик мыши.

«Приворожила!» — злорадствовала мать, не зная, как объяснить вспышку чувств к бабе, мало того, что не невинной, так и беременной, ходившей тогда с огромным пузом.

Рик не сомневался — надавила Мусо на жалость, дескать, перты расстарались.

«Так и было, только она и до пертов…» — добавляла мать.

Отец бил кулаком в стол и требовал прекратить сплетни.

Поэтому Сарна уродилась некрасивой, что не приходилась родной дочкой Мусо. Как бы то ни было, тот обожал её, хотя после появилось на свет ещё пятеро детишек — как на подбор чернявых и круглолицых.

— Ты что несёшь? — Она выступила вперёд и, швырнув оземь кошель, вытерла руки дырявым передником — ещё и хозяйка неважная получится из неё.

— То же, что и ты — сужу по внешности. — Рик бросился в толпу девиц и, растолкав плечами, прорвался к мосту. Те загомонили, но догонять не стали. Последнее, что он услышал, было:

— Да отстаньте вы! Его матушка рожает, сама слышала! — Он узнал голос, слишком тонкий — почти писклявый. Явно пухленькая Нати заступилась. Вот кто станет хорошей женой. Пышнотелая, пусть и некрасивая, она непременно нарожает крепких ребятишек, не то что костлявая Сарна.

Девушки защебетали, а Рик понёсся что было мочи, мысленно обругав Памеру за то, что ей вздумалось поселиться на другом берегу. Она никому никогда не причинила зла, принимала роды, бралась лечить всех, начиная от младенцев, заканчивая глубокими стариками. Рик помнил сушившиеся под потолком пучки трав, ему с детства хотелось назвать знахарку ведьмой. Однажды он так и сделал, за что получил шлепок по губам от матери и наказ отныне больше так не говорить. Странно, что знахарка одинока, у неё никогда не было ни мужа, ни детей. Очевидно, нерастраченную материнскую любовь селяне чуяли, поэтому тянулись и доверяли простудившееся чадо.

За воспоминаниями Рик не заметил, как подошёл к дому — довольно добротному, крытому свежей соломой. Памеру селяне ценили и охотно брались чинить жилище и мебель. Огород был тщательно прополот, а двор подметён. Всё здесь лежало и стояло на своём месте, даже куры не перелетали через забор и не портили посевы.

Дверь открылась, причём без скрипа, только клямка загремела.

— Кто там? — раздался голос из сеней. Ещё мгновение, и на порог вышла сгорбленная старуха. — Ой! — взвизгнула она и скрылась внутри.

Рик всё понял — Памера, очевидно, решила, что помощи пришла просить женщина, поэтому вышла простоволосая. Он успел приметить промелькнувшие в проёме двери седые пряди и стал терпеливо дожидаться.

Памера надолго не задержалась и вскоре вышла. Голову она замотала в серый шерстяной платок.

— Я-а… — замялся Рик.

— Я готова. Мать рожает, понятно, иначе ты бы не пришёл сюда, — прошамкала Памера. Её рот давно ввалился, голос по-старчески скрипел. — Пойдём, поешь хоть, горе горькое. Голодный с утра, сразу видно. — Рик всегда давался диву, как ей удавалось угадать, ел он или нет. — Бледный, глаза ввалились. Проходи в дом. Мамка твоя за это время родить не успеет. Мне принёс, что ли? — кивнула, глядя на свёрток.

— Нет. Прости, меня самого угостили. — Рик не был жадным, но следовал примете — не делиться едой, которую кто-то дал.

— Угостили, говоришь… — Памера пристально на него посмотрела. От взгляда выцветших глаз стало неуютно. — Проходи в дом, а я пока всё нужное соберу.

Охотно. Рик был голоден. Хотя задерживаться не хотел, но кажущаяся неспешность знахарки успокоила совесть. Он был уверен — та будет выбирать травы, чтобы облегчить родовые муки, и едва ли не вбежал дом, случайно толкнув плечом.

— Простите, — смутился он.

— Ох, молодёжь… — Памера покачала головой. — Садись за стол, не ешь на ходу.

Это Рик знал.

Внутри оказалось чисто. Он удивился, откуда у старухи силы, чтобы вымести пол — деревянный, а не земляной. На окне висела чисто выстиранная занавеска, не украшенная вышивкой, очевидно, из-за севшего зрения. Ни единой сеточки паутины в углу, а три пёстрые кошки, возлежавшие на скамье, дали понять — мышам здесь не рады.

Чтобы сесть, пришлось приподнять одну. Та жалобно мяукнула, когда сон потревожили, но, не брошенная на пол, а уютно устроенная на бёдрах, свернулась калачиком.

Рик почесал кошку за ухом. Тепло маленького тельца и мурлыканье его умиротворило.

Все три приподняли головы и навострили уши, когда он взялся за узел.

— Поделюсь, — вздохнул Рик. — Что у нас здесь? — Он распрямил углы тряпицы, в которую Эрм завернул угощение.

Кусок хлеба и вяленое мясо. Одна из кошек упёрлась лапками в стол, потянула голову. Розовый носик зашевелился.

— Мало я вас кормлю, бездельницы? — выругалась Памера. — Нет, всё равно выпрашиваете! — Заскрипела крышка ларя. — Только и знаете в последнее время, что жрать да к котам шастать, а мне топи потом приплод ваш! — Рик вздрогнул. Он не ожидал, что повитуха, помогающая детишкам появиться на свет, безжалостно убивает слепых крох, запросто умещавшихся на ладони. — Что смотришь? Думаешь, не жалко? Жалко, конечно, только куда выводок девать, если они несколько раз на году котными ходят? Хватит того, что двух Муриных дочек оставила — спрятала однажды, прошмандовка усатая, а потом привела, подросших. Лучше бы коты родились, а не эти…

Рик открыл жбан и осмотрелся. Приметив в углу глиняную мисочку, осторожно отодвинул кошку и поднялся. Сон у животных мгновенно пропал, три пары ушей вздёрнулись, когда плеснуло молоко.

Рик оставил себе глоток и выпрямился. Звук шагов мягких лапок ему нравился. Мгновение — и все три красавицы, толкая одна другую, стали пить угощение.

— Я их поила, — заметила Памера, разглядывая большие щипцы.

Рик сел за стол и откусил краюшку хлеба.

Вид инструмента напугал его.

— Фто это? — спросил он с набитым ртом и вгрызся в мясо.

— Щипцы. Иногда женщина сама разродиться не может, приходится накладывать и тянуть, — пояснила знахарка. — Это ещё что? Порой мать помирает во время… Ну ты понял. Тогда приходится пузо резать. Так хоть ребёночек, может, жить будет… Ой, заболталась я. Забудь, это не твоё, а наше, бабское.

Руки с зажатой едой опустились, словоохотливая Памера в кои-то веки замолчала.

В тот миг Рик искренне посочувствовал женщинам. Он слышал, как кричала мать от родильных схваток, но повитуха всегда прогоняла домочадцев.

Не зря, очевидно.

Но Рик помнил и счастливые глаза, когда появилась на свет сестрёнка, и горе, когда мать, промучившись половину суток, не услышала крик младенца. Последнее случалось чаще, но та быстро оправлялась и одаривала нежностью единственное дитя. Будучи маленьким, Рик именно поэтому не желал, чтобы на свет появился ребёнок, который заберёт всю любовь и ласку. Лишь когда подрос и начал понимать, что так — хуже. Отец потому терзает маму, что отчаянно желает не одного, но нескольких ребятишек.

Но сейчас вид щипцов заставил понять, в каких муках появляются на свет люди, в том числе он сам.

«Вот так-то. Мужчина-воин — это сила и доблесть. Женщина, дарящая жизнь, — это обыденность. Почему так? Почему рыцарь в шрамах вызывает сочувствие, но мать дюжины детей — ничтожество, заслуживающее побои от того, кто сильнее её? Ведь неизвестно, кто больше страдает!» — поразмышлял Рик.

Памера зашуршала пучками трав, раскладывая по полотняным мешочкам.

Не потому ли она не вышла замуж, что видела муки рожениц? Испугалась боли? Вдобавок кроме неё, повитух в Дымной Дратве не было, и помочь никто бы не смог. Как бы то ни было, старую деву никто не оскорблял — не осмеливались.

— Пойдём! — Памера взяла корзинку в руки и направилась к выходу.

Рик поперхнулся, когда спешно делал глоток молока, и поднялся. Кашляя, поплёлся к двери.

Знахарка задвинула засов и пошла к мосту — настолько споро для своего возраста, что он почти бежал.

— Что с нас возьмёте? — Рик не испугался, что нечем платить, но задал такой вопрос, чтобы развеять тоску.

Памера обернулась.

— Разве ты стал главой семьи? — Она вытаращила глаза так, что сеточка морщин почти разгладилась, и Рик смог представить её молодой. — Дан здоров же, хотя… Погубит его пьянка, ой погубит! И слышать же ничего не хочет, дурак!

Судя по всему, была хорошенькой, но почему-то жизнь не сложилась.

— Н-нет, — буркнул Рик больше себе под нос, чем вслух.

— Ну вот. Дан дом мне починит, когда понадобится. Крышу свежей соломкой покроет. Сочтёмся, не беспокойся. — Памера отвернулась и посмотрела вперёд — под ноги, потому что на мосту не хватало целого бревна, и нога вполне могла провалиться в дыру.

— Н-ну ладно. Н-но всё равно скотину кормить сегодня мне. Может, найду требухи для Муры и её дочек. — Рик даже не глядел под ноги и удачно миновал худое место. — Да и корову мать ни подоила, ни выгнала пастись. Молочка дам, потому что знаю — вы и мне в своё время помогли появиться на свет.

Памера ненадолго остановилась и вздохнула.

— Не откажусь, уж точно. Гляжу, мои красавицы пришлись по душе. — Она окинула собеседника с ног до головы. — Хороший ты паренёк, Рикьяр, понимающий. И правильно имя сократил. Никакой ты не ярый. Зря тебя так мать назвала, ой как зря.

Рик вздохнул. Ну какой он ярый, если позволяет отцу издеваться над собой?

Памера ушла вперёд, а он не смог сдвинуться с места. В кои-то веки его осенило. Почему имя дала мать, если мальчиков называют отцы? Он-то родился в браке.

Тогда почему? Ведь отец отчаянно хотел мальчика, не раз говорил.

Тогда откуда такая ненависть к первенцу?

Рик сошёл с моста и замер, глядя, как по небу плывут сизые облачка. Повитуха скрылась за поворотом, и он поспешил домой, чтобы заняться работой, которую не смогла сделать мать, свалившаяся со схватками.

«Нужно покормить свиней, отвести овец на пастбище, подоить корову… Ах, да, куры. Собрать яйца ещё!» — вспоминал Рик то, что делали, как правило, женщины.

Он устыдился самого себя — за то, что некогда рассуждал, что рыцаря не должны волновать бабские хлопоты. Лиаллон — не место для женщин, но воинам нужно что-то есть. Получается, с бытом управлялись сами воины и не считали это зазорным. Отец не рассказывал об этом, Рик понял всё по словам Эрма.

Значит, он — не жалкая девица. Жалкие те, кто так говорит.

Он поспешил домой. По пути помахал старику, вышедшему из дома, чтобы погреть больную от возраста спину. Тот улыбнулся беззубым ртом и погладил бороду.

Хорошее настроение померкло, когда Рик толкнул калитку. Отец сидел на завалинке и поднялся, завидев сына.

— Пришёл? Хорошо. Я было решил — опять удрал, Памера-то одна пришла. Но раз пришёл, то займись скотиной хотя бы. В поле, так понимаю, кроме меня, некому пойти. — Он поднялся и направился в сторону сарая, выкрикнув напоследок: — Твоё счастье, иначе живого места не оставил бы!

Рик не сомневался. Мало побоев, так отец ещё постарался бы порвать несчастную задницу, а ведь прожилок крови уже не было, когда возникала необходимость присесть по нужде. И это хорошо, что свиного жира хватало.

Если расслабиться во время кровосмесительного соития, то даже не больно.

Почти, потому что мерзостное чувство всё равно оставалось.

Зато Эрм — чужой человек, вдобавок заботливый любовник. Вон, не побрезговал доставить удовольствие.

«Что, если с ним попытаться?» — мелькнула мысль, отчего щёки запылали, хотя стыдиться больше нечего после того, что случилось утром.

Отец громыхал в сарае, выбирая нужные инструменты, а Рик направился к курятнику.

 

***

 

Голодный конь охотно щипал траву, Эрм вытянулся на лугу и раскинул руки. Всё было бы прекрасно, если бы не голод и полупустая мошна. Теперь придётся беречь деньги.

Как назло, Жерт замолчал, когда он попытался выведать о Дане — отце Рика, ходя вокруг да около, выспрашивая о самом пареньке.

«Вы никак глаз положили! Сначала грязные намёки, что его удобно на отшибе ебать, потом расспросы… Нет, развращать юнца не дам!» — цыкнул кузнец.

Пришлось сменить тему.

Жерт оказался сообразительным, именно поэтому Эрм не пожалел ещё пары серебряных тренов и сунул меч.

На оружие и враг придёт. Если по Дратве поползут слухи, то Эрдан попытается выяснить, что же за бывший лиаллонец объявился в этих краях. Эрм, дабы убедить кузнеца, что не мародёр, сдвинул повязку и продемонстрировал пустую глазницу.

После такого Эрдан не сможет не задёргаться. Сразу вспомнит всё, что натворил.

И пожалеет, что не добил. Наверняка захотел заставить помучиться.

И это — проклятье! — удалось. Пусть подмога опоздала, зато раненых вынесли с поля боя — всех, включая Эрма. Тот видел, как его соратников, смертельно раненных, добивали, чтобы не мучились.

…но забыл, кто изувечил его самого, и вспоминал этот миг по кусочкам.

«Так бывает, — сказал ему жрец, — выходит, вы намучились. Не нужно вам это знать!»

Но Эрма это не утешило. Как можно забыть того, кто перечеркнул его жизнь лезвием меча, поломал мечты? Оказалось, можно — и нужно по словам жреца.

«Нужно простить», — говорил тот.

— Ни за что! — Эрм поднялся и, обернув голову серым льняным платком, чтобы солнце не так пекло в голову, пошёл к Волку, затем расстреножил и взобрался в седло.

Коню определённо понравились подковы. Он споро бежал рысью, а его хозяин наслаждался прохладой ветерка, неожиданной в жаркий день. Луг, поросший травой, сменился усеянным льном-долгунцом полем, чьи синие цветочки порадовали глаз. Эрм натянул поводья так, что едва не порвал лошадиный рот, за что получил в ответ недовольное ржание.

— Давай, дружок, сворачивай. Крестьяне не простят, если потопчемся по посевам. — Так и есть. Одна из женщин с весьма пышными формами выпрямилась и недобро уставилась на наездника. Послышался плач ребёнка, который, очевидно, лежал в кошеле.

Волк послушно развернулся, и Эрм не придумал ничего умнее, кроме как объехать поля. Предстояло долгое путешествие, если учесть, что синева простиралась далеко, но выбора не было.

Крестьяне то и дело поднимали головы и косились на всадника, иные вздрагивали, боясь, что нагрянул один из людей князя. Эрм помнил на постоялом дворе напыщенного индюка, на котором красовался нагрудник с изображением меча, увитого розой — родового герба Шейервейских. Как он понял, нагрянул собиратель подати в окружении охраны. Они выпили по большой кружке пива — неразбавленного, очевидно, — и отбыли.

А Эрм упорно отворачивался и то и дело поправлял платок. Он сомневался, что кто-то может его узнать, но могло быть всякое.

«Эк повезло Амейку Шейервейскому! Принял в своё время людей из Мёртвой Выси, помог не помереть с голоду, а теперь вон, жирует. Что попало на его земли, то к Лорьяну Балмьяру не вернётся, вроде бы так он сказал!» — подумалось ему.

Всё бы ничего, но большинство земель Балмьяра выгорело от пожара, устроенного пертами, а замок был почти разрушен. Хозяин не смог помочь несчастным людям, которые молили о помощи, потому что сам отчаянно в ней нуждался — настолько, что едва не умер.

— Да, тогда я погорячился, потому что был юн. А теперь что, а, Волк? — Эрм покачал головой. — Теперь даже соваться не стоит. Не простит, он такой. Да, ему пришлось несладко, но он выжил и теперь богаче прежнего, насколько мне известно. Жену и сына потерял, но ведь — и сомневаться не стоит — взял ещё одну. Он не смог бы долго без женщины и наследника.

Сердце отозвалось болью. Вспомнились покрасневшие печальные глаза, постаревшее раньше времени лицо и ссутулившиеся плечи, хотя Лорьяну Балмьяру было зазорно плакать.

Ведь мужчины не плачут, некогда говаривал Эрм.

Много позднее уверился — плачут, ещё как плачут.

От множества взглядов стало неуютно. Жители Дымной Дратвы, как и все крестьяне, были чрезмерно любопытны. Взгляды прожигали насквозь, и Эрм свернул на первом попавшемся повороте в сторону берёзовой рощицы. Ветер доносил гомон селян и шелест листвы. По дороге шла кучка мужчин.

Эрм присвистнул от неожиданной встречи.

Словно сама судьба решила свести двух людей именно сейчас.

Один из них заметно выделялся ростом и был на голову выше остальных. Хотя за ним шли гружёные кошелями и мотыгами люди, однако русые жидкие волосы не изменились с годами, в память крепко врезались вечно сальные пряди. Они и рост дали понять — среди той кучки есть Эрдан.

Эрм усмехнулся краешком рта.

Вот как, оказывается, судьба сталкивает людей. Ведь задёргается, не может быть, чтобы не взволновался. Лицо, всегда красное, несомненно, побледнеет. По поту, увы, невозможно будет ничего понять — от жары он в любом случае выступит.

Разволнуется, но ничего не предпримет, постарается подкараулить позднее, трусовато нападёт, как тогда, много лет назад.

— Но! — Эрм ударил пятками по лошадиным бокам, призывая пуститься галопом. Волк фыркнул в ответ, но не смог ослушаться хозяина. Да и во время бега оводы не так заедали, хотя от клуб пыли слезились глаза. Хозяину тоже несладко, но раз решил, значит, так надо.

Мужчины обернулись, услыхав стук лошадиных копыт. Кто-то облегчённо выдохнул, когда уверился, что всадник — простой путешественник, а не князев надсмотрщик.

Эрм окинул их взглядом, стараясь не задерживаться на ненавистном обличии. Прищуренные глаза таращились на него.

Но на лице, поросшей жидкой, клочьями, бородёнкой, не отразилось никаких чувств.

— Мужики, не подскажете короткую дорогу к постоялому двору? От кузнеца направлялся, но решил коня выпасти и заблудился! — брякнул Эрм первое, что пришло в голову.

Крестьяне громко наперебой заговорили. По разговорам стало ясно — кто-то узнал Эрма.

— Так правильной дорогой едете! — для сказавшего это приземистого тощего мужичонки голос оказался неожиданно грубым и низким. — Прямо — и направо свернёте. Не ошибётесь!

Эрм скосил единственный глаз в сторону ненавистного ему человека.

— Спасибо. — Он было натянул поводья, когда услышал:

— Что ты человека в заблуждение вводишь, Халер? Через рощицу будет быстрее! — эти слова дали понять — Эрм не ошибся. Годы для обоих мужчин не прошли бесследно. Оба постарели, хотя жидкие волосёнки одного из них даже не поседели (наоборот, серебро в кудрях второго появилось раньше времени). Всё тот же грубый тон, такой же, как в молодости, взмах левой руки — Эрдан был левшой. — Могу показать дорогу, если отнесёте репу моим. В дом только не заходите, сына кликните! И не пугайтесь, когда что-нибудь услышите! — хохотнул напоследок.

Эрм оценил силу толстых, поросших густыми светлыми волосками рук, державших тяжеленный кошель так, будто это была лёгонькая котомка. Собеседник, принявший ношу, согнулся в три погибели.

— Да знаю. У самого семеро, — процедил он и перекинул лямку через голову на плечи, затем развернулся, задев ношей тощего, походившего на жердь, приятеля с двумя мотыгами. Остальные последовали его примеру и пошли прочь.

Эрм спешился и насмешливо, как ему казалось, посмотрел на противника. Казалось, будто крестьяне идут медленно, слишком медленно. Хотелось, чтобы они исчезли, сквозь землю провалились — да куда угодно делись, но чтобы остались только он и Эрдан. И чтобы никто не видел, как в толстое брюхо, обтянутое светло-коричневой рубашкой, изрядно грязной, входит лезвие меча. Эрм бы медленно всаживал, смакуя победу. Глаза-щёлочки в кои-то веки широко бы раскрылись — настолько, что можно было бы рассмотреть их цвет, хотя голубые радужки навсегда врезались в память. Эрдан хватался бы за лезвие, ранил руки — до самой кости, бесполезно, потому что вытащить меч не смог бы.

И когда лезвие вонзилось бы настолько, что кончик выгравированного кинжала остановился у кожи, выдернул бы резко, чтобы проклятый предатель подох, как свинья, истекая кровью. Хорошо, если бы завизжал.

Но ведь не завизжит. Не побоялся же остаться с Эрмом один на один, даже бровью не повёл, хотя, скорее всего, внутри всё сжалось. Не могло быть иначе, так всегда бывает, когда появляется ощущение, будто человек вернулся из загробного мира.

Эрдан не мог не понимать, что пришли по его душу.

Однако он мало того, что осмелился остаться с врагом наедине, так ещё и безоружен — тяпка не в счёт.

Он обернулся и, убедившись, что приятели отошли на приличное расстояние, ехидно ухмыльнулся и произнёс:

— Храни Лиаллон, Эрмьерн! Пойдём… — он хрюкнул от смеха, — короткой дорогой.


	7. Глава VII. Мужчины плачут

Эрм ожидал подлости, ножа в спину, прикрытую только серой камизой. Вопреки ожиданиям, Эрдан не попытался зайти сзади, а довольно бодро пошёл вперёд. Оба мужчины молчали, и тишина нарушалась только шелестом листьев под ногами и копытами, фырканьем Волка, порой — и треском веток.

Эрм не исключал, что в рощице поджидала кучка головорезов.

Но откуда, ведь Эрдан не знал, что он появится?

В любом случае они зашли вглубь — настолько, что можно было всадить меч в спину, подло, исподтишка. Эрм успел бы добраться до постоялого двора, собрать немногочисленные пожитки, расплатиться с хозяином и уехать. Тело не нашли бы за столь короткое время. Возможно, мужичонки хватились бы завтра, возможно, нет.

Скорее всего, от жары и вечерней сырости труп успел бы засмердеть. Ничего в том удивительного: Эрдан был прогнившим человеком.

Был?

Но люди с годами меняются, мудреют, раскаиваются. Не исключено, что Эрдан потерял в своё время голову из-за девки, затем понял, что натворил, и покаялся.

Ведь он не побоялся пойти вместе с Эрмом.

Получается, не исключал, что тот убьёт его. Трудно было не заметить сосудистую сеточку на лице. Эрдан пьёт — наверняка заливает воспоминания спиртным. Он даже поменял Лиаллон на крестьянскую жизнь. Вероятно, жалел, поэтому не знал меры и накачивался крепким пойлом.

Жалеет о содеянном? Или до сих пор клянёт на все лады того, кто отобрал любовь, поигрался и выбросил, как ненужную игрушку?

Эрдан обернулся и уставился на бывшего соратника. Рука с тяпкой бессильно опустилась.

— Ну что застыл? Это ведь ты просил показать короткую дорогу! — рявкнул он. Подбородок затрясся.

Эрм отпустил поводья, надеясь, что Волку не вздумается уйти, затем медленно вытащил меч из ножен — не с целью немедленно убить, но чтобы запугать. Эрдан не сводил с него глаз. Вопреки всему, во взгляде читалось безразличие.

Словно он готовился к этой встрече.

Рука с зажатым в ней оружием опустилась.

— Сын, значит, — проговорил Эрм. — Малый?

— Тебе-то что? — грубо отозвался Эрдан, затем презрительно скривил лицо и плюнул на землю. — Ты убивать пришёл или пиздеть по душам? Давай, пока я готов!

Эрм бы так и сделал — убил бы клятого мерзавца, который одним взмахом меча перечеркнул его жизнь.

— Знал, значит, что я выжил! — усмехнулся он — привычно, краешком рта.

На мгновение ему показалось, что в глазах Эрдана появилась не то что грусть, но какая-то обречённость. Рот скривился, подбородок затрясся.

— Нет, откуда мне было это знать? — оправдался тот. — Я… — он указал пальцем на собственный глаз, — ударил, чтобы сбить тебя с ног, ошеломить, ведь шлем ты потерял. Толку бесполезно бить в щит, если намеревался лишить жизни?

Эрдан это рассказывал настолько обыденно, будто речь шла о вязке снопов, но не о том, что происходило на Тленном поле.

Эрм же в кои-то веки не знал, что делать. Такое спокойствие его покоробило, когда вспомнились муки, как он не мог сдержать стоны боли, когда видел, как умирали его соратники — куда легче раненные, чем он.

Как хотел, чтобы жизнь оборвалась, чтобы боль прекратилась. Эрм помнил и опарышей в ране. Крохотные, они перепугали его не на шутку — его, рыцаря, а не девицу и не юнца вроде Рика.

За это хотелось не просто убить, но ударить мечом по лодыжкам, перебить сухожилия, чтобы Эрдан не смог идти, а после, когда упадёт, отрубить ступни, чтобы попытался уползти, оставляя кровавые следы. Затем бы очередь дошла до кистей — сначала одной, потом — второй.

Эрм не сомневался — Эрдан кричал бы, громко, очевидно, плакал бы навзрыд, как он сам тогда, на Тленном поле.

Ведь мужчины, даже рыцари, плачут.

— А всё из-за какой-то бабёнки! — Эрм сплюнул — отчего-то слюна стала горькой, и из-за этого затошнило. — Ни одна блядь не стоит того, что ты натворил, но ты, похоже, иначе считал.

— Я любил Дафью, — отозвался Эрдан.

«Любил… Конечно, вся твоя «любовь» — тоже своего рода месть! Ведь ты злился за то, что я дал тебе отпор. «Все тебя дерут, а я…» — кричал ты, помнишь? Только не учёл, что с той поры, когда я появился в Лиаллоне и когда ты до меня добрался, прошло три года. Волей-неволей за это время научишься бить в рыло. Хорошая школа, только ты не понял этого. Тебя, бугая, боялись трогать те, кто старше. Когда они покинули крепость, ты решил, что право на пользование моим задом перешло к тебе. Ведь не сказали, ублюдки, что с некоторого времени стали меня побаиваться!» — вспомнил Эрм, уверенный в том, что противника ущемило детское чувство недоданного.

— А она вешалась на меня, что ж поделать? — Эрм подозревал, что и с Дафьей та же история вышла. — Ведь рыцарь знатного рода куда сильнее привлекает женщину, чем простолюдин, пусть и в доспехах.

— Я знаю. — Эрдан выпустил тяпку из рук и пригладил волосы. На носу заблестели капельки пота. — Точнее, позднее понял, что ей хотелось удачно пристроиться — не ждать, когда избраннику король подарит звание паладина, а с ним — и земли (замок ещё выстроить нужно). Ей нужно было всё и сразу.

Покаялся?

Голос звучал холодно, во всяком случае. Эрм понимал по кривившемуся рту — испортил Эрдан себе жизнь, ой как испортил! Ведь мог стать паладином, но побоялся вернуться и осел здесь, в Дымной Дратве, женился и вырастил сына.

Он сам себя наказал.

Эрдану нечем было драться, кроме тяпки, но та не годилась для самообороны.

К тому же Рик и беременная жена, которая вот-вот должна родить…

Или уже?

Ведь Эрдан попросил, чтобы приятель не нёс овощи в дом, выходит, там роженица.

— Ну что, убьёшь? — усмехнулся он. — Или опять твоя ёбанная рыцарская честь взыграла? Чтобы не сомневался, напомню, что моими стараниями ты больше не лиаллонец, а бродяга. Так что отбрасывай муки совести и…

Эрм обернулся и взглянул на лошадь. Волк мирно щипал траву и убегать не собирался, только фыркнул, когда хозяин взял его за поводья.

Эрм вложил меч в ножны и обернулся.

— Не поверишь, я только хотел вспомнить, кто постарался. — Конь неохотно пошёл за хозяином, который, сделав несколько шагов, остановился и уставился на неприятного человека — настолько мерзкого, что воздух в роще, свежий, напоённый лесным ароматом, казался тяжёлым и спёртым. — Хотел взглянуть единственным глазом в лицо мерзавца, увидеть смятение оттого, что я, оказалось, жив, преполнен сил и жажды мести. — Эрм рассмеялся — не от веселья, но от горечи на душе. — Только не учёл одного — прожитых годов. Ты, как выяснилось, сам себя наказал — страхом, что я однажды появлюсь, не так ли? — Эрдан усмехнулся в ответ на тираду. — Ну и не мог, безусловно, не осознать, что у тебя могли быть земли — не ты бы батрачил, но на тебя; жена знатного рода, а не простолюдинка; и звание, звучное, гордое — паладин. Но ты решил по-другому из-за какой-то глупой бабёнки, которой больше нет в живых, но которая сломала тебе жизнь. — Эрм вскочил на коня и взял поводья. Бросив напоследок взгляд на соперника сверху вниз, добавил: — Живи, Эрдан. Кое в чём я тебе завидую: у меня никогда не было детей.

Он пустил Волка шагом. Хотя искушение подмывало обернуться и посмотреть на падшего спившегося бывшего соратника, потерявшего всё по собственной глупости, но Эрм сдержался. Достаточно жгучего взгляда в спину, острого, точно стрела, отчего было неприятно.

Кроме того он придерживался рыцарских правил, хотя перестал быть лиаллонцем много лет назад.

Эрм не убивал безоружных людей.

 

***

 

Рик едва не плакал от счастья, глядя в корзинку. Всё получилось так, как он хотел.

Мальчик. Братишка, голосистый и крепкий, русоволосый — в отца.

— Хорошо, что до него были дети, — заключила Памера, — иначе твоя матушка не разродилась бы таким богатырём. Ну вылитый Дан!

— Можно? — Рик скосил глаза в сторону матери, которая обессиленно откинулась на шкуры. Казалось, даже появление на свет ребёнка её не обрадовало.

— Можно, — заключила Памера, и Рик опустил руки в корзину, затем взял крохотное, туго спелёнутое тельце. — Эк, неправильно берёшь! Придерживать головку нужно!

Младенец заворочался и закряхтел, оказавшись на ещё не знакомых ему руках. Носик вздёрнутый, отметил Рик, совсем как у матери.

— Глазки отцовские, — хохотнул он, — щёлочки.

Памера всмотрелась в крохотное личико.

— Не обязательно. У всех только что родившихся крох глазки опухшие. Когда отёки спадут, тогда посмотрим. — Она повернулась к родильнице. — А ещё он пожелтеть может. Знаю, что у тебя были дети, но на всякий случай напомню. На солнышко его почаще в таком случае выноси.

Рик посмотрел на братишку, не веря, что однажды тот станет семи футов роста, как пророчила Памера. Ведь он не вымахал, так что всё возможно. Но если будет крупным — тем лучше. Пойдёт в ученики к Жерту, станет кузнецом, весьма уважаемым человеком, и никогда не будет голодным.

— Я всё знаю, — глухо отозвалась мать и подняла голову. — Рик, дай его мне. Угости Памеру. В чугунке льняная каша осталась. Сунь в печь, пока ещё угли тлеют.

Тот подошёл и осторожно передал братишку в материнские руки, подивившись, что такой маленький, а уже знает, кто есть кто. Младенец перестал беспокойно ворочаться и открыл рот в поиске драгоценного соска.

А ведь его недавно кормили.

— М-да, и покушать любит, как отец, — заключил он и взял в руки ухват.

Памера безвольно сидела на скамье — наверняка умаялась за день не меньше роженицы. Как бы то ни было, принимать детей — нелёгкий труд.

Рик подцепил ухватом чугунок и сунул в печь, затем вышел в сени и закрыл глаза.

«Скорее бы Дан вернулся, ведь нельзя младенцу долго безымянным быть», — вспомнилось ворчание матери.

«Так сама его назови! — посоветовал Рик. — Меня же ты назвала!»

«Нет, мальчиков отцы называть должны, если это не ублюдок», — последовал ответ.

Рик вспомнил, как цыкнула Памера, призывая молчать. Вспомнил он и её взгляд, брошенный на мать, недобрый, тяжёлый.

От воспоминаний ему стало не по себе. Неужели мама, честная порядочная женщина, родила его от невесть кого? В таком случае объяснима и нелюбовь отца: Рик — незаконнорождённый ублюдок. Вспомнились рассказы о войне.

«Неужели мой настоящий отец — поганый перт?» — осенило.

От догадок стало не по себе, хотелось броситься к матери, отнять голодного братишку и потребовать сказать правду — тут же, немедленно. И не отдавать, пока не ответит.

Но нельзя, пока Памера не ушла. Ходили слухи, будто Рик родился недоношенным, поэтому вырос таким тощим.

Теперь тот не сомневался — в срок появился на свет.

Но не от того человека, кого считал отцом.

Он вышел на порог и потёр виски, в которых стучало.

«Зато связь — не чудовищная кровосмесительная», — успокоил он себя.

Хотя и не повод, чтобы ненавидеть его. Ведь мать не виновата, что какие-то пертские твари надругались над ней. Возможно, попыталась обмануть отца — отца? — и убедить, что понесла от него. Её можно понять — Рик в таком случае получил честное имя, его никто ни разу не назвал «пертским выблядком», как Аннара, которого растила только мать. Называли так и Сарну, но за глаза. В лицо же не осмеливались — побаивались Мусо.

Калитка скрипнула, и Рик вздрогнул и отряхнулся от мыслей.

Явился-таки, мерзавец, который наверняка напивался, потому что репу принёс сосед, а не он сам.

Но походка не шаткая, а глаза — не пьяные.

Рик спустился со ступенек.

— Ну что, родила? — И язык не заплетался.

Где же был отец в то время, когда дружки разошлись по домам?

— Родила, — со вздохом ответил Рик. — Мальчик, — он улыбнулся, — похожий на тебя как два листочка с одного дерева, крупный к тому же.

— Мальчик… — Улыбка осветила одутловатое лицо, в глазах-щёлочках что-то сверкнуло. Неужто слёзы? Мгновение — и она пропала, а выражение лица стало хмурым. Рику стало неуютно от взгляда. — В таком случае… — отец развязал мошну, до этого висевшую на поясе, — отпразднуй. — Он протянул несколько медяков. Рик замер, не в силах поверить, что это происходит с ним. Отец не сам пьянствовать идёт, а отправляет его? Неужели появление на свет сына настолько его растрогало? — Бери, ну! Взрослый ты мужик или нет? Выпей, говорю, за его здоровье!

Рику не хотелось прикасаться к большим рукам, влажным и липким. У отца сильно потели ладони. Но тем лучше: раз выдалась возможность не видеть ненавистное лицо, то так тому и быть.

Вдобавок выпал шанс увидеть Эрма. Рик не чаял, что сегодня получится, ведь пока мать оправляется от родов, домашние дела на нём, потому что девочек в семье нет.

Ко всему прочему, он не испортит хороший вечер, выясняя правду.

Которая ничего не изменит, только причинит новую боль всем домочадцам. Ведь Рик не покинет мать, не уйдёт. Отец его не пожалеет, не поймёт его муки от осознания, что он — перт-полукровка, наоборот, потом будет издеваться и тыкать этим в лицо.

Тогда кому нужна эта правда?

— Спасибо! — Рик зажал монеты в кулаке и незаметно отёр руку о подол коричневой заплатанной камизы, в которую успел переодеться и то потому что сохла во дворе, а не лежала в ларе. — Только я поставил в печь кашу для Памеры, а молоко в сарае. Надоил недавно.

— Разберусь. Памеру не обижу, не ссы, — грубо отозвался отец и вошёл в дом.

Рик просиял. Матери не до него, а отец, если он таков и есть, а не отчим, сам отпустил его. Он погладил лобастую голову подбежавшего Гоя и понёсся что было мочи.

 

***

 

Сильный попался противник, не зря Шейервейский взял его к себе и, судя по одежде и обилию заказанной еды, облизыванию Граком, то и дело предлагавшим всё самое лучшее — и пиво неразбавленное, получал хорошее жалованье.

Судя по шрамам на мускулистой груди, крепким умелым кулакам — и отрабатывал с лихвой. Эрм выдохся, то и дело парируя очередной удар. Он не всегда успевал и получил несколько тычков в солнечное сплетение. Только привычка к боли не позволила согнуться в три погибели, разве что сдержаться не всегда удавалось — и шипение вырывалось из побитой груди.

Достойный противник, немолодой, но крепкий, любящий носить чёрные волосы распущенными.

И это стало его ошибкой — очелье соскользнуло, и пряди закрыли серые глаза, спрятали даже некогда сломанный нос. Противник размахнулся, но, не видя цели, промазал, и Эрм перехватил его предплечье и заломил. Тот бесполезно попытался пнуть босой пяткой, но удар оказался что соломинкой в дверь.

Эрм понял — не сдастся — и вывернул предплечье. Противник беспомощно пытался достать его свободной рукой, бил ногами, но всё же рухнул на колени.

— Победа! — взвизгнул Грак, подскочил к Эрму и поднял его руку вверх. — Чистая игра, за пределы ринга не вышел!

Посетители радостно заголосили, Марма улыбнулась, нарочно выставив голую ногу из выреза юбки. Из кучки одетых в доспехи, украшенных мечом, увитым розой, отделился пухлый приземистый человек в бархатном тёмно-зелёном плаще.

Сборщик податей, догадался Эрм. Немудрено, что тот появился незадолго до дня Двермы, когда крестьяне собирали наибольший урожай. Тот подошёл к нему и посмотрел снизу вверх.

Эрм стёр пот с груди и замер. Стоять только в брэ ему было неуютно.

— Нужно что-то? Я свободный путешественник, поэтому брать налог с выигрыша не позволю, — без обиняков заявил он.

Толстяк хмыкнул.

— Да вижу, что не крестьянин. Всех в Дымной Дратве знаю. Но Дроппей дал маху, а крепкие ребята всегда нужны князю. Если надумаешь — замолвлю словечко. — Он приподнялся на цыпочки и шепнул в самое ухо: — Амейк особо щедр к лиаллонцам, понимаешь, о чём я?

Эрм отшатнулся.

Щедр к лиаллонцам, значит. Да пусть хоть бросит к ногам гору золота, но нет! Амейк Шейервейский никак не помог в войне, наоборот, забрал людей у Лорьяна Балмьяра. Хоть и позволил строить дома на своих землях, но драл три шкуры, судя по обилию еды на сдвинутых столах.

— Я подумаю, — уклончиво ответил он. — Некоторое время ещё буду здесь, поэтому дам ответ позднее.

А ведь больше Эрма ничто здесь не держит. Пусть Эрдан растит кроху, а Рик…

Проклятье, лучше уехать, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко, ведь паренёк вот-вот — и влюбится в него. Тот даже не потратил время, чтобы повиснуть на шее, а перешёл сразу к делу и самозабвенно страстно отсосал. Эрм не прочь бы развлечься, но…

Из-за него погибла Дафья, как сказал её дедушка — из-за неразделённой любви. Она не смогла принять то, что поклонник всего лишь скрасил тоску.

«Ты сама под меня полезла!» — грубо оправдался Эрм, когда получил упрёк, что порченная им девка никому не нужна.

И обвинил Дафью за то, что ничего не сказала, что уберегла честь от посягательства пертов.

Чтобы подарить её Эрму.

Но Рик — не девица и не невинен, погорюет и бросится в объятия того, с кем спал раньше, мелькнула мысль, поэтому лучше уехать, пока далеко не зашло. В первую очередь будет лучше для самого Эрма, ведь тот… Проклятье, невольно, но отомстил Эрдану. Не думал ведь, что тощий кудрявый юноша — плоть и кровь заклятого врага, отбрасывал эту мысль, потому что тот не походил на отца — ну нисколько. В мать, получается, уродился.

А ведь он здесь.

«Блядь!» — мысленно выругался Эрм, поймав взгляд голубых глаз.

Лучше бы не приходил, не смотрел так, с восхищением.

Нет, подошёл, положил руку на плечо и, растягивая гласные, сказал:

— По-оздра-авля-аю! — и повис, обдав запахом спиртного.

Ещё и выпил. Ну что с ним делать-то? Сам себя позорит!

Эрм оторвал его руки и оттолкнул от себя. Кудри качнулись в такт голове.

— Ты что творишь? — зло спросил он под хохот толпы. Кто-то выкрикнул неприличное словечко в адрес Рика, кто-то засвистел, а некто посоветовал Эрму не теряться.

— У меня… братишка! — Рик посмотрел осоловелым взглядом, и Эрму ничего не осталось, кроме как подхватить его под руки.

— Думаю, возражать не будешь, если отведу его проспаться, — обратился он к Граку. — Спущусь потом.

— Ась? — ответил тот и кивнул, при этом ехидно усмехнувшись и погладив бороду. Эрм взял подсвечник со стола и удалился.

Рик не сопротивлялся, когда его поволокли наверх по лестнице, не возражал, когда втолкнули в тёмную крохотную комнату, кроватью в которой служил только набитый соломой матрац. На полу валялось тонкое шерстяное одеяло. Наспех сколоченный ларь служил для хранения вещей, а для нужд предназначалось ведро, от которого дурно пахло — не споласкивает никто, как видно.

Эрм бережно опустил Рика на матрац, затем не менее осторожно уложил.

— Поспи, мальчик. — Тот послушно закрыл глаза и сунул руку под голову. Эрм погладил волнистые пряди, нежно — по-отечески, что ли, и поднялся. — Свечи должно хватить, ведро сам знаешь где. Воду принесу.

С этими словами он вышел и запер комнату на засов. Нужно ещё одеться и забрать выигрыш у Грака.

 

Эрм в который раз пригубил пиво. Надираться не хотелось. Кто знает, что на уме у собутыльников? Князевы прихвостни громко смеялись и чествовали победителя. Ларис, так представился сборщик податей, то и дело хлопал по плечу.

И это раздражало.

Уйти бы спать, но куда? Комнату занял Рик. Эрм нарочно тянул время, чтобы селянам, насмешливо смотревшим на него, не давать пищу для размышлений. Нет ничего плохого, что он уступил постель пьяному юнцу, мог бы сам пристроиться рядом. Но ведь наутро поползут слухи, мерзкие, гадкие, липкие — настолько, что паренёк от них долго не отмоется и наверняка получит хорошую взбучку.

Это не удивительно, зная Эрдана.

Странно, что у последнего уродился такой сын, несколько наивный, лелеющий светлую мечту, нежно любящий мать и новорождённого братишку, ведь глаза сияли, когда Рик сообщил о пополнении семьи.

Возможно, это и есть возмездие, что сын ненавистного человека привязался к Эрму — настолько, что не счёл зазорным ублажить ртом — отсосать, проще говоря. Можно было бы бросить Эрдану в лицо, дескать, сынок — шлюха мужского пола, поведать всё до мельчайших подробностей, в том числе и о том, что он у юнца далеко не первый, но язык не повернулся.

Потому что Рик не сделал Эрму ничего плохого. Ему жить в Дратве.

Эрм в очередной раз чокнулся и отвернулся. Он не заметил, как на колени Лариса уселась Марма, чей запах духов, смешанный с потом, призванный возбуждать, вызвал только отвращение. Из выреза выглядывало белое бедро, достаточно привлекательное. Да и сама шлюха была недурна собой, но отчего-то от неё воротило.

Иное дело — Рик. Ему не нужны уловки, Эрм то и дело думал о том, как вздёрнуть его задом кверху и войти в тугую, растянутую пальцами плоть; толкнуться, провести ладонями вдоль позвоночника, легонько шлёпнуть по упругим ягодицам.

Проклятье, не стоило пить. Спиртное не умалило, но раззадорило кровь, отчего член натянул брэ и чувствительная головка ощутимо потёрлась о льняную ткань.

Пойти бы подрочить или окунуться, мелькнула мысль. Первый вариант отпал сам собой — посетителей было как никогда много, и самоудовлетворяющийся мужчина обязательно породит насмешки, если, не ровен час, кому-то припрёт отлить за углом.

Осталось второе. Эрму нравилось то место, которое выбрал для купания, красивое, достойное кисти живописца. Жаль только, что было не до любования. Оба раза отвлёк Рик.

И этим — проклятье! — оно полюбилось куда сильнее.

На том и решено. Эрм поднялся и было полез в поясную сумку, когда вспомнил, что его угостил Ларис, поэтому передумал и пошёл к двери. Кто-то спал за столом, кто-то невнятно бормотал. Кучка пьяниц в углу затянула песню — известную, похабную. Хозяин проводил постояльца сонным взглядом, Грака же не было видно.

На пороге Эрм втянул в себя воздух, потом ещё.

И ещё. Делал это так, будто не мог надышаться после запахов спиртного и немытых тел. Ночная прохлада несколько отрезвила его. Как ни странно, тумана не было, полная луна осветила долину, а сверчки радовали слух. Член опал, и Эрм достал его и наконец сумел справить нужду прямо на деревянную стену.

Тем лучше, теперь можно искупаться. За короткое время Эрм выучил дорогу к берегу и у ворот уверенно свернул. Ветки кустов цеплялись за одежду.

Ну и пусть. Главное, видно, как река поблёскивает от лучей, дорожку луны на воде. Это красиво — в самый раз для свидания. Дафья любила посиделки в ночи, мечтала вслух о том, как станет носить красивые платья, забудет, что такое тяжёлая работа, и нарожает кучу ребятишек, кудрявых и миловидных — темноволосых, как она сама, или русых, как Эрм. Тот же не собирался связывать себя с ней узами брака.

И просто желал её тело, стройное и изящное, с налитой грудью и мягким округлым задом.

Берег был другим, но луна так же красиво проложила дорожку, когда Дафья откинулась на песок и позволила Эрму любить себя, «забыв» сообщить, что тот у неё — первый.

Воспоминания улетучились. Эрм встал как вкопанный, заметив длинную тень, отбрасываемую сидевшим на берегу человеком. Он всмотрелся. Ветер колыхнул кудри.

Рик? Но как здесь оказался? Что — проклятье! — за игры?! Сынок Эрдана будто следил, во всяком случае, вцепился, не желал отпускать.

Глупости, успокоил себя Эрм, наверняка проснулся и начал стучать в дверь, требуя выпустить, а кто-то сердобольный послушался. Покинуть же постоялый двор незаметно несложно — это при таком столпотворении-то.

Рик вздрогнул, когда услышал шаги, попытался вскочить, но, вероятно, не протрезвев до конца, плюхнулся на песок и уставился на ноги.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?! — Эрм присел рядом с ним на корточки и, схватив за плечо, развернул лицом к себе, чтобы прояснить всё раз и навсегда. — Хорошо, ты покинул комнату, но ответь: какого хуя ошиваешься здесь?! — Он почувствовал мелкую дрожь. Рик замёрз, очевидно, хотя холодно не было. Ответа не последовало, и Эрм не выдержал и прижал его к груди — сильно, наверняка так сына бы обнял, если бы породил. — Пойми, мальчик, не нужно за мной бегать. Я уеду, а ты останешься. Зачем портить себе жизнь? Над тобой ведь сегодня посмеивались. Представляешь, что было бы, если бы я в комнате остался?

— Трахнули бы меня, наверное! — Рик крепко прижался к сильному телу — настолько, будто просил защиты у кого-то родного.

У отца, например.

— Глупости не неси, — пожурил его Эрм, поглаживая волнистые волосы. — Почему домой не пошёл?

Он не ожидал, что Рика начнёт трясти сильнее — не от холода, а от страха, что ли.

— Потому что он скорее всего напился, — выговорил тот в плечо, обдав тёплым дыханием. — Мать родила и не может… — всхлипнул он. — А когда напивается, то… меня… — Эрм почувствовал, что камиза стала мокрой. Расплакался, значит. — Это он в ту ночь спал со мной, когда вы всё увидели и поняли… Здесь… На берегу…

Рик отстранился и утёр глаза и нос тылом ладони.

Вот оно что, значит. Паренёк не по доброй воле ложился в постель с… С кем? Неужели?..

— Кто он? — уточнил Эрм.

Рик не сразу ответил, долго всхлипывал и вытирал рукавом слёзы, сморкался в подол камизы, прежде чем выдавил:

— Отец. Он трахает меня, когда пьяный, когда мать не может ему дать. Потому она скидывала много раз детей, что он бил её, а после — заваливал и грубо драл. Он даже меня не стеснялся, — всхлип, — а когда я вырос, то…

Продолжать не стоило, Эрм всё понял.

И пожалел, что не убил Эрдана, что не всадил подло меч в спину.

Но уж постарается это сделать — за Рика, ни в чём не повинного парнишку; за собственную изувеченную жизнь. И не посмотрит, что в семье есть кроха, которому нужен отец.

Ведь выблядок, не погнушавшийся совершить соитие, чудовищное, кровосмесительное, жизни не заслужил.


	8. Глава VIII. Малк Фравый

Небо на горизонте посветлело. Зачинался рассвет. Рик долго выплакивал всё, что наболело, Эрм молча перебирал кудри, слушал и искренне жалел семью Фравых.  
  
«Как же ты стал Фравым, Эрдан Дэерон? — размышлял он. Если бы не фамилия, он бы куда раньше догадался.  
  
С другой стороны, странно бы звучала знатная фамилия, данная Эрдану его отцом, у крестьянина. Рик Дэерон? Кто угодно задумался бы, как и почему простого крестьянского паренька так звать.  
  
Странно другое: как у мерзавца появился столь светлый сын, чистый, несмотря на то, что не невинный. Эрм не сомневался — Рик уродился в мать красотой, от Эрдана мало что досталось.  
  
Иначе и схожая внешность позволила бы обо всём догадаться. Рик доверчиво обнимал собеседника и долго рассказывал о семье, о бесконечных побоях, о мертворождённых детях, о сестрёнке, исхудавшей и однажды навеки закрывшей глазки. Эрм прижимал к себе вздрагивавшее тело.  
  
И внутренне возмущался — той грязи, которая толстым слоем лежала на семье Фравых — или Дэеронов? — и намертво въедалась в кожу — настолько, что не отмыться. Рик ложился под отца, чтобы тот не трогал беременную мать? Чудовищно! При всей той мерзости искренне радовался появлению братишки на свет. Неужели не понимал, что кроху ожидает та же участь, что и его?  
  
Рик перестал плакать и сидел, глядя на водную гладь. Луна висела низко над землёй, распухшая и покрасневшая. Вот-вот — и взойдёт солнце.  
  
— Я-то гадал, почему никто в деревне не знает, что ты спишь с мужчиной, ведь такое трудно скрыть. — Эрм погладил спину Рика. Тот доверчиво положил голову на плечо. — Теперь понимаю — никому в голову не придёт заглянуть в дом, а мать ничего никому не скажет, потому что стыдно.  
  
Рик вздрогнул.  
  
— Она ничего не знает!  
  
— Да-а? — Эрм усмехнулся. — Уверен? Сколько времени он тебя ебёт? Год-два? — Рик промолчал. Эрм, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: — Один-два раза можно скрыть, но если всё происходит долгое время — невозможно. Прости, не поверю. Твоя мать — эгоистка, которая скрылась за сыновней спиной, лишь бы её не трогали!  
  
Рик, судя по взгляду, не знал значения странного слова — «эгоистка», но не нужно родиться дураком, чтобы не понять по тону, что это плохо.  
  
— Нет, она у меня замечательная, — оправдал он мать. — Самая лучшая!  
  
Не удивил. Для Эрма мать тоже была самой лучшей, с самыми ласковыми руками, самым звонким голосом. Он не понимал, почему она лежит, холодная, бледная, не открывает глаз; почему братик, едва появившийся на свет, не кричит; почему отец плачет, горько, навзрыд, ведь паладины не должны лить слёзы. Это ведь по-женски!  
  
Эрм всё осознал, когда маму закопали в землю. Отец долго не горевал и женился снова, только детей больше не появилось. Он не огорчился, потому что сын у него подрастал. Хотя к последнему мачеха относилась с прохладцей, но не обижала. И однажды умерла.  
  
Эрм тогда не расстроился; изрядно выросший, он знал о смерти, но ещё наивный настолько, что не понял значение слова — «измена». У шушукавшихся в углу людей, обсуждавших, дескать, отец отравил жену, потому что та «изменила», нельзя было спросить.  
  
— Она слабая женщина. — Эрм обнял Рика и уткнулся носом в макушку, пахнувшую дымом. — Но ты… Как бы мерзко ни звучало, но ты должен беречь себя в первую очередь. Не думал, что без него вам будет лучше? Или хотя бы о том, чтобы уйти?  
  
Рик вздрогнул.  
  
Думал, получается, но боялся что-либо предпринять.  
  
— Хотел его убить, — решился он признаться, — но в таком случае меня ждала бы тюрьма, а мама — осталась одна с крохой на руках. Сбежать и оставить её с этим чудовищем не могу.  
  
— Неужели родных нет? — Эрм озадачился.  
  
Он не сомневался, что у Эрдана нет никого, но чтобы у матери?  
  
— Дедушка только… был… — ответил Рик, прижимаясь теснее и сминая камизу. — Мамин, не мой…  
  
Вот оно что. Единственный родной человек умер — наверняка давно. Кудри пощекотали щеку Эрма — ту самую, изувеченную. И это — проклятье! — приятно. Вдобавок Рик поглаживал спину, от него несло лёгким перегаром — поделился-то на пьяную голову. На трезвую, скорее всего, умолчал бы.  
  
— Но ты же понимаешь, что безнаказанным это оставлять нельзя, — шепнул Эрм, отстраняясь.  
  
Начало светать, и он уже смог различить черты юного лица, красивые, изящные, не подходившие безродному пареньку, так не похожему на отца. Тот улыбнулся.  
  
— Спасибо. Знаете, мне легче, — после этих слов поцеловал.  
  
Пьян ещё, вот и лезет, напрашивается, чтобы кое-кто отодрал. Эрм задался вопросом, что двигало пареньком — желал насолить отцу? жаждал познать ласки, а не грубость? влюбился? — но губ не разомкнул. Рик отстранился и разочарованно вздохнул.  
  
— Понял, я вам противен. — Он отвернулся. — После такого любой бы стал противен, понимаю.  
  
Дурак юный!  
  
— Нет, — Эрм удержал его от попытки встать, — но я не хочу, чтобы ты питал иллюзии… — снова непонятное словечко, понял он по взгляду голубых глаз, — и попусту надеялся, что я останусь ради тебя. Не останусь. И забрать не смогу.  
  
Так лучше. Рик поймёт, он умный парень. Точки над «i» нужно было расставить в своё время с Дафьей — до того, как та раздвинула ноги на берегу, и Эрм не смог сдержать пыл. Та не погибла бы, а дедушка, потерявший единственную внучку, не бросил бы вслед проклятие.  
  
— Я знаю, — шепнул Рик и снова поцеловал. Отстранившись, добавил: — Я только… Я хотел знать, каково это, когда хорошо. — Проклятье, это он зря! Очевидно, хмель не выветрился ещё из его головы. Из Эрмовой — точно. — Мне с вами спокойно, безопасно, что ли, как… Как в объятиях хорошего отца, наверное.  
  
Он ещё раз поцеловал. Эрм отстранился и хрюкнул от смеха.  
  
— Чушь не неси. Отцы не спят со своими детьми. Это мерзко, — заключил он, повалил Рика на песок и навис на вытянутых руках.  
  
Тот не сопротивлялся и погладил обеими руками заросший подбородок, большим пальцем провёл по шраму, видневшемуся из-под повязки.  
  
Ну раз готов к расставанию, то можно, решил Эрм, подарить юнцу чуточку ласки, доказать, что соитие может быть не только мерзким, но и прекрасным; что есть любовники, для которых важнее то, что в их объятиях пылают от страсти.  
  
Он ещё раз поцеловал Рика и скатился в сторону, чтобы ничто не помешало залезть под котт.  
  
— Повернись спиной ко мне, — попросил он — уж очень хотелось поцеловать родимое пятно.  
  
Эрм откинул кудри и сделал то, что хотел — припал губами к багровой отметине, затем лизнул. Судя по вздоху, его любовнику понравилась ласка. Странная метка богов, ой какая странная и чувствительная. Эрм целовал её, легонько покусывал, после — полизывал, ловя шумные вздохи. Он нащупал пах. Так и есть, Рик возбуждён, судя по выпиравшему бугру. За ними, юнцами, не заржавеет, стояк появился ой как скоро. Но член лучше оставить на потом, сначала с мешавшей одеждой разобраться бы.  
  
Эрм сместил руку выше и нащупал поясок, к счастью, завязанный бантом, а не на узел. Достаточно потянуть верёвочку, чтобы подлезть под свободный котт.  
  
Кожа Рика оказалась горячей на ощупь, живот — твёрдым, без единой прослойки жира (что странно при таком-то отце), а на груди даже поросли тонкие редкие волоски, не заметные раньше.  
  
Эрм нащупал сосок и потеребил. Крохотный, тот мгновенно затвердел от ласк. Он повторил то же самое со вторым.  
  
— Чувственный какой! — шепнул он, целуя шею. — Славный мой, хороший. Только молю: скажи, если будет неприятно, не терпи!  
  
Как хотелось врезаться в зад, в который упирался напряжённый член, но нельзя: с Риком нужно обходиться как можно нежнее, чтобы — упаси, боги! — тот окончательно не уверился, что соитие — это мерзко и больно, нужно доказать, что это прекрасно.  
  
Шнурок брэ тоже оказался завязанным на бант — Рик точно знал, что его ждёт. Эрм просунул руку за пояс, перебрал пальцами волоски, редкие у пупка и густые в паху. Член оказался немаленьким, горячим и вздыбленным кверху. Эрм обхватил пальцами ствол и было начал надрачивать, когда…  
  
— Стойте! — Он убрал руку, а Рик резко сел. — Я… помою… его…  
  
Дурачок, что, если бы соитие случилось не у воды, а в стогу сена, к примеру? Эрм не успел его обругать — Рик, скинув туфли, отбросил ненужные брэ с подвязанными к ним шоссами и побежал к воде.  
  
Проклятье, такой прекрасный стояк опадёт, что немудрено: Рик, присев на корточки, плескался. Эрм решил последовать его примеру и разделся, затем пошёл к кромке воды.  
  
Уже изрядно посветлело. Не ровен час, сюда кто-то придёт.  
  
Глупости, здесь никогда никого не было.  
  
Рик закончил и сел на сухом песку. Эрм бегло ополоснул член и присоединился к нему.  
  
Так и есть, опал, съёжился, нужно опять ласкать. Красная головка скрылась под крайней плотью. Эрм сел рядом с Риком и легонько толкнул в грудь, призывая лечь. Тот послушался и откинулся на песок, позволил задрать рубашку и охнул, когда язык обвёл сосок, мгновенно затвердевший. Эрм сдёрнул ленту, удерживавшую волосы. Он знал, что любовникам приятно, когда кудри щекочут кожу, ему говорили. К тому же настрадавшийся паренёк заслужил как можно больше нежности…  
  
— Погоди, — шепнул Эрм и открыл поясную сумочку.  
  
Главное, чтобы не забыл. Он всегда носил его собой — флакон с облепиховым маслом, призванным заживлять раны.  
  
Никогда ещё Эрм не догадывался использовать для такого — стоило масло ведь довольно дорого.  
  
Но Эрдан был груб и продирал до крови, мразь.  
  
«Знал бы ты, ублюдок, что твой сын охотно готов подставить мне свой зад!» — пришла в голову злорадная мысль — не вовремя, ой как не вовремя!  
  
Жаль, что Рик — сын последней сволочи. Он не заслужил такого отца, точнее, Эрдан не заслужил такого сына.  
  
Он вообще не заслужил детей.  
  
И жизни — тоже.  
  
Может быть, Рик однажды не сдержится и похвастается в порыве гнева, что Эрм — прекрасный любовник, который не погнушался ласкать его ртом, ведь юнец наверняка не знал никогда такой ласки.  
  
— Ох, — всхлипнул тот, когда губы обхватили головку, открытую, ярко-розовую. Краем глаза Эрм видел, как Рик, похоже, пытался зажать в руке несуществующую ткань, но набрал в кулак песок и отпустил.  
  
Давненько Эрму не приходилось кого-то одаривать такой лаской. Как правило, отсасывали у него. С Риком же всё по-другому. Тот вот-вот кончит, это Эрм чувствовал, поэтому отстранился и попросил:  
  
— Перевернись, пожалуйста. И на четвереньки встань. Так тебе легче всего будет.  
  
Рик охотно послушался, зад вздёрнулся кверху. Эрм легонько утёр налипший песок и раздвинул ягодицы.  
  
Крови нет, припухлости — тоже. Можно попытаться, хотя хотелось, ой как хотелось поскорее толкнуться.  
  
— Будет больно — не терпи, умоляю, — шепнул Эрм и вынул зубами пробку. Та с хлопком вышла, и масло полилось сначала на пальцы, потом потекло между ягодицами, отчего волоски, росшие вокруг ануса, прилипли к коже.  
  
Рубашка задралась, открывая выпиравшие позвонки и лопатки, волосы повисли, сквозь них просвечивало родимое пятно.  
  
Проклятье, красивое зрелище.  
  
Эрм, чтобы расслабить юнца, просунул ладонь между бёдрами, погладил всё ещё стоявший ствол; второй провёл по складочкам кожи ануса, тонкой, нежной. Рик сжался, но тут же расслабился, Эрм большим пальцем потёр мошонку, пальцем второй руки вошёл в него неожиданно легко, что немудрено: такие отношения не впервые, хотя и без удовольствия.  
  
Эрм осторожно протолкнул палец вглубь, ощупывая стенку в поисках плотного бугорка. Он был уверен — пока Рик юн, тот не доставляет неудобств, не разрастается, как у иных стариков, и не мешает отлить. Наоборот, судя по шумному вздоху, поглаживание доставляет удовольствие — настолько, что член стал куда более твёрдым. Горячий, он подрагивал в руке.  
  
— Рик, говори, — попросил Эрм.  
  
— Хорошо… — выдохнул тот и насадился на палец, когда любовник замер.  
  
Не умолчал про боль, не солгал.  
  
И это замечательно.  
  
Эрм вынул один палец и пристроил ко входу уже два.  
  
— Может быть неприятно, — предупредил он и пропихнул внутрь.  
  
Рик если и почувствовал боль, то промолчал, вдобавок Эрм убрал руку от его члена, чтобы приласкать свой собственный, за вознёй утративший былую твёрдость. Он толкался пальцами, то и дело надавливая на чувствительную точку, пока Рик не расслабился окончательно и не позволил входить в себя не напрягаясь.  
  
Всё, теперь можно, иначе Эрм спустит семя на землю. А ведь так хочется войти в оттопыренный зад.  
  
Ещё и флакон вывернулся, масло пролилось, остались только крохи.  
  
Но ничего, чтобы смазать член, этого достаточно. Эрм отшвырнул бесполезную посуду и растёр масло вдоль ствола, затем пристроил головку ко входу.  
  
Рик всхлипнул, когда любовник протиснулся внутрь. Эрм замер, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда он привыкнет, затем погладил ягодицы, переместил руки на бока и осторожно продвинулся дальше.  
  
На этот раз — ничего. Рик не сжался, ни разу не дёрнулся.  
  
Тем лучше, иначе причинил бы себе боль.  
  
— Я в тебе, — нежная прохладная кожа яичек соприкоснулась с горячей ягодиц, — весь.  
  
Эрм придержал любовника за бока и толкнулся, неспешно. Ответом стал только вздох, шумный. Рик не пожаловался, но и не застонал. Второй толчок оказался куда более смелым. Эрм переместил руки ниже, на ягодицы. С каждым движением он вминал пальцы глубже, оставляя красные следы на бледной коже.  
  
— Славный мой, — толчок, — хороший! — Рик стонал, когда член проходил по чувствительной точке, кудри колыхались в такт. Когда выгнул спину дугой так, что рубашка, задравшаяся до лопаток, сползла до поясницы, раздалось: — Котёнок!  
  
Эрму хотелось, чтобы он кончил, познал разницу между ним и мразью Эрданом, поэтому он погладил бедро и наклонился, чтобы приласкать Рику член. Неудобно, проклятье!  
  
Он остановился.  
  
— Ложись на бок, мой хороший, — и, сжав собственный ствол у основания, отстранился.  
  
Рик охотно послушался и улёгся на песке, подперев голову рукой. Эрм пристроился сзади — как можно плотнее — и, приподняв его ногу, пристроил на собственном бедре, затем приставил член к растянутому им же входу и вошёл, довольно резко.  
  
Рик вздрогнул, но не сжал ягодицы. Эрму было неудобно, но уж больно хотелось подарить ласку, открытый затылок позволял целовать родимое пятно. Это он и делал; входя раз за разом, замирал и прикасался губами к багровой отметине, такой чувствительной. Рик всхлипывал, порой его пробирала мелкая дрожь.  
  
Страстный мальчик.  
  
Эрм его не забудет, когда покинет. Он крепко прижался к ягодицам, загоняя член по самые яйца, и замер. Затем погладил бок любовника, живот от пупка и ниже, пока не нащупал член.  
  
Причём не опавший.  
  
Выходит, Рику нравится.  
  
И это прекрасно. Эрм сомневался, что тот кончит без помощи, поэтому начал наглаживать ствол, сильно, будто себе дрочил.  
  
Может быть, Рик развязался бы без такой ласки. Совсем немного понадобилось времени, чтобы он вздрогнул и протяжно застонал, выгнулся дугой, а ладонь Эрма стала липкой.  
  
Всё, хватит терзать несчастного паренька, едва ли не впервые познавшего страсть. Эрм покинул его тело, поднялся и пошёл к воде, чтобы угомонить не получившую своё плоть. Он, приподняв подол камизы, плеснул пригоршню на член. Тот мгновенно опал, головка спряталась под крайней плотью.  
  
Осталось вымыться после утех. Этим Эрм и занялся, пока не услышал плеск.  
  
Рик, очевидно, решил последовать его примеру.  
  
— Ну зачем? Я бы помог развязаться, — проговорил он — тихо, робко.  
  
Эрм выпрямился.  
  
— Развязаться? — усмехнулся он. — Папаша твой научил? Хуёвый из него любовник, раз ищет только развязку! — Рик не ответил. Только послышался плеск воды. Эрм обернулся и, глядя на макушку сидевшего на корточках паренька, добавил: — Подождёшь? Я куплю завтрак и принесу. Уверен, ты голоден не меньше меня.  
  
Рик затряс головой и встал. Солнце осветило верхушки деревьев.  
  
— Нет, мне пора. И так с отцом объясняться, где я был ночью. Мать не сможет подняться, поэтому скотина на мне. — В глазах блеснули слёзы, рот скривился. — Вы уедете?  
  
Плакать собрался, горе горькое, догадался Эрм, но вслух произнёс:  
  
— Нет, пока нет. Дело есть. Пока не завершу, никуда не уеду. — Он сжал губы, стараясь случайно не выдать, что собрался расквитаться с Эрданом. — Мы с тобой так и не продолжили тренировку. Приходи, а! Не позволяй этому сукину сыну издеваться над собой!  
  
— Хорошо! — Рик едва заметно улыбнулся — неосознанно, наверное. — Я обещаю.  
  
Эрм сомневался в этом. Он был уверен: если покинет Дымную Дратву, то Эрдан продолжит издеваться над сыном, тому придётся ублажать отца, чтобы не трогал маленького братишку. Всё вернётся к истоку, будто ничего и не было.  
  
Эрм оделся куда скорее, чем Рик, и поспешил удалиться.  
  
Есть хотелось неимоверно.  
  


***

  
Щёки пылали. Наверное, и глаза сияли, поэтому крестьяне странно косились.  
  
Возможно, Рику так казалось.  
  
Он был уверен — влетит от отца, да и мать начнёт расспрашивать, где шлялся, не исключено — с кем.  
  
Никто не пристал с расспросами — и это хорошо. Рик оправил измятую камизу и двинулся дальше.  
  
Порой он слышал, как женщины перешёптывались, и чувствовал взгляды в спину. Ну и пусть болтают, утро ничем не испортить.  
  
Ведь он не просто шёл, но парил — так ему казалось. С высоты плевать на чужие злые языки. По-видимому, люди в Дратве потому любили осуждать, что никогда не сумели урвать кусочек счастья. Рик же взял, хотя знал — однажды придёт на постоялый двор, а Грак ему сообщит, что Эрм уехал.  
  
Если так, то нужно брать как можно больше именно сейчас. Погоревать всегда успеется.  
  
— Тьфу, нечисть! — Утро всё же было испорчено давешней чёрной кошкой. Понравилось, видать, усатой пугать, вот и выжидала, тварь хитрожопая, чтобы перебежать дорогу.  
  
Раздался смешок.  
  
— Не обращал бы внимания. Это всего лишь кошка! — Рик повернул голову в сторону говорившего. С высоты своего роста, оказалось, не заметил кузнеца. — Что такой счастливый-то? — Жерт нахмурил кустистые брови и пригладил рыжую бороду.  
  
Рик растерялся.  
  
Всё, выходит, написано на его лице.  
  
— Так мать родила! — выпалил он первое, что пришло в голову. — Братишка, здоровенький и крупный. Помнишь, ты ученика хотел? Поговори с отцом!  
  
— Родила, говоришь? Крупный? — Жерт хмыкнул. — Поговорю, но когда подрастёт, а то ты вроде и Данов сынок, а выглядишь, будто ел год назад.  
  
Рик не был с этим согласен. Год без пищи вынести невозможно. Месяц — да, и то тело вздувается, как правило. После войны всякое бывало, наслушался — и о том, что гробы вдвое шире сколачивали.  
  
Ничего, поест. Хлеб, увы, печь не умеет, но корову подоит и напьётся молока. Вчерашнюю репу приготовит, мать подскажет как. Рик — не бездельник, но стряпня давалась ему ой как тяжело. Но научится Лиаллона ради — рыцари не должны брезговать бабской работой.  
  
— Ладно, побегу, — поспешил он распрощаться с кузнецом, чтобы тот не заподозрил неладное.  
  
Он остановился у калитки, не решаясь войти. Было тихо, даже Гой не залаял.  
  
Зловеще как-то, мелькнула мысль.  
  
Разве что ребёнок плакал, и этот звук всё ещё не был привычен Рику. «Братишка!» — вспомнил он и толкнул калитку, затем отправился по протоптанной дорожке к дому.  
  
Выкошенная трава порадовала глаз — не зря вчера расстарался. Кучка сена лежала у сарая. Скотина не мычала, не блеяла, стало быть, отец выгнал пастись.  
  
Рик ступил на порог и открыл дверь. Крик младенца стал гораздо громче.  
  
Мать, похоже, не торопилась успокоить сына.  
  
Неужели…  
  
Что-то оборвалось внутри, ведь она только родила. Могло быть всякое — и лихорадка, и… Нет, лучше не думать о страшном.  
  
— Мама! — Рик всмотрелся в полумрак.  
  
Матери на постели не оказалось. Более того, та, одетая в бурый котт, сидела на скамье.  
  
Не выдержала, значит, поднялась. Даже косы заплела и спрятала под платком.  
  
И только вздрогнула, когда услышала окрик, подняла голову.  
  
Всё понятно. Плакала.  
  
«Ублюдок!» — подумал Рик об отце и бросился к ней.  
  
— Что, мама? Что он сделал?!  
  
Ответом стала пощёчина. Лицо запылало — не от счастья, но от крепкой руки. На мать стало страшно глядеть: глаза сверкнули, рот искривился — ни дать ни взять упырица болотная из страшных сказок!  
  
— А ты не знаешь?! Да вся Дратва только и делает, что обсуждает, как ты вчера какому-то мужику на шею вешался! — Вот оно что: за какую-то жалкую ночь расползлись слухи. — Ольва пришла помочь и сказала! Ей муж поведал, — продолжила она уже спокойным тоном. — Неужели мой сын… мужелюб? — подобрала нужное слово и разревелась одновременно с младенцем.  
  
— Мама… — Рик присел и положил ладони на её колени. — Да все знают, что Эльм — горький пьяница и выдумщик!  
  
— Да?! — Мать оттолкнула его руки. — Сам Грак поддакнул: повадился ты ходить к мужику заезжему — одноглазому, страшному аки Вельел!  
  
Рик опустил голову, гадая, что придумать, как оправдаться.  
  
Хотя почему бы не сказать правду, точнее, её часть?  
  
— А-а-а, вон оно что! — Рик натянуто улыбнулся и поднялся. — Нет, это невыносимо! Мужик этот, страшный аки Вельел, учил меня драться. Что я за мужчина, если не умею махать кулаками? А что касается… — он прикусил язык, — вчерашнего, так отец мне медных тренов отсыпал, чтобы я за здоровье братишки выпил. Только… Непривычен. Может, и вешался, но по-дружески. Помню только, что проснулся на берегу, — решился он так объяснить происхождение песка в волосах и на одежде.  
  
Помогло, мать успокоилась. Только ребёнок по-прежнему разрывался от крика.  
  
— Да? Говорят, он отвёл тебя наверх. — Показалось, не угомонилась, не поверила.  
  
— Да? — передразнил Рик. — Если бы Эльм не надрался и не уснул за столом, то увидел бы, что я ушёл, когда протрезвел. Увидел бы и «страшного аки Вельел», который напивался с кучкой князевых людей!  
  
Он подошёл к корзинке и взял малыша на руки.  
  
Тот мало того, что кричал от голода, но и, судя по запаху, обделался.  
  
«Неужели тебе так важны слухи, что ты не обращаешь внимания на сына?» — в душе упрекнул Рик мать и отнёс ей ребёнка.  
  
— Покорми его, — попросил он, протянув малыша. — Не мучь ни себя, ни его дурацкими сплетнями. — Та взяла младенца и расшнуровала ворот котта. — Как отец назвал-то? — перевёл разговор в более спокойное русло.  
  
— Малк, — последовал ответ. Изголодавшийся малыш охотно зачмокал. Рик прислонился к краешку стола, наблюдая за тем, как ест братишка. — Возьми! — обратилась мать к старшему сыну. — Голодный небось. Я блинов напекла и даже сливки сняла. Пыталась выпить кувшин до дна, да не лезет.  
  
Выходит, и корову подоила, догадался Рик и от стыда опустил глаза в пол.  
  
Пока он предавался утехам, мать, не оправившаяся от родов, поднялась и занялась работой.  
  
Рик сел и обнял её.  
  
— Где отец? — уточнил он.  
  
— Так лес рубить ушёл! Ольва-то чего пришла? Чтобы попросить его помочь! Их с Эльмом сынок женится на днях, а молодым жить где-то нужно! Не ютиться же в крохотном домишке, где ещё восемь ртов! Да и у Мусо тесно!  
  
У Мусо?  
  
Рик всё понял. Красавец Траф — парень на пару-тройку лет старше него, всегда улыбчивый, любящий развлечь девок игрой на флейте — женится на Сарне — некрасивой рябой тощей сплетнице.  
  
Не иначе как приворожила, у Трафа-то от девок отбоя не было.  
  
Получается, поднялась, чтобы отца собрать в дорогу.  
  
— Ну ффафья им, — пробормотал Рик с набитым ртом.  
  
Мать поднялась и подошла к стопке сложенных на ларе пелёнок.  
  
— Говорил, с ночёвкой едет. Только завтра появится, — заключила она.  
  
Рик различил облегчённый вздох. И сам перевёл дыхание.  
  
Ненавистное лицо ему хотелось видеть меньше всего.  
  
Мать не заметила, как он сам себе улыбнулся.  
  
Потому что никто не помешает встретиться с Эрмом.


	9. Глава IX. Венок из васильков

— Храни Лиаллон! — наверняка раздавалось на много миль вокруг. Клятые перты надолго позабудут дорогу к Кнехе. Великий князь, на чьих резных доспехах появились вмятины, а конский хвост, украшавший шлем, отчего-то пропитался кровью, яро гнал коня вперёд с мечом наперевес. Изодранная в клочья хоругвь воздевалась в небо.

Череп мёртвого врага лопнул от лошадиного копыта, будто ореховая скорлупа, на землю потекла серая жижа, смешанная с кровью.

— Храни Лиаллон! — что было мочи завопил Эрм.

Лагерь разбили там же, тяжело раненных добили, лекари сновали между теми, у кого был шанс на жизнь. Пленных пертов раздели и…

Как назло, картинка не исчезала. Эрму не хотелось видеть, не то что участвовать. Одуревший от запаха крови, он раз за разом всаживал меч в тело, спутанное верёвками, беззащитное, стараясь нанести несмертельные раны. Его отчего-то позабавило, как изо рта хлынула кровь, по всей видимости, перестарался и пробил лёгкое.

— Эрм, твоя очередь! — позвали его.

Он занёс меч, но так и не добил немолодого перта, в чьих чёрных волосах, слипшихся от крови, угадывалась проседь.

Эрм вытер оружие тряпьём, некогда бывшей пертской одеждой, и направился к соратникам. Кровь бурлила в молодых жилах, стучала в висках, отчего не только щёки раскраснелись, но и налились чресла — настолько сильно, что хотелось сунуть член хоть куда-нибудь, хоть в дырку, проделанную в дереве.

Но зачем, когда соратники в это время ебли молоденького воина, связанного так, что тот был вынужден сидеть на корточках, оттопырив голый растраханный зад, из которого текла струйка семени, смешанного с кровью?

Ни жалости к юноше, ни сочувствия — ничего не появилось в тот миг.

Только невольное уважение за то, что перт стойко терпел унижение и ни разу не закричал, точно ему всё равно было — одним больше, одним меньше. Какая разница, в конце-то концов?

Эрм оголил достоинство, изрядно напряжённое, и толкнулся во вражеский зад, исцарапанный ногтями. Получилось легко, что немудрено: до него побывал отряд воинов.

Пленник поднял голову, когда кто-то потянул за уши, чтобы затолкать член в рот, русые кудри соскользнули с шеи.

И оголили родимое пятно.

«Рик?!» — мелькнула мысль. Эрм замер.

— Давай, Эрмьерн, докажи и ты, что наши хуи куда больше пертских! — Краем глаза Эрм заметил, как Варв, его соратник, повертел в руке отрезанный член, затем отшвырнул в сторону.

Он не смог продолжить и отстранился.

«Рик, нет! Что же ты делаешь здесь, котёнок?» — Эрм не решился спросить вслух, чтобы не породить кучу вопросов. Равьер наверняка заинтересуется, вон как зыркает, пердун старый, у которого хуй давно не встаёт, а желание погреть кости у костерка и полизать пятки Великому князю гораздо больше весило, чем похоть.

Эрм оттолкнул соратника, трахавшего в то время Рика в рот, попытался развязать узлы, только ничего не вышло. Даже меч скользнул по путам, но не перерезал.

И тогда он сел на землю, крепко прижал голову Рика к себе.

Одинокая слеза скатилась по щеке. Эрм крепко зажмурился.

Затем открыл глаза.

Сон, всего лишь сон, пусть и кошмарный. Порой память словно издевалась, события войны стираться из неё не желали. Всё было — и искромсанный перт с чёрными, посеребрёнными сединой, слипшимися от крови волосами, бывалый вояка, судя по тому, что ни разу не застонал; и связанный молоденький паренёк, кудрявый, но без родимого пятна. Опьянение от победы дало в голову куда сильнее, чем спиртное, а Эрму не захотелось отставать от соратников.

Опьянённые победой лиаллонцы не ожидали нападения со стороны реки.

Точно возмездие наступило.

— К оружию! — этот крик долго стоял в ушах. Враг делал расчёт на то, чтобы застать кнехов врасплох.

Эрму стало понятно — первой битвой перты усыпили бдительность, опьянили запахом крови лиаллонцев и не пожалели ребят вроде того кудрявого юноши, оттраханного победителями. Тот не один такой был, но запомнился, потому что…

Тогда казалось, будто Эрм толкался в безжизненное тело — настолько сильное наступило безразличие у перта — и это при всём том, что он любил, когда любовник, будь то мужчина или женщина, таял от его ласк.

Тогда он повёл себя хуже животного. Кобели-то бросались на течную суку, чтобы породить потомство, а он — просто так, от ощущения всесилия и безнаказанности. Неизвестно, как повёл бы он, напади его отряд на пертскую деревушку. Возможно, задрал бы юбку молодой визжащей девице, чтобы показать, кто сильнее.

А потом бы видел её взгляд, полный ужаса, во сне.

Даже вевера, на которую он спускал всё, что получалось заработать после того, как оставил Лиаллон, не помогала забыться. Первое время было хорошо — хватало надолго заложенной за десну измельчённой травы, затем потребовалось куда больше.

Потом образы войны стали всплывать даже в пик веверного опьянения, и с каждым разом это происходило всё чаще. А денег, увы, удавалось заработать всё меньше. Эрм не чурался никакой работы — даже золотарём довелось побывать, терпеть насмешки… и не давать себя в обиду. Получал мало, но крепкие кулаки позволили драться по вечерам в кабаках.

Помог завязать с дрянью долг.

Эрму просто-напросто нечем было расплатиться с ростовщиком. Однажды он удрал от головорезов, посланных по его душу. Он не был слабаком, но с кучкой крепких мужиков тягаться никак бы не смог, поэтому предпочёл побег — и Крызьма на долгие годы осталась без него.

А он — без веверы.

Тем лучше. Лоб покрылся испариной — холодной, чтобы подумать на стоявшую в крохотной комнатушке духоту, пальцы задрожали, суставы разом разболелись. Эрм вспомнил, как его выворачивало, когда он лишился драгоценной отравы. Постоянная тошнота отбивала напрочь желание поесть, зато позволяла сберечь крохи денег.

Эрм похудел за короткое время.

Вот тогда его можно было назвать «страшным аки Вельел», а не сейчас. Однажды он усмехнулся, когда услышал подобное от одного из пьяниц. Видел бы тот его раньше…

«Тогда бы точно насрал от страха!» — позлорадствовал он и утёр лоб, затем поднялся с лежака.

Нечего здесь делать, нужно позавтракать и придумать, как встряхнуть Эрдана Дэерона — или Дана Фравого, как тот кличется сейчас. Эрм стянул с ларя котт и завозился.

Проклятье, надел задом наперёд. Отчего-то в голове гудело, хотя похмелья не чувствовалось. Так бывало, когда он спал дольше, чем привык.

Неужели пора не завтракать, но обедать?

Проклятье! Ладно бы сон привиделся, приятный, светлый, но не кошмар, от которого не по себе. Мало было Рика, так ещё и чувство, будто Эрм упустил что-то важное.

Но что мог означать кошмар, который не беспокоил много лет? И почему Эрм во сне насиловал именно Рика? Он помнил того перта. Тот был не юношей, скорее молодым мужчиной, возможно, на год-два младше Эрма; с тяжёлым подбородком, заросшим мягкой щетиной и пронзительными чёрными глазами.

Кроме волос, ничего общего с Риком не было.

Эрм спешно оделся и вышел. Запахи, витавшие в таверне, порадовали нос, рот наполнился слюной. Наверняка мясо жарится на вертеле, догадался Эрм. Он захлопнул дверь, чтобы вонь от ссаного ведра не портила наслаждение.

«Кто у них золотарь-то?» — вспоминал он.

Вроде бы видал тощего как жердь юношу, убиравшего объедки со стола, но не уточнял, чем именно тот занимается. Приметил только, что больной — бледный, с синими губами, одышливый и постоянно кашлявший. Немудрено, что тот старался не попадаться на глаза и приводил кабак в порядок, когда было пусто.

Чахотка, не иначе. Хотя Эрм был далёк от лекарского ремесла, но признаки болезни не оставили сомнений. Навидался он таких в Лиаллоне, знавал молодого паренька, который из крепкого воина превратился в тощего заморыша, а после и вовсе умер, захлебнувшись собственной кровью.

Он спустился вниз и сел за стол. Ни одного посетителя, что немудрено — селяне работали, ведь ещё не вечер. Даже Грака не было видно, только хозяин тосковал у стойки.

— Вовремя вы. Дичь почти готова! М-м-м! — Тот закатил глаза в блаженстве.

Понятно, кто-то из охотников, значит, расстарался — пришлых или местных. Вероятно, второе, потому что из постояльцев были только Эрм да Марма, которая жила в каморке.

— Отлично, — буркнул Эрм, — и квевы кружку.

Он пригладил растрёпанные волосы.

Забыл расчесать, и они спутались. Кудри и без того едва поддавались зубьям. Колтунов допустить нельзя — вши заводятся быстро. Придётся стричься наголо, это куда легче, чем возня с чемерицей.

Вспомнилось, как локоны обрамляли милое лицо Рика. И это было красиво.

Эрм не тратил деньги на бесполезные предметы вроде зеркал, бриться привык, глядя на отражение в воде, порой отпускал бороду и только подстригал, чтобы не мешала. Рик пока не узнал, что такое бритва, у него ещё росли только тонкие мягкие волоски. Ничего, придёт и его время, ещё раздастся в плечах.

Как некогда Эрм. У них слишком много общего — начиная от хрупкого в юности телосложения, заканчивая кудрями. И желание попасть в Лиаллон… Не о таком мечтали крестьянские пареньки. Эрдан-то, рождённый простолюдинкой бастард, тяготел к сельской жизни, к какой привык сызмальства. А ведь его отец дал свою фамилию и возможность занять высокий чин.

«Вот так-то: у кого есть всё, чтобы стать славным воином, тот не желает им быть, а юнцы вроде Рика и меня когда-то грезили ежедневно и еженощно. Отец-то гордился моими мечтами, учил, только качал головой — наверняка знал, что ждёт смазливых мальчишек. Знал, но не сказал!» — Эрм отчасти по этой причине не вернулся домой — из-за обиды, хотя понимал — юность отца вряд ли прошла иначе.

Он отвлёкся от мрачных мыслей, когда хозяин поставил перед ним кусок мяса и мисочку с только что испечённым хлебом.

— Хорошо Марма печёт, а? Даром что шлюха. — Так Эрм узнал, откуда берётся душистый ржаной хлеб.

— Да-а, замуж бы ей, — поддакнул он.

— Куда там? — фыркнул хозяин. — Немолодая уже, почти тридцать ей. Появилась однажды здесь с мужиком. Ох, на всю Дратву было слышно, чем они занимались. Только он уехал, а она осталась, сопливая и рыдающая. Расплатиться было нечем, и она ублажила сборщика податей. Так я и понял, как можно на ней заработать. С тех пор живёт здесь.

Эрм откусил кусок хлеба и запил.

— Пиво, — заметил он. — Я просил квеву.

Напиваться ему не хотелось.

— Так мы её утром варим! — раздался женский голос. Мгновение — и из проёма двери, очевидно, ведущего в кладовую, появилась Марма, чью ногу, как всегда, оголял вырез. Губы, не накрашенные, были поджаты, карие глаза зло сверкали. — Керм, болтал бы ты меньше. Ни одному посетителю нет дела до какой-то бляди, верно?

Последний вопрос она задала, глядя в лицо Эрму.

— Верно, — согласился тот, — но осуждать не в моих правилах. Согласен, замуж бы тебе.

Марма звонко расхохоталась, запрокинув голову и тряхнув распущенными волосами.

— Скажешь тоже. Не поверишь: не хочется. Как погляжу на селянок, постаревших раньше времени, ссутулившихся, так… Ну его. Ну и что, что я не молоденькая? Зато осталась стройной, в зубах нет ни одной дырки. Да и Керм даёт в морду тем, кто, наплевав на правила, осмеливается поднять на меня кулак. Правда, красавчик? — Она подошла к хозяину и, мило улыбнувшись, положила руку на плечо.

Эрм задумался. Повязка было сползла оттого, что он наморщил лоб, но он быстро поправил её.

Непроста Марма, ой как непроста.

— Правда, — ответил Керм. — Где же я ещё найду такую?

Хотя прозвучало достаточно мило, но Эрм понял намёк — шлюху в этом месте днём с огнём не сыскать, и если с Мармой что-то случится, Керм лишится части прибыли.

— Вот. А выходить замуж за деревенского увальня, терпеть насмешки вроде «Я на тебе, порченой и старой, женился!» — нет, не моё, — поддакнула та, — хотя иные напьются и давай предложение делать. Смешные!

Она опять рассмеялась. Эрм вгрызся в мясо. Его волновал не разговор между шлюхой и хозяином, но другое: сколько же он проспал, что квева закончилась? Но в любом случае ничего не поделать, пришлось пить пиво и пропускать разговор мимо ушей.

Куда там?

— Ты не женат, красавчик? — уточнила Марма.

По всей видимости, обратилась к Эрму. Не могло быть так, чтобы не знала ничего о хозяине.

— Ты не поняла? Нет, конечно, — фыркнул хозяин и встал за стойкой.

Эрм повернулся к нему.

— С чего решил?

— Так… того, вся деревня гудит, что с меньшим Фравым спутался. То-то гадали, отчего он на девок не глядит, ещё и сам на мужика не похож. Я-то всяких навидался, даже Марме давал знать, если пара мужиков селилась здесь, чтобы не трогала их — не по женской они части. Так и выходило.

— Только я тебя не слушала, — хохотнула Марма. — Помню двух молодчиков. Говорил: «Мужелюбы, мужелюбы!», но я подошла к ним, а они… вдвоём на меня одну полезли. Плохо ты разбираешься в людях, Керм. — Она подсела к Эрму и продолжила: — Помнится, заявилась парочка богатых. Ума не приложу, как их занесло в эти края. Мужик-то на меня внимания не обращал, а девица так и норовила заглянуть в вырез! Так и вышло: снял он, а спала со мной она!

— Тьфу, погань! И не стыдно же тебе рассказывать такое! — упрекнул шлюху появившийся на пороге Грак.

— …а он даже присунуть не пытался. Только глядел и дрочил! — как ни в чём не бывало продолжила та.

— Марма, уймись! — прикрикнул Керм.

Та рассмеялась, а Грак потащил мешок в сторону кладовой.

Эрм доел, запил пивом и поднялся. Оставаться и слушать сплетни ему хотелось меньше всего.

Вся Дратва гудит, значит. До Эрдана не могут не дойти слухи.

Проклятое злорадство! Как же хотелось посмотреть ему в лицо, когда он услышит — если ещё не слышал — такое. Волей-неволей оно то и дело всплывало в душе.

«Но Рик-то в чём виноват?» — кольнул стыд, гадкий, раздувшийся до больших размеров, подобный тому, когда в памяти всплывал молоденький перт. Эрм знал — пленнику было всё равно, сколько воинов принял в себя его зад, его член легко скользнул тогда по чужому семени и крови — однако вспоминал вопреки всему, даже вевере.

Вдобавок Рик ему понравился до того, как он узнал об Эрдане. Эрм даже не мог помыслить, что тот — его отец.

Словно судьба решила наказать его. Ведь Рик наверняка решит, будто он спал с ним, чтобы опозорить семью Фравых на всю Дымную Дратву.

«Ну почему именно сынок Эрдана? Почему не флейтист, игравший здесь тогда, когда я только приехал?» — Эрм почесал раззудевшуся голову.

Главное, чтобы не вши, отвлёкся он.

Лучше бы рассказать обо всём Рику. Тот поделился наболевшим. Почему бы Эрму не сделать это и не выдать тайны отца, грязные, мерзкие?

Опять вспомнился сон, который почему-то привиделся именно сейчас, который давно не будоражил память. Было ощущение, что Эрм упустил что-то важное, но что именно, не мог уловить.

Он поднялся и, порывшись в кошельке, достал серебряный трен. Медяков нет — ну и пусть, не обеднеет.

— Ого! — Керм присвистнул. — Без сдачи, надеюсь? — подмигнул он и принял монету.

— Без, — ответил Эрм. В голове мелькнула мысль. Ведь хозяин наверняка будет щедрым на слово и поведает всё о Фравых. Терять нечего, слухи уже расползлись, — если на пару вопросов ответишь.

Увы, ответ услышать ему было не суждено — дверь распахнулась, и в кабак вошла кучка людей, судя по кожаной одежде с меховой опушкой, охотников.

— Прости. Как освобожусь, так отвечу, — отозвался Керм и, широко улыбаясь во всю ширину щербатого рта, направился к гостям.

 

***

 

Никогда ещё Рик так споро не управлялся. Он раздавил очередную личинку и растёр между пальцами. Если бы насекомые не так жрали листья, то урожай был бы куда богаче. Ещё и сорняки росли, особенно пырей. Ведь недавно грядки пропалывал, но вылез, хотя Рик выдирал корневища, да и отец делал всё на совесть. Всё равно остались в земле и пустили новые ростки.

Если бы дикие животные не портили посевы. Капусту, скорее всего, погрызли зайцы, ещё и стая диких кабанов, похоже, пробежала по полю. Гон, видать, решил Рик, вот и бегут не разбирая дороги.

Но тем лучше. Появятся поросята, и когда-нибудь одинокий охотник принесёт в Дратву дичь и шкуры, чтобы выменять на муку, крупу и овощи.

Хорошо ещё, что крапива разрослась. Рику не нравились щи из неё, но Памера посоветовала матери, чтобы кровь не так сильно шла. Он с удовольствием поел, к тому же мать добавила и репу, и сушёные грибы. Оказалось вкусно.

Но всё равно хотелось мяса. Кабанчик, увы, ещё не вырос. Отец заколет его по осени, к Власову празднику — дню, когда бог начнёт проживать очередную треть жизни, пока не умрёт. Первый снег известит об очередной гибели Власа, затем настанет Безбожная Четверть, когда над людьми не властен никто на небесах. После таяние снега известит о том, что бог возродился заново.

Рик уложил тяпку в кошель, затем достал жбанок с молоком и сделал глоток. Измученный жаждой, пил он долго.

Нужно сходить на другой край поля, посмотреть, что с льном, не помяла ли стайка кабанов посевы.

Он закинул кошель на плечо и двинулся.

Проклятье, что-то не так. Посевы свеклы оказались примятыми камнями. Рик поднял один из них, спугнув гревшуюся на солнышке ящерицу. Только хвост мелькнул в зарослях.

Ведь камней не было, словно кто-то набросал за ночь.

Но кто?

И главное — зачем?

Рик, вздохнув, поставил кошель на землю и принялся собирать камни. Их оказалось немного, но ботва примялась.

Наполнив кошель, Рик направился к лугу, где в то время обедали крестьяне. Одна из женщин качала на руках ребёнка, дети постарше носились, девочка лет десяти плела венок из полевых цветов.

Рик знал их всех, голоса никогда не замолкали, когда он приближался. Теперь же крестьяне отвернулись.

«Неужели из-за грязных слухов?» — мелькнула мысль.

— Здравствуй, Рик! — поздоровалась девочка, на мгновение подняв глаза. — Я тебе венок плету. — Кто-то хрюкнул от смеха. Малышка поднялась и подошла к нему. — Присядь.

Рик послушно присел на корточки. Девочка, круглолицая, румяная, черноволосая, водрузила венок ему на голову. Едва это сделала, как все рассмеялись.

Рик замер, не понимая, что только что произошло. Сарна, рябая тощая жердь, хохотала, выставив напоказ неровные зубы. Молодые люди особенно старались, только Мусо был хмур, как обычно. Тот подошёл к замершему юноше, сорвал венок с головы и затоптал ногой.

Рик краем глаза заметил, как примялся василёк.

— Зачем? — несмело уточнил он.

Мусо посмотрел на него тёмными глазами, пронзительными, затем потеребил бороду и, обратившись к падчерице, выпалил:

— Ты подбила Рилию это сделать?!

Смех резко прекратился, Сарна уставилась на него невинным взглядом — ни дать ни взять послушная дочь!

— Н-нет, она сама…

— Сама! — передразнил Мусо. — Мала она, чтобы самой до такого додуматься!

Рику не хотелось уточнять, что всё это означало — наверняка ничего хорошего не услышит — и он бросился прочь.

Ну и пусть, отца сегодня не будет, можно уйти раньше времени. Ну и пусть наказывает после, не страшно.

Он больше не посмеет прикоснуться, Рик не позволит, а если осмелится, убьёт его. Лучше тюрьма, чем терпеть подобное…

Он поймал себя на том, что стал мыслить как Эрм, который предложил бежать, бросить всё, уверял, что мать обо всём знала. Если это так, то почему упрекнула? Неужели не понимала, что иным сын не вырастет?

Лучше пойти не в обход, а через рощицу, догадался Рик. Не так жарко… Да и выйдет к постоялому двору.

Возможно, увидит Эрма.

Он удобнее устроил кошель и пошёл — быстро, насколько мог. Домой не хотелось, хотелось уткнуться в сильное плечо и… просто молча посидеть, почувствовать ладонь на волосах. Даже без страстных поцелуев и того, что за ними могло последовать.

Кошель отчего-то давил на плечи. К счастью, занятые работой крестьяне не обратили на Рика никакого внимания, и тот остановился и перевёл дыхание, затем неспешно пошёл через рощицу.

Надо бы домой, помочь матери, но ноги несли к постоялому двору. Жара сменилась прохладой деревьев, и мир словно преобразился. Никто не хохотал, дятел долбил дерево. Белка прошмыгнула и скрылась в кроне, чем напомнила Рику самого себя, пытавшегося спрятаться от чужих злых языков и насмешек.

Лучше бы уехать, Эрм прав. Он ведь однажды потерял всё, но не пропал. Рик тоже выживет. Благо не девица-белоручка, батрачить сможет. Да хоть золотарём станет, от него будет смердеть, но монета на пригоршню крупы всегда найдётся. В Крызьму подастся и не погибнет.

Но сейчас нужно урвать кусочек счастья, пока есть тот, кто готов им одарить. Рик постоял на лужайке, уставившись на раздавленный чьей-то ногой мухомор. Поняв, что до сих пор не вытряхнул камни и протащил часть пути бесполезную тяжесть, снял кошель с плеч. Булыжники со стуком повалились на землю, и Рик с бодрыми мыслями направился дальше. Рощица вывела на большую дорогу, и Рик уже по ней пошёл к постоялому двору.

 

Грязные пальцы стучали по столешнице. Рик поймал взгляд хозяина и отвернулся.

— Нет его, — ответил Грак на безмолвный вопрос, очевидно, не решился при грязных обросших гостях что-то добавить или съязвить.

Проклятье, все знают, кого именно Рик ждёт. Пора перестать позориться и бегать за взрослым мужчиной, который не заберёт его с собой.

Он надеялся, что упросит подбросить хотя бы до первого попавшегося города, а дальше разберётся сам.

Пропал, как назло, именно в этот миг, когда он готов сбежать. Без лошади далеко не уйти, а в одиночку и без оружия путешествовать ой как опасно.

Рик ещё раз покосился на охотников, которые поглощали мясо и прихлёбывали из больших кружек, и вышел.

Тем лучше, что Эрм ушёл. Рассудок медленно, но верно стал одерживать победу над порывом. Уйти и не попрощаться с матерью? Это глупо. Главное — не дрогнуть, когда та вцепится в грязную камизу и зайдётся в плаче, умоляя остаться. Так уже было, когда Рик прослышал, будто Лорьян Балмьяр готов взять мальчишек, чтобы учить воинскому ремеслу. Он знал — далеко не юный паладин одинок.

Однако последовали и слёзы матери, и упрёки отца: «Погляди на себя! Какой из тебя рыцарь?!»

Рик остался, поверил матери, дескать, у лиаллонцев нет ни чести, ни достоинства, что под белой туникой с вышитым красным кинжалом прячется гнилое нутро. Что молоденькие мальчишки у более старших воинов вместо девиц.

Что отец ушёл, потому что надоело видеть всю эту грязь.

Позднее тот всё равно полез на Рика, отчего то и дело возникала жалость о несбывшейся мечте. Всё равно всё случилось, так какая разница? Зато связь не была бы кровосмесительной.

Рик поднялся и перекинул кошель через плечи, затем покинул кабак.

Если не удастся увидеться с Эрмом, то хоть искупается.

 

Вода, изрядно нагретая за жаркий день, остудила пыл. Эрм так и не пришёл, и Рик долго плескался, лежал на берегу — до тех пор, пока солнце не скрылось. Одна польза была — он окончательно успокоился и решил пойти домой. На ночь глядя в любом случае уходить не следовало, а со слухами всегда так — поболтают и перестанут, когда надоест.

Он оделся, подхватил кошель и пошёл в деревню, в которой родился. Он должен был любить место, в котором появился на свет и вырос, но не мог.

Рику не хотелось ни на кого смотреть. Казалось, все только и делают, что насмешливо зыркают. Он было опустил голову, но остановился и передумал.

Эрм никогда не повёл бы себя так, а ведь наверняка слышал вслед недоброе: «Мужелюб!»

Слышал, но не давал себя в обиду и свысока на всех смотрел.

Поэтому Рик тряхнул волосами и, выпрямив спину, как ему казалось, гордо пошёл домой. То ли его взгляд, то ли селянам успели надоесть сплетни, но никто не пристал с расспросами, никто не бросил вслед оскорбление. Даже давешняя чёрная кошка остановилась у обочины, села и начала вылизывать хвост.

Рик подошёл к ней и погладил ушастую голову. Кошка довольно заурчала, поднялась и потёрлась о ноги, оставляя на серых шоссах шерсть.

— Тебе ласки хотелось, вот оно что, а я, дурак, примете поддался, — хохотнул он.

И выпрямился, когда женщина, нёсшая ведро, заявила:

— Эй, мужелюб! Твой одноглазый к вам домой пошёл!

— Уж не свататься ли? — вторила её подружка.

Женщины дружно расхохотались, а Рик стоял как вкопанный.

Эрм пошёл к ним? Но зачем?

Времени, чтобы размышлять, не осталось, и он что было мочи понёсся домой.

Лучше задать вопросы самому Эрму.


	10. Глава X. Меч в руке

Лучина почти догорела, и Эрм поднёс новую. Когда та запылала, воткнул в светец. Огонёк вышел слабым, но этого хватило, чтобы рассмотреть обстановку, обычную, как в любом крестьянском доме, добротном, крепком — наверняка стараниями Эрдана.

Эрм ещё раз убедился, что единственный глаз его не обманул, что плачущая навзрыд женщина — та самая, из прошлого.

Она заламывала руки и вопрошала богов, за что ей всё это. Эрму стало дурно от крика младенца и от истошных причитаний его матери — настолько, что рука дрогнула, и он едва не сбил лучину.

Проклятье, как не догадался? Тела-то не видел, вдобавок дедушка пускал искренние слёзы, и сомнений, что его внучка утонула, не осталось. И Рик… Он ведь говорил, что из родни остался только прадед.

Ведь можно было хотя бы предположить, что бывшая любовница жива, здорова и стала матерью двоих детей, один из которых уже вырос, второй — новорождённый ребёнок, крепкий, судя по крику.

— Обманула, получается, меня, Дафья, — бросил Эрм упрёк и оторвал цветок от венка, который снял с калитки, когда пришёл. Он знал — односельчане отметили дом, где живёт мужелюб. — И дедушка твой…

Та резко подняла голову. Тёмные кудри растрепались, глаза покраснели, нос опух — ни дать ни взять ведьма из сказок! Даже не верилось, что некогда была красивой и стройной. Сейчас хорошо заметен обвисший живот, на котт просочилось молоко.

— Он не знал… Я… — всхлипнула, — думала, бросишься искать, если хоть чуточку дорога тебе… Оставила камизу на берегу, ушла и заблудилась. Эрдан… нашёл.

Не была дорога, Дафья права. Вспомнились бесконечные причитания, дескать, как порядочный человек, Эрм должен жениться на опозоренной им же девке. Дедушка настаивал, угрожал, но не помогло.

Эрм впервые за долгое время растерялся, не зная, что думать о прихотях судьбы, которая свела его с Риком. Он едва принял то, что тот — сын Эрдана, но этого богам показалось мало. Дафья — мать.

Словно чья-то злая шутка, кара. Но кто кого наказал?

Крик младенца бил по ушам, но мать, похоже, не собиралась подходить к сыну. Эрм вспомнил взгляд, перепуганный, точно Дафья увидела привидение. Она попятилась, когда стена преградила путь для отступления, расплакалась и закричала бы, если бы ладонь не зажала рот. Пара слов — и успокоилась, и только слёзы потекли из глаз.

Увы, с ребёнком подобное не повторить.

И это разозлило Эрма. Внутри начало клокотать, и он оторвал ещё один цветок от венка и бросил на пол.

— Ты вышла замуж, потому что знала, что я мёртв, так? — Ни кивка, ни слова не последовало, и Эрм продолжил: — Или решила, что порченая девка никому, кроме Эрдана, не нужна?

Теперь кивок в ответ. Дафья закрыла лицо руками, плечи затряслись от рыданий.

Эрм вздохнул. И она хороша: раздвинула ноги, хотя он говорил, что не собирается связывать себя узами брака, но выставила его подлецом, который украл невинность.

«Где Эрдан?» — вертелся на языке вопрос.

Но Эрм не успел его задать — дверь распахнулась, и в дом вбежал запыхавшийся Рик. Тот бегло посмотрел на него, но, вопреки ожиданиям, не бросился к Дафье с расспросами, а швырнул кошель в угол и вынул из стоявшей на скамье корзины младенца.

— Опять его не покормила! — Рик поднёс малыша матери. Та отвернулась, будто несчастный голодный сынишка в чём-то провинился. — Корми, кому сказал!

От крика, громкого, яростного, вздрогнул даже Эрм. Глаза зло сверкнули, Рик поджал губы — точь-в-точь Эрдан в приступе гнева.

Дафья взяла младенца и, не стесняясь гостя, расшнуровала ворот и достала грудь. Эрм, привычный к вижу женских сисек, отвернулся, хотя мог бы этого не делать. Вспомнилась округлость, мягкая и красивая на вид. Теперь та стала другой, тяжёлой, налитой молоком.

Наконец наступила долгожданная тишина. Рик подошёл к скамье и бессильно опустился.

— Что здесь происходит? Зачем вы пришли? — уточнил он. Губы затряслись от гнева.

Эрм бросил злосчастный венок под ноги и наступил сапогом.

— Пожалуй, даже лучше, что ты пришёл, — он горько усмехнулся, — потому что должен знать о прошлом твоей семьи… отца. Жаль, конечно, что это рассказываю я, но Эрдан не поделится, скроет. Уверен, ему не стыдно за то, что натворил! — Опять гнев, проклятущий. Только бы не выпалить, что спал с Дафьей, и так чего доброго Рик решит, будто он подобрался к нему, чтобы насолить отцу. Судя по взгляду, хмурому, презрительному, и дрожащим губам, уже заподозрил подобное. — Заодно — обелить твоё имя, чтобы ни один выблядок не посмел вешать на калитку такое! — Эрм зло отпихнул васильки и подошёл к Дафье. Та испуганно посмотрела на него и крепко прижала к груди младенца, затем отвернулась. И он продолжил: — Защищаешь сейчас это чадо, так почему же позволила Эрдану трахать другого сына?! В чём мальчишка провинился?!

Недоумения нет, всё тот же взгляд и дорожки слёз.

Знала, раз молчит, дрянь.

Ладонь легла на плечо.

— Мама, не слушай его, он зол и говорит невесть что! — Рик, естественно, больше некому. — Не было ничего такого, слышишь? — Он встал между Эрмом и матерью.

Тот отпихнул его.

— Давай, защищай дальше. У тебя братишка есть! — Эрм повернулся к Дафье. — Неужели крохотный умишко не даёт понять, что Эрдан точно так же поступит с ним, — кивнул в сторону младенца, — когда он дорастёт до годов, как сейчас Рик?!

Ребёнок отпустил сосок и закрыл глазки. Его не волновали чужие злые разговоры. Главное — драгоценное молоко дали, не позволили умереть с голода.

Дафья покачала головой. Похоже, её не волновало, что она сейчас не в том виде, в каком не следует показываться посторонним мужчинам — в одном котте на голое тело и простоволосая.

— Не сделает, — оправдалась она, — потому что… — и зашлась в рыданиях. Следом за ней — и младенец, — он родной сын Эрдана.

Рик поспешил забрать братишку и отошёл. Казалось, будто слова матери его не ошеломили. Эрм переводил взгляд с него на Дафью.

И это, проклятье, было очевидно, ведь ни на мать, ни на отца не похож. Спала, значит, ещё с кем-то. А Рик-то хорош, знал, судя по всему… Нет, руки и губы подрагивают. Всё-таки не знал.

— Я догадывался. — Вот оно что. — Может, так лучше, — голос дрогнул, — быть пертским выблядком, но не рождённым от этого чудовища, которое считается моим отцом.

Ох, не зря привиделся сон, ничто в мире просто так не бывает, рассудил Эрм. Тот пленник вполне мог быть отцом Рика — уж слишком одинаковые кудри, если бы не одно «но» — Дафья чудом убереглась, в то время собирала вместе с дедушкой грибы, поэтому её не было в Мёртвой Выси, когда напали перты.

Спала, вероятно, с кем-то ещё помимо Эрма и Эрдана, и то с первым всего-то один раз. Конечно, не признается в этом, ведь куда лучше выставить себя жертвой, которую все жалеют, не попрекают и оправдывают. Даже сейчас молчит.

— Мама, перепеленать его нужно. — Рик подошёл с малышом на руках. — Воняет же!

Только тогда Дафья всё же вспомнила, что у неё есть ребёнок, которому она нужна, беспомощный и крохотный.

Она уложила сынишку на стол и развернула пелёнки. Руки подрагивали, и она бы уронила кувшин с водой, если бы Рик вовремя не подскочил и не отобрал.

Эрм бессильно сел.

Повисла тишина, только малыш порой покрикивал, когда мать обмывала его зад.

Рик опустился на скамью. Эрм посмотрел на него. Поймав взгляд Дафьи, недобрый, пронзительный, отвернулся.

Всем словно нечего стало сказать друг другу — и Эрму, пребывавшему в смятении и укорявшему себя за недальновидность и глупость (что немудрено: девок много, Эрдан мог жениться на ком угодно); и Рику, который сидел, обхватив голову руками; и Дафье, которой, казалось бы, плевать даже на младшего сына — настолько, что не замечала, что тот голоден, что нужно сменить пелёнки.

Первым нарушил молчание Рик. Он, вздрогнув, выпрямился и выдал:

— Что я должен знать об отце… об Эрдане? — Он посмотрел на Эрма, руки сжались в кулаки, и он добавил: — Хотя нет, не стоит. Он вас искалечил, наверное, поломал всю жизнь, — при этом указал пальцем на глаз, — а вы… Вы-то… — вдох-выдох, — чем его лучше? Добрались до меня, чтобы насолить ему, так?

Эрм вздохнул.

Он знал, что услышит что-то подобное.

— Нет. Я понятия не имел, кто ты. Поверишь или нет, не знаю. Даже подумать не мог, что Эрдан — твой отец. Выяснил много позже…

— Повезло-то как! — Рик зло рассмеялся. — Не растерялись. Я-то восхищался вами, верил, что лиаллонцам неведома подлость. Ошибся. Бывает.

Голос задрожал, губы побледнели. Юнцу всего-то нужно время, чтобы остыть и прийти в себя, рассудил Эрм. Рик — разумный, куда умнее собственных родителей. Ведь наверняка не сможет простить отца за содеянное.

Тихий смех прервал раздумья. Вот же безумная, посокрушался Эрм, спятившая женщина, недостойная быть матерью. Дафья туго запеленала кроху и принялась баюкать, одновременно хохоча.

Эрм не выдержал и ударил кулаком по столу. Она вздрогнула и крепко прижала к себе сынишку.

Не пропащая, ведь невольно защищает чадо, крепко держит.

— Всё же ты знала, что Эрдан спит с Риком, — заключил он. — Оправдывала, наверное, дескать, не родной ему, значит, всё дозволено. Давай, ответь сыну!

Ответом стал тяжёлый взгляд голубых глаз исподлобья.

— Не надо! — Рик закрыл уши и опустил голову. Кудри упали на лицо. — Вы уже всё сделали, что могли! Мало было той мерзости, что принесли сюда?!

Дафья подошла к сыну и погладила кудрявые локоны.

— Послушай, сынок. Правильно говорят, что правда рано или поздно вылезает наружу, и чем дольше приходится лгать, тем она становится страшнее, когда открывается. — Она всхлипнула, младенец вскрикнул, и она снова начала его качать. — Ведь ничего этого сейчас не случилось бы, знай ты обо всём… Стыд-то какой!

Она опять расплакалась.

— Самогон есть? — не выдержал Эрм. Рик покачал головой. — Не для меня — для неё, хоть капля, чтобы успокоилась. — Опять тот же ответ. — Ладно, рассказывай, оправдайся, почему ты позволила муженьку терзать сына.

— А что я могла поделать? Я всего лишь женщина. Эрдан — сильный, куда сильнее меня. Кому, как не тебе, это знать? — слабое оправдание, ой какое слабое! Как хотелось врезать, но не в правилах Эрма было бить женщин, даже таких. — Он-то меня взял, порченую, — Дафья всхлипнула, — чем попрекал. И угрожал, что прогонит Рика, если буду вмешиваться. Только куда ему идти? Он же погибнет, — снова всхлип, — потому что чужой выблядок Эрдану не нужен, так он говорил, — закончила она шёпотом, но Рик расслышал и вздрогнул.

Опять слёзы, в которые слабо верилось.

Рик — чужой выблядок…

Не сын Эрдана.

И не перта.

Но чей?

Нет, такого быть не может, чтобы с одного раза…

Эрм вдохнул и тут же выдохнул — от духоты в доме гудела голова, он ничего не понимал.

У него никогда не было детей, так он всю жизнь считал.

По-видимому, поэтому показалось неправдоподобным, когда он услышал:

— Рик ведь твой сын, Эрмьерн!

Если Эрм был хоть как-то настроен услышать, потому что догадка осенила его ровнёхонько перед этой фразой, вдобавок он был близок с Дафьей, то на ничего не подозревавшего Рика страшно было смотреть. Тот с открытым ртом переводил взгляд то на мать, то на новоявленного, хотя и знакомого — куда ближе, чем позволяли приличия — отца.

«Это не может быть правдой!» — упорно лезла в голову мысль.

Один раз, всего один раз…

— Не веришь? А ведь ты и он — одно лицо, — добавила Дафья — уже спокойно то ли от облегчения, что наконец правда всплыла, хотя и поздняя и тем самым — страшная.

«Кстати, если бы я не знал Рика, то решил бы, что ко мне отец с сыном пришли. Всегда диву давался, насколько бывают похожими чужие друг другу люди», — вспомнились слова Жерта.

Если бы Эрму удалось увидеть себя рядом с внезапно обретённым сыном со стороны раньше, хотя бы взглянуть на отражение в воде, однако не догадался, не понял, вообще не задумался о том, кто мать.

Рик опустил голову и отвернулся — скорее всего, скрывал слёзы от Дафьи, ведь мужчины не плачут, наверняка та внушила. Но как тут не расплакаться, когда самый близкий человек, как выяснилось, почти положил сына под отчима, ссылаясь на то, что они — чужие люди, придумывая нелепые оправдания, чтобы защитить собственную шкуру? Ведь Дафья воротила нос от Эрдана, потому что углядела возможность выйти замуж за Эрма — выходца из семьи паладинов, с родовым замком и богатством.

Не исключено, что муж любил её, хотя и по-своему, болезненно. Потому издевался, что знал — Дафье понадобился, чтобы скрыть позор.

— Омерзительно, — проговорил Эрм и утёр взмокший лоб. — И муженёк твой хорош! Знал, что я появился, но ничего не сказал, что ты выжила. Я-то, дурак, пожалел его, решил — много лет прошло, ой как много. Эрдан был не в себе, когда покалечил меня. Я почти простил его, но понял, что зря, когда Рик поведал другое — куда более мерзкое. Ведь отношения отца с сыном…

Он запнулся.

Не ему судить об отношениях родителей и детей — кому угодно, но не ему. Эрдан-то чужой Рику.

Эрм же в свою очередь спал с собственным ребёнком, не ведая о том. Ведь этого могло не быть, если бы Эрдан в своё время сказал правду — да хотя бы намекнул, что Дафья жива, вероятно, в голове появились бы мысли. Но он умолчал.

Возможно, намеренно.

Рик сидел, глядя в одну точку. Трудно было предугадать, о чём он думал. Эрму хотелось окунуться в холодную воду, хотя знал — не отмоется, но мысли приведёт в порядок.

Он подошёл к Рику и положил руку на плечо, всё ещё не веря, что тот — его плоть и кровь.

— Прости, — произнёс он всего одно слово. Нужно бы сказать ещё одно, но язык не повернулся.

Плечо дрогнуло, Рик стряхнул с себя чужую — родную — руку и вскочил.

— Уйдите, прошу, — шепнул, губы скривились. Он был бледен, в голубых глазах — пустота. — Дайте время всё осознать, умоляю! Я ошибся, когда решил, что с вашим появлением стал чуточку счастливее. Ошибся, причём жестоко!

Эрму стало горько — настолько, что во рту пересохло. Захотелось пить, но попросить воды не решился.

— Не хочешь выслушать правду о нас троих? — кивнул он в сторону Дафьи.

— Да кому она нужна, эта ваша ёбанная лиаллонская правда?! — Рик взмахнул руками. Локоны упали на лоб, и он сдул их. Даже привычка, неосознанная, точь-в-точь такая, как у Эрма. — Да, я жил так, меня трахал человек, которого я считал своим отцом. Да, в детстве я мечтал о сказке, что выяснится, что у меня другой отец — благородный рыцарь, который заберёт меня отсюда и никогда не будет избивать; что я забуду, каково это — подниматься на рассвете, когда тело, покрытое синяками, ноет от боли; что научит читать, писать и держать меч в руке! А когда вырасту, мечтал о том, как буду восседать на коне, в белой тунике с красным кинжалом, сжимая меч в руке, яро мчаться в бой, оправдывая своё полное имя — Рикьяр, Рик Ярый! — Он рассмеялся, тихо, зловеще. — Мечты — это зло, оказывается.

Голубые глаза наполнились слезами, Рик сморгнул их.

Эрм смотрел на него, сам не зная, чего ожидая: злого смеха Дафьи, наверное, и слов, что солгала, чтобы причинить боль, что отец Рика — Эрдан или какой-то залётный перт.

Только не скажет, она как ни в чём не бывало пела колыбельную и укачивала малыша.

Не скажет, потому что иначе солжёт.

У Рика даже мечты схожие с детскими желаниями Эрма, которого учили и читать, и писать, и меч держать в руке. Но желание горделиво восседать на прекрасном скакуне, нести на груди красный кинжал и, сжимая меч в руке, яро мчаться в бой — было.

И разбилось, когда Эрм вместо благородных горделивых рыцарей столкнулся с оголодавшими от похоти воинами, которым не сумел дать отпор, оттого долгое время был вместо девицы — не только в постели, но и на кухне, а также штопал чужие брэ.

Пока ему не надоело, и он не сказал твёрдое: «Нет, возись со своим хламом сам!»

Эрм вздрогнул, когда вспомнил, как ему пришлось подниматься, когда тело жутко болело от побоев, его тошнило оттого, что удар пришёлся по голове.

Лиаллон жесток к слабым, одной мечты слишком мало, усвоил он урок.

Рик подошёл к двери и распахнул. Прохладный вечерний воздух и сырость ворвались в дом. Эрм понял намёк — ему здесь не рады.

Однако пусть мальчишка лелеет мечту дальше. Он завозился с пряжкой ремня.

Рик ничего не спрашивал и терпеливо ждал, когда незваный гость покинет дом.

Но сжал меч в руке, принял подарок.

— Храни Лиаллон, — пробормотал Эрм. Язык не повернулся продолжить, и он покинул негостеприимный дом и направился к забору, где накануне оставил Волка. — Пусть хоть такое подобие мечты у тебя останется.

Крестьяне делали вид, будто прогуливались в позднее время, хотя наверняка кто-то пытался подслушать, что творится в доме и о чём ёбанный мужеложец болтал с Фравыми. Краем единственного глаза Эрм заметил, что Рик проводил его взглядом, крепко прижав меч к груди.


	11. Глава XI. Эрмьерн Балмьярчик

Вопреки всему, никаких мыслей в голове не появилось.

Вообще.

Лучина давно погасла, мать беспокойно ворочалась на скамье — не спалось, очевидно, из-за сегодняшних событий, Малк мирно посапывал в корзинке. Луна тускло освещала избу, Рик сидел на шкурах, и кудрявая голова дала слабую тень. На коленях лежал меч хорошей работы, выкованный кузнецом Лиаллона.

Только ничего этого не было бы, если бы проклятые рыцари однажды не появились в жизни его матери. Та спокойно вышла бы замуж за одного из крестьянских пареньков — ни одна девка, даже опозоренная, не пропала, ведь к жителям Мёртвой Выси, к тому времени оправдавшей название, подтянулись горемыки, в том числе и мужчины-вдовцы. Женщин не пугал выводок чужих детей, они растили их как родных.

— Ложись, сынок. Завтра — день Двермы. Почтить, увы, нечем, — заметила Дафья.

— Я как-нибудь сам решу, ложиться или нет, — прозвучало глухо, — только… — Рик потянул носом — не заплакал, но предательский ком всё же встал в горле, — хочу, чтобы это оказалось шуткой. Может, Памеру позвать? Может, у тебя родильная горячка?

Шлёпанье босых ног дало понять — Дафья поднялась и направилась к нему. Так и есть, Рик ощутил тёплую ладонь на плече и щекотку волос на щеке.

— Здорова я, — возразила Дафья. — Рада бы, чтобы это оказалось неправдой, только…

Рик отвернулся.

Ему не хотелось слышать, как она вообще связалась с Эрмом. И без того понятно: Эрдан прикрыл позор, женился на ней… и издевался над пасынком.

Рука, лежавшая на плече, вмиг показалась горячей и тяжёлой, Рик стряхнул её.

— Ты не думала, что он однажды появится? — вяло спросил он.

— Нет, Эрдан уверил, что он мёртв. Я поверила, — Дафья вздохнула, — иначе ждала бы. Он не верит, ты не веришь, но я любила его. Мне он казался таким… Из сказки. Нелегко, когда из родни — один дедушка, который дом починить толком не мог. Летом-то хорошо, а зимой каково? Я куталась в несколько шкур, но всё равно мёрзла. И мечтала, как все девочки, наверное, что однажды появится рыцарь, заберёт нас отсюда — в замок. Ветер больше никогда не будет задувать в щели, а у дедушки перестанут болеть суставы из-за постоянного холода. Эрм казался мне именно таким рыцарем… Да, я выросла, но продолжала жить в сказке.

Рик знал — мать рассказывала, что оспа выкосила всю её семью, что дедушка причитал, почему не его, старого, забрала, а детей. Он понимал, насколько нелегко пришлось пожилому человеку и маленькой девочке. Дафья только так и утешалась — преданиями, переходившими из поколения в поколение.

Как и Рик — мечтой о Лиаллоне.

Он крепко сжал рукоять меча.

Нужно вернуть. Жалкие подачки ему ни к чему. Давно пора повзрослеть и перестать жить мечтами. Но как иначе, когда мерзкий ублюдок то и дело взбирался на него? На душе становилось намного теплее, когда Рик воображал себя в доспехах, сжимающим рукоять — совсем как сейчас.

— Ты могла бы не лгать, — бросил он упрёк. Ком подкатил к горлу, предательские слёзы всё-таки навернулись на глаза.

Он дёрнулся, когда мать погладила кудри.

— Пойми, я хотела как лучше. Я знаю — ты бы ушёл или Дан тебя прогнал, а не знать, что сталось с собственным ребёнком — гораздо хуже, чем смерть. Помнишь, я плакала, когда хоронила малышей, однако знала — они не вернутся. А ты… Я бы металась к двери при каждом стуке, надеялась, что ты пришёл домой. И разочарованно вздыхала бы, увидев на пороге Ольву, например... — Дафья всхлипнула. — Нельзя жить сказкой, пойми!

Слабое оправдание, ой какое слабое, подумалось Рику. Странное. Она позволила мужу спать с собственным пасынком. Эрм-то не знал ничего о том, что трахал собственного сына, да и тот даже помыслить не мог, что вцепился в член своего отца, причём охотно. А ведь мог бы догадаться, знай всю правду.

Рик не ушёл бы, духу бы не хватило, но тогда бы не было так мерзко на душе после соития с Даном. Вдобавок могло бы не случиться ничего с Эрмом. Ведь наверняка в душе что-то шевельнулось бы, знай Рик хотя бы имя настоящего отца.

Он поднялся и прижал к груди меч.

В одном мать права — нельзя жить сказкой.

— Ты куда? — всполошилась та.

— Меч верну! — Рик направился к двери. — Не нужны мне его подачки, как и он сам!

Ему послышался облегчённый вздох, хотя мать удивилась:

— Ночью?

— А когда? — Рик отодвинул щеколду. — Утром он может покинуть Дратву.

Он вышел из дома ровно до того, как услышал очередной вопрос, а может, просьбу не делать этого.

Пелена тумана сегодня была как никогда плотной, но Рик знал — не заблудится. Ведь он в последнее время только и делал, что ходил в сторону постоялого двора.

 

***

 

Хватит пить, это делу не поможет, решил Эрм и отставил кружку.

Несмотря на позднее время, спать не хотелось. Невозможно безмятежно уснуть, когда в голове каша из мыслей.

Сын, у Эрма есть сын, достаточно взрослый юноша.

Но ведь Дафья могла солгать, мелькнула догадка. У иных пар годами дети не появляются, а тут с первого и единственного раза. Как это возможно?

Можно, ведь у иных женщин, изнасилованных пертами, через девять месяцев появились.

Одного раза более чем достаточно. Всего лишь нужно было думать головой и вынуть член до того, как излился.

Иначе кто знает? Возможно, где-то ещё есть плод шальной юности, вероятно, даже не один.

Не исключено, Рик вовсе не его сын, ведь это никак не проверить.

Но откуда тогда уверенность, что он ещё раздастся в плечах? Эрм сам был таким юнцом — худощавым, с толстыми запястьями и лодыжками. Только к двадцати годам кость пошла вширь. А волосы, голубые глаза…

Проклятье, неужели мало похожих людей? Что, всех сыновьями считать из-за этого?

Эрм допил пиво и поманил пальцем шлюху, откровенно скучавшую за своей кружкой. Грака лучше не звать — уж больно болтлив. А она — неглупа.

Она улыбнулась, но подошла, призывно виляя бёдрами.

— Решил пойти правильным путём и обратить взгляд на женщин, красавчик? — Марма широко улыбнулась перепачканным помадой ртом.

Эрм махнул ей, чтобы села.

— Поговорить нужно.

Марма не пошевелилась.

— Так не пойдёт. Отнимаешь моё время, — и надула губы — ни дать ни взять обиженная женщина.

Эрм знал — времени у неё предостаточно. Марма хотела денег.

Которые лучше бы приберечь. Кто знает, что может случиться.

— Ладно, ступай, — отпустил шлюху Эрм и почесал голову, кудрявую.

Точь-в-точь такую, как у Рика, разве что посеребрённую ранней сединой.

Проклятье, ну почему не подумал о сходстве, когда спал с ним?

С сыном родным!

Лучше бы не поддавался похоти, тогда последствий не было бы — ни тогда, много лет назад, ни сейчас, если, конечно, это не злая шутка, а правда.

Но Дафья — мать, неужели родному сыну солгала бы?

Но ведь положила под Эрдана. Почему обмануть не могла?

И где тот был, когда случилась битва?

Эрм со стуком поставил кружку на стол.

Вот что означал кошмарный сон. Вспомнились все события: во время первого боя Эрдан скакал бок о бок. Но тела-то не нашли. Потом одуревшим от запаха крови воинам стало не до него. Они развлекались с пертами как могли — все, включая Эрма. Даже вевера не дарила такое блаженство, как ощущение всесилия, что перт, некогда уверенный в себе, стоял на четвереньках, а все в это время ебали его во вздёрнутый зад, заставляли сосать члены, предварительно выбив зубы, чтобы не укусил.

Эрдан внезапно появился во время второго боя, когда со стороны реки пришли перты.

На то и рассчитывали, твари, что ослабленные, одуревшие от крови лиаллонцы легко сдадутся.

Просчитались.

Не сдались. Пусть заслуга Эрма была не такой уж большой, и он, потеряв коня, стал жертвой Эрдана и не смог дойти до конца, но безмерно гордился соратниками.

Он вздохнул, тут же пожалев, что отдал меч Рику. Хорошо бы, если бы лезвие вошло в грудь по самую рукоять. Эрм медленно бы всаживал, глядя, как выгравированный кинжал входит в тело.

Предателя должна постигнуть смерть от Лиаллона, так учили молодое поколение воинов.

Эрм взял нож, которым до этого нарезал мясо, и сунул за пояс. С Керма не убудет, безоружный Эрм чувствовал себя голым.

Он поднялся и бросил монеты на стойку. Задремавший хозяин вздрогнул и сгрёб их.

— Много, — заключил он.

— Здесь — плата в том числе и за комнату. Я уезжаю! — Эрм отправился наверх, чтобы собрать немногочисленные пожитки.

 

Волк не любил конюшни, поэтому радостно заржал, когда хозяин принялся его седлать. Зато конюх разочарованно вздохнул — получать щедрую плату ему определённо понравилось. Эрму же хотелось окунуться после душного кабака. Холодная вода приведёт мысли в порядок.

Разве что место навеет воспоминания, совсем недавно сладкие, в одночасье ставшие постыдными. Лучше бы делал то, о чём просил Рик — учил бы драться, но нет же, трахаться захотелось куда сильнее. Теперь не придёт, прогнал его из дома.

Рику такой отец не нужен. Понятное дело, он встанет на сторону «обиженной» матери, которая растила его и любила, несмотря ни на что. Эрм понимал его.

Ему самому было трудно принять то, что он отныне не одинок.

Он коротко попрощался с конюхом, поправил наплечник и взобрался в седло.

Теперь всё.

Прощай, Дымная Дратва.

Одним твоим жителем станет меньше, позлорадствовал Эрм, вспоминая, где именно встретил Эрдана в первый раз. В лесу легко спрятаться, наверняка тот появится на лесопилке, а припасов, купленных у Грака, хватит на некоторое время. Шалаш из веток станет домом, а огонь развести Эрм умеет.

Не пропадёт.

Тянуло на то место, где Рик открылся, да и Волк, похоже, дорогу уже знал. Пока хозяин витал где-то в облаках, конь свернул.

Туман давно рассеялся, солнце отсвечивало от реки. Эрм заметил, как от треска веток юноша, сидевший на берегу, вздрогнул и резко развернулся, затем убрал с левого глаза пояс.

Рику тоже не давало покоя возможное родство. Эрм спешился и подошёл к нему.

О чём говорить? В голову ничего не идёт.

Рик быстро обвязал поясницу, на которой покоились ножны с мечом.

Ему подходит, отметил Эрм, может, научится управляться с оружием.

— Подойди, — коротко вместо приветствия приказал он. — Меня это волнует не меньше тебя.

Он подошёл к берегу и опустился на колени. Краем глаза заметил, что Рик сделал то же самое.

Эрм приобнял его за плечо — несильно.

Так, вероятно, отцы обнимают собственных детей. Так некогда его самого обнимали родные.

Вода отразила два лица с одинаковой формой носа, изгибом тёмных бровей, разрезом трёх голубых глаз. Только губы Рика оказались несколько иными — довольно пухлыми, как у его матери.

Проклятье.

Похожи — слишком сильно для чужих друг другу людей.

Наверное, Эрм — чурбан бесчувственный. Ведь ничего, кроме разочарования, в душе не возникло. Где хвалёная отцовская привязанность? Нет её, только стыд за то, что случилось, и сожаление, что повторить нельзя.

Потому что инцест — это мерзко. Словечко, не кнехское, а заморское, Эрм не любил. Оно словно ножом резало, отделяло, вопреки соитию, родителей от детей, братьев от сестёр.

Рик отстранился. Тепло тела сменилось прохладой утра. Он принялся возиться с ножнами.

— Оставь! — рявкнул Эрм. Рик поднял лицо. Под глазами пролегли тени. Не спал, выходит. — Мне тоже нелегко, поверь. Что-то подобное уже было, когда я осознал, что мне некуда идти, потому что я не рыцарь, а жалкий калека.

«Но руки и ноги-то целы!» — так в своё время унижался Эрм, едва не стоя перед Равьером на коленях.

«Нет. Ты не заметишь врага с левой стороны. Не задумывался, почему наши шлемы — именно такие? Боковое зрение играет важную роль! — Равьер говорил это холодно. — Так что возвращайся под крыло отца. Уверен, он решит, куда тебя пристроить!»

— И виноват в этом мой от… отчим, — глухо ответил Рик. — Он во многом виноват. Зачем было жениться, если знал, что не сможет принять меня?

Эрдан любил Дафью? Сомнительно!

— Наверное, решил, что никто не подумает, будто рослый крестьянин, у которого подрастает сын, — грязный предатель, — ответил Эрм. — Мы едва не проиграли пертам, которых привёл твой от… Эрдан в подмогу. Не знаю, чего он добивался, но помню — ему хотелось всего и сразу. Не думал, что замок нужно строить. Перты наверняка обещали кусок отвоёванной ими земли. Только… — он усмехнулся, — просчитался. Даже жаль, что мы выиграли. Тогда бы он понёс заслуженную смерть. Перты не любят предателей. Их никто не любит.

Рик сжал губы и нахмурил брови.

И неожиданно улыбнулся.

— Тогда лучше, что всё так вышло. Я не сын предателя, — лицо вмиг приняло прежнее недоброе выражение, — хотя не рад быть и вашим сыном.

Взаимное чувство, подумалось Эрму.

Он всё ещё не ощутил себя отцом. Возможно, прожив с Риком бок о бок всю жизнь, осознал бы это, но не сейчас, когда мальчишка стал взрослым, половозрелым.

Эрм направился к коню. Тот недовольно фыркнул, что хозяин не позволил напиться вдоволь, но решение не оспаривалось. Эрм обернулся.

Чтобы запомнить черты лица, ставшие дорогими, пусть и не родными.

Рик вытаращился на седельную сумку.

— Вы уезжаете? — понял он. Эрм кивнул в ответ.

Рик бросился к нему и встал так близко, что можно было рассмотреть каждую чёрточку, каждый волосок в мягких юношеских усиках.

Эрм вздрогнул, когда ладонь, довольно большая, легла на его плечо.

— Позвольте… — взмолился Рик, — посмотреть в лицо. Я хочу запомнить…

Взаимное желание, проклятье! Эрм не в силах отвести взгляд от черт, таких похожих на его собственные. Отражение ведь не обмануло. Он не выдержал и запустил пальцы в затылок, погладил родимое пятно — данную богами при рождении метку. И отдёрнул руку, когда вспомнил, насколько чувствительно это место.

После — просто стоял и всматривался в чужое — родное — лицо.

Всё, хватит, сказал он себе. Лучше уехать и не оглядываться, пройти через Тленное поле, брод, выйти к лесу и дождаться Эрдана. Откуда-то издалека послышалось пение.

День Двермы же.

Эрдана в лесу не будет. Но ничего, дождётся своего часа. Ублюдок больше не будет терзать Рика.

Проклятый невидящий глаз. Прав был старый Равьяр, что Эрм не сможет заметить врага. Так и вышло, что он повернул голову, потому что проследил за взглядом Рика.

Тем лучше, что на ловца и зверь бежит, ещё и зубы скалит.

— Какая иде… — Эрдан не смог вспомнить мудрёное словечко, поэтому вышло нелепо.

— Идиллия! — подсказал Эрм и повернулся к нему.

— Похуй, — взмах рукой, — ведь главное, что всё как в слезливых сказочках: папаша нашёл сына, все счастливы. Только в сказочках отцы не ебут собственных детей. Хотя легенды могут умалчивать, не находишь, Эрмьерн?

Глаза заблестели, щёки раскраснелись, венозная сеточка стала яркой. Напился с самого утра, отметил день Двермы, иначе не пришёл бы в одиночку и безоружный.

Хотя почему — безоружный? Топор заткнут за пояс.

— Понял, ты нарочно умолчал! — Эрм увидел это по ехидному взгляду. — Слухи-то быстро ползут по деревне. Наверняка слышал, что твой сын повадился ходить к одноглазому, «страшному аки Вельел», а когда увидел меня, всё понял. Так?

Эрдан улыбнулся, выставив напоказ гнилые зубы. Рик потоптался, рассматривая песок под ногами и не осмеливаясь поднять голову.

— Сообразительным был и остался. — Эрму хотелось отвернуться от противного лица, но он заставил себя разглядывать жидкую бородёнку. — Только… Всё же сдался. Я думал — прибьёшь меня там, в рощице. Не может быть, чтобы лиаллонцы не разнюхали, не допросили пленных, что и как. Знаешь, до смерти надоел сон, как дверь открывается, и воины в белых туниках с красным кинжалом тащат меня в тюрьму. Мне даже собственная казнь снилась. Рик подтвердит, что я кричал и просыпался!

По кивку Рика Эрм понял — Эрдан не лжёт, по взгляду, злому, — что не раскаивался, только боялся, дрожал за собственную шкуру.

Только нельзя всю жизнь бояться, порой нужно посмотреть в лицо собственному страху. На это у Эрдана смелости не хватило, поэтому он пил.

Ведь пьяным неведом страх.

Только он возвращался, когда проходило опьянение, и терзал душу с новой силой. Эрм не понял бы этого, если бы сам прочно не сидел на вевере.

— Мне тебя пожалеть? — съехидничал он. — Не буду. Только ответь: ты потому полез на Рика, что меня вспоминал?

Эрдан хрипло рассмеялся и хлопнул в ладони.

— Какая напыщенность! Была гордость, что ты — сын паладина, и осталась. Ты никто, Эрмьерн! Громкое имя — у твоего отца, но ты-то — пустое место, тряпка, о которую вытирали хуи те, кто старше и крепче. Сейчас — тем более никто!

— Не смей!.. — пискнул Рик и сник, когда Эрм зло взглянул на него.

— О, щенок тявкнул, — продолжил издеваться Эрдан. — Что, думаешь, заберёт? Как бы не так! Не нужен ты ему, как и твоя мать была не нужна, иначе бы появился, наведал это место, если бы Дафья была дорога. Но раз не приезжал…

Проклятье, ведь нельзя Рика оставлять здесь, в кои-то веки осенило Эрма. Грязные слухи уже просочились, селяне по-прежнему будут цеплять на калитку венки из васильков, отмечать место, где живёт мужелюб.

Даже если Эрдана не станет. Эрм не выдержал и погладил рукоять ножа, хорошего, острого. Тот легко войдёт в тело, глубоко, главное.

Но хуже всего было то, что ему на самом деле ни к чему были хлопоты. Таскать Рика с собой?.. Нет, не выход. Он — тяжёлый груз.

И ведь понял всё, поэтому нос захлюпал, а губы — задрожали.

Проклятье… Похоже, придётся падать ниц, вымаливать прощение, ведь мальчишка не заслужил такого — ни матери, положившей сына под мужа; ни отчима, который, зная, что Эрм появился, «помог» пасынку броситься в его объятия…

Ни даже отца, который некогда не задумался, что от одного раза могут быть последствия, который увидел в Рике того, с кем можно беззаботно провести время.

Да кого угодно, но не сына.

— Если захочет — заберу, — выпалил Эрм, ошарашенный внезапным решением и, повернувшись к Рику, добавил: — Подумай. Хорошим отцом, безусловно, не могу вот так взять и резко стать, но уж точно не дам в обиду.

Тот всё понимал, по глазам видно, что колебался. Рик безумно любил мать, совесть наверняка не позволит отставить её и маленького братишку с этим чудовищем.

Только Эрдан вряд ли согласился бы отпустить.

Ведь Рик — не бездельник, довольно много работал. Это видно по сухим мозолям от тяпки, по трещинкам с забившейся в них грязью, по неровным обломанным ногтям. В придачу ублажал его и будет это делать, если останется.

— Ступай домой, щенок, — усмехнулся тот. — Двермов день или нет, но скотину кормить нужно. Мать не справится. Ты ей нужен, а не ему, бродяге.

Рик опустил голову и погладил рукоять меча — того единственного, что осталось на память от Эрма. Тот почувствовал — останется, ведь Дафья растила его с рождения, а родной отец появился в жизни только сейчас.

— Хорошо, уже иду! — несмело проблеял он.

Ну вот и всё, осталось только поглядеть в спину сыну.

Которого Эрм вряд ли когда-либо ещё увидит.

Потому что станет убийцей.

Или умрёт сам.

Эрдан проследил за его рукой и достал из-за пояса топор. Эрм замер с ножом в руке.

Проклятье, кусты не шуршат, но влево не посмотреть, потому одного глаза давно нет. К тому же Эрдан нетрезв, а пьяные бывают очень сильными. Эрм едва успел увернуться — и топор только скользнул по наплечнику.

Меч бы ему…

Только он у Рика. Лезвие сверкнуло в солнечных лучах. Неправильно ведь юнец держит. За одноручное оружие нельзя хвататься двумя руками, поэтому удар получился не сильным, а только скользнул по спине.

Эрдан обернулся, и это стало его ошибкой. Меч вошёл в живот — по самую гравировку, как мечтал Эрм, пробил навылет и вышел со спины. Потом ещё. Рик кричал, глаза зло сверкали.

Рикьяр, Рик Ярый. Не зря получил такое имя. Жестокий из него воин выйдет, не знающий пощады. Эрдан рухнул на колени, а он размахнулся и ударил в лицо, затем протянул лезвие — так, чтобы порезало глаз. По лицу потекла жижа, смешанная с кровью.

— Хватит! — Куда там? Рик наносил удары один за другим в тело, лежащее лицом вниз, неживое, очевидно. И попробуй подойди, ведь может размахнуться и всадить меч Эрму в шею, за ним не заржавеет.

Ведь он — Ярый.

Ещё и крики вдалеке… Нужно остановить, иначе… Эрм знал, что с Риком сделают в тюрьме.

Тот затрепыхался, когда Эрм зашёл сзади и удержал за плечи.

— Хватит. Дай его мне! — Эрм отпустил Рика. Голоса стали чётче, тот стоял, сжимая рукоять и опустив голову. И вздрогнул, когда ладонь погладила волосы. — Пожалуйста… — силился он выдавить последнее — то, чего не мог сказать раньше. Наконец сумел: — Сынок!

Получилось, хвала Дверме! Рик вздрогнул и выронил меч. Из глаз потекли слёзы, его затрясло.

Треск веток дал понять — скоро сюда придут. Нужно было соображать быстро, и Эрм ударил по коленям, вынуждая Рика рухнуть рядом с телом, а сам подобрал меч.

— Слушай меня. Ты нужен своей матери и братишке, я — никому! — наставил он сына на прощание. — Поклянись, что не откроешь рот!

Рик не смог выдавить и слова и только кивнул.

Эрм повернулся ровно в тот момент, когда крестьяне один за другим выскочили на берег, и усмехнулся, когда увидел пару человек в нагрудниках, на которых красовался меч, увитый розой.

Получается, Амейк Шейервейский прислал прихвостней, чтобы те приглядывали за порядком в деревне во время праздника.

Тем лучше. Со стороны Рик походил на скорбевшего сына, на чьих глазах убили отца.

Эрм увидел нацеленный на себя арбалет.

— Брось оружие! — раздался приказ.

Меч, в ложбинке гравировки которого запеклась кровь, упал на землю.

Эрм поднял голову и протянул руки.

— Можете вязать, — заключил он. — Это я убил Эрдана Дэерона, известного здесь как Дан Фравый!

Кто-то поднял меч. Эрм зажмурился, когда в запястья врезались верёвки. Гравировка не сможет не заинтересовать даже князя.

Значит, в Лиаллон отправится весть.

— Имя! — уточнил стражник с арбалетом.

Эрм усмехнулся. Тем лучше, что придётся представиться.

Пусть Рик знает настоящую фамилию. Эрм обернулся и произнёс больше в его сторону, чем остальным:

— Эрмьерн Балмьярчик. — Опутывавший запястья замер — наверняка от неожиданности. Эрм повернул голову, окинул взглядом толпу и добавил: — Сын Лорьяна Балмьяра, паладина Великого князя.


	12. Глава XII. Убийца

Рик не мог сдвинуться с места и глядел, как тело Эрдана сначала завернули в покрывало, затем погрузили на телегу. Эрма давно увели, а он не смог произнести ни слова.

Окровавленная одежда пристала к телу, Рик отлепил её и взглянул на руки. Под ногтями образовалась чёрная каёмка из-за запёкшейся крови.

Отныне это руки убийцы.

Рик не знал, что должен чувствовать — стыд, раскаяние или сожаление о том, что натворил.

Он не чувствовал ничего, и это было хуже всего.

Люди вокруг сновали, начищенные до блеска кирасы стражников сверкали на солнце, а он тупо смотрел на дело своих рук. Казалось, на берегу собралась вся Дратва, даже женщины улучили момент и притащили детей.

— Фравого убил полюбовник его сына! — слышались шепотки.

Ну и пусть болтают сколько влезет, Рику всё равно.

Он вздрогнул, когда рука легла на его плечо.

— Держись. — Он узнал голос, низкий. Мусо, больше некому. — Я ведь говорил мужикам, болтали бы меньше. Твой отец поддал-то ещё в лесу, дома, видимо, добавил; когда увидал очередной венок на калитке, разъярился. Ну Ольва, дура, пришла твоей матери помочь и выболтала, дескать, видала, как ты в сторону постоялого двора пошёл. На Дана страшно было глядеть. Граку выбил последний зуб не знамо за что и попёрся сюда. Я и созвал мужиков, чуял, беда грянет. Только не успел…

И хорошо, что не успел, тогда бы все увидели и узнали, кто настоящий убийца.

Проклятый укол совести!

Почему в тюрьме должен сидеть невиновный человек? Ведь убийца — другой!

Рик закусил губу. Мать, она не выживет. Она ещё от родов не оправилась, он нужен ей. Эрм поступил как настоящий отец, взял вину на себя, в конце концов, он этого хотел. Он прав: Рик нужен матери, он теперь глава семьи.

Но ведь мерзко — прикрываться слабой женщиной и беззащитным ребёнком.

Но Эрм сделал свой выбор.

Зато Рик не сожалел. Мерзавец, терзавший его, получил своё, вон, даже без глаза остался. Если он на самом деле предатель, как говорил Эрм, на чьём счету не одна жизнь, — поделом. Говорил, но угодил за то, чего не совершал. Странные козни судьбы, ой какие странные!

— Ступай. Ты обязан быть с ним рядом, — приказал Мусо, — как самый близкий человек.

Рик усмехнулся. Знал бы кто, что он отнюдь не родной Дану Фравому — или Эрдану Дэерону.

Убийца рядом с убиенным? Скорее всего, такого Дымная Дратва ещё не видела.

Быть может, уже было подобное, но никто даже помыслить о таком не мог.

— Нужно известить мать, — вышло хрипло.

— Не волнуйся, бабоньки уже побежали в деревню. Знает, наверное.

Как бы молоко не пропало, обеспокоился Рик, но послушно встал рядом с телегой. Благо корова есть. Жизнь-то стала лучше, как ни крути, да и овец хватает. Мора давно не было. Малк выживет, глядишь, вырастет достойным человеком, не то что его отец.

Рик постарается.

Тоже мне, хороший брат, убийца, опять кольнула совесть.

— Но-о! — Вартер, сидевший на козлах, дёрнул вожжи.

Рик отвернулся, чтобы не глядеть на покрывало, пропитавшееся кровью.

Проклятье, как смог позабыть?

Он бросился в сторону.

— Куда? — бросил Мусо.

До Волка, прекрасного скакуна, никому не было дела. Тот повернул голову и уставился карими печальными глазами на Рика. Ресницы слиплись от влаги.

Ничего удивительного в том, что лошади умеют плакать.

Жеребец отпрянул, когда Рик взял поводья.

— Послушай, — произнёс тот, — ты ведь не можешь меня не помнить — того, кто неловко взбирался тебе на спину. — Конь дёрнул ушами, точно прислушался. — Хозяин не скоро появится в твоей жизни, если вообще появится, а я позабочусь о тебе. В нашем сарае места хватит.

Волк фыркнул и топнул ногой, но с места не сдвинулся.

— Ри-ик! — позвал Мусо.

— Как хочешь, — отмахнулся тот, растолкал селян и пошёл следом за телегой.

Волка ведь заберут князевы люди. Тем хуже для него, тогда он точно не увидит хозяина.

— Дался тебе этот конь поганый, — выругался Мусо. — Запомни: животина, она недалеко от хозяина ушла.

Тем лучше, селяне, небось, побоятся трогать Волка, возможно, князевы прихвостни тоже суеверные. Хотя вряд ли, чтобы эти головорезы чего-то боялись.

Так и вышло, раздалось ржание.

— Блядь, лягается, скотина! — Рик слабо улыбнулся, услышав брань. Топот копыт и треск веток дал понять — Волк удрал.

Замечательный конь, не пожелал покориться невесть кому.

Под стать хозяину…

Лучше не думать, ступор-то прошёл, и осознание содеянного уже потихоньку начало давить, заставило совесть терзать Рика.

Может, нагонит… Нет, глупости. Верхом успел бы, а пешком… Рик помнил, как Эрма привязали к лошади, вынудив идти следом. Волк в то время спрятался в зарослях, умничка.

Одна из женщин затянула песню, заунывную, остальные подхватили. Рику всегда претили заупокойные завывания, захотелось закрыть уши, но он пошёл, уставившись вперёд невидящим взглядом, иногда вздрагивал, когда кто-то клал руку на плечо и произносил соболезнования.

Которые ему ни к чему.

Мразь, считавшаяся его отцом, не будет больше принуждать к соитию.

Но стыд не даст спокойно жить, это Рик знал. Именно это из-за чувства вины за то, что трусливо промолчал, слёзы покатились из глаз. И ведь не признается, не крикнет, кто настоящий убийца, смелости не хватит. Возможно, его упекут в тюрьму, возможно, селяне устроят самосуд и забьют камнями и ногами до смерти, но и после не оставят в покое женщину, родившую отцеубийцу.

Всё могло быть иначе, если бы не было столько лжи. Над Риком издевались бы, что он выблядок невесть чьей крови, но он привык бы. Он смог бы хоть кому-то пожаловаться, что отчим насиловал его, потому что все знали бы — чужой он Фравому, не родной.

Телега свернула у моста и накренилась так, что тело, лежавшее в ней, едва не вывалилось. Только множество рук удержало от падения.

— Поплачь, мальчик. Не нужно всё держать в себе, — произнесла какая-то женщина. Кто именно, Рик не понял из-за застилавшей глаза пелены. — Понимаю твоё горе. Нелегко терять родных.

Знала бы она, что слёзы не по Дану Фравому.

Рик утёр их.

Ни к чему они, лживые. Он закусил губу так, что выступила капелька крови. Лучше боль, чем оплакивать собственные малодушие и трусость, которые должны быть искоренены у лиаллонца.

Лучше заняться похоронами, поможет отвлечься.

Сгоряча действовать нельзя, только хуже сделает. Князю Амейку Шейервейскому нет никакой выгоды убивать Эрма, который наверняка бывал в переделках и тюрьмы не испугается. Днём больше, днём меньше, разницы нет. Выдержит, выдюжит… и выйдет на свободу.

Или сгниёт, а то и к плахе пойдёт, если Рик опоздает или смалодушничает.

Селянам было не до веселья, несмотря на праздник.

— Похороны в день Двермы — дурной знак, — охнула баба с ребёнком на руках и покачала головой.

Плевать на приметы, ублюдок больше не будет мучить мать — и это главное. Толпа прошла по главной дороге, телега остановилась у дома Фравых, где Дафья, одетая в серое, с замотанной в скорбный платок головой и сынишкой на руках, встречала мёртвого мужа. Слёз не было, глаза не красные, отметил Рик, когда мать оглядела его с ног до головы. Окровавленный сын — то ещё зрелище — не испугал её.

— Я на скамье постелила, — сухо произнесла Дафья. — Несите его в дом.

И всё — ни показной скорби, ни сожаления.

Рик отошёл от телеги. Мужских рук более чем достаточно, чтобы отнести отяжелевшее тело в дом, а также сколотить гроб.

Ему самому нужно сменить одежду.

Нечего щеголять в перепачканном засохшей кровью тряпье.

 

Дом был полон, и Рику пришлось переодеться в выстиранную одежду, висевшую на жерди. Камиза оказалась донельзя измятой. Ну и пусть, сегодня похороны, а не праздник.

Рик знал — не сможет больше носить вещи, в которых щеголял утром. Хорошо, что старые, с множеством заплаток. Он разворошил сено и, скомкав, сунул их внутрь. Девицы ушли за водой, чтобы было чем обмыть тело.

Даже не окунуться. Может, удастся ополоснуть руки и лицо. Рик надеялся на это во всяком случае. Во дворе пилили бревно, чтобы сколотить незамысловатый гроб.

— Рик! — раздался зов.

Проклятье, почему она, вдова, сейчас не рядом с мужем?

Рик вышел из сарая. Дафья уставилась на него… и тут же отпрянула.

— К-куда ты так вырядился? — Странная насмешка судьбы, ой какая странная. Рик-то надел зелёную камизу без рукавов, в которой не слишком давно щеголял и сам же отстирывал от песка, пока мать мучилась, рождая на свет Малка Фравого.

— Что первое под руку попалось, точнее, что сохло, то надел! — Рик пожал плечами.

Слабое оправдание, ой какое слабое. Он знал этот взгляд тёмных глаз, подозрительный. Дафья открыла рот и прижала младенца к груди, точно защищая.

От убийцы.

Неужели всё поняла?

— Ступай в дом. Я как женщина не могу обмывать тело, — приказала она.

Странно, жена, не раз видевшая голые яйца мужа, не может обмыть тело. Но обычай есть обычай, и не Рику перечить.

Дверь сарая со скрипом закрылась, засов натужно заскрежетал, и он направился в дом, краем глаза отметив, что Гой, спрятавшийся в будке, вяло лежит. Не подбежал, не лизнул руку. Умный пёс учуял смерь, пришедшую в дом Фравых.

Раздался скулёж, когда отворилась дверь дома. Рик не обратил на собаку никакого внимания и вошёл внутрь.

В доме стояла духота. Столько мух давненько не появлялось, а сейчас они кружили над головами. Соседские мужчины обернулись.

— Пришёл? Хорошо, — заметил Мусо. — Одежду мы с него срезали, — он кивнул в угол, где валялись окровавленные тряпки, — сожжёшь потом, когда похороним. Пракий и Клем ушли на погост — могилу копать.

Он говорил это сухо, как-то буднично, что ли. Рик подошёл к скамье и наконец взглянул в обезображенное им же самим лицо.

Кто-то сунул в руку мокрую тряпку. Он сжал её и провёл по щеке, уже похолодевшей. Края раны разошлись, стала видна кость. Во впадине, в которой был глаз, запеклась кровь. Рик утёр лицо покойника, затем макнул тряпку в ведро с водой и провёл по шее.

Слишком много крови, отметил он, а ведь ещё и волосы нужно отмыть, это труднее.

— Молодец, мне самому стало дурно, когда я его увидел, — заметил Мусо. — А ты ничего, крепкий парнишка!

Вода окрасилась красным, когда Рик снова макнул тряпицу.

Ещё бы не быть крепким, когда собственными руками… Он тряхнул головой, чтобы отогнать ненужные мысли. Не хватало только высказаться вслух.

— Что я, покойников не видел? — огрызнулся в ответ.

— Но не таких же! Бывало, прирезáли кого, но не так же чудовиш-шно! — По шипению стало понятно — говорил Врак, соседский старик. — Только в Мёртвой Выси видал похожее, когда перты мужиков покромсали. Но тогда война была, а сейчас что?

Чудовищно, врезалось в голову. Рик — чудовище? Пожалуй, потому что пахло кровью, хотя и не так явно, как там, на берегу. Запах одурял, пьянил — настолько, что хотелось вонзать меч в тело ещё и ещё, пока оно не превратится в месиво.

Лезвие даже шею задело.

— Как думаешь, правду одноглазый сказал? — начался праздный разговор.

— Насчёт чего? — уточнил кто-то.

— Насчёт того, что наш Дан — предатель лиаллонский.

Рик не сомневался в словах Эрма. Рой мух поднялся, когда он обмывал грудную клетку. Одна-две-три-четыре-пять… Он перестал считать раны. Много их, он не ожидал, что столько раз воткнул меч в грудь. А ведь есть ещё живот, по ногам прошлось лезвие, поди.

— Да врал он всё! — произнёс Фалем, собутыльник и друг Дана Фравого. — Спиздел, чтобы наказания избежать! — Судя по голосу, уже успел выпить. — Дану-то что? Мёртвый он, не ответит!

Рука замерла на животе. Рана не была широкой. На вид мелкая, она оказалась глубокой, лезвие повредило внутренности.

— Прекращайте! — рявкнул Мусо. — Похороним — тогда болтайте. Сейчас, при нём, не стоит.

Мужчины замолчали, и тишину нарушило только жужжание мух.

— Да, поскорее его надо в землю. Опарыши-то быстро заведутся, и тогда-то точно не к спеху станет, можно будет наковырять — и на рыбалку! — Даже не нужно было поворачивать голову, чтобы выяснить, кто это сказал. Шутить мог только один человек на всю Дымную Дратву, причём всегда — в праздник или в горе.

— Заткнись, а! — Никто не рассмеялся, кроме самого потешника.

Рик замер.

Руки отчима были изрезаны. Он смутно вспомнил, как тот хватался за лезвие, пытаясь защититься.

— …в спину бил, подленько, — заключил Мусо.

Не подло. Даже Рик не смог не приметить, что Эрдан метил в руку с ножом. Тот был левшой, и Эрм не то позабыл об этом, не то не учёл. Злость за причинённые обиды смешалась со страхом, что тот погибнет, а Эрдан уж точно не оставит пасынка в покое, и это породило ярость, всепоглощающую, придавшую сил — таких, что хватило, чтобы пропороть брюхо насквозь.

Во всяком случае, сожаления о том, что Рик лишил человека жизни, не возникло, только чувство вины, что он не на том месте, где ему положено находиться — на свободе, а не в тюрьме.

Рик осознал, что не может пошевелить рукой, когда Мусо забрал тряпку.

— Ладно, поищи нарядные вещи. Дан не любил их, но не может быть, чтобы Дафья не сшила, — попросил тот.

Такие вещи были. Нужно порыться в ларе. Рик охотно поднялся с корточек, отчего в затёкших ступнях закололо. И вздрогнул, почувствовав на себе взгляд, недобрый, пьяный. Фалем смотрел на него не отрываясь.

Неужели заподозрил неладное?

Ну и пусть.

Одним мертвяком больше, одним меньше, разницы нет.

Рик пригладил волосы, захотелось плеснуть воды на лицо, чтобы охладить горевшие щёки.

Убийство, тем более человека, не причинившего никакого вреда, — это подло. Фалем может сколько угодно зыркать, главное, чтобы не лез с кулаками.

Нужный котт — не слишком нарядный, но новый, не ношенный, нашёлся сразу. Расшитая красной нитью камиза оказалась на самом дне. Дан не любил узоры. «По-бабски выглядит», — говорил он. Рик протянул вещи первому попавшемуся из мужчин и замер, уткнувшись лбом в крышку.

Скорее бы всё закончилось — и жужжание мух, и посторонние люди в доме. Кто-то сдвинул стол к стене, чтобы не мешал. Во дворе колотили, должно быть, крепили доски гвоздями. Слышалось песнопение. Женщины, очевидно, появились во дворе.

От заунывных завываний стало тоскливо. Рик не любил похороны.

Впрочем, их никто не любил.

Он так и сидел, не решаясь повернуть голову, пока мужчины возились с одеждой, и вздрогнул, когда его позвали перевязать волосы в знак того, что умерший оставил после себя сыновей. Шнурки, красные или зелёные, в зависимости от того, какого пола дети, хранились в каждом доме, хотя порой бездетным не пригождались.

Гроб внесли ровнёхонько тогда, когда Рик вплетал красный шнурок в волосы. Второй валялся на полу. Мужчины заговорили с вошедшим Жертом, чьими гвоздями скрепили доски.

Рик поспешил завязать шнурок на узел, пока все отвлечены, и отстранился, когда Мусо повернулся к покойнику.

— Ох, юнец ты совсем. Понимаю, в волосы Дана много не наплетёшь — уж слишком они редкие, однако нужно было постараться. Малк — кроха ещё, не сможет! — упрекнул тот.

Принял за неумение? Тем лучше. Хорошо, если бы никто не догадался, что Рик сделал это намеренно, потому что у Дана Фравого — один сын.

Снова недобрый взгляд Фалема.

— Хватит одного, — твёрдо ответил Рик и вытер руки о подол камизы, точно прикоснулся к чему-то мерзкому. Гроб поставили у скамьи и застелили серой простынёй, затем бережно, во много рук, уложили тело, тяжёлое. Хорошо, что Жерт пришёл, его недюжинная сила пришлась кстати.

Вскоре дом опустел, и Рик его покинул. Дафья сидела на завалинке и, никого не стесняясь, кормила младенца. Она поднялась, чтобы отправиться следом за мужем. Ольва, её подруга, помогла встать. Рик было подскочил к матери, но та отпрянула.

— Сама управлюсь. Ноги целы, — заявила Дафья и пошла к телеге.

Она посмотрела так холодно, так пронзительно, что Рик понял — подозревает его.

Презирает?

После похорон времени поговорить будет достаточно, решил Рик и встал рядом с матерью. Телега тронулась, и все удалились в сторону кладбища.

 

Стояла тишина, только ветер шелестел листьями деревьев и щебетали птицы, радостно. В лесочке гулять бы влюблённым парочкам, но не хоронить людей. Хорошо ещё, что управились до заката. Дафья разгладила холмик земли, Рик стоял с братишкой на руках.

Далеко выбрали селяне место для кладбища, что немудрено: из Мёртвой Выси именно сюда притащили тела, чтобы предать земле, оттого могил было так много, просевших. О том, что некогда произошло, напоминали только камни. Надписи на них почти истёрлись от проливных дождей и ветра.

Говорили, если бы не лиаллонцы, то погибших бы не захоронили вовсе. Тела заворачивали во что могли, глубокие ямы выкопать не удавалось, и покойников бросали как ни попадя, по несколько в одну могилу, и присыпали землёй. Порой даже метки не оставалось — холмик размывался слишком быстро, а камень проседал.

«Слишком много почестей, его бы похоронить, как собаку!» — позлорадствовал Рик.

Ему надоело притворяться, и он даже с места не сдвинулся, не поцеловал отчима в лоб. Наверное, Дафья нарочно сунула сынишку в его руки. Тот посапывал, убаюканный щебетанием, а в пустом с самого утра животе Рика урчало.

Не терпелось поесть.

Так, скорее всего, чувствуют себя хладнокровные убийцы — испытывают потребность в еде и сне.

— Надпись на камне выбью завтра. — Рик вздрогнул, когда тяжёлая, привыкшая к кувалде пятерня легла на плечо. Малк проснулся, раззявил беззубый рот и расплакался. Дафья поднялась с корточек и подошла к сынишке.

— Спасибо, — вяло проговорил Рик. — Мы и так перед тобой в неоплатном долгу.

— Брось! — Жерт пригладил рыжую бороду. — Вам теперь нелегко придётся. Подсоблю, готов… — он скосил глаза на Дафью, которая, никого не стесняясь, кормила младенца, — за уборку. Дом бобыля — он такой! Надоела грязь до смерти, так что можем договориться — твоя мать у меня убирается и жрать готовит, а я по мужской части… Ну, починить чего, крышу покрыть… До мастерства Дана мне далеко, я кузнец в первую очередь, но кое-что смогу.

Вот оно что! Неужели Жерт решил, что Рик ни на что не годен? Или заподозрил, что тот покинет Дратву?

Тем лучше, что мать не останется одна, что есть тот, кто будет помогать. Можно со спокойной совестью уехать.

Только сначала нужно решить куда.

Наверное, к Амейку Шейервейскому с признанием.

Только тот ведь не поверит, Эрм не подтвердит слова, постарается не то уберечь Рика, не то дать понять молодому поколению воинов, что лиаллонца-предателя непременно настигнет кара даже много лет спустя.

Рик не знал, что больше толкнуло Эрма — тщеславие или жалость к юнцу, у которого вся жизнь впереди.

Но он был уверен, что поступил бы точно так же, будь у него сын, перед которым провинился.

Хотя Эрдан виноват куда сильнее — издевался над пасынком. Именно он отправил Рика выпить, наверняка зная, чем всё закончится. Добился того, чего хотел, поэтому правда оказалась такой жестокой.

Никому не нужная ёбанная правда.

Рика бы не терзал стыд за соитие с родным отцом, Эрма — тоже, если бы их родство осталось тайной.

— Поговори с ней сам, — спустя время произнёс он. Жерт покачал головой. — Я не против.

В животе опять заурчало. Все, включая Дафью, развернулись и пошли с кладбища прочь, чтобы успеть до ночи попасть в деревню и поесть — ведь наверняка бабы что-то приготовили. Кто-то вроде Фалема напьётся, чтобы помянуть павшего друга.

Жутко хотелось есть, но Рик стоял, дожидаясь, когда все отвернутся. Кому-то могло показаться — сын скорбит по отцу.

Но он остался, чтобы напоследок плюнуть на поганую могилу.


	13. Глава XIII. Неуместная радость

До замка добрались к полуночи, судя по высоко стоявшей луне. Руки затекли, и Эрм потёр их, насколько позволяли путы. Стражники давались диву всю дорогу, что пленник настолько послушен, но глаз не спускали, боясь подвоха.

Хотелось пить, и Эрм облизал сухие губы. За день ему никто не дал даже глотка воды. Возможно, не дадут. Главное — не унизиться и не попросить: уж слишком стражники любят издеваться над пленными.

Большие ворота со скрипом отворились, и вся братия вошла внутрь. Флаг, наверняка с вышитым мечом, увитым розой, развевался над донжоном, но можно было различить только силуэт. Эрм огляделся, гадая, где же каземат. Несомненно, и тюрьма там же. Вряд ли Амейк Шейервейский его дожидается, хотя уже обо всём знает — ещё утром от отряда отделился гонец и ускакал в сторону замка.

Так и вышло. Эрма отвязали от лошади.

— Поворачивай направо… — лезвие меча уткнулось в спину, — и не вздумай дурить!

Эрм не собирался. Иное дело, если бы в передряге довелось побывать впервые. Выбирался же как-то из тюрем.

Но сейчас другое: он не просто наёмник, охранявший товар нечистого на руку торговца, но лиаллонец, прибывший, чтобы отомстить предателю. Главное — уверить князя, что он — тот, за кого себя выдаёт.

Эрм попытался вспомнить о Шейервейском всё, что слышал. Амейк, нынешний хозяин земель, по слухам жадностью уродился в отца, был суров к беглым крестьянам, если доводилось поймать.

Смерть одного из них уж точно не спустит с рук.

«Будь благоразумен, Амейк!» — мысленно молил Эрм, следуя за стражниками в тюремную башню. Провести ночь придётся в клетке, скорее всего, на голом полу, без пищи и воды. Привыкшему к голой земле наёмнику нечего бояться, даже если его поместят в одну камеру с несколькими заключёнными. Он знал — стражники, коротающие бессонную ночь, любят развлечь себя зрелищем.

Выдержит. Рик бы не выдержал, Эрм же — сможет. Несчастному пареньку и так досталось.

Главное, чтобы не вздумал болтать и каяться.

Ведь может.

Совесть не позволит смолчать.

Эрм бы сам не вынес её терзаний.

А ведь Рик наверняка будет по ночам просыпаться и кричать. Даже Эрдана кошмары не обошли стороной. Тот заливал память крепким пойлом, сам говорил.

Эрма провели вдоль стены, на которой стояли пушки. Он приметил их, когда приблизился к замку. Князь всё делал, чтобы укрепить свою обитель.

Почти пришли, вот и каземат. Факелы осветили крепкую дубовую дверь, та открылась, пахну́ло затхлостью, что немудрено в столь туманных местах. Не исключено, что серый камень порос зеленоватой плесенью, этого не рассмотреть в полумраке.

— Привели? Льен-то успел разболтать, — хохотнул кто-то, потирая сонные глаза. Эрм успел разглядеть и серый котт до колен, и ноги, наспех обутые в кожаные сапоги. Спали ребята, но проснулись, чтобы поглазеть на загадочного лиаллонца. Или просто на убийцу, смотря какую весть принёс гонец в замок.

— Привели. Послушный мальчик, — ответил тюремщик, стоявший позади, который тыкал мечом в спину. — А теперь, ребятки, подмогните и снимите панцирь. Такое добро нам самим пригодится. Хорошая работа.

— …мастера Кьярра из Крызьмы, — зачем-то закончил Эрм.

— Заткнись! Тебе слово только князь даст!

Эрма обступили со всех сторон. Несколько пар рук возилось с ремнями, пряжки позвякивали. Князевым людям не привыкать к доспехам, они довольно быстро управились — и панцирь, разделённый на две части, оказался в руках сонного, подсвечивавшего факелом.

— Теперь снимай сапоги! — Эрм наступил пяткой на носок. Нога вышла довольно легко, что немудрено — сапог довольно быстро растаптывается. Он отпихнул обувь, которая, увы, не принадлежала ему отныне. Подобный манёвр повторил со вторым и остался только в котте, брэ и шоссах.

— Ведите! — приказал тюремщик. — Мальчик, как погляжу, на диво послушный!

Эрма было глупо называть мальчиком.

Он понял, что его опасения оправданы. Тем лучше, что заранее подготовился.

— Постойте, князь приказал одни брэ оставить! — вмешался стоявший человек у двери. В неровном свете удалось разглядеть только поблёскивавший нагрудник.

Эрм сомневался. Князево отребье решило насладиться зрелищем. Отчего-то тюремщиков забавляла возня в камере.

Ну и пусть, если у самих давно не встаёт, значит, только и осталось, что глазеть на чужие утехи.

Эрм вздохнул, когда получил предупреждение не дёргаться. Лезвие кинжала, перерезавшее путы, царапнуло запястье, капелька скатилась и упала на пол. Он даже не поморщился.

Зато руки стали свободны. В пальцах закололо от прилившей крови, отчего они не послушались, когда он снимал котт. Кто-то отвязал шоссы.

Одежда с тихим шорохом упала на пол, Эрм переступил, чтобы холод каменного пола не так пронзал ступни. Даже кандалы, защёлкнутые на лодыжках, не доставили таких неудобств.

Но ничего, переживёт. Доводилось ночевать на морозе, когда костерок погас, приплясывать, тереть бледные конечности и не обморозиться. Это — мелочь по сравнению с тем, что было. Вдобавок начнётся драка между заключёнными, кто кого. Скорее всего, он придушит сокамерника. Так уже бывало.

Чтобы не посягал на зад.

Ведь заточённому в тюрьму на много лет наверняка захочется спариваться. Вероятно, он обросший, вонючий и вшивый. Хорошо, если дурной болезнью не страдает.

Эрм под конвоем, чувствуя тычки в спину, послушно пошёл вниз по винтовой лестнице. Ноги привыкли к холоду пола, и он едва их переставлял и однажды чуть не споткнулся о протянутую между ними цепь. Заскрежетала решётчатая дверь. Едва успела открыться, как его втолкнули внутрь. Трудно было рассмотреть, что творилось в глубине камеры. Кто-то пошевелился, возможно, крыса зашуршала.

Хорошо бы просто остаться одному.

Куда там? Факел осветил прикреплённую к стене цепь. Вот оно что, руки, получается, скуют и заставят целую ночь стоять, догадался Эрм. Так и есть, его подвели к стене. Он встал к ней спиной и отдёрнулся от сырости.

— Не так, мордой повернись, — приказал давешний тюремщик.

Не похоже, чтобы в углу скреблась крыса — уж слишком громкая возня.

Вот как, не позволят отстоять собственную честь, догадался Эрм. Скованный, он не сможет дать отпор.

Тогда нужно расслабиться, чтобы одуревший от похоти заключённый не порвал зад.

Эрм упёрся лбом в стену и закрыл единственный глаз. Наверное, повязка сползла, возможно, её сняли. Ну и пусть. Не это — главное. Руку дёрнули — и наруч щёлкнул на запястье. За ним последовал второй.

— Эй, тебе развлечение, Вигр! Сами не ожидали! — хохотнул кто-то.

Проклятье! Вот как, значит, принято развлекаться у Шейервейских — обездвиживать новеньких. Теперь точно надежды нет. Хриплый смех убедил — Эрм в камере не один. Зазвенели кандалы, по всей вероятности, надетые на того, кого назвали Вигром.

Тюремщики вышли. Дверь заскрипела, заскрежетал ключ в замке. Эрм не увидел, ушли или остались глазеть. Ну и пусть, хотя придётся терпеть унизительное прозвище. Возможно, его назовут Эрмой — женским именем, а то и кудряшкой Эрми.

Главное — не сжиматься, будет не так больно.

Всё равно некуда деваться.

Эрм упёрся лбом в стену и крепко зажмурился. Совсем близко звякнула цепь. Он непроизвольно вздрогнул, когда холодные руки провели по спине. Раздалось гортанное мычание.

«Немой, — догадался Эрм, — скорее всего, язык отрезали».

Но какие же огромные руки лапали бока, возились с завязкой брэ! Эрм было дёрнулся в сторону, не помогло: шнурок лопнул, и одежда свалилась на пол. Костяшки пальцев придавили его шею к стене.

— Попробовал рыпнуться! — Стражники, наблюдавшие за происходящим, рассмеялись.

Проклятое желание сохранить честь! Ведь обещал себе не дёргаться! Кольцо, в которое была продета цепь, держалось крепко, а кулаки у Вигра мощные. Удар между лопатками получился ощутимым.

— По голове не бей, — приказал кто-то. — Князь приказал сохранить жизнь!

Амейк готов к разговору, уже хоть какая-то хорошая новость.

Эрм, придавленный к стене, почувствовал тёплое дыхание в темя. Цепь больно давила на затылок, и он с трудом повернул голову, чтобы хоть как-то дышать.

Сокамерник, несомненно, давно никого не знал. Во всяком случае, член, горячий, напряжённый, чувствовавшийся через холщовую ткань, упирался в ягодицы.

— Не рыпайся, а! — посоветовал кто-то из стражников. — Иначе сесть не сможешь!

Это Эрм знал.

— Всё равно ведь возьмёт! — вторил напарнику, судя по толком не успевшему сломаться голосу, молодой парень — почти мужчина.

Проклятье, давно так не унижали. Еще и собственного насильника не разглядеть.

А хотелось.

Чтобы знать в лицо.

Эрм притворно расслабился и дождался, пока Вигр не отстранится. Ведь наверняка отойдёт, чтобы спустить штаны и направить член куда нужно. Так и вышло, и Эрм попытался перевернуться и даже пнул ногой по волосатой лодыжке.

Вигру удар оказался что ласка. В ушах зазвенело, когда Эрм получил кандалами по голове.

— Сказано: не калечить! — прозвучало словно издалека. Наверное, содрана кожа, появилось ощущение, будто что-то течёт по голове.

Снова Эрм оказался прижатым довольно мощной грудью, поросшей волосками. Снова тёплое дыхание на темени и горячий член, пристроенный ко входу.

Блядь!

Улюлюканье и хохот резанули по ушам.

Хотя бы не застонать, ведь член-то отнюдь не маленький, а растягивать Вигр не собирался. Продерёт до крови, как пить дать! Поэтому лучше расслабиться, иначе запросто опозориться и застонать.

Рик бы застонал, а то и расплакался, за что бы получил унизительное прозвище и имя — Рика или кудряшка Рики. Эрм тоже плакал, когда впервые оказался униженным. Но тогда-то он был юнцом, а не зрелым мужчиной.

Отцом в придачу.

Он прижался к стене.

— Оттопырь зад, легче будет! — посоветовал давешний юнец.

— Уймись, так забавнее! — цыкнул кто-то из стражей постарше. — Сам напрашивается.

Эрм не послушался совета.

И это стало его ошибкой. Он понял быстро, когда рука просунулась между ног, взяла за яички и резко сдавила.

Блядь, такой боли давненько не приходилось испытать! Бывало, кто-то бил в пах, защищённый одеждой, но с этим не сравнить. Дыхание перехватило, Эрм непроизвольно согнулся, отчего зад оттопырился.

Вигр только того и ждал, взялся за бока, цепь натянулась и царапнула кожу, и толкнулся. Не попал. Член скользнул между крепко сжатыми ягодицами.

Рик бы не вынес, утешил себя Эрм, делая глубокий вдох. Боль несколько утихла, в мошонке заныло, но он не решился разогнуться, чтобы не испытывать подобное ещё раз, ведь мучения станут куда сильнее.

— Оторви ему яйца! — с хохотом посоветовали Вигру.

— Уймись, иначе князь твои оторвёт, — рявкнул кто-то, — если покалечишь!

Смех прекратился, Вигр не то рычал, не то мычал, точно животное.

Хотя он и есть животное, от возбуждения потерявшее разум. Возможно, ублюдки чем-то опоили, чтобы вызвать желание спариваться.

Чтобы самим насладиться зрелищем.

Капля стекла по лицу. Со лба, а не из глаза. Тем лучше, значит, Эрм не плачет, а всего лишь взмок. Вигр часто дышал, и он то и дело ударялся лбом о стену.

Вот что значит сильная боль. Эрм почти не почувствовал, как член протиснулся в его зад. Видимо, Вигру самому неприятно — уж слишком медленно тот проталкивался, но упорно, затем замер.

Второй толчок стал куда более ощутимым, Эрм закусил губу, чтобы не застонать. Хотя разницы нет, он уже унижен, опущен каким-то животным, которое не позаботилось о любовнике, а думало о том, чтобы засадить по самые яйца. Они шлёпали по ягодицам, волосы в паху Вигра оказались неожиданно мягкими.

Развяжется быстро, вряд ли Вигру приходится частенько кого-либо ебать, догадался Эрм. Главное, чтобы обошлось одним разом, а то ведь может отдохнуть, затем повторить. Если это так, то трудно будет вынести.

Рик бы точно сломался.

И хорошо, что о нём появились мысли. Эрм виноват перед сыном, за это расплатился сейчас сполна. 

Он не сдержал стон, когда Вигр сделал последний, самый сильный толчок, и хрипло застонал. В заду защипало.

Продрал до крови, ничего удивительного в этом нет.

Эрм облегчённо вдохнул затхлый воздух, когда Вигр отстранился. Кандалы зазвенели, ушёл отдыхать, выходит.

По ноге что-то потекло, сперма, возможно, смешанная с кровью.

— Расходимся, ребята, представление окончено! — слова стражника дали смутную надежду, что подобное больше не повторится. Ныла не только мошонка, но и низ живота, в заду точно огнём жгло. — Повиси так ночь, — очевидно, обращение к Эрму. — Это предупреждение, чтобы не вздумал юлить и лгать. Князь этого ой как не любит. Замечу, Вигр сегодня не в состоянии кого-то ебать!

По нечленораздельному мычанию трудно было понять, согласился насильник или возразил. Эрм прижался пахом к стене, чтобы хоть так охладить мошонку. Возможно, синяк на ней станет не таким выраженным.

Потемнело, когда часть тюремщиков ушла и забрала с собой факелы.

Храп дал понять — на самом деле всё.

Эрм слабо улыбнулся.

Порой всего-то нужно было знать, что больше его истязать не будут, чтобы появилась странная неуместная радость.

Вдобавок Эрдан, подлый предатель, мёртв.

Эрм не думал, что с ним станется, когда отыщет и убьёт его.

Теперь знает.

«Не стоит вспоминать. Не нужна вам эта правда. Легче не станет», — настаивал жрец.

Ошибся. Стало, ещё как стало. Если бы не ёбанная жалость, то Эрм бы оставил тело там, в рощице.

И не узнал бы, что у него есть сын.

Если бы уехал, то не выяснил бы это. Но нет же, захотелось увидеться с Риком, позабавиться. Что было, то было, этого не отнять. Прекрасный миг жизни омрачился правдой, тяжёлой, которую трудно принять — настолько, что Эрм еле из себя выдавил: «Сынок!»

Ведь хотел увезти парнишку.

Только смог бы смотреть на него как на сына? Сумел бы Рик принять его как отца, но не любовника, который впервые подарил страсть? Эрм сомневался, скорее всего, поддался бы искушению, а Рик не смог бы противиться.

Стыдно было бы обоим.

Так что всё даже лучше. Эрм сполна расплатился за то, что не подумал в своё время о последствиях интрижки, зато Рику не пришлось гнить в тюрьме и терпеть похотливое чудовище. Ведь не выдержал бы, убил Эрдана, если бы всё так не вышло.

Конечности затекли, и Эрм пошевелился. Его знобило. Тем лучше: прохлада притупила боль. Он переступил с ноги на ногу. Храп прекратился, поэтому пришлось замереть, чтобы Вигру вновь не захотелось спариваться.

Некоторое время стояла тишина. Эрм молча смотрел на тюремщика, который сидел, сложив руки на столе и положив на них голову.

Спал.

Только толку? Отсюда не выбраться. Брэ так и валялись на полу, Эрм облизал пересохшие губы. Жажда, позабытая на время, вновь дала о себе знать. Тюремный смрад уже не так ощущался. Привык.

Эрм упёрся лбом в стену и закрыл единственный глаз.

И вздрогнул, когда услышал плач, надрывный.

И не то рычание, не то вздохи. Он повернул голову.

Нет, не может быть! Рик, раздетый догола, прижался к стене. На лице — дорожки слёз, а в зад вколачивался член, огромный.

Не выдержал, пришёл в замок с повинной.

— Нет, что ты наделал, котёнок! — выдавила пересохшая гортань.

Эрм вздрогнул, очнулся от забытья и уставился на пустой угол, в котором копошилась крыса.

Не то сон, не то морок, видение. Лучше не спать, пригрезилось то, чего он боялся.

«Умоляю, не делай этого!» — мысленно взмолился Эрм.

Лучше бы Рик оказался отпрыском Эрдана — того, кого не замучила бы совесть.

Но ведь он — плоть и кровь Эрма.

Трудно было сказать, какое сейчас время. В подземелье нет окон, но, судя по тому, что пришёл сменщик с ярко пылавшим факелом, наступило утро.

Значит, Эрм провёл в забытье больше времени, чем ему показалось.

Тем лучше, хотя подобных кошмаров он врагу бы не пожелал.


	14. Глава XIV. Недоброе имя

Рик отпрянул, пучок сена выпал из рук.

Нет, не мог же он перепрятать окровавленные тряпки. Хотя почему бы и нет? Крепкий самогон творил с памятью что угодно. Вопреки расхожему мнению, пойло не помогло, наоборот, породило воспоминания вчерашнего утра — настолько красочные, что Рик не поверил, что именно его руки держали меч, что кричал и яростно глубоко всаживал лезвие. Он много не пил, поэтому похмелье не дало о себе знать, разве что голова болела, не более.

Одежда прилипла к телу — настолько сильно он вспотел от ужаса. Неужели кто-то забрал вещи, чтобы поиздеваться, а то и вовсе к князю отвезти?

Зато Эрм выйдет на свободу, князю не будет нужды его держать. Вдох-выдох, Рик покинул сарай и зачем-то задвинул засов.

Подбежавший было Гой, прежде ласковый, отпрянул, когда он попытался погладить морду.

Учуял убийцу?

Неужели всё понятно с первого взгляда? Но почему тогда никто не высказался, разве что Фалем надрался и едва не бросился в драку, дескать, из-за Рика, треклятого мужелюба, всё случилось. Не вздумай тот опозорить отца и лечь под убийцу, то Дан, «прекрасный человек», был бы жив и радовался, глядя, как растёт младший сын. Пьяницу удалось успокоить, но неприятный осадок остался. Слышались обыденные разговоры — о хорошем урожае, значительную часть которого заберёт хапуга-князь, но не более. Да ещё Жерт долго беседовал с Дафьей, успокаивал, дескать, не откажет в помощи слабой женщине.

«Хорошо, если бы они сошлись!» — подумалось Рику.

Порой — точнее, частенько — люди сходились, потому что заедало одиночество, потому что, вынужденным брать на себя всё, тяжело: мужчинам — готовить, стирать и убираться; женщинам — чинить прохудившуюся крышу. О любви речи не шло, ни к чему она.

— Ты так и не съел кости, что я принёс, — упрекнул Рик пса. Тот навострил уши и рыкнул.

Наверное, Гой не захотел принимать еду от лживого человека. Однажды Рик, маленький, пошёл к соседям с огромным котом, который жил у них в то время. Он хорошо запомнил, как кошка-мать, некогда породившая чёрное как смоль чудовище, узнала сына и принялась облизывать. Учуяла родную кровь, при всём том, что Фравым достался котёнок, ещё тогда крохотный, но проворный, который хватался за нити лапами, разматывал клубки и носился по дому.

Людям бы такое чутьё, как у животных.

Кота давно не стало.

«Всё равно мышей не ловил, лодырь!» — прошипел тогда Дан.

Тогда-то маленький Рик заподозрил, что он убил кота — просто так взял и лишил жизни.

Дым из трубы не поднимался в небо, а стелился по двору. Рик, рассчитывавший сжечь одежду, разочарованно вдохнул гарь и отворил дверь дома.

И замер на пороге.

Вот кто взял одежду.

Дафья расстелила котт на скамье и уставилась на старшего сына. Малк заплакал. Мать взволновали вещички, но не кроха. Рик подбежал к корзинке и вынул братишку.

— Опять про него забыла. Да что ж такое-то?! — выругался он. Личико младенца раскраснелось от натуги. Ну и как её покинуть? Малк умрёт от голода, хотя молока и в материнской груди, и в коровьем вымени было предостаточно. — Он ни в чём не виноват. Корми! Убить его захотела?!

Дафья не пошевелилась и улыбнулась.

Обезумела? Тоже возможно. Карие глаза подозрительно заблестели.

— Ты меня обвиняешь в том, что я хочу убить младенца? — голос дрогнул. — Ты, убийца?! — Надо же, догадалась. Рик покачал малыша. Не помогло. — Говорили, дескать, скорбно склонился над ним, поэтому такой окровавленный. Не верю я! Уж кто-кто, а ты бы не скорбел!

Взяла всё же сынишку. Рик облегчённо выдохнул.

— Давай, иди, всем расскажи. Ну забьют меня, отцеубийцу, камнями. Ведь не признаешься, что я — выблядок, постараешься уберечь собственную честь. Тебе легче станет?! — Лучше не кричать, подслушать могут.

Не станет. Дафья ведь не раз упрекнёт, по чьей милости осталась одна с грудным ребёнком на руках. Дан больше не будет терзать Рика, но жизнь не станет краше.

Малк получил вожделенный сосок и замолчал. Тишина показалась непривычной. Рик сгрёб вещи в охапку и пошёл к печи.

— Неужели тебя совесть не мучит? — От вопроса матери он вздрогнул.

— За то, что подох — нет. За то, что в тюрьме невиновный — мучит, ещё как мучит. Сама слышала, я уснуть не мог. Всю ночь проворочался! — Рик повернулся и швырнул тряпьё в угол. Пусть мать делает всё, что захочет. — Не поверишь, хотелось пойти в замок и сдаться. 

Дафья отвернулась. Претило, выходит, смотреть в лицо сыну-убийце.

Рик больше ни слова не произнёс и взял кусок хлеба, испечённого кем-то из женщин ещё вчера. Остался и кусок свинины, и ещё не успевшие закиснуть огурцы.

И рассол пригодился. Рик зачерпнул из бочонка и жадно выпил. Вкусно пахло укропом.

Праздник превратился в поминки.

Желание поесть было что надо, невзирая на всё произошедшее. Рик вгрызся в мясо и жадно отрывал зубами куски, заедал хлебом и запивал надоенным с самого утра молоком. Дафья косилась на него, безмолвно упрекала, как можно спокойно есть, когда собственноручно убил человека.

— Эрмьерна мне ничуть не жаль, — внезапно заявила она, — за то, что жизнь мне испоганил.

Вот как, значит. Испоганил. Не изнасиловал, сама под него легла, а всё туда же.

— Памера, по-моему, тогда с вами из Мёртвой Выси ушла, — с набитым ртом произнёс Рик. — Она Марме делает аборты, — намекнул он, когда проглотил. — Ты всего лишь могла бы меня не рожать и сообщить кому-то из глупцов, дескать, перты изнасиловали. Много девок от них пострадало, все об этом знали.

Он проговорил это холодно.

Наверное, научится не менее хладнокровно убивать.

— Ты что?! — встрепенулась Дафья. — Дитя не зря дано матери, жрецы говорят, что вытравливать из чрева…

Она замолчала, когда поймала взгляд сына.

Хорошо бы холодный, как нотки в голосе.

Рик поднялся.

«Ну что ж, прости, Малк. Очень жаль, что не могу тебя забрать. Отыграется ведь на тебе за то, что рождён от Эрдана. Как бы то ни было, твой отец — сильный человек. Ты выживешь и вырастешь. Только молю: будь достойным», — послал он мысленное пожелание братишке.

Сначала следует переговорить с Жертом, затем… Нет, пожалуй, лучше взять пару вещичек, а потом упросить кузнеца, чтобы не оставил мать.

Больше нечего здесь делать. Вытравить дитя из чрева нельзя, получается, а подкладывать сына под мужа — можно. Странные рассуждения, ой какие странные.

Дафья вскрикнула, когда Рик снял с гвоздя, вбитого в стену, накидку, расстелил на полу, затем открыл ларь и вынул первые попавшиеся котт и шоссы.

— Ты куда собрался?! — Потревоженный Малк раскричался.

— Ухожу. Эрм не будет сидеть в тюрьме за то, чего не совершал! — Рик хрипло рассмеялся и бросил на платок заплатанную камизу, грязные пятна на которой не отстирались. Хоть что-то.

Ребёнок громко закричал, краем глаза Рик заметил, что мать потянула плащ на себя.

— Не пущу! — и вцепилась в ворот, проклятье! — Меня же в покое не оставят, если в тюрьму… О Малке подумал?!

Рик рванулся так, что котт треснул. Это плохо, и без того придётся думать, как и где разжиться одеждой.

Лучше умолчать, не говорить, в какую сторону собрался идти, иначе выдаст, как пить дать!

В кои-то веки он не смог не приметить «Меня же в покое не оставят». Вот оно что, о себе беспокоилась в первую очередь. Сначала пыталась привязать к себе Эрма, потом вышла замуж за первого встречного предателя, пытаясь сохранить честное имя, затем подложила сына под мужа, заметив, что последний становится добрее, когда выливает на пасынка ярость и гнев. Теперь старается удержать отпрыска, потому что боится остаться одна, знает, что одной женщине с крохой на руках ой как нелегко придётся.

— О нём думать должна ты как мать, а не я. Когда… Если у меня будут собственные дети, тогда о них подумаю! — Рик направился к двери.

Тем лучше, что он всего лишь простой крестьянский паренёк, а не изнеженный роскошью княжич. Сумеет и костерок разжечь, и ягоды в лесу отыскать. Благо их сейчас много. Не умрёт с голоду. Главное — не стать добычей диких животных. По крайней мере, знает, что огонь отпугивает волков, вдобавок можно забраться на дерево и заночевать на ветке. Волки не взберутся, а рысь не набросится на добычу крупнее себя.

Плохо, конечно, что не умеет — убийство не в счёт — владеть оружием, но если суждено жить — не погибнет.

Эрм-то выжил, хотя был тяжело ранен. Вон, вся грудь в рубцах. Он всё потерял, но не сломался.

Именно это привлекло в нём — настолько, что Рик не смог не поддаться искушению.

Хотя следовало брать пример, а не трахаться. Жаль, что понял это только сейчас. Но лучше поздно, чем никогда. Рик не сможет не выдержать.

Ведь он — плоть и кровь Эрма.

От мыслей его передёрнуло.

— Рик, — позвала Дафья — уже спокойно. — Куда же ты пойдёшь? — Тот отмолчался, и она добавила: — Что, если тебя примут за беглого? Ведь князь суров…

— Тем лучше. Будет легче объясниться, — съязвил Рик. — Доставят прямиком в замок.

Он хрипло рассмеялся от недоброй шутки и толкнул дверь. Теперь всё, подумал он, когда сошёл со ступеней на землю.

А ведь — проклятье! — даже обернуться не хотелось, чтобы взглянуть на дом, где вырос. Рик почувствовал на спине пронзительный взгляд карих глаз, но Дафья молчала, очевидно, не желала, чтобы крик все услышали. Ведь она куда сильнее боялась за себя, чем за сына, на котором своеобразно отыгралась за то, что его отец её некогда бросил.

Рик прошёлся по песчаной улочке. Кто-то рокосился на него, не желая ни о чём спрашивать, кто-то протопал мимо. Выглядело буднично, и тем лучше, что не было котомки за плечами, иначе бы подозрительных взглядов не избежал.

На полдороги Рик остановился и всё же оглянулся.

Из печной трубы повалил густой сизый дым.

«Надеюсь, жжёт тряпки!» — подумалось. Кто-то потёрся о ноги. Рик опустил голову, затем присел и почесал за чёрным ухом.

— Мр-р! — раздалось довольно громкое урчание. Кошка прикрыла глаза — единственные светлые пятнышки на фоне черноты, затем высунула язык, нежно-розовый, шершавый, и лизнула руку.

— Прости, угостить нечем. Самому бы не сдохнуть, — произнёс Рик и отправился дальше.

Туман уже развеялся, но стояла сырость.

Может быть, пожалеет о том, что покинул дом.

Но уж точно не сейчас. В голове не крутилось ни единой мысли, чем займётся, но и страха перед неизвестностью не возникло. Желание вызволить из тюрьмы Эрма оказалось куда сильнее. Рик вчера, в ступоре, до конца не осознал, что в тюрьму вместо него угодил невиновный человек, теперь же раскаивался и знал, что совесть поедом заест, а если того казнят, то…

Нет, лучше не думать об этом.

Рик тряхнул головой. Он не сможет жить с этим, и прекрасно об этом знал.

С грузом убийства за плечами — вполне.

Ведь Дан получил своё.

Рик остановился, когда соседская старуха покосилась на него. Главное — не бормотать вслух. Наверняка он похож на безумца — с горящим взглядом, сжатыми в кулаки руками и шевелившимися губами.

Хотя он и есть безумец. Разумный человек всё продумал бы, чтобы бежать.

Рик свернул к дороге, которая вела к кузнице. Жерт уже не спал, он никогда не спал в это время, даже если не работал.

Ветер донёс лошадиное ржание.

И вздумалось же кому-то именно сейчас подковать лошадь. Но ничего страшного: повод похода к кузнецу, как и к лекарю, всегда можно обосновать. Дескать, гвозди понадобились, вот и пришёл. Или мотыгу нужно починить. Да мало ли причин?

Послышался негромкий разговор. Определённо, кузнец с кем-то беседовал, но с кем именно, Рик так и не понял. Он встал у ворот и присмотрелся.

Никого, вроде. Жерт разговаривал с лошадью…

Конь! Рик хлопнул себя по лбу — за то, что не узнал его. Ведь как можно — гнедой красавец один на всю Дымную Дратву, и то пришлый.

Волк, вот куда он подевался!

Конь охотно пил воду из ведра. Жерт наглаживал его бока и улыбался. Рыжебородое лицо вскоре приняло хмурый вид, когда он увидел гостя.

Рик прошёл во двор.

— Здравствуй, Жерт, — сухо поприветствовал он.

Кузнец сложил огромные руки на груди.

— И тебе не хворать. Что, уже помощь понадобилась? Сам не сдюжишь? — Рик кивнул. — Ох уж эти юнцы! Не в обиду, но неважно, ебёшь ты кого или жопу под чужой хуй подставляешь, но давно пора научиться быть мужиком, мальчик.

Как ни странно, обиды не ощутилось. Рик давно привык к кузнецовой прямолинейности.

— Я стараюсь, — оправдался он, — иначе бы не пришёл.

Последние слова он прошептал. Жерт нахмурил брови и недобро посмотрел в его лио. Рик даже не отвёл глаза в сторону, только закусил нижнюю губу.

— Так-так, — огромная рука с силой сжала плечо, — что-то задумал. Пойдём в дом.

Рик не смог издать даже сдавленный стон, когда кузнец рванул руку и поволок его в сторону порога, он едва успевал переставлять ноги и надеялся, что Жерт не будет задавать лишние вопросы.

Хотя почему — не будет? Будет, наверняка заинтересуется, спросит: «Какого хуя тебе понадобилось бросать всё, что имеешь?» или пригрозит: «Не дури голову, сядь и успокойся», а то и закроет, чтобы подумал и успокоился.

Рик посмотрел под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться на ступеньках, и вдохнул затхлый воздух, когда его втолкнули внутрь.

Жерт если и убирался, то крайне редко — настолько сильно пахло пылью. Он запер дверь и задвинул засов, затем пошёл за стол, где лежали нарезанные шматки сала и перья лука.

И не готовил, ел только то, что приносили селяне или на постоялый двор наведывался.

— Садись! — прозвучало как приказ. Рик послушно опустился на скамью и посмотрел себе под ноги, избегая недоброго взгляда. — Так и думал: ты, стало быть, Дана прибил, поэтому хочешь сбежать.

Проклятье, такое ощущение, что все знают, видят Рика насквозь. Сначала мать догадалась, теперь — кузнец. Знают, но почему-то прилюдно не говорят.

— Я… — пискнул Рик.

— Молчи! — Жерт снял крышку с корзины и вынул замотанный в тряпку продолговатый предмет. — Размотай да погляди, что это. — Когда ткань упала на пол, продолжил: — Этот нож я сам ковал для Керма. Знаешь, где нашёлся?

Несомненно, вспомнилось то утро. Взмах топором — и Эрм едва успел увернуться, в руке был зажат нож, который затем куда-то подевался.

Никто не задался вопросом куда. Рик начисто об этом позабыл, но оружие, присыпанное песком, осталось лежать, никем не замеченное. Очевидно, Эрм выронил.

— Знаю, — последовал сухой ответ. Даже не сомневающееся «Догадываюсь», но твёрдое — «Знаю».

Жерт вздохнул и закрыл глаза, затем положил шматок сала на хлеб и протянул собеседнику. Тот взял и надкусил.

— Так и думал, сбежать решил… — от удара тяжёлого кулака по столу Рик вздрогнул. Щёки кузнеца раскраснелись, — от неприятностей подальше, потому что, не ровен час, кто-то обо всём догадается или этот наёмник выболтает.

Рик молча прожевал и взял перо лука, сочное, жгучее.

Вкусно. Если бы не неприятная беседа, то он поел бы с куда большей охотой.

Только Жерт сделал неверные выводы. Догадался, кто убийца, но не о причине побега.

— Я хочу вызволить Эрма, — тихо произнёс Рик — почти шепнул, — но боюсь соваться к князю с признанием. Я не хочу в тюрьму! — Нос хлюпнул — от лука, а не от слёз. Нужно продолжить, иначе кузнец снова невесть что придумает. — Слышал, как назвался Эрм? — Жерт не кивнул и никак не дал понять, что ему известно. — Эрмьерн Балмьярчик!

Всё-таки не знал. Кузнец вздрогнул, складка между бровями разгладилась.

— Балмьярчик? — удивился он. — Хочешь сказать, что он… — мотнул головой. — Я всегда жил на землях Амейка, в Дратву переехал, когда женился. Тленное поле и Мёртвая Высь паладину раньше принадлежали, теперь — никому. Земли-то прокляты! Даже Шейервейскому не нужны, а ведь он жадный до одури! — Жерт, осознав, что говорит не по делу, добавил: — Даже до нас доходили слухи, будто у Балмьяра сын пропал. Кто что нёс, но все пришли к общему выводу, дескать, к пертам переметнулся. Тело-то не найдено! Привёл подмогу и смылся, как все предатели. Но нет же, объявился…

Он задумался и присвистнул.

— Нет, он не мог… — попытался заступиться Рик.

— Да понял я. Перты давно бы прибили. Знаешь, как они не любят предателей? Великий князь-то — ну, дедушка нынешнего — расселил паладинов вдоль границы, оттяпал земли у подданных и отдал им. Если Шейервейские все из жадной породы, то… — опять кузнеца унесло в другую сторону. — Проклятье! — Он потёр лоб. — Говорили, мол, убийца кричал, что Дан Фравый, отец твой покойный, не тот, за кого себя… — Рик напрягся, дожидаясь, когда мысли в голове собеседника придут в порядок. — Неужели…

— Что-что, Жерт?! — юношеская нетерпеливость всё же взяла верх.

— Что-что? Может, и ничего. Вспомнилось тут, как строил кузницу. Дан-то с домом сильно помог, а я и брякнул: «Сделаю всё, что захочешь». Ну он и принёс лиаллонский меч и попросил перековать хоть на что-нибудь, чтобы землю вспахать. Я отругал его, не хотел браться, думал, на Тленном поле подобрал, но… Проклятое обещание… Как же я ругал себя за сдержанное слово. Айля умерла, потом… Ну-у, у твоей матери дети либо мёртвые рождались, либо помирали во младенчестве… Думал, проклятие, но он, похоже, свой принёс.

Тем лучше, что потрачено немало времени на беседу. Рик узнал хоть что-то.

Заодно и имя Эрма обелил.

Уже польза какая-то от него есть.

Возможно, если кузнец вставит слово, то все поймут, какой мразью был Дан Фравый, он же — Эрдан Дэерон.

— Ну, а ты-то что собрался делать? — уточнил Жерт. — К Шейервейскому соваться боишься. Неужели… — он мотнул головой, — решил к Балмьяру податься? — Рик не смог ответить и только несмело кивнул. — Ну и ну-у! Всё куда хуже, чем я мог предположить. Один вину на себя взял, второй помереть хочет, безоружный, без лошади и не умеющий драться. Слыхал я, что между мужиками чувства бывают, но чтобы такие!

Лучше промолчать, не говорить лишнее. Не поможет, только сделает сплетни куда более грязными, ведь будут болтать, будто отец трахал собственного сына. Хотя ни в коем случае не солгут. Так и было. Да и Малку ещё расти, поэтому не стоило портить доброе имя Дафьи Фравой.

Лучше пусть болтают о большой любви, поносят имя Рика.

Тот поднялся.

— Я поэтому пришёл с просьбой, чтобы ты мать не оставил. — Кузнец окинул собеседника взглядом, непонятным. Восхищённым, что ли? — А после этого… — всё же голос дрогнул, — можешь всем рассказать, кто настоящий убийца, но не сейчас, умоляю, Жерт! — Рик опустился на колени и положил ладони на мощные бёдра, прикрытые суконными шоссами. — Позволь уйти достаточно далеко — хотя бы до земель Балмьяра!

Вот сейчас можно унизиться, хотя Рик не представлял, чем займётся после того, как доложит обо всём отцу Эрма. В Дымную Дратву вернуться не сможет.

Значит, осядет в Крызьме, будет заниматься самой грязной унизительной работой за краюшку хлеба и кружку молока, ведь паладин решит, будто он самозванец. Главное, чтобы помог, не сможет не помочь, если Эрм — единственный сын. Пусть они не поладили в своё время, скорее всего, поэтому тот не вернулся к отцу, но ведь много времени прошло.

— Дурак, что ли? Ну-ка поднимайся! Живо! — рявкнул Жерт и стряхнул с себя руки, будто крошки с подола камизы. — Знаешь, тебя не столько за мужелюбие шпыняли, а за то, что ты, будто баба, охотно ползаешь в ногах. Воины — подчинённые Балмьяра — как пить, будут потешаться, пинать сапогами, которые ты тщательно им вылижешь! — Рик медленно поднялся, кузнец замолчал и посмотрел на него, затем добавил: — Знаешь, о чём я подумал, когда Дан подох? О том, что он заслужил. Я был зол за то, что он проклятье в мой дом принёс. Дафью именно поэтому жалел, тебя — тоже, потому что дети не должны расплачиваться за родителей. Теперь, когда выяснилось, что никакого проклятия и в помине не было, всё равно не жаль.

Хотелось обнять широченные кузнецовы плечи, но действительно, лучше не унижаться.

Жерт смолчит, не разболтает.

А всё потому, что был обижен на Дана Фравого, как выяснилось.

Кузнец отвернулся, полез в ларь и вынул кинжал с ножнами.

— На, — протянул он Рику. Тот взял и улыбнулся. — Хоть какая-то защита. И коня забирай, так и быть уж. Говорили, ждал хозяина на берегу, а я облизывался на этого красавца, поэтому отправился туда, заодно — нашёл ножик. У лошадей-то память ого-го, вспомнил, кто ему обувку поменял, поэтому пошёл ко мне. Не судьба ему, видать, — быть моим.

Жерт вздохнул и погладил бороду. И едва не свалился, когда на его шее повисли.

Рик, несмотря на все предупреждения, унизился.


	15. Глава XV. Плоть и кровь

Висеть на цепи — куда лучше, чем терпеть насмешки. Конечности затекли, и Эрм едва сдержал стон, когда его пнули ногой в зад. Только ни выражение лица, ни холодный пот не смог, вероятно, скрыть боль, потому что стражники расхохотались.

— А, Вигр — страстный! — съязвил один из них и пошёл в угол, держа в руках большую миску с чем-то неаппетитно пахнущим и кружкой — с водой, наверное. — Хороший мальчик, здорово постарался.

Пленник нечленораздельно промычал.

Эрм не смог не повернуть голову — свет факелов позволил рассмотреть мучителя. Он вздрогнул: тот, заросший, с неопрятной чёрной или каштановой (в полумраке не разобрать) бородой, выглядел ужасно. Очевидно, оружие некогда прошлось по лицу и разделило верхнюю губу на две части, только в своё время рану никто не зашил, отчего края разошлись и стали видны зубы, удивительно крепкие для того, кто провёл в тюрьме не один год, и дёсны. Кустистые брови нависали над глазами.

Это не человек, а чудовище, грязное, с немытыми, сбившимися в колтуны прядями. Ладно, порой ужасные с виду люди оказывались прекрасными нравом, это Эрм знал. Но Вигра иначе назвать не мог. Тот желал только поесть, поспать и сунуть член хоть в чью-нибудь дырку.

Разве что делал это неосознанно, потому что давно потерял рассудок и служил здесь вместо зверя, призванного развлекать ублюдков за кусок паршивого мяса, которое с аппетитом грыз, едва не ломая зубы о кость.

Так кто же больший ублюдок — безумный Вигр или те, кто называли себя порядочными людьми? Ведь наверняка у тюремщиков были жёны, дети.

— Князь хочет поговорить. Прямо сейчас! — Кто-то пнул сапогом в бок. Эрм зашипел, хотя боль, по сравнению с ночной, оказалась незначительной.

На пол упали вещи — не те, в которых он пришёл, другие — рваное измятое тряпьё.

Время ближе к полудню, рассудил Эрм, вряд ли Амейк поднимет зад слишком рано. Тюремщик подобрал одежду и развернул.

И хорошо, что тряпка оказалась длинной, до самых щиколоток, рубашкой. Ткань не будет тереться о мошонку и причинять боль.

— И как прикажете мне одеваться? — Эрм пошевелил руками, цепь негромко звякнула.

Стражник, немолодой, нахмурил и без того сросшиеся у переносицы кустистые брови.

— Не выделывайся, — тычок в бок, — опущенный! — оскорбил молодой тюремщик. — Бурт, ты только погляди на него! — хохотнул.

По-видимому, Буртом звали бровастого, потому что именно он сжал губы.

— Заткнись и освободи. Он точно никуда не сбежит. Придавленные яйца не позволят, — прозвучало не издевательски, но устало.

Эрм поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть и запомнить наглеца, знавшего, что он был лишён возможности дать отпор, но издевавшегося. Так и есть, довольно молодой, с длинным выступающим подбородком и крохотным вздёрнутым носом, привлекательным, если бы принадлежал девушке.

«Ну понятно. Что на лице, что между ног…» — сделал вывод Эрм.

Он точно узнает ублюдка, если столкнётся в будущем.

И припомнит обиду.

Руки дёрнулись, освобождённые от кандалов, и Эрм упал бы, если бы его не придержали. И хорошо, хоть так помогли. Плюхнуться на истерзанный зад — то ещё «удовольствие», наверное.

— С ног снимать? — Молодой нахал определённо умом не блистал.

— Сдурел? — отозвался Бурт.

— Понял.

Эрм сжал протянутую рубашку в руках и присел, чтобы подобрать брэ, болтавшиеся на щиколотках, заодно заглянул между ног.

Мошонка синяя — почти чёрная. Резкой боли не ощущалось, но тянущая осталась, порой яички словно подёргивало.

Сесть в седло точно не сможет, даже если удастся сбежать и украсть лошадь.

Проклятый Вигр.

Эрм снова повернул голову и взглянул на своего мучителя. Тот в свою очередь не сводил с него взгляд, рассечённая губа дёрнулась. Жуткое зрелище, только…

Проклятье, глаза! Цвет — серый или голубой — в полумраке не разобрать, но вот разрез… Раскосые, довольно узкие, широкая переносица. И блеск, безумный, животный, что ли.

Эрм натянул брэ и завязал шнуровку. Кто-то хохотнул, дескать, достоинство маленькое. Иного быть не могло. Не до влечения, в конце-то концов.

Надеть рубашку помог Бурт. Вот с кем можно иметь дело, догадался Эрм, разглядывая простенькую кольчугу, какую носили местные стражники.

— Готово? Пойдём, только не дури! — приказал Бурт и в свою очередь взглянул на лицо пленника. — Ах, да, морду прикрыть нужно. — Свалилась повязка, выходит. — Где тебя так угораздило?

— Во время войны с пертами, — последовал хоть и правдивый, но уклончивый ответ.

— Ах, да, лиаллонец сюда угодил! — съехидничал молодой стражник. — Как по мне, так пиздит. Эрмьерн Балмьярчик мёртв, это ни для кого не секрет!

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Бурт. — И сообрази, что есть разница между «признан мёртвым» и «мёртв»! Мало тебе таких воскресших мертвяков встречалось?

Заступился. Жаль, что его не было вчера, возможно, ночь бы прошла иначе — в покое, хоть и странном, тюремном, и сне. Эрм облизал сухие губы, горло саднило во время разговора, но попросить пить он так и не решился. Тем лучше, малая нужда почти не давала о себе знать.

Он повязал протянутую кем-то тряпку наискось на голове, чтобы прикрыть изувеченную часть лица. В спину упёрлось остриё меча.

— Топай, только не вздумай дурить, — последовал приказ.

Ноги не хотели идти, кандалы давили на ступни.

Дурить, ха! Эрм не собирался. Он надеялся, хоть и слабо, что Амейк благоразумен.

Главное, чтобы Рик не натворил глупостей.

Ведь Эрм не позволил бы совести мучить себя и обязательно придумал, как вытащить невиновного, угодившего из-за него за решётку. Скорее всего, пришёл бы с повинной.

Рик вполне может это сделать.

Вот почему паренёк напомнил Эрму его самого в юности — не только нравом, но и внешне.

Потому что они — одной крови.

Мурашки по коже от этой мысли. И стыд, клятый, хотя Эрм расплатился за порочное соитие с собственным сыном, искупил вину. Стало быть, нужно забыть и попытаться жить дальше. Возможно, недолго, но большая часть Эрмова века уже прошла.

Кровь разошлась по затёкшим конечностям, каменный пол уже не так холодил конечности, и Эрм бодро, насколько позволяли скованные ноги, шёл. Он мысленно взывал Амейка к благоразумию и надеялся, что тот давно повзрослел и прислушается, поверит. Безусловно, князь не сможет не выискать для себя выгоду, иначе бы не был Шейервейским.

Из камер то и дело выглядывали любопытные. В одной из них Эрм приметил женщину. Трудно было разглядеть черты из-за полумрака, но сомнений не возникало — несчастной осталось только посочувствовать. Наверняка она стала безобразной аки Вельел, не исключено, что в юности была красивой. Пришлось гадать, за что её упекли за решётку, но задавать лишние вопросы — себе дороже.

В подземелье нашлась ещё одна дверь.

«Дознавательная», — догадался Эрм.

Пыточная, если быть совсем точным, — место, где выдавливали сведения, нужные князю. По всей видимости, Амейк уже там. В подобных местах всегда есть другой ход.

— Отойди, — приказал Бурт подчинённому, сторожившему вход. Тот послушался, подбитые железом сапоги гулко застучали по полу, дверь с натужным скрипом открылась. — Проходи.

Эрм не сразу смог сдвинуться с места и пошёл только тогда, когда остриё неглубоко вошло в спину.

Одним крохотным шрамом станет больше. Рубашка намокла от крови.

Пришлось остановиться и оглядеться. Знатная дознавательная, подобные он видел только в крепости Лиаллона. Взгляд упал на пыточное кресло, сиденье которого было утыкано шипами. Больше Эрм не любопытствовал, знал, что явно есть и дыбы.

Сегодня никого не истязали.

— Поворачивай! — Всё же пришлось осмотреться. Палача не видно, только в углу, за большим столом, сидел полный мужчина в роскошной, расшитой серебряной нитью алой камизе, ворот которой украшал горностаевый мех. Камень, оправленный в диадему, блеснул, когда толстяк повернул голову.

Ничто не могло украсить расплывшееся тело, жидкие русые волосёнки обрамляли толстое лицо. Да и ворот, надо полагать, был создан, чтобы скрыть двойной подбородок.

«Вот как, ты был плотным крепким мужчиной. Что же теперь так разожрался, Амейк? Позабыл о тренировках с мечом?» — подумалось Эрму.

Князь поднял резной бокал и отпил, отчего жажда стала совсем невыносимой. Эрм облизал губы. Язык был сухим и шершавым, точно у кошки.

— Стой! — приказал Бурт.

Эрм послушался и уставился на второе пыточное кресло, надеясь, что князь не прикажет усадить именно туда. Амейк окинул его с головы до ног.

— Привели? Отлично! — голос, довольно тонкий, не изменился за все годы.

Откуда-то шёл запах перебродившего вина. Вряд ли князь пил такое.

Тогда откуда?

— Присаживайся! — Эрм вздрогнул от приглашения и взглянул на кресло. Стражники расхохотались. — Да не туда, напротив князя!

Теперь стало заметно, что у стола стоял ещё один стул и почему-то ведро.

Лучше бы не приглашал. Не тогда, когда истерзанный зад саднит, а мошонка ноет. Будет больно. Но Эрм, стиснув зубы, всё же отодвинул стул и сел.

— Надо же! Сидеть может! Всё же Вигр был не так хорош! — хохотнул молодой стражник. Эрм заметил, как Бурт ткнул его в плечо, призывая молчать.

Большой кулак опустился на стол. Тарелка с лежавшим в ней хлебом подпрыгнула, кусок свалился на стол. Маленькие поросячьи глаза зло сверкнули.

— Я же приказал не трогать его до утра! — взвизгнул князь.

— Простите, его привели не в мою смену. — Бурт почтительно склонил голову.

Зря оправдался, ведь князю всё равно. Зато молодой наглец сник и виновато опустил голову.

Амейк вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, резного, обитого синим бархатом, неуместного в дознавательной. Наблюдал за пытками, видимо, порой.

— Ладно, что сделано, то сделано. Оставили его живым — и на том спасибо. — Князь сделал ещё один глоток, жадно, будто перебрал накануне. Перегара не ощущалось, только запах перебродившего вина.

«Мочеизнурение?» — подумалось Эрму.

Ходили слухи, будто дедушка Амейка умер именно от этой болезни, причём появившейся в зрелом возрасте. Эрм, тогда ещё маленький, вспомнил его, больного, с покрытыми гноившимися ранками руками. И запахом перебродившего вина.

Вспомнил и учёного, который его лечил и упомянул мудрёное название — diabetes mellitus*, если совсем уж по-заморски. Вот как, значит. Лекарь утверждал, дескать, из поколения в поколение может передаться. Похоже, был прав.

— Бурт, останься. Остальные — покиньте помещение! — приказал князь.

— Но-о… — воспротивился кто-то.

— Делайте, как князь приказал! — рявкнул Бурт и пригладил сальные, слегка вьющиеся волосы.

Эрм замер. Ёрзать на стуле было себе дороже. Он вперил единственный глаз в Амейка, который махом опустошил бокал и жестом приказал Бурту налить ещё.

Вода, заметил Эрм, чистая и прозрачная. Он прав, вывод один — князь страдает куда сильнее его от постоянной жажды.

— Налей и ему, — приказал тот.

Вот для чего оловянная кружка.

Порой мелочи доставляют большую радость. Эрм с нетерпением дождался, когда посуда наполнится до краёв водой из кувшина, и едва ли не вырвал кружку из рук стражника. Он махом осушил всё до самого дна.

Мало, зато значительно легче крови, разжиженной водой, бежать по жилам.

Амейк усмехнулся краешком рта, глядя, как пленный жадно пьёт. Глазки-бусинки буравили насквозь. Он покачал головой.

— В кого же ты превратился, Эрмьерн Балмьярчик, — прозвучало устало. — Совсем не тот холёный смазливый юнец, каким я тебя запомнил.

«Уж кто бы говорил! Я не похож на жирного борова!» — мысленно позлорадствовал Эрм, поймав любопытный взгляд Бурта.

Теперь нос можно утереть всем, кто решил, что он — самозванец.

— Рад, что узнали, князь, — хрипло произнёс он — вода оказалась холодной.

Амейк посмотрел на него — как-то растерянно, затем скосил глаза в сторону Бурта, похоже, не зная, что сказать. После взял с тарелки краюшку пшеничного хлеба, намазанного мёдом, и поднёс ко рту.

«Неужели твой лекарь настолько плох, что разрешает есть мучное? Или силы воли не хватает отложить эту дрянь?» — мысленно позлорадствовал Эрм и сглотнул слюну, появившуюся во рту после того, как попил. Жажда сменилась голодом.

Князь долго жевал, пухлые щёки двигались в такт челюсти. Наевшись, продолжил:

— Бери. — Он подвинул тарелку. — Мы, Шейервейские, всегда оказывали почести паладинам и их отпрыскам. Ещё бы, кто мы? Твоего батюшку Великий князь до сих пор ценит, хотя битва случилась при его отце. Признаюсь, я всегда немного завидовал.

Эрм отказываться от угощения не стал, хотя не слишком любил сладкое. На пути в Дымную Дратву он приметил пасеку, вероятно, мёд оттуда.

— Он заслужил это, — произнёс он.

— Не сомневаюсь. Лижущие пятки всегда могут снискать милость, — съехидничал князь и взял новый кусок.

«Не немного, а сильно завидуешь. Ты-то, жирный боров, позабыл, каково это — держать меч, рисковать собственным задом, прикрывающим спину Великого князя!» — мысленно выругался Эрм.

— Не надейся. Лучше сгнию в тюрьме, но не покорюсь! — усмехнулся он краешком рта и откусил.

Невероятно вкусно.

— Узнаю в тебе твоего отца, — парировал Амейк. — Он голодал, растерял людей, но так и не отдал земли, которые отнял Великий князь у моей семьи.

Эрм не сомневался, ведь он — плоть и кровь Лорьяна Балмьяра.

А Рик — кровь от его крови.

Хоть бы не начудил, вертелась в голове мысль.

— Значит, хотите земли, — догадался Эрм. — Чтобы лживая «справедливость» восторжествовала. — Он усмехнулся. — Тленное поле осталось.

Амейк вздрогнул и опрокинул бокал, вода стекла по столу и закапала на пол.

— Почему — лживая? Ты же убил моего крестьянина, потому что радел за справедливость. Предатель погиб или нет, но я наслышан о Дане Фравом. Вот кто на редкость был трудолюбив, никогда не задерживал оброк, не ползал в ногах, не вымаливал милость.

— Знал, выходит, кого укрыл на своих землях? — уточнил Эрм.

Бурт поднял бокал и подлил ещё воды. Князь жадно выпил.

— Откуда? — Он утёр рот платком. — Это открылось только вчера.

— Этим должен заниматься Лиаллон. Твоя задача — сообщить и передать меня в крепость! — напомнил Эрм.

— Им-то откуда это знать? — Амейк махнул пухлой рукой, ногти на которой слоились, отчего крупный перстень с печаткой в виде меча, увитого розой, выглядел неуместно и подчёркивал убогость рук. — Я могу казнить тебя, заставить гнить в тюрьме, чтобы ты одичал и превратился в чудовище, подобное Вигру. Могу…

— Я понял! — Эрм ударил кулаком по столу. Не сдержался, позволил гневу вырваться наружу. Вдох-выдох, он успокоился и добавил: — Только с чего ты взял, что я нужен отцу? Он женился на юной девушке — ещё до войны, наверняка она…

— Два раза родила. Трёх девочек. Последнюю двойню не пережила. Твой отец даже не всплакнул, когда достали последнего ребёнка уже из мёртвого тела. Всё надеялся, что будет мальчик. Ошибся. Лорьян не желает, чтобы его земли достались хапуге-зятю. Микара не выдержала и в восемнадцать лет сбежала с каким-то прохвостом, а паладин ждёт, когда она вернётся, побитая жизнью, опозоренная, возможно, глубоко беременная. Поэтому ты, его сын, ему ой как нужен! — издевался князь.

Три сестры, значит. Вот как за короткое время может резко пополниться семья. Узнать бы ещё имена близняшек, но Эрм не решился спросить.

И сын в придачу, внук Лорьяна Балмьяра.

Эрм вдохнул затхлый воздух, чтобы не выставить напоказ чувства.

«Всё достанется тебе, когда тебя будут гордо величать — паладин Его Великокняжества! Ведь будут, потому что ты — моя плоть и кровь. Но попробуй опозорить меня, тогда можешь не возвращаться!» — вспомнились слова отца.

Лорьян постарел, понял, что рано или поздно умрёт, и это сильно его изменило — настолько, что готов принять назад блудную дочь, даже беременную ублюдком. Возможно, младшие — дети ещё.

Отчасти Эрм не вернулся, потому что Лорьян заявил такое, к тому же сказалась обида, что отец знал о лиаллонской мерзости, но не предупредил, потому что отчаянно хотел, чтобы сын пошёл его путём.

— Если не отдаст, сгноишь здесь? — Эрм усмехнулся и покачал головой. Он не сомневался — князь потому всё знает, что в замок Балмьяров затесался шпион. Ну что ж, пока стоит поиграть.

— Ну зачем? Всего лишь устрою показательную казнь в назидание остальным. Дам понять, что не стоит трогать моих людей. Скажу, конечно, что ты самозванец, что твоё имя — чистейшей воды фикция. — Амейк тоже любил пришедшие из других стран словечки. — Пока подержу тебя взаперти, дам Лорьяну время подумать и даже не скажу, что с тобой здесь сделали. Опущенный наследник — какой повод для сплетен, а?! Всё получилось как нельзя лучше, хотя я — клянусь — отдал приказ тебя не трогать.

Ещё один глоток. Эрм не знал, то ли порадоваться, то ли посочувствовать князю, которого мучила вечная жажда.

— Думаешь, поверит? — ухмыльнулся он, привычно, краешком рта.

Амейк поднял толстый палец вверх.

— О! Благодарю за напоминание. Поверит, безусловно, никуда не денется. Бурт! — кликнул он подчинённого. — Бери топор!

Тот закопошился в ящике. Инструменты загремели.

Проклятье, что задумал князь?

Эрм понял и поднёс к лицу ладони, шершавые.

Пока ещё с десятью пальцами, потрескавшимися, с обломанными ногтями, но ровными, исключая сломанный ещё в детстве мизинец, который он повредил, потому что неправильно поднял щит и неудачно отпарировал удар наставника. Кости неправильно срослись.

Даже об этом Амейк знал.

Знает и Лорьян.

«Молю, Рик, не приходи сюда, котёнок. Порой трусость — это не порок», — мысленно воззвал Эрм к сыну, с которым наверняка натешится не только Вигр. От мысли, что красивое юное лицо однажды станет безобразным, стало не по себе.

Рикьяр Балмьярчик — красиво звучит, главное — признать паренька законным наследником. И то к счастью, что Амейк не знает о нём, не узнает, если болтливая Дафья не выдаст.

Лезвие наточенного топора сверкнуло в огне свечи.

— Кстати, поговаривали, будто ты соблазнил одного паренька. — Князь словно читал мысли. Он усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Не везёт Лорьяну с детьми: одна сбежала, второй — мужеложец. Впрочем, эту маленькую деталь можно опустить. Ему страдать, не мне.

Эрм не собирался отвечать на выпад, поддакнул только:

— Это правда.

Тем лучше, никто не заподозрит, что Рик — его сын. Тем более, это не ложь. Ведь мял пальцами упругий задок, входил раз за разом в тугую плоть. Рик выгибал спину от наслаждения, как кот, за что получил прозвище.

В мошонке кольнуло.

Проклятье, даже сейчас вожделение готово нахлынуть.

— Подойди к плахе, — попросил Бурт таким безразличным тоном, что стало очевидно — не впервой ему калечить.

Эрм взглянул на ладони.

Чтобы запомнить, какими они были.

И поднялся, медленно, потому что резво вскочить не позволили затёкшие конечности и саднивший зад. 

«Ради Рика», — успокоил он себя и побрёл в угол. Ведь если увидится с отцом, то расскажет о внуке.

Несомненно, плаха знавала кровь. Это было заметно по бурым пятнам на полу, по следам топора. Знавала и плач, и стоны.

Теперь узнает, какова кровь Балмьярчика.

Эрм встал на колени.

— Какой рубить? — уточнил Бурт.

— Левый мизинец. — Так Эрм и думал.

— Слыхал? Клади его. Согни остальные пальцы, потому что могут не понадобиться и сгниют на тот случай, если твой отец не поверит, — произнёс Бурт.

— Хорошо, что член непримечательный, — напоследок съязвил Эрм и послушно положил искалеченный мизинец на плаху.

Никто шутку не оценил. Бурт присмотрелся, гадая, куда метить. Он было замахнулся, когда в дверь загрохотали.

— Кого там несёт?! — выпалил князь. — Заходите!

И Эрм, и Бурт замерли. Дверь скрипнула, стук тяжёлых кованых сапог дал понять — явился кто-то из стражей.

Даже голову поворачивать не стоило. И так понятно, что происходит.

— Князь! — Раздался скрежет металла о камень. Судя по всему, «гость» встал на одно колено. — Вести из Дымной Дратвы! Есть беглый!

Эрм напрягся.

Уж не Рик ли?

— Так поймайте и притащите сюда! — визг Амейка было ни с чем не перепутать. — Вы настолько ничтожны, что за каким-то крестьянином угнаться не можете?!

— Если бы! — говоривший тяжело дышал. — Он на коне, причём хорошем. Никто не ведает, где нашёл. Заметил наш патруль на пути из деревни. Сиганул прямиком на Тленное поле. Пока эти суеверные дураки размышляли, стоит ли туда соваться, он был таков. Как пить дать к Балмьяру подался!

Рик, сомнений нет.

А конь…

Неужели Волк?

Эрм не зря в своё время выбрал именно этого скакуна. Хорошо, что лошадь досталась Рику, а не одному из ублюдков Шейервейского.

К Лорьяну, значит, убежал, к дедушке своему. Главное, чтобы тот поверил. Иначе не может быть, ведь они с Эрмом похожи. Отражение это подтвердило, да и кузнец заметил.

— Ничтожества! — вспылил князь. — Дожил, что какого-то беглого… — Запинка дала понять — Амейка осенило. — Имя хоть выяснили?

— Да. Рик Фравый, сын убитого Дана Фравого. Говорят, полюбовник этого… — наверняка кивнул в сторону Эрма, даже гадать не стоило.

— Вот что юношеская влюблённость делает. Тем лучше: испачкаться всегда успеем. Бурт, убери топор! — Амейк хохотнул. — Парень облегчил нам задачу. Что ж, подождём с недельку вестей. Вдруг заблудится, станет жертвой волков или шныряющего вездесущего отребья. Вдруг Балмьяр ему не поверит или в замок не впустит…

Земли стоят куда дороже одного потерянного крестьянина, рассудил Эрм.

Зато пальцы целы. Новой боли не прибавится, как и возможного заражения крови.

«Ты выживешь, котёнок, потому что ты моя плоть и кровь!» — мысленно подбодрил он.

Не исключено, что отец не вытащит его.

Главное, чтобы Рика признал внуком. Привыкшему к селу пареньку наверняка придётся нелегко, но он справится, научится читать, писать и однажды унаследует земли.

Тогда Эрм точно не понадобится семье.

Тем лучше. Амейк изойдёт желчью оттого, что не знал, кто именно вырос на его землях.

Бурт вытаращился на пленника. Очевидно, Эрм не удержался и улыбнулся во весь рот.

Нет, губы сжаты.

Только на щеке влага.

Вот оно что, слеза скатилась.

Слеза счастья, неуместная здесь, в дознавательной.

— Ну что ж, Бурт, запри его. Только к Вигру не подсаживай, отдельную камеру поищи. Если будет буянить, тогда можно. Объедков хватает, не разоримся, — приказал Амейк. Очевидно, поднялся, потому что одежда зашелестела. — И подай ведро.

Научился терпеть, ведь при мочеизнурении желание отлить невыносимо.

Отдельная камера. Это хорошо.

Только время тянется медленно. Возможно, уже вечер. Или ночь. А то и утро.

Звук льющейся струи дал понять — Эрм не ошибся. Амейк, никого не стесняясь, справлял нужду.

— Поднимайся! — приказал Бурт.

Эрм встал с колен и, мельком взглянув на спину князя, затянутую в роскошную ткань, поплёлся к двери.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Сахарный диабет


	16. Глава XVI. Волчий вой

Наверное, много позже будут сниться кошмары. Возможно, Рик вовсе перестанет спать. Может быть, ему приснится та битва и живые воины, от которых остались груды костей и покорёженный ржавый металл.

Или видения будут другими — теми, как Рика ловят, заламывают руки, опрокидывают лицом вниз на землю, сдирают брэ… Нет, лучше не думать. Удрал — и хорошо.

Рик не мог отпустить поводья, даже когда пересёк Тленное поле, проскакал вдоль берега и оказался в долине между холмами.

Теперь он на землях Лорьяна Балмьяра. Где-то недалеко должна быть Мёртвая Высь, точнее то, что от неё осталось. Вероятно, не осталось ничего, кроме страшных воспоминаний.

Лучше бы остановиться на ночлег, пока туман не покрыл долину густой пеленой. Волей-неволей, но придётся дотянуть до ближайшего леса, которого не видать. За деревьями куда легче укрыться даже с костром.

Только ведь ветки и сухая трава отсыреют, костёр будет развести трудно.

Лучше устроиться на ночлег здесь, авось пронесёт, к тому же Волк едва переставлял копыта. Конь устал не менее наездника.

Эрму приходилось ночевать на голой земле, должно быть, без краюшки хлеба в седельной сумке.

У Рика же есть шматок сала, которым снабдил Жерт. Да и коню травы хватит.

— Где же этот ёбанный замок? — Лучше бы добраться до ближайшей деревни, однако, скорее всего, начнутся расспросы, кто такой пришлый юнец и откуда взялся. — Тем лучше, что костёр не разведу. Кто знает, может, князевы прихвостни шныряют здесь, — рассудил Рик и погладил спутанную гриву.

Расчесать бы, но нечем. Наверняка собственные волосы сбились — настолько, что придётся едва ли не выдирать их, терпеть боль.

Рик спешился и едва не упал. Колени подрагивали, сердце до сих пор колотилось, а страх привёл к тому, что мочевой пузырь дал о себе знать.

— Стой на месте! — приказано коню. Тот, изголодавшийся за день, охотно вцепился в траву.

Рик спустил брэ и с наслаждением облегчился. Порой мелочи приносили ни с чем не сравнимую радость, он давно это понял, и этот раз — тому подтверждение.

Теперь стоило утолить голод и жажду. Взглядом хотелось съесть весь кусок сала, однако следовало поберечь. Засоленный, тот не испортится.

Нужно даже пить мало. Рик, обезумевший от страха, не подумал остановиться у реки. Ему казалось, люди князя вот-вот настигнут. Даже сейчас он вздрогнул, когда в траве зашуршало — очевидно, зверёк пробежал или змея прошмыгнула.

Но главное — не за ним явились.

Рик на ощупь достал завёрнутый в льняную тряпицу шматок, развернул и вынул кинжал из ножен. Затем сел на колени и резанул по краю. Сколько сможет, столько и съест, решил он, заворачивая бо́льшую часть.

На палку бы — и поджарить на огне. Пропитанное дымом, сочащееся жиром сало невероятно вкусное. От мысли рот наполнился слюной, и Рик вгрызся в то, что было. А осталось в руке немного. Но и того хватит, чтобы захотеть пить, поэтому пришлось ограничиться только глотком и заткнуть горлышко фляги пробкой.

— Храни тебя все боги, Жерт, ныне живущие и покинувшие, — прошептал Рик молитву.

Ведь у него могло не быть ни пищи, ни воды, ни оружия, ни лошади.

Всё это благодаря, как ни странно, Эрдану Дэерону, лживому предателю. Если бы Жерт не был на него в обиде…

«Скольким людям ты, Дан Фравый, причинил зло? Ты же настолько пропитался им, что делал это невольно!» — Рик усмехнулся.

Теперь даже страх отступил, что об убийстве станет известно всему селу. Пусть все знают, что Рик — не та тряпка, за которую его принимали; что нельзя вытирать ноги, потому что можно поплатиться… Нет, об этом думать не стоит. Не ведать, что творить — это одно, а хладнокровно убивать за брошенный косой взгляд — совсем другое.

Можно убить подонка, но самому становиться таковым непозволительно.

— Волк! — позвал Рик коня. Тот фыркнул. — Ложись, мой хороший.

Захотелось пристроиться под тёплым лошадиным боком, чтобы скоротать ночь. Легко ведь замёрзнуть в туманной долине.

Куда там? Лошадь продолжила щипать траву, сочную; фыркала, но напрочь отказалась лечь. Рик присел перед конём и прикоснулся к запястью. Волк переставил копыто. Хорошо, что не лягнул.

«Ну ладно», — подумал Рик и устроился прямо на голой земле, подложил ладонь под голову и смежил веки.

…и резко открыл глаза. Диск луны был размыт из-за тумана и туч, не слыхать ни фырканья, ни топота копыта.

Ушёл, проклятье! Нужно было стреножить, но нет же, пожалел, понадеялся, что конь от нового хозяина не уйдёт. Рик сел.

Теперь ему предстоял долгий трудный путь пешком.

В таком случае нечего разлёживаться, нужно идти хоть куда-нибудь, ведь догадался оставить припасы в седельной сумке.

Рик встал и на негнущихся ногах пошёл куда глаза глядят, точнее, куда ступни упираются.

— Волк! — позвал он коня.

Ответом стал вой. Рик вздрогнул.

Только этого не хватало — стать жертвой стаи хищников.

Точнее, не стаи. Выл один волк, зато как! Рик посмотрел на вершину холма и вздрогнул. Такого огромного зверя ему ещё не доводилось видеть, даже тёмный силуэт впечатлил. Раскосые глаза сверкнули в темноте.*

Колени задрожали, и Рик плюхнулся задом на землю. Страшно, хотя волк не приближался…

Глаза открылись. Светало.

Это всего лишь кошмар, осенила догадка. Рик резко сел, его трясло.

Нужно идти, хотя, кроме стрёкота кузнечиков, ничто не нарушало тишину. И фырканье…

Волк, осенило Рика. Он огляделся. Верный конь никуда не ушёл, не был сожран огромным хищником. Он лежал и прядал ушами.

Рик подполз к нему. Лошадь не пошевелилась, когда человеческая голова упокоилась на боку. Тепло, так можно скоротать ночь.

— Какой же ты умничка! — Рик погладил бархатистую лошадиную шерсть. — Эрму невероятно с тобой повезло. — Конь фыркнул. — Ничего, вызволим твоего хозяина, слово даю, что изо всех сил постараюсь это сделать. — Желание поспать куда-то пропало, зато появилась охота выговориться. Хоть лошади. — Пожалуй, не стоит Лорьяну Балмьяру выкладывать, кто я. Расскажу про Эрма и покину замок. Так будет лучше, иначе паладин решит, будто… Проклятье, если бы я сам осознал, что он мой отец, но не могу, не могу, Волк!

Рик уткнулся носом в шерсть, вдохнул крепкий запах лошадиного пота. Наверняка от него несло не лучше, чем от коня, ещё и убогая одежда — грязная донельзя.

Тоже мне, Балмьярчик! Кто-то посмеётся, если об этом заявить во всеуслышание.

«Хотя нет, быть Фравым — куда больше мне подходит», — сообразил Рик и поднял голову, когда услыхал волчий вой. Конь вздрогнул.

— Я тоже думаю, нам лучше уехать. — Как назло, именно в этот миг веки отяжелели и склонило в сон. Рик тряхнул головой, чтобы окончательно пробудиться, резво сел. — Поднимайся, иначе станем добычей. Оба. Какая ирония: Волк стал жертвой волков!

Так сказал бы Эрм — употребил бы заморское словечко, единственное, которое запомнил Рик, когда в Дратве однажды появился сам князь.

Рик сонно потянулся. Брэ натянулись, не к месту и не вовремя.

Опять стояк в который раз дал понять, что он скорее мужчина, чем юноша. Молодое тело нагло требовало утех.

А ведь Рик ни разу не был сверху, даже с девицей. Эрдан брал его сзади, Эрм — тоже.

Вот и докажи кому-то, что не невинен. Такое не стоит рассказывать, засмеют.

И уж тем более посторонним не следует знать, что он спал с родным отцом.

И ведь было хорошо.

Проклятье! Не вовремя всё, воспоминания привели к тому, что член, казалось, затвердел ещё сильнее. Кроме дрочки, ничто не спасёт, даже опорожнённый мочевой пузырь. Придётся угомонить восставшую плоть привычно, рукой.

Рик повозился с завязкой брэ, спустил и обхватил пальцами собственный член, горячий, в противовес прохладной ладони, провёл вдоль ствола, натянул крайнюю плоть на открытую пунцовую головку, затем потянул её назад.

В памяти всплыло, как Эрм ласкал его член, уверенно, не причиняя боли шершавыми пальцами. Было совсем по-другому — иначе, чем с собственной рукой.

У девушек ладошки мягкие и нежные, мелькнула мысль. Эрм же делал всё так, как себе, наверное.

И это было приятно, слишком даже.

Рик сам не заметил, как с силой сжал ствол, движение руки ускорилось.

Нельзя, ведь это плохо — спать с родным отцом, гораздо хуже, что он желал повторить, невзирая на кровное родство. Никак не забыть, как бережно Эрм растягивал зад, готовя для соития. Эрдан никогда об этом не заботился, возможно, не подозревал, что есть место, на которое стоит легонько надавить — и тело отзовётся страстью.

Рик бы не решился ласкать так сам себя, хотя сало осталось.

Кого-то другого — да, попробовал бы.

Если бы правда не вскрылась так рано, то Эрм, вероятно, позволил бы разок побыть ему сверху. Вспомнились тугие ягодицы, крепкие, упругие. Прикоснуться бы, легонько сжать…

Проклятье, нельзя, он не чужой, а отец, мысленно взмолился Рик и с силой сдавил член у основания. Бесполезно, даже не больно, даже воображение никуда не делось — то самое, как он раздвигает чужие ягодицы и толкается внутрь. Потом ещё.

И ещё…

Рик закусил губу, чтобы не дать волю чувствам, и обхватил рукой головку, стараясь, чтобы семя не попало на и без того грязную одежду. Перед Лорьяном Балмьяром не стоило показываться в таком виде.

Конь топнул копытом, и это привело в чувство. Наваждение, смешанное с похотью, схлынуло, наступила истома, после которой хотелось упасть в траву и поваляться. Но пришлось сорвать лист лопуха и вытереть влажную, липкую от семени руку.

— Ну что ты смотришь? — Конь вытаращился на говорившего с ним человека карими глазами. — Да, у нас так устроено, — задумчиво выдал Рик, — что мы… рукой. Вы, лошади, не сможете так, даже если захотите.

«Интересно, жеребцы испытывают то же, что и человеческие мужчины?» — заело любопытство, наивное, детское.

Как бы стыдно ни было — за воображение, а не за содеянное — но Рику стало легче. Теперь можно без труда облегчиться, когда член вялый, а затем собраться в дорогу. Есть, как ни странно, не хотелось. Тем лучше, крохотный запас пищи стоит поберечь.

Вспомнился сон, и Рик взглянул на вершину холма. Не разглядеть ничего, туман ещё не развеялся, помимо этого трудно разобрать, то ли это место или иное.

«К чему был кошмар?» — задумался Рик.

Ответ мог дать разве что жрец, но обращаться к нему не хотелось. Ни к чему это, пустое.

— Волк! — Конь подошёл к нынешнему хозяину. Тот погладил большую морду, затем взобрался в седло — уже без труда. Привык, наверное. — Ступай, мой хороший!

Жеребец уверенно пошёл шагом.

Будто знал местность.

«Хотя почему бы и нет? Эрм ведь тосковал, небось, бывал в этих краях. Хоть когда-нибудь, но приезжал, чтобы хоть издали взглянуть на отца!» — догадался Рик. Сам он бы ни за что не вернулся к Дану Фравому. А вот чтобы взглянуть на мать и подросшего братишку — вполне. Кровные узы никуда не деваются, на то они и узы, прочные, которые не разорвать.

Не все.

Ведь Эрма не смог признать отцом, еще и воображение дало понять, что воспринимал того за желанного любовника, невзирая на родную кровь.

В таком случае лучше не видеться. Рик сделает всё, что сможет, чтобы вызволить угодившего по его вине за решётку человека, но не более того.

Прохладный ветерок обдул разгорячённое лицо, Рик ладонью пригладил торчавшие волосы и поехал куда глаза глядят, точнее, куда несут лошадиные ноги. Он уже на землях Лорьяна Балмьяра. Сомнительно, чтобы за ним пустилась погоня, иначе уже нашли бы. Во всяком случае, на душе было тихо и спокойно, точно на озере в безветренный день.

Уверенный в том, что всё получится, Рик пустил коня галопом.

Чем скорее он доберётся до замка или хотя бы до ближайшего поселения, тем лучше.

 

***

 

Тоскливо.

Время тянется. Лучше уж заняться хоть каким делом — да хоть нужник выгрести, да что угодно, только не маяться вынужденным бездельем.

Хоть волком вой.

Вигр, очевидно, испытывал то же самое, порой кричал из камеры, за что получал брань в ответ. По всей вероятности, так развлекался, чтобы вконец не свихнуться. Эрм прислушивался то к ругани, то к тихим разговорам, чтобы понять, какое сейчас время суток. Как назло, тюремщики только сухо приветствовали друг друга без пожеланий доброго утра или спокойной ночи. Хотя бы новостями обменялись, что ли.

Эрм пошевелился и улёгся на солому, небрежно брошенную в углу. Цепь негромко звякнула, когда он поджал ноги и улёгся на бок.

Бесполезно дёргаться, всё равно не разорвать. Лучше поспать, хотя бы попытаться.

Эрм усмехнулся: некогда у него было очень мало времени для сна, казалось, выдастся свободный денёк — и он забудется на целый день, а то и на два. Столько праздного веселья никогда не было в жизни: отец заставлял рано подниматься, в Лиаллоне не выспаться, а потом приходилось несколько раз за ночь пробуждаться, чтобы взглянуть, нет ли поблизости опасности и не погас ли огонь, отпугивающий волков.

Сейчас времени сколько угодно, хищников поблизости — не считая людей — нет, однако не спится.

Эрм зарылся лицом в солому и крепко зажмурился. Тошнота после вонючей похлёбки, поданной на ужин (не исключено, на обед или завтрак), то и дело подкатывала к горлу, ссаное немытое ведро ужасно воняло.

Только бы не стошнило, ведь варево, скорее всего, несвежее, судя по всему, из протухшего мяса. К нему нужно привыкнуть…

И Эрм одичает, начнёт сходить с ума от тоски, как Вигр. По-видимому, тот развлекался тем, что оскорблял тюремщиков, за это лишился языка.

— Дожил, жалею грязное животное! — прошипел Эрм. В паху ещё покалывало, а зад — саднило.

Надо полагать, Вигр не ведал, что творил. Он болен.

Бешеное животное лучше убить.

Хотя бы чтобы не мучилось и не отравляло жизнь другим.

Увы, Эрма лишили такой возможности, опустили, предварительно сковав конечности. Лишившись Вигра, тюремщики заскучают без зрелищ. Вон, обсуждали, дескать, некого подсадить в камеру, потому что остальные сдались и добровольно оттопыривали зад, а женщина — и раздвигала ноги. Значит, им нравилось ломать заключённых.

Эрм зажмурился и принялся считать. Один-два-три-четыре-пять… Четырнадцать… Пятьдесят шесть… Сто два…

…и бросил ромашку на землю. Не девица же он, в самом деле, чтобы гадать. Только не на любовь, а на то, выберется из передряги или нет. Уже выбрался, уже свободен, несмотря на кандалы. Сухая трава покалывала босые ступни, длинное одеяние мешало идти.

От огромного волка, невесть как вбежавшего на вершину холма, не сбежит. Не сможет.

Эрм посмотрел на кроны кустов в низине и узнал это место.

Волчья гора.

Он не знал, почему холм так назывался и уж точно не был горой, однако гласили легенды, будто хозяева земель видали огромного зверя. Порой тот выл — настолько громко, что по телу пробегала дрожь. Даже Лорьяну однажды померещился. Неоднократно снился и самому Эрму.

Потом исчез после битвы на Тленном поле.

Теперь Эрм смог разглядеть волка — до горевших огнём глаз, до каждой серой, будто металлической, шерстинки.

— Ко мне! — раздался зов. Эрм вздрогнул.

Он узнал голос и повернул голову на звук.

Так и есть, Рик позвал зверя. Только он уже был не тем юношей, каким его знал Эрм. Блестевшая на солнце кольчуга надёжно укрывала тело, рука уверенно держала камень, в ножнах покоился меч. Только волосы — такие же дерзкие кудри.

— Уходи, он не предвещает ничего хорошего! — Эрм вспомнил собственные видения. По всей видимости, волк давал понять, что жизнь перечеркнётся. Сделав своё дело, исчезал из снов.

До сегодняшнего дня.

Рик не повёл бровью и молча положил камень на землю.

— Открывай! К Вигру его, ублюдка беглого! — разбудил Эрма крик.

Беглого… Неужели?..

«Нет, пусть будет кто угодно, только не Рик. Лучше пусть мой зад истерзают до крови и мяса!» — мысленно взмолился Эрм.

Визг, довольно тонкий, дал понять, что беглый — кто-то другой.

— Сдурел, Кверл? Это бабёнка! — отозвался кто-то. — Отрезала патлы, перетянула грудь и вырядилась в мужское шмотьё! — хохотнул стражник.

Эрм решил взглянуть, что происходит. Казалось, солома громко зашуршала, а цепи оглушительно зазвенели, когда он пополз к решётчатой двери.

Одного из стражников он узнал — молодого ублюдка с длинным выступающим подбородком. Тот скалил зубы.

— Баба, говорите? Красивая? — отозвался тот, кого, по-видимому, звали Кверлом.

— Так себе, но бордель далеко!

Эрм отодвинулся от решётки.

Явно женщину не отдадут Вигру, который попытался высунуть изуродованное лицо из-за прутьев. Попользуются сами. Возможно, она довольно привлекательная, но глазеть не хотелось. Наверняка не от хорошей жизни пыталась сбежать.

Ублюдки, мысленно выругался Эрм.

— Эй ты, если ещё раз такое вякнешь, то нахаркаю на приказ князя! — раздалась брань. — Будешь как Вигр!

Вслух, получается, высказался, а этого делать нельзя. Женщине в любом случае не помочь, поэтому нужно сидеть тихо.

Вдобавок судьба отчего-то любила терпеливых. Усыпить бдительность стражей — можно и нужно. Не исключено, что перестанут обращать внимание, тогда можно будет попытаться бежать.

Ведь порой безнадёжное положение оказывалось мнимым.

Порой явная победа — это крах.

И ведь ничему, дурака, жизнь не научила. Эрм не смог отвести глаз от толпы стражников и терпеливо дожидался женщину. Крик становился всё громче, вскоре её приволокли, даже не закованную в кандалы, абсолютно голую, худенькую, угловатую, с крохотными грудками, которые даже не стоило перетягивать. Лица не разглядеть, только лобок, поросший чёрными волосами.

«Чернявая!» — догадался Эрм.

Она бесполезно отталкивала чужие руки, норовившие ущипнуть за зад и соски. Тюремщики хохотали и громко спорили, кому быть первым.

Начать хотели все. Возникли споры, и Эрм только увидел, как промелькнул женский силуэт.

«Куда ты, дура? Поймают и точно не простят. Отыграются по полной!» — подумалось ему.

Зря он так решил. Стоявший у выхода стражник в два шага оказался рядом с женщиной, и, мгновенно вынув меч, вонзил в девичью грудь. Пленница согнулась пополам, издала предсмертный хрип и обмякла. Несколько раз дёрнулась, прежде чем соскользнула на пол.

— Ты что наделал, ублюдок?! — выругался Кверл. — Коротай здесь в таком случае и день, и ночь, которая грядёт!

День, значит, догадался Эрм. Ночью легче скрыться, во всяком случае.

Трудно было сказать, что заставило крестьянку покинуть родное село.

Но она предпочла смерть унижению.

Эрм невольно зауважал её и только молча смотрел, как по полу растекалась лужа, пачкая тёмные, коротко остриженные волосы покойницы.

 

***

 

Холмы сменились равниной, солнце нещадно палило, но Рик ни куска не съел. Стояла духота, виски будто тесным шлемом сдавило. Наверное, ведь нужно быть воином, чтобы это узнать. На горизонте темнели тучи.

— Давненько не было грозы, — осознал Рик.

Главное — дотянуть до леса, там можно укрыться, переждать и не бояться, что убьёт шальной молнией. Нужно дойти до цели живым, а там уже будь что будет. Пусть Лорьян Балмьяр гонит прочь, гноит в тюрьме, казнит — да что угодно творит, лишь бы поверил и вызволил Эрма.

Пустой желудок заурчал, в горле пересохло, но Рик даже не подумал остановиться. В противовес холмам, трава на равнине была сухой и пожухлой, дождь отнюдь не помешал бы.

Вдали сверкнула молния.

— Но-о! — Рик поторопил Волка, но тот устал не меньше его самого, очевидно, хотел пить, поэтому едва плёлся. — Давай, милый. В лесу безопаснее!

Казалось, тучи надвигались с бешеной скоростью — куда быстрее, чем бежал конь. Рик стёр со лба пот, мокрая одежда прилипла к телу.

«Почему меня вынесло на равнину?» — размышлял он, закусив губу. Хотелось плакать, но он взял себя в руки и сжал бока Волка коленями.

Помогло. Конь поскакал рысью. Рик сосредоточенно смотрел вперёд. Костяшки пальцев побелели — настолько сильно он сжал поводья. Тучи сгрудились очень быстро, сверкнула молния, грянул гром. Перепуганный Волк поднялся на дыбы. Если бы всадник не держался крепко, то грохнулся бы на землю.

Сердце ухало, в висках стучало. Рик зажмурился, почувствовав, как первые капли упали на лицо.

Не успел. И ведь спрятаться некуда — настолько ровное поле, поросшее бурьяном.

Хотя нет, есть. Лес совсем близко. Ещё одна молния — и Рик прочитал молитву, отдал честь всем богам, чтобы те позволили дотянуть. Волк, похоже, привык, ко всему прочему измученный жаждой, он побежал куда медленнее, очевидно, наслаждался долгожданной влагой.

— Ну же, давай, хороший! — молил Рик коня.

Он вздрогнул, когда необычайно громкий раскат оглушил его. Дождь усилился, намокшие пряди упали на лоб и залепили глаза, Рик пригладил их тылом ладони и хлюпнул носом — из-за дождя, а не слёз.

Хотя можно расплакаться.

От счастья.

Успел. Теперь молния если и угодит, то в одно из деревьев. Рик так натянул поводья, что испугался — можно порвать лошадиный рот. Волк — умничка, не заслужил ни боли, ни ран. Конь смирно стоял, пока всадник слезал с него. Хлопья пены, смешанные с дождевой водой, падали на землю.

Рик утёр лицо, затем взял поводья и повёл лошадь вглубь леса.

Он улыбнулся, радуясь всего одной мелочи — укрытию под кронами деревьев. Это было главным здесь и сейчас.

Дорога к Балмьяру найдётся.

Ни Рик, ни Волк не пропадут.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Сон с участием большого волка — отсылка к легенде об основании Вильны (Вильнюса). Можно считать самопиаром https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267465


	17. Глава XVII. Перт

Дождь закончился, однако и без того разношенные туфли пропитались водой, отчего при ходьбе в них хлюпало.

«Хоть бы не развалились!» — забеспокоился Рик. Пусть обувь сшита из прочной воловьей кожи, однако не могла носиться вечность. Новой пары не было с тех пор, как ступня перестала расти, хорошо, что раньше Рик почти всё лето разгуливал босиком.

Хотелось пожелать долгих лет жизни Болману, который шил простенькую, но крепкую обувь, однако тот умер пару лет назад, отчего жителям Дымной Дратвы стало туго. В городе туфли, даже из грубой кожи, стоили неимоверно дорого, порой тем, кто работал в замке, перепадали с чужой ноги. Иногда появлялись заезжие торговцы.

Рику было не привыкать ступать босыми ногами по земле, однако здесь, в лесу, легко пораниться, вдобавок могла укусить ядовитая змея.

Нет, не тогда, когда уже на полпути к цели.

Главное — не заблудиться. Хорошо бы выйти к деревне и спросить у кого-нибудь из крестьян, где замок. Повезло, что Дымная Дратва находилась почти у межи с землями Лорьяна Балмьяра и отделялась Тленным полем.

— Так и в Пертию попасть можно, — сказал Рик коню. Тот, конечно, не понял человеческую речь.

Поэтому важно знать направление, в котором двигался. Только куда там? Даже если бы в руки попала карта, Рик не смог бы ничего разобрать.

Он не умел читать, как и писать. Грамота крестьянскому пареньку была ни к чему. Но главное — научился считать и даже складывать числа, несложные, однако он не казначей при дворе князя. Трен отнять, трен добавить — вот и вся наука.

Лесная трава радовала зеленью, листочки поблёскивали влагой. Рик внимательно смотрел под ноги, чтобы не упустить из вида ягоды, а то и грибы. Хотя нет, о последних стоит забыть: сварить не в чем, пожарить тоже нельзя — отсыревший хворост не загорится.

Но в эту пору растёт малина.

Заметно порадовали кусты, шипастые, однако Рик нахмурился, заметив, что ягод, сочных, ярких, много — настолько, что ветки клонились к земле. Выходит, никто их не собирает, ближайшее поселение далеко.

Это плохо.

Голод дал знать о себе урчанием в животе и изжогой. Рот наполнился слюной, когда Рик сорвал первую ягоду и отправил в рот.

Сладко. От блаженства он закрыл глаза. Мелкие косточки застревали между зубами, но это не умалило ощущения. Вторую ягоду он покатал языком во рту, прежде чем надкусил. Сок брызнул на нёбо. Рик сорвал третью, четвёртую… Набрав пригоршню, затолкал в рот и прожевал.

Вспомнился отвар, который готовила мать лихорадившему сыну. Засушенные ягоды уступали свежим, однако зимой они становились настоящим праздником, и Рик, кашлявший и хлюпавший носом, желал, чтобы выздоровление затянулось.

Лучше не вспоминать, иначе даст слабину и вернётся домой — туда, где жизни не будет. Даже если Жерт и мать будут молчать об убийстве, селяне вспомнят мужелюбие и, скорее всего, поиздеваются. Этого совсем не хотелось.

«Вспомнить хотя бы отца… Дана. Он бил маму, мучил меня, но при этом его уважали. Что, если бы он никого не трогал, но жил с мужчиной? Наверняка бы постарались изгнать из села!» — подивился Рик людской несправедливости.

Чем больше ел, тем меньше малина доставляла удовольствия. Она не умалила изжогу, а только усилила, к тому же появилось неприятное чувство тошноты.

Всё, хватит.

— Спасибо, Дверма, за источник пищи, за то, что не позволила помереть с голоду! — послал Рик обращение богине.

Некогда его мать благодарила старых богов, Дан восхвалял Аренна, воителя. Когда на трон сел новый князь, принявший чужую веру, они были забыты.

Рик взялся за поводья и обошёл густо росший кустарник, кривясь от едкой тошноты. Поговаривали, будто Великий князь, овдовев, попросил руки пертки, её же семья воспротивилась браку с «грязным язычником». Свадьба состоялась, и старых богов прогнали прочь.

«У нас много прекрасных девушек здесь, в Кнехе. Зачем жениться на напыщенной заморской княжне?» — понедоумевал Рик. Возможно, когда-нибудь поймёт, как мужчины знатного рода избирают для себя невест. Пока — увы… Сейчас же он, наивный, а то и вовсе урождённый дурак, не понимал, зачем брать в жёны нелюбимую женщину, а потом изменять с хорошенькими крестьяночками. Амейк Шейервейский так делал — присылал своих прихвостней в Дымную Дратву, и те уводили красивых девушек. Рик был мал, но помнил, как селяне называли одну из них «князевой подстилкой». Та, впрочем, вышла замуж за плотника из соседнего села и уехала.

«Жаль мужика! Будет князева выблядка растить!» — ругался пьяный Дан.

«Зато семья не пропадёт с голоду. Оброк князь с них возьмёт самый маленький, мальца не оставит!» — вторила мужу Дафья.

Эрдан посмотрел на неё осоловелым взглядом и зло добавил: «А вам, блядям, лишь бы собственную пизду у тёплого местечка пристроить! Что же вы, бабы, все продажные такие?!»

Дафья долго умоляла мужа успокоиться, не ругаться при ребёнке, за что получила удар кулаком прямо в большой живот. Потом ещё. Дан бил долго, пока на подоле женской камизы не выступила кровь.

Маленький Рик вжался в стену и закусил палец, когда почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд.

Подошла его очередь…

Но Дан только приказал: «Беги за Памерой. Быстро!»

Никогда ещё Рик не испытывал такого облегчения, несмотря на то, что выскочил в одной рубашке, надетой на голое тело, и в сапогах. Снег набился в голенища, но он упорно шёл к дому повитухи, недоумевая, за что перепало той девушке. Ведь не хотела уходить, плакала, целовала подбитые металлом сапоги, но всё было бесполезно. Её увезли.

Потом она вернулась, осунувшаяся, растерявшая красоту, в семью.

Рик тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания прочь. Добрая Памера в ту ночь оставила его в своём доме, жарко натопленном. Он с удовольствием поил ягнёнка, которого на зиму повитуха забрала в жилище, из рожка. Было не страшно, хотя остался один.

Рик тогда понял, что значит безмятежность, что можно не бояться кулака. Он так и уснул с ягнёнком в обнимку. Тот тыкался в его грудь, видно, искал сосок, потом успокоился.

Наутро разбудила Памера. Рик поднял голову и не сразу спросонья понял, что за мягкий комок под ним.

«Приспал! Говорила же: не надо его брать в постель! — запричитала повитуха и покачала головой. Затем впервые назвала полным именем: — Рикьяр!»

Было стыдно, Рик плакал, уверял, что не хотел. Слёзы капали на рубашку, из носа текло. Памера явно нажалуется отцу, а тот… Нет, лучше не думать. По крайней мере, Рик готов терпеть побои. Лучше, когда готов к наказанию.

Он успокоился и только шмыгал носом, когда повитуха сунула в руку кусок хлеба с маслом, села и обняла, убрала кудри, тогда ещё мягкие, со лба и ласково произнесла: «Брось, я того… в сердцах накричала. — Она покосилась в сторону трупика, поросшего нежной вьющейся шёрсткой. — Думала, какая ярка вырастет! Иные, вон, не забирают, оставляют в сарае в такой-то холод, хотя знают — замёрзнет насмерть. И совесть ведь не мучает. Так что… — Памера обняла мальчонку, — утри сопли и не реви. Съедим его. Может, так лучше: давненько не ела молочных ягнят. Знаешь, как вкусно?»

Рик не знал.

И не хотел знать.

Оказалось вкусно. Не будь он голоден, то не уплетал бы за обе щеки нежное розовое мясо.

Ближе к вечеру Памера решила отвести мальца домой. Рик вздрогнул, когда до него донеслось блеяние, жалобное. Он был по-детски уверен, что овца-мать плакала, потеряв чадо.

И чувствовал себя злодеем, который мало того, что убил, так ещё и съел беспомощного малыша.

Во рту стало горько. Памера охнула, когда Рика вывернуло наизнанку.

…Его долго рвало, в животе жгло словно огнём. Лучше бы не ел клятые ягоды. Даже когда желудок опустел, остались позывы. Рик охнул и сел.

Ведь один-одиношенек, не считая коня. Так и сдохнет в этом лесу, не дойдёт до цели.

Голова кружилась, пот тёк ручьём.

— Волк! — позвал Рик.

Куда там? Конь охотно щипал траву, и от мысли о том, что он ест, опять подкатила тошнота. Хотелось сполоснуть рот водой, чтобы перебить неприятный кислый привкус, но фляга осталась в седельной сумке.

Вдох-выдох — и Рик поднялся.

«От этого ещё никто не умер», — упрекнул он сам себя и на нетвёрдых ногах побрёл к лошади.

Дойти до цели не позволил новый приступ. Рик упёрся руками в ствол дерева и согнулся. На этот раз рвало желудочным соком, в горле жгло.

Лучше бы прилечь, но не на сырую же землю.

Рик опёрся спиной о ствол и бессильно сполз.

— От… Дан был прав. Я ничтожество, — слёзы покатились по щекам, — никуда не годное.

Одежда намокла, но подняться не осталось сил. Тучи давно разошлись, солнечные лучи пробились сквозь густые кроны. Наверняка стояла духота, но отчего-то было холодно.

Главное, чтобы не жар. Только простудиться не хватало в летний зной-то!

Нужно подняться и двигаться дальше, хотя ой как не хочется. Крепким сном в сырости всё равно не забыться, так еще и легко стать добычей.

Веки словно налились свинцом, не было сил их поднять, но Рик сжал руки в кулаки и всё же разлепил их, медленно перекатился на бок, встал на четвереньки и вскинул голову. И вздрогнул, когда услышал лошадиное ржание. Мгновение — и конь понёсся, быстро, точно спущенный из арбалета болт.

Учуял опасность?

Страх придал сил, сердце заколотилось, и Рик вскочил на ноги, ладонью нащупал рукоять кинжала.

Толку-то, если применить как надо не сможет?

Но ведь однажды убил.

Даже не однажды. Если первый раз получилось случайно, то второй — нет. Он был не в себе, обезумел, однако мечтал об этом и выплёскивал всю ненависть, накопившуюся с годами. И ведь совесть не замучила.

Ветви кустов затрещали, отчего ноги подкосились.

Неужели хищник?

Рукоять врезалась в ладонь до боли — настолько сильно Рик её сжал. Неравная борьба будет, подсказало чутьё.

Когда листва раздвинулась и показалась серая удлинённая морда, желание сражаться пропало, сменилось жаждой сохранить собственную шкуру. Рик поискал взглядом ветку, на которой можно повиснуть, подтянуться руками и в конце концов влезть.

Волки не лазают по деревьям.

Только бесполезно всё: стволы казались гладкими, будто река зимой.

Ещё и зверь вышел из кустов, оскалил пасть и зарычал. Глаза налились кровью.

От вида волчьей морды стало не по себе, хотелось броситься прочь, но ноги не слушались. Рик даже не смог закричать, будто превратился в каменное изваяние.

«Почему не нападает?» — мелькнула мысль.

Видимо, волк не голоден и появился, чтобы отогнать чужака, посмевшего забраться в его лес.

От утешительной мысли Рик попятился задом, будто рак. Но ведь никто не рождался с глазами на затылке, иначе разглядел бы корень, за который зацепилась пятка.

Проклятье!

Кинжал выпал из рук. Хорошо ещё, что листва мягкая, только сухая ветка больно впилась в спину, когда Рик свалился.

Всё, теперь конец. Он поднял голову и поджал ноги, когда увидал волка у ступней. Тот перестал скалиться и обнюхал туфли.

Рик замер. Может, хоть так сойдёт за неживой валун.

Не сойдёт, ведь волки ходят стаями, мелькнула мысль. Остальные уже наверняка пришли, треск веток дал это понять.

Рик зажмурился, надеясь, что смерть будет не слишком мучительной. В паху стало мокро.

Проклятье, только этого не хватало…

— В’лчак, фу! — Человеческий голос? — Т’к, что т’т у н’с? Т’к-та-ак! — Так и есть, человек. Рик открыл глаза и проводил взглядом уходившего зверя. — Ты ещё отк’да вз’лся?

Говор странный, не кнехский. Бывало, Дан передразнивал жителей соседней страны. Языки были схожи, но те будто глотали целые куски слов.

Перт?

Ну и как ответить, когда в грудь нацелено остриё стрелы? Рик попытался разглядеть лучника, но взгляд упорно не желал переводиться на лицо.

«Неужели я забрёл в Пертию?» — мелькнула мысль.

— Отв’чай! — прикрикнул незнакомец.

Рик сглотнул, хотя слюны не было.

— Я-а-а… — промямлил он и сел. Пожалуй, стоит объясниться. Вдруг тогда лучник оставит его в живых, — убежал!

Руки с зажатым в них луком опустились, наконец появилась возможность разглядеть незнакомца. Похоже, охотник, мелькнула догадка, одежда сшита из кожи. Рик взглянул на лицо, заросшее длинной тёмно-русой бородой, на голове — такого же оттенка волосы, перехваченные на лбу зелёным очельем. Густые брови сошлись над переносицей.

Морщины на лбу разгладились. Гнев отступил, по-видимому.

— Убеж’л, зн’чит, — проговорил перт. — Чт’то в посл’днее вр’мя мн’го б’глых.

Волк уселся у его ног и высунул язык. Охотник погладил лобастую голову.

Стало быть, не такой сухарь, как показалось сначала, рассудил Рик, сел и взглянул на одежду.

Постыдное пятно между ног. Обоссался от страха. Теперь перт наверняка посмеётся над ним.

Рик поднялся на ноги и спешно отвернулся.

— Прошу, отпустите меня, — тихо проговорил он и пошёл куда глаза глядят.

— Ст’ять! — Охотник, наверное, вскинул лук. — П’ка не объясн’шься, ник’да не п’йдёшь! — Рик зажмурился. — Отк’да пр’несло? Пов’рнись!

Посмеяться, наверное, решил. Мокрое, пахнущее мочой пятно ведь не спрятать. Хорош Рик будет, когда заявится в таком виде к Балмьяру, ведь желтизну не отстирать.

Он послушался. Охотник не то ничего не заметил, не то сделал вид, будто ничего не заметил, но терпеливо дожидался ответа.

— Я из Кнехи, с земель Амейка Шейервейского, сбежал, — пояснил Рик и сцепил пальцы. — Умоляю, отпустите, я всего лишь крестьянин!

— В’жу, — коротко ответил перт, — что н’ воин. — Он убрал лук и спрятал стрелу в висевший за спиной колчан. — Т’лько ты в Кн’хе, а не в П’ртии. — Рик облегчённо вздохнул. Со слов ясно, что не забрался слишком далеко. — М’льчишка с’всем! Г’дал, кто д’бычу расп’гал сег’дня.

Мальчишка, съехидничал про себя Рик, который успел убить человека, который предавался плотским утехам с родным отцом — даже с двумя.

— Вы отпустите меня? — прозвучало с надеждой. Сердце заколотилось уже от радости.

— Иди, — проговорил охотник.

Рик улыбнулся самой счастливой улыбкой. Всего-то одно слово могло принести огромную радость. Он развернулся и едва ли не бегом понёсся, уходя прочь из леса.

Если повезёт, Волк найдётся, а если нет… Ничего, как-нибудь пешком выберется.

— Ст’й! — Ну вот, опять. Что на этот раз понадобилось перту? Рик остановился как вкопанный. — Ор’жие п’дбери! — пробасил охотник.

Точно, кинжал. Только куда он упал? Рик оглядел землю вокруг. Листья, ветки, мох, кое-где — грибы. Действительно, как говорят, словно сквозь землю провалился. Теперь придётся разгребать мусор, чтобы найти.

Охотник вздохнул. Рик услышал позади тяжёлые шаги и шелест листьев.

— На, — проговорил перт. — Зря сб’жал. П’д н’сом н’чего н’ в’дишь. — Пальцы невольно сжались на рукояти. Поднял и сунул в руку, значит. — Л’дно, ст’пай з’ мн’й. В’веду из л’са на б’льшую дор’гу. Дойд’шь д’ как’й-н’будь д’ревни. Гл’дишь, и осяд’шь там.

Лучше представить себе невозможно, хотя доверять незнакомцам не следовало. Однако что взять с нищего крестьянского паренька, у которого даже лошади не осталось?

Только собственное тело.

Рик мотнул головой, отгоняя прочь мысль. Грязный, оборванный, обоссанный — тот ещё красавец. Впрочем, бывают и добрые люди, даже перты. Хотя бы вспомнить Дана, который спал с молоденьким пасынком и однажды предал Лиаллон и Кнеху в целом и перебежал бы к пертам, если бы те не проиграли войну.

Охотник свистнул, призывая идти. Его волк залаял в ответ и двинулся за хозяином. Цепочку замыкал Рик, едва переставлявший всё ещё подрагивавшие ноги.

 

***

 

_Сквозь дым, ветра стон шепчи, умирая,_   
_В огне ты сгорая: «Храни Лиаллон!»_

Прозвучало гулко в тишине. По всей вероятности, ночь. Подозрительно тихо, даже тюремщик, стоявший у камеры напротив, прислонился к стене и задремал. Он вздрогнул и рявкнул:

— А ну, заткнись!

Эрм хрипло рассмеялся.

Наверное, тронулся рассудком за короткое время, иного объяснения, откуда взялось непонятное веселье, не было и быть не могло.

— Что, если не заткнусь? — Эрм подёргал прутья решётки. Бесполезно. Пусть он не слабак, но выломать ему не под силу. — Что сделаешь? Убить нет приказа. К Вигру засадишь? Как бы он тебе не засадил по самое горло через жопу!

Он знал, кому и что сказать, ведь беседовал с тем самым ублюдком, у которого длинный подбородок.

Факелы не могли отразить чувства тюремщика. Лицо в полумраке казалось тёмным, вместо глаз — провалы.

— Ну, держись, сукин сын! — Разозлился всё-таки. И, безусловно, побагровел.

— Уймись, Тиш! Мало ли кто чего несёт? Видать, уже началось безумие! — раздался басовитый голос откуда-то из угла. — Балмьяру радости будет, когда получит такого сыночка! — за словами последовал хохот.

Не получит, скорее всего. Сколько времени прошло уже? Неделя? Месяц? Год? Хорошо бы сделать насечки на стене, только ведь окна нет, не видно, что делается снаружи в мире, отличном от этого.

Зато Эрм узнал имя молодого ублюдка. Тиш, нелепо и смешно звучит. Вот кто отброс, а не несчастные, заключённые в камерах. Кто-то громко рассмеялся, кто-то засвистел.

Не спали, выходит. Возможно, день.

Тиш не послушался более старшего, судя по голосу, тюремщика. Он подошёл к камере и встал напротив Эрма — настолько близко, что тот почувствовал его дыхание.

— Повтори ещё раз! — Длинный подбородок трясся от злости.

— Хорошо. Ты будешь скулить, как течная сука, когда твою жопу разорвёт большой хуй. И это при всём том, что тебя трахали твои же соратники! — Эрм отодвинулся, когда Тиш просунул руки через прутья и попытался схватить за грудки. — Давай, открой камеру! Вам ведь нравится сначала обездвижить, а потом только издеваться! Трусы ёбанные!

Он отошёл к углу. Из глубины камеры заметил, что на полу появилось две человеческие тени. Напарник Тиша подошёл к решётке.

— Уймись, — так и есть — бас, — иначе придётся наплевать на приказ князя и опять засадить тебя к Вигру. Ты этого хочешь?

Эрм не хотел, но и сдаваться не собирался.

Раздалось нечленораздельное мычание. Очевидно, Вигр подал голос в предвкушении утех.

— Да что тянуть? Лучше сразу! — подал голос Тиш. — Зад-то ещё не зажил, яйца синие. Будет намно-ого больнее, чем в прошлый раз!

Теперь ясно, что прошло времени не год, не месяц и даже не неделя, а совсем мало, рассудил Эрм. Он привык и к тянущей боли внизу живота, и ко всё ещё саднившему заду, и к покалыванию в мошонке.

— Не терпится взглянуть? — хохотнул он. — Не только девки, но и мужики не клюют? Так утешился бы с напарником!

Опять хохот из камер, даже женщина хрипло рассмеялась.

Эрму было нечего бояться. Времени подумать ему предоставили более чем достаточно. Эрдан Дэерон мёртв, у отца будет Рик, а он… Он никому не нужен. Незачем больше жить. Пусть убивают, даже пытают. Жадный ублюдочный князь не получит земли.

Эрм слабо улыбнулся, когда зазвенели ключи и заскрежетал замок. Не выдержали оба тюремщика. Проржавевшая дверь с трудом открылась, и они вошли.

Вспомнилась девица, которая бросилась на меч. Тело давно уволокли, лужу крови отмыли, но тёмное пятно осталось…

— Двигай! — приказал Тиш и дёрнул заключённого за предплечье.

Мечи так и остались в ножнах. Второй тюремщик зашёл за спину.

Понятно, Тиш пойдёт впереди. Эрм согнул руки, прижал к груди и понуро ссутулился. Он знал, что в такой позе жалко выглядит, но именно этого добивался.

Главное, выждать нужный момент. Он подошёл к Тишу совсем близко. Тот не успел сделать шаг, когда через голову на шею накинули цепь и дёрнули. Эрм подтянул его к себе и свёл запястья на затылке. Тиш задёргался и захрипел.

Второй тюремщик не собирался дожидаться чужой смерти. Удар в темя оглушил настолько, что Эрм ослабил хватку и рухнул на колени с поднятыми вверх руками — цепь соскользнула с шеи Тиша на плечи.

Кровь стекла за шиворот. Сильно, значит, саданул. Тиш перекинул цепочку через голову, развернулся и изо всей силы двинул кулаком в лицо. Хорошо, что попал не в нос, не в зубы, а в скулу. Ничего не сломал, ничего не выбил, только синяком наградил.

Голова кружилась, но Эрму не хотелось доставлять мерзавцам удовольствие и становиться на четвереньки. Он с трудом удержал себя на коленях.

— Беги наверх, пусть кто-нибудь доложит князю, что заключённый взбрыкнул, — пробасил тюремщик.

Тиш развернулся и быстрым шагом удалился, даже не стал перечить. Очевидно, боялся, что вторая подобная попытка закончится смертью.

Его напарник взял Эрма за волосы и потянул вниз, вынуждая разогнуть шею и смотреть на себя снизу вверх. Наверное, нарочно взялся за окровавленные пряди, чтобы причинить лишнюю боль.

— Князь хорошо с тобой обошёлся, выблядок. Теперь не жди! — Эрм как ни силился, но не сумел разглядеть лица собеседника, только длинные чёрные пряди свисали со лба.

— Выблядок — это ты, рождённый от шлюхи, у которой в пизде за день перебывала сотня хуёв! — отпарировал он.

В темноте мелькнул металл, когда рука взметнулась вверх. Наручем, значит, бил. Эрм не собирался уворачиваться.

В забытье время не так стянется.


	18. Глава XVIII. Лесуг

Вот он, лес, наполненный шорохами, чириканьем птиц и приятным запахом прелой листвы. Он казался Рику каким-то другим княжеством, не Кнехой. Смазывали ощущение только человеческая речь и собачий лай.

Именно собачий. Волчак — Рик рассудил, что пса звать именно так из-за серого окраса и поджатого между задними лапами хвоста — порой рычал, лаял, скулил и всячески пытался привлечь внимание хозяина. Очевидно, тому приходилось редко беседовать с людьми, как правило, слушателями в таком случае становились животные.

— Б’ла у м’ня с’ка. Ух, р’жая кр’савица! Сб’гала п’рой, с’м п’нимаешь з’чем, — рассказывал перт, чьё имя Рик не удосужился спросить. — В’дать, в’лком оттр’хана. Ух, кр’сивый пр’плод п’лучился! В’лчатки д’ и т’лько! Ж’лко б’ло их д’вить, т’лько з’чем мне ст’я в’лков? Ост’вил ’дного, с’мого кр’сивого и кр’пного.

Волчак, поняв, что речь шла о нём, лизнул хозяйскую руку. Рик едва поспевал за охотником, у которого не закрывался рот, и он наслушался о прелестях жизни в лесу.

Перт любил это место, да и сам походил на Лесуга, обросший, в кожаной одежде, с застрявшими в волосках веточками и верным волком.

Считалось, что Хранитель леса помогал только достойным путникам. Но Рик себя таковым не считал.

Был бы достойным, не опустился бы до того, чтобы лечь с родным, как он считал, отцом. Ведь сам сбрасывал одежду и подставлял зад, кроме первого раза, никто не заставлял. С Эрмом и вовсе получилось всё по доброй воле, к тому же так хорошо никогда не было.

Рик урвал в ту ночь кусочек счастья, шаткого, призрачного, которое оказалось мороком и развеялось как дым, разбитое тяжёлой правдой.

Никому не нужна ёбанная правда, от которой тошнит, которая рушит мечты, видения.

Дан пытался бить ею в лицо, говорил, Рик — слабак, не достойный Лиаллона. Но тот продолжал грезить.

Пока проклятущая истина, куда более тяжёлая, не разбила мечты вдребезги.

Лиаллон породил подонка, подобного Эрдану Дэерону. Более сильные заматеревшие воины издевались над новенькими. Рик слышал об этом, но не верил… и продолжал мечтать.

— Т’ отк’да и з’чем сб’жал? — задал вопрос Лесуг.

Рик мысленно обозвал так охотника, которому иное имя не подошло.

— Не от хорошей жизни, — уклончиво ответил он и шмыгнул носом.

— П’нимаю, н’ ты н’ пр’извод’шь вп’чатление д’рака. Зн’л же, чт’ м’жешь п’гибнуть. И я пр’метил тв’его к’ня. Т’кие у кр’стьян н’ водятся! — Лесуг повернул голову к собеседнику и зло зыркнул тёмными глазами.

— Ну вот, не хватало, чтобы в конокрадстве обвинили! — Рик остановился и утёр вспотевший лоб, заодно убрал прилипшие к лицу кудри.

За коня, которого нет. Хорошо, если найдётся, но Рик сомневался.

Везение когда-нибудь должно закончиться, в отличие от леса. Казалось, будто охотник нарочно ведёт в самые дебри.

Лесуг так может сделать, если путник ему чем-то не понравился.

— Н’кто н’ в чём т’бя не обв’няет, — произнёс он, — н’ я х’тел бы зн’ть, кт’ ты т’кой и п’чему уб’жал.

Рик вздохнул.

Похоже, начало темнеть или они с охотником забрели в непроходимую чащу.

— Мы выберемся к вечеру? — сменил он тему.

— Т’ как д’маешь? — Лесуг раскатисто расхохотался.

Рик вздрогнул — настолько неожиданно прозвучал смех. Ни дать ни взять хозяин леса смеялся, такой же дикий, как местность вокруг, как шнырявшие под ногами зверушки, как вековые деревья.

Понятно — нет, не выберется. Сгинет, одинокий и беспомощный, а тело пожрёт голодное зверьё — хотя бы Волчак. Не верилось, что тот — полупёс, ведь на волка походил куда сильнее, чем на собаку.

Опять отчаяние — то самое, едкое, заставлявшее опускать руки. «Убежать?» — мелькнула мысль. Только Волчак догонит, лапы у него быстрые, а зубы — крепкие. Как знать? Может, он и вовсе оборотень.

В голову полезли недобрые мысли, в придачу голод вновь дал о себе знать, и Рик, ссутулившись, едва поспел за дикарём-охотником.

— В’ше нос, п’чти пр’шли. — Глаза на затылке, что ли? Живой человек не смог бы, не повернув головы, разглядеть чувства на лице шедшего позади.

Ёлки, заметил Рик, много елей. Лесуг голыми руками раздвинул лапы, позволил проскочить Волчаку, затем влез сам. Рик было поспешил за ним, но ветки выпрямились и сошлись, иглы больно царапнули лицо. Самое главное — веки сомкнулись, глаза уцелели.

Рик неприлично выругался, но всё же стал продираться через хвою. Пришлось то и дело отцеплять ветки от одежды, которой хуже стать не могло.

У Лесуга ловко вышло, и это укрепило мысль, что он не человек.

— Ха, иные хотят попасть в сказку… — Рик ойкнул и сунул уколотый палец в рот. — Я не хофел, но попал.

— Чт’ ты б’рмочешь? — гаркнул перт. — Посп’ши!

Вот этого как раз было делать нельзя. Казалось, ветки нарочно не пускали, то и дело цеплялись за одежду и кудри. Несколько волосков пришлось выдрать, и они опутали иголки.

Охотник помогать не собирался и стоял, будто превратился в деревянного идола. Только пёс дал понять, что живой, и нетерпеливо гавкнул.

Рик несколько раз неприлично выругался, пока выбрался. Липкая паутина налипла на лицо, полезла в рот, и он сплюнул. Подняв голову, застыл.

Сердце, казалось, остановилось здесь, на поляне, окружённой ельником.

Рик крепко зажмурился, затем открыл глаза.

Ошибки не было: на поляне стоял деревянный идол, у подножия разлёгся Волчак. Старое бревно поросло мхом, ствол — в трещинах и дырах, проеденных насекомыми.

Рик и уставился на изваяние. Ошибки быть не могло: вместо лица — медвежья морда, в руках — рог. Бог благоволил охотникам и селянам, собиравшим грибы.

Капище, старое и забытое, судя по высокой траве.

Считалось, что охотники не превратятся в жертв, если оставят требу.

Рик подошёл к идолу и вгляделся в вырезанные глаза.

Странно, что Охотничий бог привёл его в это место, ведь к подножию положить нечего.

— Спасибо, Лесорог, — Рик слабо улыбнулся и заломил пальцы, — что не бросил. Выходит, счёл достойным! — Он посмотрел вниз на лежавшего Волчака, присел и погладил собачью голову. Пёс уставился на него таким взглядом, будто счёл за дурака.

— Ох, уж эти яз’чники! П’дыхать, буд’те, но д’ревяш’кам дань отд’дите! — выругался охотник. Рик повернул голову. Тот, присев у ручья, плеснул пригоршню воды в лицо.

Получается, обычный живой человек, а не Хранитель леса.

Значит, не в сказке, но тем лучше. Рик последовал примеру спутника и едва не побежал к ручью, бухнулся на колени и склонился над водой. Отражение в наступавшей тьме оказалось трудно разглядеть, но он был уверен — тот ещё вид. Он смочил ладони и умылся. Кожу защипало. Царапин, по-видимому, немало.

Рик жадно выпил, краем глаза заметив подбитые мехом сапоги. Ни дать ни взять Лесуг, хотя и перт-иноверец.

От ледяной прохлады в горле запершило, зато стало куда легче, когда жажда, многократно усиленная рвотой, была утолена. Казалось, крови стало легче бежать по жилам. Рик поднялся уже легко — почти вскочил.

«Как его звать-то?» — мелькнула мысль.

Какая разница? Имя испортит впечатление об охотнике, проявившем благосклонность к заблудившемуся путнику. Пусть останется известным только перту.

— П’йдём, н’много ост’лось, — проговорил тот.

— Уже дорога? — Рик обрадовался.

Охотник закатил глаза.

— Н’ д’рога. М’й дом бл’зко. — Дом? Рик так не договаривался. Что ему надо, перту этому? — Н’ ночь гл’дя с’брался п’ дороге, п’лной р’збойников, тащ’ться?

Лесуг был прав, только боязно — настолько, что коленки подрагивали, а ягодицы невольно сжимались. Вряд ли охотнику частенько выпадало счастье кого-то трахнуть.

Возможно, польстился на молоденького паренька.

С другой стороны, ночевать в лесу, полном диких зверей, не прельщало. Вдобавок клятая изжога опять дала о себе знать, хуже всего то, что живот разболелся.

Рик потоптался с ноги на ногу.

— Н-но-о… — промычал он и закусил нижнюю губу, затем высоко поднял подбородок и уже уверенно добавил: — Мне нечем расплатиться.

Охотник одновременно и рассмеялся, и фыркнул, будто медведь, на которого походил.

— Глуп’й м’льчишка. Руки ц’лы? — От вопроса Рик поднёс ладони, грязные, с облупившейся кожей, к лицу и стал разглядывать. — Зн’чит, есть ч’м р’сплатиться. Ст’пай з’ мной. — Лесуг развернулся пошёл по бережку ручья.

Всё-таки не оставил выбора. Хотя выбор и без того был невелик.

Будь что будет, рассудил Рик, не невинен уже. Главное, перт ему не противен, а остальное можно стерпеть. Как знать? Может, даже понравится.

Волчак гавкнул и понёсся к хозяину, обогнал и скрылся в деревьях. Рику пришлось почти бежать — настолько быстро шёл охотник. Несмотря на то, что образ жителя лесов развеялся, хотелось перта-иноверца называть именно так.

Тому подходит.

Скорее всего, волосы растут не только на голове и лице, но и… Воображение нарисовало голое тело с обильно поросшей грудью и ногами. И в паху… Рик покраснел от собственных мыслей. Желал отвлечься, но представил себе срамоту. Вдобавок совсем мало времени прошло с той поры, как он предавался утехам с… Нет, этот позор лучше не вспоминать. Трахался с Эрмом, отцом по крови, которого желал вытащить из передряги, а теперь думал, как выглядит Лесуг без одежды.

Наверняка и член соразмерен крупному носу, а головка — под стать кончику — мясистая и розовая.

Только этого не хватало!

«Подстилка, шлюха, блядь!» — прозвучали — не в ушах — в голове оскорбления Дана.

Он был прав, Рик такой и есть. Вообразил себе невесть что…

— Да чт’ ты тащ’шься как ч’репаха?! — выругался Лесуг и свернул от ручья в деревья.

Рик не раз видел черепах, коричневых, в жёлтые пятнышки. Как правило, они водились у реки. Маленьким он любил с ними играться.

Затем будто повывелись — всё чаще на берегу стали появляться чужаки, которые собирали их мешками и увозили. После и крестьяне занялись подобным промыслом, а Рику однажды удалось подслушать разговор, дескать, из Пертии в Кнеху пришла мода на черепаховые гребни и утварь, в частности, тарелочки. Богатые дамочки и их мужья отваливали деньги за такую роскошь, а мастера скупали панцири по хорошей цене.

Мода на гребни прошла, но после Рик редко видел черепашек.

Ведь уничтожить намного легче, чем создать.

Не из всей кладки вылуплялись детёныши, а после — далеко не все выживали.

В одном Рик был не согласен с пертом: черепахи двигались достаточно быстро. Порой он не успевал взять в руки животное, как то улепётывало по берегу к воде, затем уплывало.

Ясное дело, появился страх к людям.

Поэтому Рик пошёл… как убегающая от опасности черепаха, быстрым шагом, нагнал Лесуга и побрёл уже куда медленнее. Пса не было видно. Уже дома, наверное.

Плечи широкие, мускулистые, заметил Рик. Кожа скорее загорелая, чем смуглая, с выступающими венами.

Охотник — далеко не слабак, что немудрено: в лесу одному выжить ещё уметь нужно.

— Почему вы один и здесь? — задал вопрос Рик, чтобы занять себя разговором.

Перт повернул голову. Орлиный нос добавил профилю мужественности.

— К’кое т’бе д’ло? — огрызнулся охотник и продолжил путь. Он обогнул заросли густого кустарника, росшего у ручья, и остановился. — Пр’шли.

Рик охнул. Невысокий домишко, обнесённый плетнём, стоял у самого ключа, который дал жизнь ручью. Вода с журчанием вытекала из земли, а дом…

Всё-таки Лесуг. Именно так представлялось жилище хозяина лесов — сколоченное из брёвен, поросшее мхом. На крыше росла трава.

— Сказочно, — ахнул Рик.

Охотник покачал головой.

— М’льчишка вс’-таки! — Он повернулся лицом к гостю и добавил: — Ст’пай в д’м, а я взгл’ну н’ силки. М’жет, уж’н в н’х уг’дил.

От упоминания еды в пустом животе заурчало, где-то под рёбрами отозвалось болью.

Хорошо бы поесть мясного бульона, подумалось Рику, с корешками и куском хлеба. Он печь не умел. Это всегда было заботой Дафьи.

От воспоминаний о душистом хлебе захотелось домой, обнять мать, попросить прощения и вымолить, чтобы та не выдала его.

Нет, сначала нужно вызволить Эрма, а потом можно и домой. Как знать, вдруг мать, потерявшая сына, закроет на всё глаза и примет с распростёртыми объятиями. С толками и пересудами Рик как-нибудь справится, не впервой.

Из раздумий вывел скулёж. Волчак поскрёб когтями деревянную дверь. Вероятно, захотел внутрь. Рик направился к дому и отодвинул деревянный засов, затем вошёл.

Костерок бы разжечь, ведь скоро ночь. Найти бы трут, у охотника наверняка есть. Дрова под тентом лежат не просто так, как и кострище из камней во дворе.

— Эй, где трут? — крикнул Рик.

Охотник, похоже, его не услышал или уже был далеко, чтобы ответить. Нечего делать, придётся порыться, благо скарб небогатый, а из мебели и вовсе стол, плетёный ларь и наспех сколоченный стул. Ни скамьи, ни кровати, только шкуры в углу. Очевидно, Лесуг на них спал. Полок тоже немного. На одной из них — нехитрая, вырезанная из дерева кухонная утварь.

Никакого уюта, отметил Рик, что неудивительно: мало кто из женщин согласится жить в лесу.

«Неужели он не ходит в деревни? Быть такого не может!» — задумался Рик, распахнул шире начавшую закрываться дверь и подпёр найденной в углу колодой. Затем откинул крышку ларя. Так и есть: рубашка, которую он достал, выткана и сшита женщиной. Скорее всего, местные знают о странном жителе леса, Лесуг выменивает шкуры и мясо на вещи.

Кроме груды барахла, в ларе ничего не нашлось, и Рик захлопнул крышку, сунул руку в мешок и выудил свеклу. Это лишний раз подтвердило догадку: огорода здесь нет. Похоже, деревня недалеко: овощи выглядели довольно свежими.

Трут в мешке уж точно не мог храниться, и Рик принялся одну за другой осматривать полки. Он снял кожаный мешочек и сунул ладонь внутрь.

Похоже, нашёл искомое. Рик от радости подпрыгнул. Хорошо, что охотник выше его, поэтому потолок делал под себя, иначе бы треснулся головой.

Что-то упало на пол. Рик нагнулся и подобрал предмет, прямоугольный, тонкий, на ощупь сделанный из кожи, причём тиснёной… Нащупал и ремешок.

Любопытство заело, и он выскочил во двор, затем повертел предмет в руках.

Неужели книга?

У Керма он видел что-то подобное. Тот не раз открывал её и что-то с деловитым видом записывал, то и дело макая гусиное перо в склянку с чёрной жижей.

Рик повозился с ремешком и открыл. Да, книга, самая настоящая, с бумажными листами, испещрёнными расплывшимися записами.

Стало быть, перт непрост. Он умел читать и писать.

«Кто же ты такой?» — задумался Рик и захлопнул книгу. Он и на родном-то языке не смог бы прочесть, не то что на пертском, хотя они были схожи.

Он посмотрел на верхушки вековых елей. Те покачивались. Очевидно, ветер сильный. Ко всему прочему шелест листвы нарушал тишину, и журчание ручейка… И плеск, громкий. И шаги…

Возвращается, поди. Рик вздрогнул, когда из-за угла выскочил перт, и понёсся к нему. От неожиданности он попятился. Охотник, куда более крепкий, чем он, тщедушный юноша, быстро нагнал его и схватил за запястье той руки, в которой была зажата книга. Глаза, тёмные, сверкнули от злости, брови сошлись у переносицы.

Значит, взято не предназначенное для чужих глаз. Это дал понять и рывок — настолько сильный, что Рик испугался, не вывихнуто ли плечо.

Он ойкнул и выронил книгу. Та с негромким шлепком свалилась в траву, а он сам оказался совсем близко к перту — настолько, что чувствовалось учащённое дыхание.

Тот мылся, капли воды одна за другой срывались с бороды, текли по голой шее и плечам. Тёмные волоски, которыми обильно поросла грудь, намокли и слиплись.

— Чт’ ты пр’читал?! — гневно выпалил Лесуг.

Рика едва не затрясло. Что, если он убьёт его? В обуянное гневом лицо он страшился смотреть и опустил голову.

Лучше бы этого не делал. Чего доброго, перт решит, будто он засматривается на его достоинство. Рик не смог не заметить полоску волос, тянущихся от груди к пупку, затем там же начинавших рост и становившихся всё гуще и гуще, длиннее. Живот плоский, отметил он про себя. Если бы не уродливый шрам, какой-то рваный, то Лесуга можно было бы назвать великолепным.

Воин, судя по всему. Шрам — украшение, а не уродство, пристыдил себя Рик и поднял голову.

— Ничего, я-а-а… — Опять рывок. Перту не терпелось получить ответ. На этот раз тот потянул собеседника на себя, отчего тела соприкоснулись. — Да я читать не умею! — не выдержал Рик, чувствуя, как щёки полыхают.

Ведь не смог не заметить член, довольно внушительный, невзирая на то, что пребывал в спокойном, а не возбуждённом, состоянии. Крайняя плоть полностью закрыла головку. А вот яички, поджавшиеся от холода, показались маленькими, сморщенными.

Перт ослабил хватку, хотя руку не убрал.

— Лж’шь, — вышло похоже на шипение. — Тот, кт’ н’ умеет, н’ б’рёт.

— Нет! — пискнул Рик. — Я и книги-то редко видел, не то что в руках держал, — голос дрогнул. Не хватало, чтобы перт решил, будто он пытается давить на жалость.

Наконец тот отпустил его. Рик потёр нывшее запястье.

— Лж’вый м’ленький тр’с! — Лесуг развернулся и встал спиной. Рик вытаращился. «Боги мои!» — ужаснулся он, завидев поперечные полосы. — Убир’йся отс’да, п’ка я д’брый.

Вот как, секли плетями, значит, причём часто. Кожа изуродована, местами шрамы перечёркивали и крепкие ягодицы, и мощные бёдра, густо поросшие волосами.

Что-то нечеловеческое было в облике. Рик был готов опять поверить — перед ним всё же Лесуг. Вдобавок тому какое-то звериное чутьё дало понять, что записи в чужих руках. Он было поплёлся со двора, когда осенило…

Уйти — и не попытаться отстоять собственную честность?

Разве это достойно рыцаря-лиаллонца, ко всему еще и Балмьярчика?

— Послушай! — Рик в два шага нагнал перта. — Я всего лишь искал трут, чтобы разжечь костёр! — Он положил руку на плечо и тут же отдёрнул, осознав, что жест — неприличный. — И вообще: если ты так боишься, что кто-то прочтёт, то, может, не стоило тащить к себе в дом первого встречного чужака и уж тем более — оставлять записи на видном месте! Убил бы меня, скормил Волчаку!

— В’лчак н’ жрёт п’даль! — огрызнулся Лесуг.

Рик закусил губу, сильно — почти до крови. Падаль, со слов охотника. Обидно звучит.

— Ладно, уйду! — Он выпрямил спину — ни дать ни взять юный воин-лиаллонец! — Тогда зачем ты притащил меня сюда?

Перт пригладил мокрые волосы.

— П’жалел. Юн’й, беспом’щный. — Краснота с лица пропала, похоже, взял себя в руки. — С’м п’нимаешь, зд’сь р’дко б’вают л’ди.

Вот оно что, истосковался по общению.

«Ну и шёл бы в деревню к какой-нибудь местной шлюшке!» — задумался Рик и пошёл прочь.

Со двора.

Из леса вообще.

Чтобы не видеть странного перта, не терпеть вспышки гнева.

— Ост’вайся! — окликнул тот.

Рик улыбнулся. Лесуг всего лишь склонен поддаваться гневу. Остаться? Теперь с радостью! Не нужно думать, чем поужинать и где устроиться на ночлег.

Возможно, перт решил разговорить гостя, придержать у себя, но это не помешает насладиться как ужином, так и сном.

Рик вошёл в дом, переступил через улёгшегося у двери Волчака и взял оставленный им же на столе мешочек с трутом.

Нужно сначала разжечь костёр, а уж затем — последовать примеру хозяина и вымыться.


	19. Глава XIX. Вещий сон

Вот как, значит. Выблядок Амейк решил отдать за земли безумного сына. Иной причины, чтобы угодить в карцер, Эрм не видел.

Темнота сводила с ума, а теснота не позволяла ни присесть, ни уж тем более — лечь. Вдобавок ведра нащупать не удалось, и он был вынужден сходить по нужде прямо на пол, отчего порой вступал босой ступнёй в собственное дерьмо.

Не исключено, подмешали что-то в еду, возможно, та была всего лишь тухлой, поэтому живот крутило и приходилось, охая, хвататься за него.

Крепкая деревянная, обитая металлом дверь не пропускала звуки.

Стояла тишина.

Эрм упёрся рукой в стену и невольно задумался, как себя ощущают слепоглухонемые люди, как они вообще умудряются сохранить рассудок, ведь им только остаётся скрести ногтями стену, чтобы хоть что-то чувствовать.

Ощущать то, что в теле есть жизнь.

И боль. Именно она доказывала, что не умер, поэтому Эрм царапал камень. Ногти обламывались — судя по всему, до мяса. Он сунул пальцы в рот. Так и есть: привкус крови. Выходит, содрал кожу.

Вероятно, Вигр именно так потерял рассудок — оказался в карцере на долгое время.

«В таком случае стоит пожалеть его», — неожиданно даже для себя рассудил Эрм.

Дожил до того, что жалеет насильника, который опустил его.

Жалость сводилась к тому, что хотелось Вигра убить — просто чтобы не мучился сам и не калечил других. Хорошо, если ему попадутся матёрые бандиты. А если паренёк вроде Рика или женщина?

Нет, о сыне лучше не думать. Если раньше была возможность узнать, не взыграла ли в нём совесть и не решил ли он сдаться, то сейчас её Эрм начисто лишился.

«Должно быть, переживает. Меня бы совесть загрызла, если бы в тюрьму сел невинный человек!» — рассудил он.

Только Рик — другой. Крови Эрма в нём ровно половина, остальное досталось от Дафьи. Вон как мечтал о Лиаллоне, как мать некогда о беззаботной жизни в замке. Он живёт грёзами, эту черту унаследовал не от отца.

Возможно, воображает, как в замок ворвались лиаллонцы, чтобы освободить Эрма.

Ну и пусть, это лучшее, что можно себе представить.

_Кинжал на груди, мечей громок звон,_   
_Далёко слыхать: «Храни Лиаллон!»_

Запел Эрм, чтобы хоть собственный голос, надтреснутый, хриплый, услышать. Можно говорить с самим собой, можно даже кричать. Вряд ли дверь пропустит звук наружу. Внутри-то ничего не слышно.

_Был воин — мертвец теперь, увы, я._   
_А ты, Лиаллон, хранил ли меня?_

— Тоже мне, поэт ёбанный! — прошипел Эрм.

Хотя гувернёр обучал его всему, в том числе и тому, как рифмовать, но на стихосложение никогда не тянуло. Если бы был музыкальный слух, как у посещавших замок отца бардов, то умение пригодилось бы. Но Эрм не умел различить, настроен ли инструмент или расстроен. Он не понимал долгую возню музыкантов, что-то подкручивавших, натягивавших струны… Играли бы и развеивали тоску, но нет же, приходилось долго тосковать в ожидании…

По-видимому, Эрм умирает. Вон как жизнь проносится в памяти. И сожаление, что не набрался смелости и не пришёл к отцу — наверняка постаревшему, с серебристой кудрявой головой. У Балмьяров седина появлялась рано.

«Ой, что это?» — спросил маленький Эрм и дотронулся до отметины у матери на затылке. Та вздрогнула и спешно закрыла волосами багровое пятно на шее.

Он вздрогнул.

Почему эти воспоминания не одолели раньше? Тогда, пожалуй, в голове что-то зашевелилось бы. Ведь Рик унаследовал родимое пятно от своей бабушки, увы, рано умершей — настолько рано, что Эрм с трудом вспомнил её лицо, доброе и милое.

Теперь сомнения окончательно отпали.

Он улыбнулся и почувствовал, как по щеке из единственного глаза скатилась слеза.

На этот раз от счастья. Лорьян, его отец, не сможет усомниться в родстве, ведь явно целовал отметину богов на шее жены. Эрм помнил, насколько чувствительно это место к ласкам, видно, поэтому мать стыдилась его и делала такие причёски, чтобы закрыть от чужих взглядов. Даже сын увидел однажды и то случайно.

— Поверь, отец, прошу, ведь он похож на меня… и на тебя тоже. Не гони его, внука родного! — взмолился Эрм и замолчал.

Лучше поостеречься. Кто знает? Если Амейку станет ведомо, что у Лорьяна Балмьяра появился внук, то, по всей вероятности, он из пропахшей перебродившим вином кожи вон вылезет, чтобы догнать Рика и притащить сюда. А уж здесь…

Нет, не догонит. Тот далеко, хочется верить в это.

Новый приступ боли в животе заставил согнуться — да так, что Эрм треснулся головой о стену. Проклятые тюремщики! Кормят невесть чем, потом, как пить дать, будут насмехаться и язвить, дескать, Балмьярчик, сын паладина, жалкий, униженный и обосранный, вынужден стоять в собственном дерьме.

 

***

 

Всё же насколько приятно смыть с себя грязь и пот, хоть и ледяной водой, бившей прямо из-под земли!

Рик сидел на бережке и плескался, когда услышал шаги. Он дёрнулся и съёжился.

— Эк, ст’снит’льний к’кой! — хохотнул перт. — В’т, я з’лу пр’нёс. Вс’ко св’жее б’дет. — Он поставил глиняный горшочек на землю.

Моется, значит, даже золу запаривает. Чистоплотность охотника порадовала Рика.

— Спасибо, и так не знаю, как отблагодарить за доброту! — Он встал во весь рост и улыбнулся.

После опустил голову и поёжился, поймав пристальный взгляд карих глаз. Перт бесстыдно осмотрел его с головы до ног, и хмыкнул.

Рик отвернулся.

Надо же, рассматривал его пах. Неудивительно, вряд ли охотнику часто доводилось развлекаться с кем-то в постели.

«На безрыбье и рыбу раком!» — вспомнилась переделанная присказка.

Ну что ж, не привыкать. Разом больше, разом меньше — разницы никакой.

— З’йца я в’потрошил. — Перт набрал воды в котелок. — С т’бя — п’чистить ов’щи!

Теперь женской работой вынуждает заниматься. Видать, решил, что Рик — девица. Тот возражать не стал, наоборот, захотел помочь. Костерок разжёг, но этого ой как мало. Да и вдвоём готовить куда легче, чем одному. Казалось, желудок скрутился в трубочку и голодно ныл, давая понять, что нужно бы чем-то заполнить пустое нутро.

— Я скоро, — пообещал Рик и зачерпнул пригоршню золы.

Так делала мать: заливала золу кипящей водой. Было ощущение, будто Рик не уходил и оказался на берегу реки. Пока лето, можно было дать волю, ведь зимой быть чистым куда труднее. Смоченная водой тряпка — вот и всё удовольствие. А уж о том, чтобы вымыть волосы, приходилось мечтать до поздней весны.

Поэтому Рик наклонил голову и щедро плеснул зольного месива на макушку, затем потёр. Проклятые кудри так запутались, что приходилось драть их пальцами, и это заняло немало времени.

Наверняка вода вскипела, пока он возился с шевелюрой.

«Состричь бы наголо!» — позлился Рик.

Здесь, в лесу, возни с лысиной куда меньше.

— Н’ взд’май! — раздался окрик. Проклятье, следит за ним, что ли? Рик вздрогнул и повернулся. Так и есть: перт стоял, скрестив руки. Ворот грубой камизы разошёлся и обнажил кусок груди, поросший тёмными волосами. — Д’лго в’зишься, в’да к’пит!

Рик тряхнул головой и отжал пряди.

— Это труднее, чем я думал, — признался он.

— Л’дно, п’могу, — решил перт и подошёл к нему. — Сп’ну п’тру.

Спину? Он и так слишком близко — до неприличия. Рик закрыл глаза и закусил губу. Перт откинул его волосы с шеи, довольно ласково. Очевидно, набрал пригоршню золы, потому что начал размазывать, довольно сильно. Но приятно. Кровь разбежалась по уставшим мышцам. Сильные руки спустились ниже — к пояснице, затем…

— Не надо! — взмолился Рик, когда почувствовал прикосновение к ягодицам. — Дальше сам справлюсь.

— К’к зн’ешь. — Лесуг поставил горшок на землю и удалился.

Тем лучше.

Не стоило думать, будто кругом одни мужеложцы. Вдруг перт не имел в виду ничего плохого. Он ведь не юнец и поди видал не одно голое тело, даже сам тряс перед Риком голыми яйцами. Стыда явно начисто лишён.

Только как же он оказался на этих землях?

Гадать пустое, ответ в его записях, только Рику не суждено об этом узнать.

«Но ведь… Проклятье, он умеет и читать, и писать — делать то, что не дозволено простолюдину!» — осенила догадка.

Вряд ли в Пертии обучали крестьян грамоте, получается, Лесуг — выходец из знатного сословия.

Тогда почему живёт почти дикарём?

Всякое могло быть. Несладко ему пришлось, судя по шрамам. Скорее всего, был вынужден покинуть родину, возможно — предал соратников, как некогда Эрдан Дэерон. Разве что в отличие от последнего, неприязни не вызывал, скорее наоборот — сочувствие.

Рик размазал остатки золы по телу, затем сполоснул горшок, набрал воды и стал себя поливать. Мышцы спины дёрнулись от ледяного потока, по телу пробежала дрожь, но приятная.

«Вытереться бы!» — подумалось Рику.

Но нечем, придётся обсыхать и напяливать на себя грязные вонючие тряпки. Казалось, усилия сойдут на нет, когда он наденет старьё, которое постирать нет возможности.

Но некуда деваться, и так придётся думать, где разжиться одеждой, ведь лето однажды закончится. Охотиться Рик не приучен, выделывать шкуры — тоже. Значит, умрёт от холода, если до этого не подохнет от голода.

«Тряпка!» — прозвучало в ушах оскорбление.

Дан словно не помер.

Поговаривали, будто дух убиенного порой преследовал убийцу. Сейчас Рик был готов поверить в это. Он тряхнул головой, чтобы вода поскорее стекла, и оделся.

Слюны было не просто много, а очень много — настолько, что Рик едва успевал сглатывать. Пока варился бульон, он чистил овощи. От котелка шёл дивный мясной аромат.

Морковка готова, осталось нарезать её соломкой, как это делала мать…

— В’ин, — хохотнул перт. Рик непонимающе уставился на него. — К’нжалом ч’стишь, к’к в’ин.

Вот оно что. Ведь даже не заметил, чем именно снимает кожуру. Вряд ли этим оружием кого-то убили, небось Жерт выковал и хранил для себя или не успел продать. Возможно, заказчику оно не понравилось.

Даже если убили, то… Не убийце же брезговать.

Рик поднёс дощечку к котлу и бросил нарезанные овощи. От лука защипало глаза. Перт накрыл котелок крышкой и пошевелил уголья, чтобы затухающий огонь окончательно не погас.

Скорее бы сварился, мысленно взмолился Рик и опять сглотнул слюну под ехидный смешок охотника.

— Ск’ро, — утешил тот, обошёл кострище и уселся на корточки, затем уставился на пламя. — П’думал, т’бе л’чше вар’ное, х’тя вк’снее, ’сли з’печь.

Рик вздрогнул и посмотрел на собеседника — прямо на крючковатый нос.

— Ты слишком много знаешь обо мне, — заметил он. — Появился, когда я книгу взял, хотя видеть этого не мог; догадался, что я хочу состричь волосы. Кто ты, Лесуг?

Он настолько свыкся с данным охотнику именем, что казалось, будто тот всю жизнь носил именно это, а не иное. Тот оторвался от созерцания языков пламени, густые чёрные брови поползли вверх.

— К’к? Л’шуг? — расхохотался он и покачал головой. — Гл’по, но… Мн’ нр’вится!

Лежавший у плетня пёс поднял голову. Наверное, его хозяин редко смеялся — настолько, что удивил даже собаку. Рика поразил громогласный искренний хохот.

Нравится. Значит, имя другое, пертское. Лучше не знать какое, ведь больше не доведётся побывать в этом лесу. Охотник, приютивший на ночь и готовивший то, что может принять больной желудок гостя, но не то, что любил сам… Будто Лесуг, который счёл Рика достойным.

В жизни должна случиться хоть одна сказка, лучше в неё поверить, чем выпытывать никому не нужную правду. Лучше думать, что некогда приснился сон, добрый, подаривший надежду и уверенность, что достоин куда большего, чем имеет.

— Н’т, я об’чный ох’тник-п’рт. — Вот и всё, сказка развеялась, будто дым над костром. — Я б’ сд’х, ’сли бы н’ п’дмеч’л всё.

Возможно, не признаётся. Всё возможно, только сказочность смазалась.

Ну и пусть. Перт подцепил палочкой крышку и всыпал какие-то травы: коренья, листья и даже засушенные цветы.

Будто зелье варил, а не суп.

Теперь запах стоял такой, что даже Волчак не выдержал и подошёл к котлу. И это было странно, если учесть, что во дворике валялись кости — наверняка охотник угостил любимца заячьими потрохами.

— Что ты добавил? — обеспокоился Рик.

Карие глаза весело сверкнули.

— Пр’правы, — пояснил охотник. — Мы, п’рты, оч’нь их л’бим. Р’стут в л’бом л’су. Вы, кн’хи, т’пчете их н’гами. М’лочь, а н’сколько м’няется вк’с.

Если бы Рик хоть что-то знал о пертах, то, возможно, сказка бы для него стала явью. Сейчас ему казалось, будто он вовлечён в обряд зельеварения. Не может простое блюдо так вкусно пахнуть, ой не может!

Рик сидел на бревне, скрестив ноги и устроив руки на бедре. Всего-то из приправ он знал укроп, ну и соль, которая бывала в его семье очень редко, но с которой вкус пищи менялся. Главное, не переборщить, иначе есть потом нельзя.

Ничто так не тянулось, как ожидание. Хотелось подпрыгнуть, когда перт наконец снял крышку и опустил большую деревянную ложку, зачерпнул и, подув, попробовал.

— Г’тово, — заключил он и поднёс ложку ко рту Рика.

Будто ребёнку маленькому. Тот открыл рот и отхлебнул. Горячее варево обожгло десну. Ну и пусть. Прекрасный вкус не испортить такой мелочью. Тепло разлилось по внутренностям, захотелось ещё.

— Как вкусно, м-м-м, — заурчал Рик, будто довольный кот.

Охотник улыбнулся. Давно стемнело, но Рик не мог припомнить подобную ночь — в лесу, у костра.

Этот вкус он никогда не забудет.

Как и странного перта, которому сам дал имя, удивительно подходящее. Более того, тому понравилось.

Рик едва не вырвал миску из рук охотника. Горячая капля попала на ногу, мгновенно пропитала ткань и обожгла колено. Он с трудом удержался, чтобы не дёрнуться и окунул ложку.

Перт, казалось, не был голоден, во всяком случае, неспешно ел. Рик же прихлёбывал, стонал от удовольствия. Миска быстро опустела, и он, никого не стесняясь, зачерпнул из котелка ещё.

Добавка далась куда тяжелее, куски зайчатины показались жёсткими, но Рик ел, чтобы набить желудок. Ел и ёжился от пристального взгляда.

— Почему не ешь? — спросил он. — Вкусно же!

— Для т’бя вк’сно, п’тому чт’ вп’рвые, — заключил перт. — Еда — не п’стельные ут’хи. Пр’едается.

Рик сник.

Ну вот, начались намёки.

Лесуг почувствовал, что он из тех, с кем можно позабавиться, скоротать долгую ночь? Что он грязный, прогнивший насквозь мужелюб, который?.. Нет, об Эрме лучше не думать. Не проспать бы, встать на рассвете и найти дорогу к замку, а там уже пробиться к Лорьяну Балмьяру.

— Н’ х’чешь — н’ ешь, — произнёс перт. — В’лчак д’ест.

Действительно, насытился. Рик поставил тарелку у бревна — у волчьей морды. Лесуг прав, лучше не переедать, опять может стошнить, и все усилия пройдут напрасно.

Перт отставил посуду и поднялся. Рик последовал его примеру — после ужина глаза начали слипаться. Он пошёл к дому. Отчего-то ноги подкашивались, будто он враз опьянел.

Может, приправы странные?

— Чем ты?.. — он не успел закончить вопрос. Перт взял его под руку, втолкнул в дом, подвёл к лежанке и усадил.

— Эт’ вс’го лишь пр’правы, — оправдался он. Крышка ларя скрипнула.

Рик удобно устроился на шкурах, прижался к стене и крепко закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон.

 

***

 

Эрм знал — погибнет. Мёртвые восстали, чтобы отомстить уцелевшему лиаллонцу, которого занесло на Тленное поле. Их пустые глазницы смотрелись провалами на черепе.

Их было много. Лошадиные копыта взрывали землю, поднимали клубы пыли.

— Давай, Волк! — Эрм похлопал коня по холке и развернул. Тот заржал и встал на дыбы, едва не сбросив всадника.

Если бы Эрм не успел отпустить поводья и обнять лошадиную шею, то рухнул бы на землю и погиб, растоптанный множеством копыт.

Волк ржал, пятился, но не думал разворачиваться, а ведь перты всё ближе — настолько, что земля трясётся и стоит оглушающий грохот. Эрм знал — не сбежит на своих двоих, слезать с коня — глупо, поэтому крепко держался в седле.

«Ну же, миленький!» — мысленно молил он Волка. Тот не сдвинулся.

Точно дал знать: «Посмотри!»

Эрм пригляделся.

Дыхание спёрло, когда он увидел, кто возглавляет отряд. Туника была настолько грязной, что нереально различить кинжал, вышитый на ней, а лицо… Потемневшее, вспухшее. Вместо глаза — разодранное веко. Жидкая русая бородёнка…

Эрдан Дэерон, проклятый предатель! Даже после смерти не успокоился и ведёт отряд таких же не упокоенных, как сам. Волк ржал, метался, но не слушался ни команд, ни поводьев. Эрму хотелось зажмурить единственный глаз и приготовиться к смерти, но и этого он сделать не смог.

Точно кто-то вынуждал смотреть.

Перты приблизились — настолько, что Эрм учуял запах, едкий, сладковатый. Так смердели разлагающиеся тела. Он вынул меч из ножен и было собрался погибнуть в неравном бою, когда…

Эрдан Дэерон кубарем свалился с лошади. В груди торчала стрела, от него пошёл дым, и тряпка, грязная, рваная, укрывавшая грудь, затлела огнём.

Кто-то выпустил горящую стрелу.

Но кто?

Эрм нашёл в себе силы повернуть голову.

И увидеть, как человек, одетый в лёгкую кожаную кирасу, которую так любили пертские лучники, развернул вороного коня и ускакал. Напоследок тот обернулся. Ничем не примечательное лицо, отметил Эрм, заросшее тёмной бородой.

Разве что нос крючковатый, запоминающийся.

Дверь скрипнула, и Эрм вздрогнул, отчего тело отозвалось болью.

Он так и уснул, привалившись лбом к стене. Усталость взяла своё, невзирая на положение, жалкое, неудобное. Хоть бы сон хороший привиделся, а не кошмар… Хотя нет, хороший. Неизвестный перт пришёл на выручку, предал своих же сородичей, наверное.

«Храни тебя Лиаллон!» — послал ему молитву Эрм.

Сон должен что-то означать.

В карцер ворвался воздух — тюремно-затхлый, но свежий по сравнению с тем, что было.

— Фу-у! — протянул тюремщик. — Ребята, он ещё и обосрался!

— Н-да, придётся заставить его помыться. — Эрм узнал этот голос. Бурт, очевидно. — Вовремя пришли. Утром князь пожелал его видеть. Не тащить же его туда, обдристанного!

Помыться? Да с радостью! Живот перестало крутить, понос прекратился.

— Выходи! — рявкнул кто-то из стражей.

Не нужно было родиться дураком, чтобы понять — он обращался к пленнику. Эрм медленно, насколько позволяли затёкшие конечности, развернулся, окинул взглядом людей в одинаковых кольчугах и не без облегчения покинул карцер. Раз выпал шанс размяться, то не стоило им пренебрегать. А уж вымыться — тем более.

«Шейервейский будто на пир позвал!» — сравнил Эрм. Ещё и тряпки другие дадут, чтобы не оскорбить взор князя пропитанной дерьмом одеждой.

Его мало волновало, о чём тот желает побеседовать.

Куда сильнее занимало, что же означает кошмар и кто тот перт-лучник.

Изредка, но Эрм видел вещие сны.


	20. Глава XX. Вьюнок в капельках крови

Почему-то стало трудно дышать из-за тяжести на груди. Рик нащупал руку, большую, волосатую.

Проклятье, неужели?..

Он даже не повернул голову. Это было ни к чему. Кроме перта, некому прижать к стене, вдобавок кажется…

Рик сместил пальцы с ладони на собственный живот, голый.

«Может, котт задрался», — понадеялся он и провёл ладонью до паха. Густые волоски дали понять — он голый, будто новорождённый ребёнок.

Получается, проклятый охотник подмешал травы, чтобы он отключился. Неизвестно, что тот сотворил с бессознательным телом.

Рик, прижатый к стене, согнул ноги в коленях и поёрзал задом. Вроде не саднит, хотя это ещё ничего не значит. Болело после «забав» с Эрданом, с Эрмом же было иначе. С последним хотелось повторить, пока не выяснилось, что они одной крови.

Только после этого всё равно хотелось повторить.

Щёки Рика вспыхнули. Ну вот, опять унижение и постыдные мысли. Перт поступил ничуть не лучше Эрдана Дэерона хотя бы потому, что взял своё без согласия. Рик упёрся локтями и попытался сесть.

— М-м-м, — промычал охотник, — чт’ т’бе н’ймётся?

Он сел. Тёмные спутанные волосы забавно встопорщились после сна, глаза припухли и превратились в щёлочки.

Рик закусил губу и с ужасом отметил, что перт тоже голый.

Выходит, всё было.

Мерзавец! Влепить бы оплеуху, только охотник перехватит руку, он куда сильнее подстилки-юнца, которого трахал сегодня ночью.

— Ты мог бы прямо сказать, чего хочешь, а не так… обманом! — не выдержал Рик, сел и пригладил растрёпанные кудри.

— О ч’м т’? — удивился перт.

Ещё и вид делает, будто не понимает, наглец, разозлился Рик, но вслух выдал:

— Ты нарочно подсыпал те травы, чтобы я провалился в сон, — он даже не спросил, но утвердил.

И вздрогнул, когда перт расхохотался, громко, искренне. Грудная клетка затряслась от смеха.

— Т’ р’шил, чт’ я т’бя в’ебал? — наконец смог спросить он. Поймав кивок в ответ, добавил: — Гл’пый м’льчишка. Гл’пый и н’ивный. Я с’м ел т’т суп.

— Тогда почему мы… Я-а… — Рик открыл рот, не решаясь продолжить.

— П’тому что’ тв’и тр’пки см’рдят, а я н’ л’блю сп’ть од’тым.

Рик поёрзал.

Не лжёт, похоже, рассудил он, ведь зад не болит и нет противного мерзкого чувства липкости, которую оставляло подсохшее семя.

Однако было стыдно, будто Рик ночью вытворял невесть что в беспамятстве.

— Почему я так крепко уснул, что не почувствовал, как ты меня раздел? — уточнил он.

— Т’ уст’л, — коротко ответил охотник и потянулся за одеждой. — Я кт’? Ж’вотное? — Видимо, разозлился, потому что верхняя губа задрожала, будто у зверя. Казалось, вот-вот — и зарычит.

Не зарычал, точнее, зарычал, но не он, а Волчак, спавший в углу. Тот точно почувствовал настроение хозяина и приготовился за обиду перегрызть горло.

— Прости, — исправился Рик и опустил голову.

Он вздрогнул, когда большая, похожая на медвежью лапу рука погладила кудри.

— П’нял, п’чему т’ сб’жал. З’метил, чт’ ты б’ишься н’винных пр’косновений, — произнёс перт. — Н’доело б’ть ун’женным.

Рик вздрогнул. В иное время он бы расплакался, но сейчас — не смог. Перт, скорее всего, умеет заглядывать в душу. Иного объяснения не нашлось.

После кивка охотник продолжил:

— М’жет, эт’ пр’вильно, — он натянул бельё, — н’ ч’сти н’ д’лает. Р’справляться с т’кими н’жно, т’гда н’кто н’ посм’ет пос’гать н’ зад.

Даже Волчак, казалось, начал презирать гостя, поэтому отвернулся. Щёки Рика вспыхнули.

— Я расправился, поэтому сбежал, — твёрдо тот произнёс. — Я убийца.

Ну вот, дожил то того, что признался полузнакомому человеку. Перт натянул штаны и сел рядом.

— М’лодец, — похвалил и похлопал рукой по голому плечу.

Странная похвала, учитывая то, что в тюрьме сидит невиновный. От неё не стало легче, наоборот, ком подкатил к горлу. Рик сморгнул выступившие слёзы.

— Никакой я не молодец! — Правда попросилась наружу, вспухла до таких размеров, что держать всё в себе стало невыносимо. — Знаешь Амейка Шейервейского? — Лесуг кивнул в ответ. — Так вот, в тюрьму упекли ни в чём не повинного человека — лиаллонца, который приехал, чтобы расправиться с тем мерзавцем, который… когда-то во время войны натворил дел и предал Орден. Он взял на себя вину, а я… Сил нет пойти с повинной! — Рик почти шепнул последние слова. Так и знал, сейчас перт начнёт презирать его ещё больше. — Поэтому я решил отправиться к Лорьяну Балмьяру и попросить о помощи, потому что… Этим делом должен заниматься Лиаллон, а не князь! — вспомнил он слова Эрма.

Всю правду не сказал, зато… Проклятье, не стоило упоминать войну. И кому? Перту, который наверняка в юности натворил дел!

Тот потёр лоб.

— Пр’датель… — шепнул охотник и задумался. Что-то вспомнил? — К’к, г’воришь, зв’ли?

— Эрдан Дэерон! — повторил Рик и выпрямил спину.

Вот оно, эхо войны. Он был наслышан, что события аукались спустя много лет. Что и говорить? Сам убедился, даже дважды — тогда, когда убивал, и сейчас.

Перт закусил губу.

— П’чему т’ п’зволил ему с’бя тр’гать?

Нате вам, Рик ещё и повинен в том, что над ним надругались.

— Потому что он… — не хотелось выкладывать правду, поэтому он солгал, — мой отец, — последние слова он шепнул.

Вздох, тяжёлый, вымученный. Перт, очевидно, попытался уложить в голове услышанное.

— П’нятно, отк’да стр’х. Н’ п’шёл, п’тому чт’ исп’гался за св’й з’д. Н’ мн’ т’бя с’дить, но… Т’ б’решься, х’тя н’ивно и п’-детски. Д’маешь, Л’рьян Б’лмьяр п’слушает? Он ст’рый, д’вно в отст’вке.

— Послушает, — возразил Рик, — потому что в тюрьме у Амейка Шейервейского — его сын!

Получилось громко, твёрдо, уверенно. И ведь даже не солгал! Чтобы что-то скрыть, можно сказать всего лишь часть правды.

Рик понял, что перт причастен к тем событиям. Но как и почему тот живёт в Кнехе? Почему не убрался домой, на родину?

— Ты знал Эрдана Дэерона, — уверенно произнёс он и поискал глазами одежду.

Перт покосился на него и полез в ларь.

— Зн’л, — произнёс он. — Г’ворил, чт’ д’рная з’тея. Ед’ножды пр’давший пр’даст ещ’ р’з. Т’лько кт’ м’ня п’слушает, пр’стого л’чника?

Ответил откровенностью на откровенность, и это польстило Рику. Тот подивился тесноте мира и странным прихотям богов, которые только и делали, что в последнее время сталкивали с участниками той войны.

Рик поднялся. Охотник вздрогнул, когда он погладил один из рубцов на спине.

— Тебя прогнали? — глупый вопрос. Рубцы не могли взяться из ниоткуда, а перты не прощали предательства.

Предателей — тоже, с какой бы стороны те ни пришли.

Перт покачал головой.

— Н’т, я б’л н’ кат’рге — д’ тех п’р, п’ка в’ш кн’зь н’ ж’нился н’ М’лии Т’лчак. Она п’требовала, чт’бы пл’нных отп’стили… Мн’ ж’зни в П’ртии н’ было бы. Л’рьян Б’лмьяр п’зволил ост’ться.

Вот оно что, дедушка Рика сжалился.

Сжалился ли?

Небось, Лорьяну Балмьяру было выгодно держать на своих землях охотника, похоже — и егеря. Прекрасный лучник, тот явно не давал спуску браконьерам, забредшим в лес.

Рик вздрогнул, когда осознал, что стоит голый, ещё и бесстыдно прикасается к чужой испещрённой шрамами спине. Нужно одеться хотя бы в рваное вонючее тряпьё.

— На! — Охотник выпрямился и сунул в руки гостя вещи. — В’лики, н’ вс’ же л’чше тв’его б’рахла. П’завтракаем — и я пр’вожу.

Это было странно: охотник-перт, приютивший незнакомого паренька, его доброта.

Пожалуй, стоит поверить, что в мире есть добрые люди.

Даже перты.

Когда-то детское воображение рисовало их безобразными, со сморщенными лицами, приплюснутым носом и огромными зубами — животными, не знающими сожаления. Теперь Рик смог воочию увидеть человека, живого, из плоти и крови, тёплого, исстрадавшегося, но не сломавшегося.

Штаны оказались велики, гульфик болтался едва ли не между коленями, а паголенки пришлось закатать, как и рукава непомерно большой рубашки. Должно быть, Рик выглядел нелепо, но как же приятно на теле ощущение чистой одежды, пусть даже не новой!

Туфли нашлись в углу, как и поясок с ножнами.

«Волк бы так нашёлся!» — понадеялся Рик.

Пешком, надо полагать, придётся долго идти. Возможно, удастся упросить извозчика-путешественника подбросить, но далеко не все люди готовы задаром помогать.

— Не знаю, как тебя благодарить, — шепнул Рик.

Охотник выпрямился и посмотрел на него.

— Н’ н’жно, — всего-то ответил. — Мн’ т’скливо, а ты… Н’ сд’ёшься. Ув’жаю т’ких л’дей.

 

***

 

Хоть что-то хорошее произошло за всё это время. Этим «хорошим» стала тряпка и ведро с водой. Эрму было нелегко вымыть ноги, зад, а про спину следовало забыть. Кожа будто вбирала драгоценную влагу. Он, сидя на корточках, исхитрился и зачерпнул пригоршню, затем жадно выпил, ощупал изрядно отросшую щетину.

Щетину, даже не бороду.

Значит, ой как мало времени прошло.

Он взглянул на пах. Синяк на мошонке едва начал желтеть.

— Хватит. И так уже чистый, — заключил Бурт. — Князь не может ждать вечность.

Князь не может ждать вечность, мысленно повторил Эрм.

Зато он — может. Когда дни тянутся, словно года, времени более чем достаточно. Только стража не позволит испытать хоть крупицу радости. Вода и относительно чистая — старую тряпку разорвали — одежда — вот что стало для Эрма верхом блаженства. Он протёр лицо мокрыми ладонями и в неге закрыл единственный глаз.

— Глянь-ка, уже сдурел. Улыбается! — заметил кто-то из стражей.

«Ну ещё бы! Вам, разожравшимся Амейковым цепным псам неведомо, что значит ценить крупицы счастья. Вы, сытые, довольные, натрахавшиеся, никогда не узнаете того восторга, какой я испытал, когда на белых цветках вьюнка появились капельки, но не росы — крови. Вражьей крови!» — позлорадствовал Эрм.

На Тленном поле было много цветов. Подкованные лошадиные копыта взрывали землю, отчего красота быстро превращалась в грязь.

Но тот цветок, окроплённый кровью павшего перта, Эрм не смог забыть. С той поры у него появился собственный символ войны — безобидный с виду вьюнок.

Эрм поднялся с корточек, едва не упав, и замер. В ушах зазвенело, голова резко закружилась. Сказался голод, по всей верятности.

Только сознание не хватало потерять. И кому? Ему, крепкому зрелому мужику, а не девице во время лунных дней.

Эрм зажмурился и резко открыл глаз. Помогло, стало легче.

— Веселер, сними кандалы, — скомандовал Бурт. — Не трясти же ему голыми яйцами перед князем. Ну, смелее! Не сбежит.

Верно, не сбежит, потому что не сможет. Попытаться всегда можно, вероятно, Эрма убьют…

Нет. Не позволят, не стоит даже думать об этом. Накажут — да, не исключено, что растянут да исполосуют спину. Все начинают с плетей, палачи бьют до тех пор, пока покрасневшая кожа не лопнет, а после — снова бьют, стараясь попасть по ранам. Это Эрм знал.

Только вряд ли Рик добрался. Ведь времени-то прошло всего ничего, как выяснилось. Вчерашняя надежда, что пришли вести от отца, развеялась, точно туман днём над Дымной Дратвой.

Следовательно, что-то другое.

Эрм молча смотрел, как кандалы разжались. Кожа под ними покраснела и раззуделась. Лёгкость показалась непривычной. Теперь можно развести руки в стороны, но лучше не рисковать. Стражники могут истолковать это как угодно. Хотелось узнать, что задумал Шейервейский. Он принял хламиду из грубой ткани, похожую на ту, что была на нём до этого, и продел голову через прорезь для шеи, затем сунул руки в дыры.

Готово. Сейчас он почувствует прохладу металла, который остыл, пока он одевался. Кандалы снова начнут натирать кожу, а пот добавит пощипывания и зуд.

Так и вышло. Эрм не сопротивлялся, только безвольно опустил руки, когда ощутил тяжесть цепи. Стражники о чём-то переговаривались, по-видимому, о нём болтали, но он не вслушивался.

Определенно, они правы. Эрм потерял рассудок, может, умер, поэтому появилось безразличие ко всему.

— Сколько раз повторять?! Иди! — Толчок в спину дал понять, что ему уже приказывали двигаться, но он не услышал.

Появилось ощущение, будто ноги не принадлежат хозяину. Тот не чувствовал ни холод каменного пола, ни тяжесть оков. Хорошо, хоть послушались, и Эрм пошёл за Буртом.

Стражники вышли из крохотной комнатушки, судя по всему, банной и направились в сторону уже знакомой двери. Заключённые приникли к прутьям, глядя на хоть какое-то подобие развлечения, Вигр нечленораздельно замычал и потряс прутья.

— А ну, уймись! — прикрикнул Бурт. — Будет тебе развлечение, если князь прикажет!

От этих слов Эрм не сразу смог вдохнуть. Его — к Вигру? Всё возможно. Не привыкать уже.

Вот оно — безразличие.

Тиша не было видно. Эрм усмехнулся, надеясь, что удушение для молодого наглеца не прошло даром, что тот зализывает раны. Лучше бы убил, жаль, не получилось.

Бурт открыл дверь и отошёл в сторону, затем жестом дал понять, чтобы пленник прошёл первым. Тот не заставил себя ждать.

Как думал Эрм, Амейк Шейервейский уже пришёл, как в прошлый раз, восседал за столом и поедал хлеб с мёдом. Не обошлось без большой чашки, без неё князь теперь вовсе не обойдётся.

Вот кому грозит мучительная смерть. Эрм в прошлый раз приметил, что у Амейка ужасные зубы. Вспомнились слова лекаря: у больных, страдающих мочеизнурением, отгнивают ноги…

Словно вернулся тот день, разве что князь сменил котт на другой, синий, расшитый серебряной нитью, и нацепил на голову тоненький обруч с вправленной в него бирюзой.

Эрм облизал сухие — пригоршни воды оказалось очень мало — губы, глядя, как князь пьёт. Двойной подбородок дёргался, когда тот глотал. Амейк поставил кружку, выдохнул и жестом потребовал налить ещё.

— Хочешь пить? — с ехидной ухмылкой спросил он. Возможно, если бы не тот глоток, Эрм бы бросился к столу — настолько быстро, насколько позволили скованные ноги. — Хорошее самообладание. Или… — князь нахмурился, — я чего-то не знаю? — Он посмотрел куда-то за спину пленника. — Поили?

— Нет, — солгал Бурт.

Князь вздохнул и потянулся к тарелке, затем снял кусочек хлеба… Эрм моргнул и присмотрелся. Нет, не мёд. Рот предательски наполнился слюной, в животе заурчало и скрутило от боли.

— Ладно, попробуем по-другому. Хочешь? — Амейк протянул пленнику кусок хлеба. — Паштет из гусиной печени. Сегодня зарубили гусака, и повар…

Знает, ублюдок, на что надавить. Очевидно, сам князь приказал не кормить пленника, потому что захотел сыграть на примитивных — это заморское слово Эрм не любил — чувствах. Он знал, как человека превратить в животное, наверняка то, что Вигр стал таким, — его заслуга.

«Кто же ты такой?» — мелькнула мысль. В памяти всплыл образ дикаря с рассечённой губой и горящими безумными глазами.

Зверь, не иначе.

Возможно, Вигр — человек знатного рода или сгинувший без вести прекрасный воин.

Возможно, у него осталась семья — жена, дети.

Возможно…

Эрм не додумал и неосознанно сделал шаг вперёд. Цепь звякнула, когда он протянул руки.

Толчок заставил опомниться, а боль в коленях вернула разум туда, где ему положено быть — в голову.

— Солгали! — Амейк хохотнул и откусил. Прожевав, продолжил: — В первую очередь хочется утолить жажду. Нарушили распоряжение, напоили, — надкусил, — но ладно, это простительно. Я понял, что ты — примитивное животное, Эрмьерн Балмьярчик!

Смех, гадкий, режущий уши, и ненавистное слово всколыхнули затаившуюся злобу. Эрм поднялся неожиданно быстро, сделал шаг в сторону князя и замахнулся сжатыми в кулаки сведёнными руками. Конечно, ударить ему не позволили. Пинок сапогом в бок — и он свалился на каменный пол. Ушибленное плечо и бок заныли. Это мелочи. Главное — не сломать кости.

— Ублюдок! — Тычок пресловутым сапогом в поясницу.

— Прекратить самосуд! — Амейк Шейервейский ударил кулаком по столу и встал. Когда стражники затихли, подошёл и добавил: — Плохо ведёшь себя, Эрмьерн Балмьярчик, — поцокал языком, — очень плохо. Чую, неделю тебя терпеть — проблем не оберёшься. Поэтому я решил… куда скорее передать вести Балмьяру, чем твой любовник.

Эрм не пошевелился и молча рассмотрел туфли из мягкой кожи, удобные, скроенные так, чтобы не жали ступню.

Из чего явствует, что князевы ноги уже болят.

Эрм поднял голову и посмотрел снизу вверх.

— Туфли, — хрипло хохотнул он. — Гниёшь, хотя смерть ещё не наступила.

Он знал: князь не плюнет, не пнёт — не опустится до такого. Но оскорбится, такие слова не могут его не задеть.

— Кто бы говорил, — парировал Амейк. — Гниёшь здесь ты. Но… — он поднял руку вверх, — не волнуйся, мой гонец доставит палец твоему папаше так скоро, что он не успеет даже начать гнить!

Так и знал, подумалось Эрму. Его подхватили под руки и поставили на ноги. Он было поднял руки, но даже не взглянул на них.

Незачем смотреть. Нечего запоминать. Гораздо лучше — смириться и привыкнуть.

А ещё лучше — взглянуть в лицо страху.

Недоброго вида лысый мужчина повертел в руке топор. Палач, догадался Эрм. Тот деловито оправил сбившийся набок передник.

— Приступайте! — Эрм посмотрел в сторону Амейка. Тот сидел в кресле, заложив ногу за ногу, и держал в руке кружку.

Кто-то подтолкнул к плахе.


	21. Глава XXI. Полуправда

Эрм даже не почувствовал боли, только вздрогнул от удара топором по плахе. Он не позволил себе зажмуриться и видел, как палец упал на пол, а из изувеченной кисти потекла кровь, которую принялось впитывать дерево, будто жадный ненасытный кровопийца.

Культя заныла позже, когда к ране прикоснулась тряпица.

Когда изувеченный палец окунули в кипящее бузиновое масло, Эрм не смог сдержать крик.

— Тоже мне, лиаллонец, — уколол палач, — ревёт, будто баба.

Эрм даже слёз не почувствовал. Только когда капля скатилась с лица и расплылась мокрым пятнышком на хламиде, понял это.

— Рад за тебя. Бесчувственным куда легче… живётся! — последнее слово он выдохнул.

Палач недобро взглянул на него и сжал губы.

— Радуйся, что я не приказал тебя кастрировать. За мужеложство! — вмешался Амейк Шейервейский и припал к кружке. Напившись, добавил: — Думаю, достаточно утех с Вигром!

Знал, значит, ублюдочная тварь.

— Тебе самому хуй нужен только для того, чтобы ссать! При мочеизнурении не до баб, я уверен! — Эрм решился это озвучить. Всё равно Амейк не отдаст приказ убить его, пока не получит вожделенный кусок земли Лорьяна Балмьяра.

Тот засмеялся, отпил и поперхнулся. Подскочивший слуга постучал по спине.

— Как всё банально! Ты пытаешься вывести меня из себя. Зря! — Амейк поцокал языком. — Замечу, из тебя вышел бы прекрасный лекарь. Вон как определил, чем я болен. Не по той стезе пошёл, ой не по той! — покачал он головой. — Хотя… — поднял вверх палец. Крупный изумруд сверкнул в свете свечи, — не обязательно, что культя заживёт так, как надо. Сначала начнёт гнить, потом заражение крови, постоянная лихорадка и бред… И смерть! — вытаращил глаза.

Теперь боль стала сильной — почти невыносимой, повязка полностью пропиталась сукровицей и намертво прилипла к ране.

Ничего, это можно пережить, рассудил Эрм, и не такое случалось. Одного пальца лишился — осталось девять. Те, что на ногах, — не в счёт.

Амейк протянул палачу шкатулочку, резную, инкрустированную перламутром. С почестями намеревался доставить «подарок» Лорьяну Балмьяру — да с такими, что кого угодно может хватить сердечный приступ. Эрм молча понаблюдал, как кусок его плоти уложили на вишнёвый бархат.

Чтобы кровь была незаметной.

— Красиво лежит, — сделал вывод князь, когда получил шкатулку назад. Он поднялся со стула и подошёл к пленнику. — Полюбуйся. Мало что в жизни бывает столь омерзительно-прекрасным, — улыбнулся он.

Он был прав — гнилые пеньки зубов и дорогая одежда представляли собой гадкое зрелище.

— Если доведёшь моего отца до смерти, земли точно не получишь! — позлорадствовал Эрм и хрипло рассмеялся. В лицо князю, а не глядя в шкатулку.

От нового приступа боли смех сменился протяжным стоном — палач не зевал и сжал сильными пальцами культю. Болел мизинец, ой как болел. Болеть будет и тогда, когда — если — рана заживёт. В лазарет угодило довольно много раненых в ту войну. Эрм наслушался и плача, и стонов, и жалоб несчастных, у кого невыносимо болела та конечность, которой не было.

Фантомная боль — так называл лекарь, он же утверждал, что она у калек — на всю жизнь. Можно с ней свыкнуться, но в покое она не оставит.

— Паладина — до смерти? — Амейк сделал вид, будто удивился. — Как хорошо, что мой сын не подался в Лиаллон, хотя лелеял мечту. Вырос, поумнел и… — махнул рукой, — понял, что отстаивать нужно в первую очередь своё, а не целовать Великокняжескую за… туфли и расшаркиваться. Да и… Женщин там нет. Вот скажи: ты потому на парнишку полез, что старые привычки взяли верх?

Эрма разобрал смех — отнюдь не от веселья.

— Я не смог не воспользоваться тем, что сынок грязного предателя влюбился в меня, — солгал он. — И ведь помогло: настолько сильно влюбился, что отправился на выручку.

Ему претило порочить Рика, даже во благо.

Однако лучше позор, чем правда.

Только князь не поверил, Эрм это понял по его усмешке и хитрому прищуру глаз.

— Отличная игра! Я даже в столице таких актёров не видал, даже при дворе Великого князя не сыскать подобное чудо! — Амейк отставил шкатулку и захлопал в ладони. — Хотя… — он нахмурился, — я бы тоже покрывал собственного сыночка — единственного!

От услышанного сердце ушло в пятки. Даже культя враз перестала болеть.

— Не смолчала всё-таки сука! — прошипел Эрм.

— Зря ты так о матери своего сына! — Амейк уселся на стул и жестом приказал подлить вина. — Любая заговорит, когда к горлышку крохи, недавно появившейся на свет, приставят клинок. Что, думаешь, я такой дурак, что не отдам приказ расспросить вдову Дана Фравого? Или как там его…

— Эрдана Дэерона, — процедил Эрм сквозь зубы и опустил голову.

Это было невыносимо. Надежда, что Рик благополучно доберётся до дедушки, пропала. Наверняка люди князя рыскали по землям Лорьяна Балмьяра, выдавали себя за странствующих купцов или обычных искателей приключений.

В любом случае Рик в опасности.

— Неважно. Наследничек жалок, насколько мне известно, вдобавок сынок крестьянки, опущенный отчимом — да-да, и это она поведала!

Неважно, главное — не рассказала, кто настоящий убийца, рассудил Эрм.

«Хотя кто её знает, суку?» — додумал он и поднял голову.

— Зря ты решил, что он жалок, — улыбнулся он сухими потресканными губами. — Рик — мой сын, — и замолчал, чтобы не сказать лишнее.

На этот раз князь осушил кувшин. Он пил долго, шумно глотал. Эрм облизал сухим языком губы.

— Ладно. — Стук. Князь поставил кувшин на стол. — Когда поймают, обязательно позволю поглядеть, как Вигр развлекается с твоим сыночком. Хотя тот наверняка будет не против, наоборот, ещё и доволен останется, — засмеялся. — Впрочем, уведите. Не в карцер, а в камеру напротив той, где сидит Вигр. Как знать? Может, в скором времени предстоит развлечение!

Ноги Эрма не слушались, будто были не его конечностями, но деревянными протезами.

Рик, его Рик, возможно, угодит в это страшное место.

Не угодит, выстоит.

Ведь он — его плоть и кровь.

С этими мыслями Эрм безропотно отправился за стражей. Он знал — теперь время будет тянуться ещё медленнее.

Тем не менее, так предпочтительнее. Надежда, что Рика обошла стороной беда, — лучшее, что можно себе представить в забытой всеми богами тюрьме.

 

Стражники негромко переговаривались, порой похохатывали и не обращали на пленника — в этот раз Эрма поместили в самую обычную камеру — никакого внимания. Нужно отвлечься, решил тот и прислушался к беседе. Не исключено, получится разузнать что-нибудь важное — да хотя бы выведать, что в мире делается!

— Твальтцы подозрительно близко строят крепости на Западе. Как пить дать, Великий князь, будь он неладен, что-то замышляет! Ещё и пертка эта… Княгиня! Наверняка решил брать Твальту.

— Ну это ты зря-а! Князь же не дурак приблудный, чтобы не знать: маскарайцы разбили в Твальте крепость. Нашим лиаллонцам до их Твиллона — как от одного бздёха подпрыгнуть до неба.

— Зря ты так к Лиаллону, Кужер! — вмешался кто-то третий. — Перты пытались схитрить и оставили один отряд в засаде? Пытались! Наши рыцари разбили оба и выиграли ту битву! Да и — слыхали? — на других землях…

Эрм улыбнулся. Хоть кто-то оценил заслугу — в том числе и его — Лиаллона.

— Да ну! Поживёшь с моё — увидишь, что их «заслуги» на самом деле — с залупу заячью. Что мы, хуже машем мечами? Не способны защитить замок? Ещё как способны! — в голосе говорившего слышалась откровенная зависть. — Мы не тухнем в крепости, где нет баб, не подставляем жопы друг другу. Думаешь, лиаллонец — так и не ебётся? Ещё как ебётся, но хуй не в пизду суёт, а в жопу. Или свою подставляет. Для меня лиаллонец…

Хохот не позволил расслышать последнее слово.

— Вот-вот, взять хотя бы нашего одноглазого красавца! — начал кто-то вторить. — Гляжу, не больно-то переживал после утех с Вигром!

Рычание дало понять — упомянутое имя подействовало на Эрмова насильника, точно приманка на дичь.

— Выходит, понравилось! — стражники откровенно разошлись и вовсю гоготали.

Это было трудно вынести, в придачу боль в культе прибавила злости. Эрм придвинулся к решётке и уткнулся лбом в прутья.

— Где же ваши хвалёные бабы, если здесь принято развлекаться зрелищами, — хрипло хохотнул он и облизал пересохшие — ему снова не дали воды — губы. — Где же ваша благодарность за то, что, пока вы трусливо отсиживались, мы били пертов на Тленном поле? Да вы… Да вам меч нужен только для того, чтобы рукоять совать себе в задницу и наслаждаться!

Как ожидалось, тюремщики не смогли пропустить оскорбление мимо ушей. Грохот множества сапог звучал оглушительно. Эрм отпрянул от решётки — не хотелось, чтобы кто-то из мерзавцев ткнул чем-нибудь острым в единственный глаз.

— Ерепенишься, выблядок лиаллонский! — вскрикнул шедший впереди. — Ну что с ним сделать? Вигр выеб в жопу, палец откромсали. Может, яйца…

— Заткнись, Кужер, за самосуд князь нам самим яйца отчекрыжит.

Эрм присмотрелся к Кужеру. Довольно молодой, с длинными светлыми — почти белыми — прядями.

Красавчик, заметил он, с лица можно принять за девушку в доспехах, если бы не довольно грубый голос.

Во всяком случае, Эрм бы с ним развлёкся в иной обстановке — не в тюрьме, но на постоялом дворе. Увы, красота померкла — гнилое нутро у молодого тюремщика и злой взгляд светлых — в темноте не разобрать — серых или голубых глаз.

— Давайте-ка к Вигру его опять! — кто это предложил, разглядеть не удалось. Кто-то стоявший позади.

— А ну уймитесь! — Стук тяжёлых сапог и громкий крик дал понять — пришёл Бурт. Эрм успел запомнить его голос. — Что на этот раз?!

Тюремщики расступились.

— Буйный, что ещё?! — огрызнулся Кужер и поправил серо-зелёное очелье. — Несёт чушь. Уже одичал, видать!

Бурт нахмурился и почесал подбородок.

— Чушь несут все, потому что терять нечего. — Он пристально взглянул на пленника. — Вы что, дети, чтобы обращать внимание на выходки какого-то заключённого?! Князь вполне внятно приказал — не трогать! Если до кого-то не дошло и кому-то хочется оказаться по ту сторону решётки — возражать не стану!

«Разумный человек», — рассудил Эрм и по старой привычке попытался сжать прутья решётки всеми десятью пальцами.

И тут же зашипел, когда то, что осталось от и без того изувеченного мизинца, прошлось по металлу.

— Ну, а ты… — Бурт посмотрел прямо в лицо пленника, — помалкивай лучше. Князь приказал не убивать, а это, знаешь ли, понятие растяжимое. Слепые, как правило, остаются в живых.

Вот, оказывается, какая она — скрытая угроза, плохо завуалированный — это слово Эрм мог выговорить без труда — намёк на то, что он может лишиться второго глаза.

— Если твои ублюдки не будут распускать язык, то… — прохрипел он. И вскрикнул: Кужер ударил по левой руке — явно метил в искалеченное топором место. Эрм прижал ладонь к груди, баюкая. — Ладно, постараюсь, но не обещаю.

— Ох, Балмьяр! — Бурт покачал головой.

— Балмьярчик, — поправил Эрм, — пока мой отец жив, я Балмьярчик.

Возможно, не переживёт ни он, ни отец. Возможно, Рику впору стать Балмьяром. Главное, чтобы не попался. И ведь Дафью не попрекнуть, хотя и не оправдать, потому что старший сын — тоже плоть от её плоти, как и младший, недавно появившийся на свет кроха.

— Ладно! — Бурт повернулся к подчинённым. — А вы что встали?! Ну-ка разойтись!

Небольшая кучка разбрелась по углам. Он повернулся к Эрму.

— Ладно, прощу и прикажу не обделять жратвой, чтобы не подох с голода. — Бурт развернулся и направился к выходу. Когда стук сапог стих, Кужер повернул голову в сторону камеры и спросил:

— Это правда, что в деревне говорят? Ну-у… Что ты того паренька ёб? — хохотнул он. — Если так, то…

Эрм не собирался ни лгать, ни говорить правду.

Он вообще не собирался ничего говорить, поэтому развернулся и пошёл к соломенной подстилке. Хотелось закрыть уши, чтобы не слышать неприятных обзывательств. Громкий смех резал по ушам, отчего хотелось оглохнуть.

— Балмьяру радости-то: сынок — мужеёб, внук — мужелюб! На его месте я бы не отдавал земли. Как думаешь, с чего вдруг сынок не вернулся к папеньке под крылышко?

Эрм откинулся на солому и вытянул ноги, чтобы не слышать нелепых похабных предположений. За короткое время он превратился в «Лиаллонскую подстилку» и «Балмьяров позор», а Рик — «в яблочко от яблоньки».

«Говорите-говорите! Рано или поздно ваши языки отсохнут или превратятся в обрубки, подобно тому, что остался во рту Вигра!» — послал он мысленное пророчество.

Резкая боль в культе утихла. Ноющая — не в счёт. К боли не привыкать, к любой.

Эрм устроился удобнее и закрыл глаза, чтобы хоть ненадолго забыться тяжёлым сном.

 

***

 

Завтрак был простым — всего лишь просо с кусочками вяленого мяса. Однако Рик давно ничего вкуснее не ел: перт добавил сухие ароматные травы. Было боязно: сказался вчерашний страх, однако голод всё же пересилил.

— В’лчак! — позвал охотник пса. Тот не отозвался. — П’нятно, уб’жал, — вздохнул, — пр’дётся б’з н’го п’йти.

Он отправил ложку каши в рот и прожевал.

«Тем лучше, нам больше достанется», — решил Рик.

Не то чтобы он жалел угощение, но могло статься, что ему удастся поесть нескоро, поэтому он старался набить желудок.

Котелок быстро опустел. У дюжего перта была охота пожрать что надо, что неудивительно для его телосложения. Рик же жалел, что у людей нет возможности, как у иных грызунов, запихать запасы за щёки.

И охотник, и его гость молча ели. Если первый был спокоен, то второй нетерпеливо ёрзал, сидя на шкурах. После завтрака Рик вымыл посуду в ручье. Если тарелки он всего лишь сполоснул, то котелок пришлось тереть песком — каша немного пригорела и пристала ко дну.

Возня с посудой заняла прилично времени. Заняла бы больше, если бы Рика нетерпеливо не окликнули:

— Ост’вь! П’спешим, я с’м в’мою.

Даже этим не отблагодарить, взгрустнулось Рику. Он подобрал посуду, котелок и побрёл к дому, мельком взглянув на перта. Тот был полностью облачён в кожаную — небось сшитую им самим — одежду, грубую. От этого сходство с Лесугом только усилилось. На плече пристроился лук, за спиной — колчан.

— А-а-а… Волчак? — несмело спросил Рик.

— Н’йдёт д’рогу, н’ щ’нок.

Не заблудится, не ребёнок, вспомнилось выражение, которое употребляли по отношению к людям.

Вещей у Рика почти не было, кроме тех тряпок, в которых пришёл. Он поколебался, стоит ли их тащить, ведь любая одежда — даже драная — могла пригодиться, затем связал в узел и перекинул через плечо. Котомка воняла мочой и по́том, однако он рассчитывал найти реку и выстирать. Если повезёт, наймётся батраком и сумеет выпросить у доброй крестьянки нитку с иглой. Штопать он умел, мать научила. Та словно в воду глядела и постоянно повторяла: «Мы можем быть разлучены». Рик понимал это так, будто та готовилась к смерти. Об этом думать ему ой как не хотелось.

«Девицу воспитываешь!» — однажды хохотнул Эрдан. Рик тогда не понял, что означает взгляд и почему отец смотрит на него так пристально — с головы до ног. Он чувствовал, когда тот пялился на место пониже спины.

Лучше бы дальше не знал.

Дафья в тот вечер ушла, чтобы помочь с шитьём свадебного котта для дочери своей соседки, а Рик остался. Он знал — матери ещё долго не будет, поэтому решил сам пришить заплатку к камизе. Он не обращал никакого внимания на отца, который опрокидывал в рот одну кружку с горькой настойкой за другой. Тот молчал. Только хруст квашеной капусты нарушал тишину.

Рик увлёкся настолько, что оскорбительное «Девка!» прозвучало неожиданно — настолько, что он уколол палец.

Игла впилась в ладонь, когда отец подошёл к нему, грубо завалил на шкуры и задрал подол длиннополой рубашки. Рик дёргался, молил отпустить и даже исхитрился и укусил здоровенную ладонь, но от удара в голову притих и дёрнулся только тогда, когда смоченный слюной палец грубо проник в его зад.

«Не вертись, говорю!» — за криком последовал ещё один удар — на этот раз по уху, отчего в голове словно зазвенело.

Рик понятия не имел, что может происходить между мужчинами, однако был уверен — так не должно быть, это неправильно. Он не слышал, чтобы кто-то совал пальцы в чужой зад, хотя уже знал, что именно происходит между мужчиной и женщиной и как появляются на свет дети — отец не стеснялся сына и заваливал Дафью, а Рик старательно делал вид, будто крепко спит.

Когда между ягодицами протиснулось что-то довольно большое и горячее, он понял всё.

Родной отец просто-напросто случался с ним, как кобель с сукой; покрывал, будто бык корову.

— Н’ в’тай в обл’ках, л’ди н’ ум’ют л’тать, — выдернул из воспоминаний перт.

Он прав, люди вынуждены ходить по земле, заключил Рик и обернулся, чтобы в последний раз взглянуть на обитель охотника. Как знать? Может, тот на самом деле Лесуг.

Перт быстрым шагом пошёл вперёд — знал, очевидно, что Рик не отстанет и припустит следом. Так и вышло: тот поспешил. Неприятные воспоминания улеглись назад, в глубины памяти. Пришлось глядеть под ноги, чтобы не зацепиться за корень, которых в лесу много, и почти бежать.

Они миновали поляну с идолом, охотник свернул в сторону ручья и прошлёпал прямо по воде.

Скорее всего, путь лежит в другую сторону, подумалось Рику. Обувь и паголенки отяжелели от воды, но ему было всё равно. Благо не зима, одежда просохнет.

За ручьём начиналась чаща, порой приходилось раздвигать еловые лапы, чтобы пройти. Рик вздрагивал, когда с деревьев упархивали потревоженные птицы, однажды отпрянул, приметив куцый рысий хвост. Лесуг едва успел снять лук, как хищник скрылся в зарослях.

— Эх, б’страя, — заметил он, — н’ н’ бойся. В ст’и они н’ сб’ваются. — Лук вернулся на плечо. — Гл’вное — н’ м’дведя н’ нап’роться. В’рнее, н’ м’вед’цу с м’двеж’тами. М’тери — он’ т’кие: б’дут з’щищать п’томство д’ см’рти!

— Разные матери есть, — возразил Рик и поджал губы. Он сам не заметил, как прошёл вперёд.

— Об’жен н’ св’ю, — заключил перт и быстро его нагнал.

«В душу глядит?» — удивился Рик, но вопросов задавать не стал.

— Н’ уб’регла от отца, н’ п’гибла, з’щищая д’тёныша. Бр’тья-с’стры есть? — В ответ на кивок охотник продолжил: — Зн’чит, мл’дшие.

— Брат. Один. Совсем недавно появился на свет, — зачем-то пояснил Рик. — Остальные или рождались мёртвыми, или умирали.

— Бил. — И на это короткое словцо Рик кивнул. — Зр’ об’жаешься. У л’дей н’ так, к’к у зв’рей. Ж’нщины пр’чутся з’ м’жскими сп’нами, а ты н’ м’льчик. Т’ в’рос, п’этому ей х’телось, чт’бы з’щитил.

Иные матери сдували пылинки с выросших сыновей и едва ли не с кулаками набрасывались на обидчиков. Как правило, такие женщины не желали делить сына с другой женщиной. Это Рик знал, видел: к матери частенько наведывалась подруга, которая плакала и проклинала свекровь. Последняя в свою очередь не стеснялась прилюдно унизить невестку.

— Я не обижаюсь, — солгал, точнее, сказал полуправду Рик. — Ей несладко пришлось, это да, а я… — он шмыгнул носом, — домой хочу. — Он расправил плечи и посмотрел прямо в карие глаза, затем твёрдо добавил: — Но не вернусь, пока не вызволю от… Эрма! — Проклятая оговорка, ведь перт подмечал любую мелочь! — Скажи, Лесуг, ты раньше разведчиком был?

Тот усмехнулся — наверняка понял, что Рик сменил тему, чтобы прекратить неприятную беседу. Но ответа не последовало: охотник резко встал и прислушался, затем выдернул стрелу из колчана, вскинул лук и развернулся.

Вскоре Рик понял, что именно заставило переполошиться — треск веток было ни с чем не спутать, но то — не звук человеческих шагов, скорее звериных лап.

Еловые лапы зашевелились, из-под них показалась волчья морда.

Рик испугался бы, если бы не узнал её.

— В’лчак! — обрадовался перт и присел. Пёс подошёл к нему и лизнул большую руку.

Рик умилился: такую верность он видел в первый раз. Он понял, что не сможет вспомнить лесного жителя без друга. Именно, не домашнего животного, но прежде всего — друга, верного и преданного.

Он не удержался и погладил лобастую голову. Волчак не восротивился ласке, только прижал уши. Его шерсть оказалась густой и довольно мягкой — не такой, как у обычных дворовых собак.

— Замечательный пёс, — заметил он.

Волчак рыкнул. Рик резко отпрянул, чтобы не быть укушенным.

— Он сч’тает с’бя в’лком, — хохотнул охотник и выпрямился.

Они встали лицом к лицу — настолько близко, что Рик ощутил чужое дыхание. Он поправил упавшие на лицо волосы, чтобы хоть так дать понять — в первую очередь себе — что время не остановилось, что нужно продолжать идти.

— Л’аллон’ц — тв’й л’бовник? — зачем-то спросил перт.

Рик опустил голову и уставился на собственные изрядно поношенные туфли.

Вот-вот порвутся, отвлёкся он, не желая отвечать.

Не спасёт даже полуправда.

— Мне не хочется это обсуждать, — уклонился он и повернул голову.

— Зн’чит, пр’вда, н’ к’к х’чешь. — Перт взял собеседника за подбородок и приподнял голову, вынуждая смотреть себе в глаза. — Мн’ н’т д’ла до т’го, чт’ ты сп’шь с м’жиками. Я л’дей н’ за это ц’ню.

Казалось, вот-вот — и они поцелуются.

Самое ужасное, понял Рик, что ответил бы, если бы охотник прикоснулся к его губам.

Чем он лучше в таком случае Мармы?

— Пойдём, прошу, — шепнул он.

Охотник убрал руку.

— Т’ пр’в. Ид’м. — Даже Волчаку не понравилась заминка, и он пролаял. Перт поправил колчан и направился в сторону кустарника. — Ск’ро в’рубка.

Рик бросился следом.

— Вырубка? Стало быть, недалеко люди! — обрадовался он.

— Есть д’ревня, — поддакнул перт, — н’ я бы об’шёл её — она т’к бл’зко от з’мель Ам’йка Ш’ерв’йского.

В его словах был резон, хотя Рик сомневался, что погоня отправится так далеко за каким-то беглым крестьянским пареньком. Но если Эрм выдал его… Нет, он не мог так поступить, иначе бы вовсе не взял на себя вину.

С другой стороны, изощрённые пытки могли сломать даже сильного воина, поэтому Рик мысленно поблагодарил попутчика. Сам он бросился бы в первое попавшееся село и молил жителей впустить на ночлег.

Деревья стали реже, и до Рика донёсся стук топора. Почти подошли к вырубке, понял он. Перт дал знак жестом, чтобы он остановился.

— Н’куда н’ ух’ди, б’дь зд’сь. М’ня м’стные ж’тели зн’ют. — Рику не хотелось остаться одному в лесной глуши. — В’лчак, охраняй!

Полупёс подошёл к Рику, зачем-то обнюхал ноги и сел рядом. Тот погладил голову, поросшую серой шерстью, и проводил взглядом удалявшегося охотника. Тот двигался, будто был урождённым жителем лесов, хотя это было вовсе не так. Записи дали понять, что перт знает грамоту, значит, вырос в замке.

Да и в облике, и в повадках было что-то благородное.

Хотелось знать, кем он был, помимо того, что успел узнать Рик.

Но лучше этого не выяснять, потому что правда может причинить боль, невыносимую, жгучую, за которую потом мучительно стыдно. Взять хотя бы то, как Рик таял от ласк Эрма, как выяснилось позднее, — родного отца.

Но правда порой приносит облегчение. Дан Фравый, мучивший его ублюдок, — чужой по крови.

Рик вдохнул, зажмурился и некоторое время постоял, чтобы буря негодования в его душе улеглась. Затем выбрал место, поросшее травой, и негромко свистнул. Волчак подошёл к нему.

— Ну что, будем здесь ждать твоего хозяина? — улыбнулся Рик и погладил собачий загривок.

Волчак гавкнул и устроился с уже знакомым, хотя ещё новым для него человеком.

Рик поглаживал густую шерсть и много думал, чтобы хоть так отвлечься от мучительно медленно тянущегося времени ожидания.


	22. Глава XXII. Сравнение

Вот и всё, Лесуг покинул путника, оставил в лесу. Ведь не зря говорят, что он порой бросает заблудившихся, чтобы те не зевали и пытались выбраться сами.

Но Волчак…

Лежавший на земле пёс поднял голову и посмотрел на Рика, будто почувствовал мысли.

— Что будем делать, если твой хозяин не вернётся? Пойдёшь со мной? — Волчак негромко рыкнул в ответ на этот вопрос. — Ладно, верю. Он вернётся.

Рик погладил пса за ухом и прислушался. Где-то дятел долбил дерево, но не более того. Даже топора не было слышно.

Лесуг беседует с дровосеками, наверное, рассудил Рик и поднялся. Пора учиться подмечать мелочи самому. Только как подметить, если, кроме травы, опавшей хвои и шишек, ничего нет? Ну и листва ещё, и куст с волчьими ягодами, которые ни в коем случае нельзя есть, и раздавленный мухомор.

Рик резко встал. Раздавленный мухомор? На той стороне, где не ступала нога ни его, ни перта?

Странно, хотя не исключено, что на гриб наступило какое-то животное, но никаких следов не было. Отметины хорошо видны на песке. Здесь же, на земле, густо усыпанной прелой листвой и хвоей, тому, кто не обучен навыкам следопыта, мелочи разглядеть трудно. Да и охотник ничего не заподозрил. Уж кто, а он точно учуял бы неладное.

Успокоенный Рик сел и скрестил ноги. От безделья он разгрёб небольшую кучку земли. Как ожидал, наткнулся на гриб — да не на один, а на целое семейство лисичек.

Можно насобирать. Пригодится.

Рик вынул кинжал и срезал гриб, затем второй, третий, раскопал ещё одну кучку…

— П’йдём, — внезапно окликнули его.

Рик вздрогнул и непроизвольно сжал рукоять кинжала. Внезапный испуг быстро сменился радостью, что попутчик вернулся, живой и невредимый.

— Я-а… Я тут грибов насобирал! — скороговоркой выпалил он и вытянулся.

Перт посмотрел на его руку с зажатым в ней кинжалом, затем на кучку грибов.

— Р’збир’ешься в гр’бах, — одобрительно кивнул он.

— Ну ещё бы! — Рик улыбнулся. — Я же не изнеженный князев сыночек, а простой крестьянин.

— Эт’ х’рошо. В д’ревню м’ н’ п’йдём. Пр’годится.

От слов охотника стало не по себе. Скорее всего, что-то не так, догадался Рик, развязал котомку и затолкал в неё грибы.

— Почему? — спросил он вслух.

— П’йдём, п’ д’роге об’сню.

Лучше бы не говорил ничего, не кормил обещаниями — и сердце тогда бы не трепетало от страха. Рик закусил губу и с трудом удержался, чтобы не вцепиться в крепкое предплечье и не попытаться вытрясти всё. Ничего хорошего перт не разузнал, это чувствовалось по словам, по тону, каким было сказано.

Волчак будто чуял неладное, поэтому сновал между хозяином и его гостем. Впрочем, так лучше, нужно отойти на безопасное расстояние, и когда никто не сможет побеспокоить — поговорить.

«Лошадь бы!» — мелькнула мысль. Увы, непонятно, как Волк приветил бы нового всадника.

— Кстати, где он сейчас? — задал вопрос Рик сам себе.

Перт повернулся к нему.

— Кт’?

— Мой конь.

— Н’шёл вр’мя, — отмахнулся охотник и быстрым шагом обогнул многовековой дуб с толстенным стволом. — Кст’ти, пр’красная л’шадь.

— Это конь того лиаллонца, о котором я рассказывал, — поведал Рик, чтобы отвлечься. Если повезёт, спутник расскажет о том, что удалось разнюхать. — Он не дался людям Амейка Шейервейского и пришёл к месту, откуда увели его хозяина.

— Ам’йк! — прошипел перт и резко остановился. — К’кой с’м, т’ких л’дей подобр’л. Гн’лых, п’длых! Ж’вотное т’ких ч’ют! Н’ уд’вил.

Он сделал несколько вдохов и направился дальше, к берёзе, затем, не стесняясь попутчика, завозился со штанами. Рик отвернулся — ради сомнительного приличия.

Перт знал, каков Амейк Шейервейский, небось, не понаслышке. В голосе слышалась неприкрытая ненависть.

«Кто же ты такой? Пока я понял, что воин, но этого мало, мало!» — размышлял Рик, откровенно жалея, что не умеет читать.

— Эрм это знал, поэтому взял вину на себя! — зачем-то выпалил он.

— Г’вори т’ше! — Охотник закончил справлять нужду и подошёл к собеседнику. Тот вздрогнул, когда большая пятерня легла на плечо. — Сд’лся тв’й л’аллонец. Др’вос’ки п’ведали, чт’в д’ревне — н’ п’стоялом дв’ре — п’селились ч’жаки, к’торые в’нюх’вают, н’ п’являлся л’ п’рень, м’лодой, кудр’вый. С’гвир сгл’пил и спр’сил у м’ня, н’ встр’чался л’ мне в л’су. К’нечно, я н’чего и н’кого н’ вид’л!

Он улыбнулся.

Вот как всё обернулось, пригорюнился Рик. Эрм по доброй воле не сказал бы, кто настоящий убийца. Стало быть, его пытали, сломали. Одним богам известно, что сотворили с ним.

А ведь Рик должен быть на его месте, он настоящий убийца.

От осознания того, что пытали невиновного, стало совсем дурно. Как знать? Возможно, Эрма убьют, и на его сыне всю жизнь будет висеть груз вины за то, что не сознался, струсил, убежал.

— Что же с ним сделали? — шепнул Рик. — Жив ли он?

— Н’ знаю. Ск’рее вс’го н’т. Он б’льше н’ нуж’н.

Не успел, опоздал. Отец едва нашёлся — и очень скоро умер, и виноват в этом его сын. Если бы хватило смелости признаться, тогда было бы всё иначе.

Но как можно поверить в чужую смерть, если тела не видел? Дан Фравый мёртв, если бы кто-то заявил, что это не так, Рик рассмеялся бы лгуну в лицо, потому что сам лишил его жизни, сам обмывал его тело, сам плюнул на могилу.

Перт резко свернул, миновал заросли кустов, буйно росших у ручья.

Рика осенило.

— Ты что, собрался назад?! — взвизгнул он.

Охотник остановился.

— Н’ да. Т’бе н’т см’сла п’являться у ег’ отца. — Волчак пролаял, видать, согласился с хозяином. Перт развернулся и зло уставился на попутчика. Густые брови хмурились, глаза были недобро сощурены. — Т’к и б’ть, п’живи у м’ня, п’ка вс’ н’ ул’жется.

Рика затрясло. Сдаться, когда половина пути проделана? Стать любовником охотника его не пугало, не привыкать, однако он знал, что сомнения сведут с ума.

Что, если Эрм жив?

— Нет, — отказал он, — я дойду до цели, — откуда-то взялась решительность в голосе, — хочешь того или нет. В любом случае его отец должен узнать, что потерял сына.

Только простит ли Лорьян Балмьяр того, из-за кого погиб его сын?

Рик остановился в нерешительности. Хотелось исчезнуть, раствориться — да хоть сквозь землю провалиться! Он устал, будто постарел на полсотни лет сразу.

— П’редумал? — похоже, перт понял причину замешательства.

— Нет! — Рик это сказал не подумав. — Будь что будет. Даже если Балмьяр сгноит меня в тюрьме, то… — ком подкатил к горлу, — проклятый князь получит своё… И я… — не выдержал, и слеза покатилась по щеке, — тоже! — последнее слово он шепнул.

Перт подошёл к нему совсем близко, положил руку на плечо и довольно сильно сжал.

— К’к зн’ешь, т’лько утри с’пли. — Рик послушно вытер щёки. Его не волновало то, что руки после того, как собирал грибы, он не сполоснул. Явно на коже размазал грязные следы. — Ид’м.

— Куда?

— К Л’рьяну Б’лмьяру.

Слёзы мгновенно высохли.

Значит, перт решил его проводить, обрадовался Рик и поплёлся за ним следом. Хорошо, если бы до самого конца, но на такое счастье рассчитывать он не мог. И без того не знал, как и чем отблагодарить человека, внезапно появившегося в его жизни.

Хотя нет, лжёт себе. Знал. Вряд ли в жизни одинокого жителя леса часто происходили постельные утехи. Наверняка тот не гнушался отношениями с мужчинами, ведь сам признался, что некогда был воином. В войсках женщинам не место.

Понятно, что бойцы утешали друг друга. Конечно, и среди них бывали исключения, иные могли подолгу терпеть и помогать себе рукой снять напряжение.

Перт шёл в сторону, противоположную той, которой они шли ранее. Лес стал гуще, порой раздавался далёкий рык, и охотник держал лук наготове, чтобы в любой момент выстрелить. Но чаще натыкались на мелких зверушек, сигавших под ногами. Однажды Рик с криком отпрыгнул, когда в его ногу едва не вонзилась стрела. Он ошарашенно уставился на охотника.

— Гл’ди, к’да ст’паешь! — прикрикнул тот. Рик взглянул под ноги и всё понял: он наступил на хвост гадюки. Ещё бы мгновение — и та бы укусила его. — Отл’чно, с’дим в’ вр’мя пр’вала!

Перт подошёл, наклонился и поднял змею.

— Съедим?! — Рик брезгливо скривил лицо, хотя тварь уродливой нельзя было назвать. Коричневая чешуя с причудливым рисунком выглядела красиво, разве что треугольная голова с торчавшей в ней стрелой стала безобразной.

— Н’ да! — Перт отрезал голову, вернул стрелу в колчан и взял змею за хвост. Кровь полилась на землю. — Т’ же н’ кн’жич, чт’бы бр’зговать, а бр’згуешь. К’жу б’ в’делать, но н’ см’гу. Оч’нь вк’сное м’со!

«Отравить меня решил?» — мелькнула мысль, но Рик перечить не стал. Змея так змея, выбирать не приходится. И то хорошо, что сейчас лето, а не зима.

Меткость охотника его поразила. Стрела угодила всего в пару дюймов от его ноги.

— Спасибо, — шепнул он и улыбнулся, — что не позволил мне сдохнуть в лесу.

— Н’ за чт’, — сухо ответил перт и как ни в чём не бывало направился дальше. Оставляя позади себя следы змеиной крови. — Из л’са в’йдем к в’черу, т’лько у оп’шки н’чевать н’ с’ветую. К’стёр д’леко в’дать.

Вот как, значит. Скоро они покинут лес, к которому Рик успел привыкнуть.

Скоро они расстанутся, и он не увидит ни заросшего лесного жителя, ни Волчака. Последнего не было видно — наверняка убежал, чтобы поймать зверушку и полакомиться.

Только зачем охотник помогает ему? Рику нечего дать взамен, кроме собственного тела, но и то он не взял, хотя мог этой ночью. Денег у беглого крестьянского паренька быть не могло. Коня и того лишился.

Тогда что?

Когда они остановились у ручья, чтобы набрать воды в опустевшую флягу, Рик решился задать этот вопрос.

— К’к д’маешь, у м’ня ч’сто б’вают г’сти? — раздражённо ответил перт, покусал нижнюю губу и посмотрел вверх на кроны шумевших листвой от ветра деревьев, затем добавил: — Мн’ т’скливо, — признался он в конце концов, — п’рой н’столько, чт’ х’чется в’ть вм’сте с В’лчаком, — вздохнул и сменил тему: — Л’чше д’ржаться п’ближе к р’чью. В’да вс’гда н’жна.

Сморгнул. Неужели слёзы? Рик было присмотрелся к собеседнику, но тот отвернулся и уже молча, быстрым шагом продолжил путь.

Не верилось в то, что охотник мог расчувствоваться.

Но ведь наверняка хлебнул немало горя, поэтому ушёл в самую глушь и стал отшельником.

По пути попался ещё один ручей. Он впадал в тот, вдоль которого шли путники. Пришлось прошлёпать по воде.

— Вот так образуются реки, — пробормотал Рик, глядя на уже довольно сильный поток воды.

— Чт’? — уточнил перт.

— Ничего, мысли вслух.

— М’сли всл’х, — эхом повторил охотник и остановился. — Пр’вал. Вс’ р’вно к оп’шке пр’дём т’лько к веч’ру.

Рик кивнул. Ноги гудели, хотелось плюхнуться на траву, что он и сделал. И ойкнул — земля оказалась слишком твёрдой, отчего копчик резко разболелся. Он скрестил ноги.

«Пожевать бы чего», — подумал он.

Даже змею он был согласен проглотить вместе с чешуёй.

— П’ищу хв’рост, — вздохнул перт и положил добычу, уже обескровленную, на пень.

Рику стало стыдно. Мало того, что он гость, так ещё и ведёт себя, будто изнеженный княжич, а не простой крестьянин, и отдыхает тогда, когда охотник, поди, устал не меньше его самого.

— Я сам поищу, — вскочил он, — а ты пока… Огниво?

Перт посмотрел на него, будто на дитя неразумное.

— К’нечно, вз’л. Ид’м.

Рик был рад заняться хоть чем-то, лишь бы не бездельничать.

 

Искру удалось высечь довольно быстро. Хвороста насобирали много — столько, чтобы хватило запечь змею. Рик следил за тем, чтобы сухие ветки прогорели до угольев.

— Ид’м, п’кажу, как р’зать. — Тело змеи лежало на пне. Рик отодвинулся от костра и подсел к перту. Тот посмотрел на него и добавил: — Р’зрезаем т’к. — Остриё ножа было приставлено к хвосту. Перт неглубоко всадил лезвие и потянул к месту, где должна быть голова. Змеиное брюхо, куда более светлое, чем спина, расползлось. — К’гда-то я кр’вился, к’к ты, д’же т’гда, к’да мы с ещ’ одн’м в’ином з’блудились и отст’ли от отр’да. Виг’р см’ялся, н’ з’ставлял п’трошить. М’ня т’шнило, а он др’знил, г’ворил, чт’ в’ мн’ б’льше г’лубой кр’ви, ч’м пр’столюдной кр’сной, чт’ я п’шёл в отца…

Рик сжал губы, чтобы не заговорить и не спугнуть рассказчика. Кое-что ему стало известно: перт — бастард от человека благородных кровей и простолюдинки. Хоть что-то о прошлом охотника прояснилось.

Но кем был тот загадочный напарник — другом? любовником? — и как звучит его имя — Вигар? Вигер?

Вигр?

— Он погиб? — не удержался Рик.

Перт исподлобья посмотрел на него.

— Да. Уб’т ваш’м кн’зем. М’ п’пали в пл’н к Ш’йрвейск’му. М’ня он пр’дал к’к р’ба н’ р’дники, а Виг’ра ост’вил, чт’бы с его отца стр’бовать в’куп. Т’лько — ув’рен — у н’го н’чего н’ вышло. Мадв’й Кл’сн с’м отпр’вил с’на н’ в’йну, чт’бы изб’виться.

— Почему? — удивился Рик.

Охотник закусил губу и посмотрел в сторону. Видать, осознал, что разболтался.

— У Мадв’я одни с’новья. — Вот в чём дело, Вигр опозорил доброе имя семьи, догадался Рик. В любом случае его отцу есть кому оставить наследство. — На, — протянул перт нож, — в’потроши и сн’ми шк’ру, а я п’ищу п’лку п’длиннее и пр’смотрю з’ к’стром.

Ушёл от неприятного разговора, мелькнула мысль. Рику было не привыкать потрошить зверей, а змеиные внутренности оказалось вынуть достаточно легко. Он заглянул внутрь, в уже пустое брюхо, поскрёб ножом, отделяя мясо от плёнок, затем принялся за кожу.

Хороша шкура, подумал он, прекрасный пояс мог получиться. Только перт прав: выделывать её нет времени, к сожалению.

Рик отделял кожу. Порой ему приходилось помогать себе ножом, в конце концов шкура была содрана и свалилась на землю, причём целёхонькая.

Перт в это время срезал сучки с найденной им длинной палки.

— П’двесим — и п’жарим, — произнёс он и забрал у Рика мясо. Тот направился к ручью, чтобы сполоснуть грязные руки.

Ну вот, ещё кое-какой опыт, подумал он и взглянул на собственное отражение.

Вид был ужасным: грязное лицо, сбившиеся волосы… И взгляд — не затравленный, как раньше, а уверенный, отчего на мгновение показалось, что вода отразила Эрма, разве что помолодевшего и без повязки на глазу.

Ничего удивительно, ведь Рик — плоть от его плоти.

Только понял бы Эрм того, кто некогда сражался на вражеской стороне? Пожалел бы несчастного Вигра, которого Амейк Шейервейский попытался продать собственному отцу? Рик, появившийся на свет после войны, искренне пожалел перта, которого всплывшее прошлое лишило привычной сноровки: сначала тот едва не упустил змеиное мясо, когда мыл в ручье, и если бы не ловкий Рик, то пришлось бы обедать кучкой грибов.

В конце концов тушка была натёрта какими-то сорванными листочками, нанизана на палку и водружена над костром. Охотник уставился на неё и замер. Рик улёгся на земле и сел только тогда, когда подбежал заблудившийся Волчак. Очевидно, тот унюхал следы.

Перт отмер, когда верный волкопёс подошёл к нему и лизнул обросшее лицо, и погладил густую серую шерсть, на которой — Рик приметил это только сейчас — кое-где были рыжие подпалины.

— Прости, что заставил вспомнить прошлое, — решился Рик и придвинулся к охотнику. — Знаешь, как я тебя понимаю? Самому бы выкинуть из головы то, что случилось, но оно не уходит, — решился он на признание.

Перт посмотрел на него и отвернулся. Похоже, он был не в настроении продолжать беседу и только поворачивал ветку, чтобы мясо прожарилось со всех сторон.

Пахло вкусно. Даже из собачьей — волчьей? — пасти капала слюна. Рик не думал, что будет раз за разом сглатывать и предвкушать, как будет есть змею.

— М’жно в’мочить в м’локе, — внезапно посоветовал перт, — п’льчики обл’жешь.

Рик улыбнулся.

— Спасибо. Это пригодится, когда…

Проклятье, ведь он не задумывался, чем займётся после того, как покинет Лорьяна Балмьяра. В чудеса он не верил. Не верил и в то, что отец Эрма поверит в то, будто он его внук. Хорошо, если удастся целёхоньким добраться до замка.

Это в сказках всё легко, в жизни-то ой как трудно.

Хватит того, что охотник вызвался помочь, бескорыстно — совсем как в легенде…

Рик вздрогнул, когда перт снял с огня ветку. Мясо ещё шипело, когда тот надрезал. Потом ещё раз провёл лезвием — и отделил кусок от тушки, затем нанизал на ветку. Волк разочарованно заскулил, когда лакомство перекочевало в чужие руки.

— Н’ обожг’сь, — предупредил перт. Поздно: голодный Рик надкусил и вскрикул: десну обожгло. Кусок шмякнулся на землю. — К’сор’кий! Но В’лчаку р’дость.

Даже пёс был умнее юнца. Он обнюхал мясо и улёгся в ожидании, когда остынет.

Когда Рик получил следующую порцию, замер в ожидании. Потерять и этот кусок ему не хотелось.

Краем глаза он отметил, что охотник взял себе хвостовую часть.

И это тронуло. Тот оставил для себя самый плохой кусок.

«Ну почему людям обязательно нужно грызться? Неужели нельзя жить мирно? Зачем понадобилась та война?» — задавал он себе вопросы, вгрызаясь в мякоть.

Не то с голода, не то из-за необычности трапезы, но ему было необычайно вкусно. Если бы не кости, которые приходилось выплёвывать к вящей радости Волчака. Тот, казалось, мог жрать что угодно и сколько угодно.

После того как путники наелись, костёр был залит водой. Перт поднялся, повернулся к Рику и произнёс:

— Х’чу оп’лоснуться. Жди.

И, никого не стесняясь, принялся раздеваться. Рик заметил, как лук и колчан встали у дерева, а на землю одна за другой свалились вещи.

Шальная мысль пришла ему в голову. Лучше почувствовать себя шлюхой, но не неблагодарной скотиной, подумал он и повернулся к Волчаку.

— Сторожи! — приказал и направился в сторону ручья.

Охотник умывал лицо. Для этого ему пришлось присесть, и Рик покачал головой при виде рубцов. Перт если и заметил его, то не обратил никакого внимания. Но вздрогнул, когда рука коснулась спины.

— Т’ чт’ тв’ришь? — Он резко встал и повернулся.

Рик потоптался и вжал голову плечи — от гневного взгляда стало не по себе.

— Я-а… — Он покусал нижнюю губу и заставил себя смотреть на собеседника. Юлить ни к чему, куда честнее сказать, чего хочет. — Понимаешь, я тронут твоей заботой, поэтому… — всё-таки замялся. Вдох-выдох, — отблагодарить хочу, только и всего.

Щёки запылали, в висках застучало. Перт отпрянул.

— Т’лько и вс’го, — эхом повторил он. — Я пр’сил пл’ту?!

Зол, это заметно по недоброму прищуру и поджатым губам, спрятанными под усами.

— Так это не плата, а благодарность. Это разные вещи! — бегло затараторил Рик. — Плата — это твоё желание, благодарность — моё.

Он сам удивился, как твёрдо у него получилось это сказать. Он даже глаза не отвёл и продолжил упорно смотреть в лицо перта.

— П’том что? Упр’к, к’к утр’м? — резким тоном спросил тот.

— Нет, что ты. Я был обижен, потому что думал — ты взял меня обманом. Но теперь-то я сам готов! — Рик запнулся. Вдох-выдох — и он продолжил: — Проклятье, взрослый же дядька, а разницы не знаешь!

Вероятно, он выглядел, будто вертихвостка, которая надувает губы и разговаривает таким плаксивым тоном, что мужчина не может устоять и даёт ей желаемое. Получив, та быстро перестаёт обижаться.

— Зн’ю я вс’, д’раков юн’х, — возразил перт. — Т’лько ж’леть б’дешь.

Рик не был в этом уверен.

Ему было мерзко, когда Дан Фравый прикасался к нему.

Но о ночи с Эрмом он не жалел. Было стыдно от осознания, что он трахался с родным отцом, но вспоминал как лучшее, что произошло в жизни, хотя знал, что подобное не повторится, даже если они ещё раз встретятся.

— Не буду, — пообещал Рик.

Перт шумно сглотнул — наверняка обдумывал предложение. Рик смотрел в его лицо и ждал. Ждал, что тот оттолкнёт и обзовёт шлюхой, подстилкой, блядью в конце концов; ждал и того, что окажется на земле лицом вниз, и большой член будет раз за разом входить в неподготовленный и оттого саднивший зад.

Но охотник протянул руку, погладил затылок и запустил пальцы в кудри. Рик не сопротивлялся, когда он склонил голову и коснулся губ, лишь открыл рот, готовый ответить на поцелуй.

Он ожидал, что губы будут твёрдыми, что жёсткая щетина полезет в рот, но ошибся. Охотник целовал осторожно, но умело, а борода оказалась мягкой. Рик приоткрыл рот и позволил перту просунуть язык. Второй рукой любовник обхватил его талию и притянул к себе, первой поглаживал затылок, случайно — возможно, намеренно — задевал родимое пятно, отчего по телу пробегали мурашки, а в паху отдавалось сладким нытьём.

— М’льчик, — шепнул перт, когда оторвался от губ, и погладил плечи Рика, затем притянул к себе и крепко прижал к груди. — В’дь б’дет б’льно, я б’льшой.

Он возбуждён, Рик почувствовал через ткань штанов, насколько горяч член. И не просто горячий, но и…

Только всё не всегда от размера зависит, он уверился, когда познал двоих мужчин. Член Дана Фравого нельзя было назвать большим, но Рик испытывал боль.

У Эрма куда больше, но та ночь оказалась незабываемо сладкой. Рик тогда понял: страсть для него — не пустой звук, он может испытывать её.

— Я не невинен, — напомнил он и погладил спину перта, ощущая под пальцами твёрдые рубцы. Тот сел на землю и увлёк его, вынудил лечь рядом и припал к губам. Рик ответил — уже куда смелее. Губы охотника оказались мягкими, порой волоски бороды лезли в рот. Пахло по́том, но противно не было — мужественный запах будоражил кровь, отчего в висках стучало, а в паху разлилась истома.

Перт отстранился и завозился с пряжкой ремня, которым была перепоясана рубашка Рика. Заметив выпуклость на штанах, хмыкнул и сжал на ней ладонь. Рик дёрнулся — настолько приятным оказалось трение грубой ткани о чувствительную кожу головки.

— Стр’стный, — заметил охотник. — Вот т’к я л’блю — добр’вольно, а н’ бр’ть с’лой или обм’ном. — Когда ремень оказался на земле, дёрнул завязку штанов. — Пр’подними з’д.

Рик охотно послушался — и прохладный ветерок обдал разгорячённые чресла. Перт задрал его рубашку и один за другим поцеловал соски.

Приятно, проклятье. Рик шумно вздохнул, когда борода пощекотала голую кожу. Так у него было впервые, и он наслаждался этим ощущением.

Перт, очевидно, не считал зазорным одаривать лаской любовников. Он обхватил губами сосок, короткими отрывистыми движениями — так, будто котёнок лакал из миски — проложил языком дорожку ко второму, потерзал губами. Рукой он обхватил ствол Рика, довольно сильно сжал и принялся надрачивать.

В такой ласке охотник уступил Эрму. Последний обращался с чужим членом куда нежнее. Пальцы же первого были шершавыми — настолько, что, казалось, нежная кожа вот-вот засаднит.

— Стой! — Рик поднял голову и взглянул в карие глаза. — Я… Позволь помыться, — попросил он и сел.

Перт убрал руку и сжал губы.

— Х’рошо. — По тону, каким это было сказано, Рик понял — он не доволен помехой.

Ну и пусть.

Рик поднялся и отбросил сползшие до щиколоток штаны. Они ни к чему. Краем глаза он поймал любопытный взгляд Волчака и подошёл к кромке воды, затем присел и задрал рубашку.

От холодной воды ягодицы непроизвольно сжались, когда он обмывал между ними. К возбуждённому члену прикасаться не решился, был уверен — перт не одарит ласками ртом, как Эрм. Просить о подобном Рик не осмелился бы.

Он застал любовника стоявшим и наглаживавшим собственный член. Рик понял — каждый ласкает любовника так, как самого себя. Движения руки были быстрыми, пальцы с силой сжимали ствол, порой натягивали крайнюю плоть на розовую головку. Судя по всему, перту доставляло удовольствие давить так, что венки, увивавшие член, набухали от притока крови.

— Кр’сивый з’д, — заметил охотник. — Иди с’да.

Рик послушался, подошёл к нему и прижался всем телом, ощущая голой кожей бедра его горячее естество. Перт запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке, задел родимое пятно… Порочное место, отметил про себя Рик, эта отметина богов, порочное, но такое сладкое. Он закрыл глаза и ответил на — который уже по счёту — поцелуй, погладил грудь любовника, легонько сдавил соски пальцами…

Тот перехватил его руки. Очевидно, не любил такие ласки. Рик понимал — уточнять глупо именно в этот момент, хотя был немного разочарован. Вскоре всё стало понятно, когда любовник подвёл его к дереву и надавил между лопаток, вынуждая наклониться и упереться руками в ствол. Рик закрыл глаза и расставил ноги, зная, что последует дальше.

Охотник не заставил себя ждать. Рик почувствовал, как руки скользят вдоль спины, ощутил голой кожей дуновение ветерка. Значит, задрал рубашку, чтобы не мешала, догадался он и постарался расслабиться, когда пальцы, ласково погладившие позвоночник сверху вниз, пробрались к расщелине между ягодицами.

Рик знал — вот-вот почувствует их внутри. Перт раздвинул половинки, затем убрал одну руку — наверняка послюнявил, потому что смазать было нечем. Так и вышло: один палец скользнул в него.

— Н’ раз с м’жиком, — заключил перт. — Н’ с’лгал. — Он, видимо, не счёл нужным дать привыкнуть к одному пальцу и сунул второй. Рик прогнулся в надежде, что подушечки скользнут по тому месту, которое безошибочно отыскал Эрм, которое оказалось невероятно чувствительным.

Но его снова ждало разочарование: не то перт ничего не понял, не то был не слишком опытен. Тот раздвигал пальцы и растягивал вход для отнюдь не маленького члена.

Не он — проклятье! — не Эрм, в который раз сравнил Рик и ещё раз выгнул спину — так резко, что руки скользнули по стволу и оцарапались о шершавую кору.

— К’к к’тёнок, — неожиданно прозвучало.

Рик замер, вдоль позвоночника пробежал холодок.

Его так назвал Эрм во время соития, теперь и перт.

На мгновение почудилось, будто Рик вернулся туда — на берег реки. Всё сон — и кровная связь, и убийство, и пленение, и его побег. Есть только он и Эрм. Стоит обернуться — и он увидит русые, посеребрённые сединами кудри, и повязку на глазу; ощутит, как неспешно входит член в его зад…

Но явь совсем иная. Да, любовник приставил член ко входу, только у Эрма не такой большой, его головка не распирала зад так сильно.

Рик закусил губу. Ему было неприятно, хотя и не слишком больно, вдобавок перт не толкался резко, а входил довольно осторожно. Он знал — не получит удовольствия.

Которое нужно научиться испытывать с кем угодно, но не с родным отцом.

— Т’ к’к? — И голос не тот, с акцентом. — Н’ д’мал, чт’ ты т’кой т’сный.

«Ну ещё бы, с таким-то елдаком в жопе!» — мысленно позлорадствовал Рик, не шевелясь и стараясь привыкнуть к новому для него ощущению.

Его собственное возбуждение пропало. Он уставился вниз, на землю, в ожидании первого толчка. Его любовник медленно подался назад, затем также медленно — вперёд.

Не больно, хотя и приятным не назвать. Рик царапал кору дерева, обламывал ногти. Перт пытался всё исправить: пощипывал ягодицы, поглаживал спину — до самой шеи со злополучным родимым пятном.

Ведь понял, где чувствительная точка. Рик пошевелил ягодицами, насаживаясь на член — не из страсти, но чтобы поскорее всё закончилось. Перт подхватил его игру. Догадка о том, что постельные утехи случаются крайне редко, оказалась верной — он несколько раз толкнулся и хрипло вздохнул, затем резко — почти болезненно — вышел. Рик вздрогнул, когда довольно толстая головка скользнула в его теле в последний раз. Между ягодицами стало липко, хотя мерзостного чувства, которое оставалось после соития с Даном Фравым, не возникло. Он разогнулся и, стараясь избегать взгляда карих глаз, едва не побежал к ручью.

— Я пр’дупр’ждал, — бросил ему в спину перт.

Рик упал на колени у ручья, набрал пригоршню воды и умылся.

Затем задумался.

Стыдно ему не было, не было и мерзко.

Всё могло быть по-другому, если бы не проклятое сравнение, которое всё испортило.


	23. Глава XXIII. Зверь

«Тот не воин, кто без единого шрама», — вспомнил Эрм присказку. В памяти всплыло невесть кем придуманное мнение, дескать, рубцы красят мужчину.

Даже не нужно расстёгивать ворот, чтобы доказать: Эрм — воин. На лице есть шрам.

Только девицы — да и иные холёные мужчины — брезгливо морщили личики, когда смотрели на на него. В такие моменты хотелось снять повязку и выставить напоказ пустую глазницу с ввалившимися веками и следами швов.

Не стоило этого делать.

Сильнее брезгливых и испуганных взглядов Эрм не любил жалостливые. Порой на него глядели, словно на тощего чахоточного калеку-нищего, просившего подаяние в городах или на дорогах. Глядели, но боялись подойти, будто могли подцепить вшей или коросту.

Поэтому Эрм частенько предпочитал покупать любовь. Прожжённым шлюхам было не привыкать к его уродству, они и не на такое насмотрелись. Встречались и такие, которым под веверным угаром было всё равно, с кем трахаться. Попадались и те, кто в первую очередь видел в Эрме надёжного сильного мужчину.

Таких тот ценил.

Рик не испугался, не посмотрел с жалостью, но поверил, что Эрм — прекрасный воин.

Лучше бы выбрал один из двух первых вариантов, посожалел Эрм, лёжа на соломенной подстилке. Шуршание в углу дало понять — вылезла крыса, чтобы полакомиться объедками или крошками чёрствого хлеба. Только странное место выбрала — не кухню, но тюрьму. Эрм сгрыз и без того небольшую горбушку и съел варёные овощи все, до самого дна. Даже крохотного кусочка мяса не попалось, и до этого голодный желудок вновь заурчал, словно просил его заполнить.

Крыса опять запищала, и Эрм посмотрел в угол.

Если его начнут морить голодом, он начнёт есть крыс.

И окончательно превратится в животное.

Крик, похожий на рычание, заставил вздрогнуть. Одно животное уже есть, будет два. Эрм одуреет от желания случаться и отринет любые рамки, будет насиловать всех, кого приведут…

Не будет, сильного человека не сломать. Вигр был слаб если не телом, то духом, поэтому обезумел.

— Уймись! — осадил его стражник.

Ответом стал грохот. Очевидно, Вигр поколотил оковами по решётке. Эрм не удержался и, опираясь на правую — левую берёг — руку, поднялся.

Кожа щиколоток зачесалась. Наверняка покраснела, но ведь никто не снимет кандалы, как ни проси.

У камеры напротив послышалась возня. Один из стражников, скорее всего, юный и неумный, просунул руку, чтобы ударить Вигра в живот, но громко вскрикнул. Эрм не понял, откуда треск, к тому же вскрик сменился душераздирающим воплем. Лишь подойдя, всё понял: Вигр просто-напросто перехватил руку и сломал о прутья.

Эрм припал лицом к решётке, чтобы увидеть, чем всё закончится. Он не сомневался — Вигру не поздоровится.

Хоть какое-то зрелище в этой тоске.

Мысль оборвалась точно так же, как появилась.

Он — проклятье! — рад увидеть, как ломятся тюремщики в камеру, как Вигр с криком, похожим на рык, бросается на прутья.

Вспомнился диковинный зверь, которого довелось увидеть в Крызьме. Огромный рыжий, с чёрными полосками, похожий на кота, только куда крупнее, тот метался в клетке, пытался когтями достать до зеваки. Из пасти капала слюна, а в маленьких раскосых глазах… Нет, даже не злоба и ярость, а отчаяние.

«Тигр, наверное. Да, тигр!» — вспомнил Эрм название зверя, привезённого из далёкого края, созвучное с именем пленника.

Вдобавок Вигр тряс дверь, поэтому один из тюремщиков долго возился с замком. Несчастного со сломанной рукой увели, и теперь приглушённый крик доносился откуда-то сверху. Эрм приметил вооружённых дубинками стражей.

Будут бить, как пить дать, догадался он. Не было сомнений, что Вигра не убьют, но живого места не оставят — тому придётся не один день отлёживаться, чтобы прийти в себя.

Не убьют, потому что второго такого зверя в этом поганом месте нет.

Эрм попытался разглядеть, что творится в камере, где находился Вигр, но не смог, только слышал брань, удары и рёв, который вскоре сменил тональность и стал походить на скулёж. После и он стих, а звуки ударов не прекратились.

— Фрежер, хватит! Он… — раздался чей-то голос.

Эрм отстранился от решётки.

— Отмучился, — шепнул он.

Ему не было жаль Вигра, но и ненависти к нему не питал, хотя, по всей видимости, должен — за унижение, за насмешки тюремщиков.

Но не мог. Облегчение — да, появилось. Зверь не будет мучить заключённых, заслуженно или волей судьбы угодивших в тюрьму.

Эрм вновь переключил внимание на то, что творилось у камеры. Двое стражников выволокли тело за ноги. По полу протянулась дорожка крови, волосы Вигра, и без того много лет не знавшие расчёски и сбившиеся в колтуны, слиплись, а лицо… Даже видавший всякое Эрм отшатнулся: трудно было предположить, что кровавое месиво с вдавленным в череп носом и ошмётками мяса некогда было лицом, пусть даже изуродованным.

Когда появился Бурт, тюремщики бросили тело и выпрямились. Тот окинул взглядом то, что осталось от Вигра, и проворчал:

— Значит, так. Слушаем меня, молокососы: перт подох, потому что окончательно тронулся умом и начал биться мордой о стену. Его давно следовало прибить, но князь… — он некоторое время стоял молча, сощурив глаза, — будет ой как недоволен. Если кто-то проболтается, то он прикажет спустить со всех шкуру и не станет разбираться, кто его избивал, а кто в это время шлюх ебал. Я ясно выражаюсь?

Эрм отпрянул. Вот как, получается. Вигр — перт, которого угораздило оказаться в плену у Шейервейского. Как именно, задаваться вопросом не было смысла: наверняка отголоски той войны. Вероятно, покинул войско и попытался спрятаться на этих землях. Возможно, люди Амейка нашли его, раненого и беспомощного.

Но зачем сохранили жизнь? Какая князю с этого выгода? Эрм знал: выкуп можно стребовать, если пленник недавно угодил; сейчас, спустя столько времени, это бессмысленно. Никому не нужен обезумевший зверь, даже людям, породившим его.

Тюремщики одинаково невнятно промычали, дескать, поняли приказ, и потащили тело. Бурт повернул голову и посмотрел на Эрма, затем подошёл к камере.

— Повезло тебе. Князь приказал отдать Вигру на потеху. Других таких, увы… — поцокал языком, — нет, поэтому спи спокойно. — Он покачал головой и почесал коротко стриженный затылок, затем посмотрел исподлобья и добавил: — Чуешь, что ли? Умеешь смерть призывать?

Глупое предположение, крайне нелепое, задумался Эрм и сжал пальцами прутья, невзирая на боль в изувеченном мизинце.

— Может быть, — он усмехнулся, — потому что хотел, чтобы он сдох. Потому что он не человек, а зверь. Потому что…

— Жаль, князь не приказал укоротить язык! — раздалось с угла.

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Бурт и повернулся к пленнику. — Действительно, помалкивай. Вигр-то в своё время… пиздел много. И допизделся до того, что пришлось его заткнуть. Силён, собака, был, не позволял рот открыть. Пришлось подцепить верхнюю губу и кинжальчиком… И то он вертелся, поэтому морда такая порезанная… была!

Славным, судя по рассказу, воином был, догадался Эрм, бесстрашным. Но жизнь повернулась к Вигру жопой.

— Мне нечего терять. Как и ему, — проговорил он.

— Есть. Взвоешь, если сыночка приволокут сюда. Так что мой тебе — последний — совет: сиди тихо и не смерди, иначе… — Бурт запнулся, его кадык дёрнулся, глаза недобро сверкнули.

Эрм отпрянул.

Умеет же надавить на больное, сукин сын. Отыскивает слабое место — и бьёт. Впрочем, Бурт не был ему отвратителен.

Как и Вигр, хотя уж кто-кто, а последнего полагалось ненавидеть — за то, что был в числе тех, кому стало мало собственных земель, и вторгся в Кнеху; за то, что не сумел сохранить рассудок и превратился в животное, грязное, похотливое.

За то, что врага, даже бывшего, должен ненавидеть.

Но Эрм не мог.

Он отвернулся, чтобы Бурт не видел, как он закусил губу. Только не хватало вспылить.

«Не попадёт. Рик выдержит, выдюжит, ведь он — моя плоть и кровь!» — хотелось закричать, но Эрм знал: с ним могут сотворить то, что с Вигром.

Если он умрёт, то Амейк будет носом рыть землю, ползать на брюхе, пока не найдёт Рика.

Эрм медленно, насколько позволяла цепь на ногах, развернулся и пошёл к соломенной подстилке.

Лучше забыться хоть на короткое время.

 

***

 

Вечером похолодало. Наступила пора после праздника Двермы, когда шли непрерывные дожди.

Главное, чтобы не полило ночью и путники смогли спокойно заночевать у костра. Благо набрали достаточно хвороста.

— Дрова горят дольше, — заметил Рик и отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть случайному любовнику в лицо. Зад после соития немного саднило, и это напомнило, что всё — не сон.

Перт цыкнул.

— З’будь. Чт’бы с’греться, хв’тит м’ртвого д’рева.

Рик повертел в руке ветку, на которую нанизал грибы. То, что нужно, рассудил он. Лисички точно съёжились, уменьшились, но главное — не сгорели.

— Но тогда не сможем поспать, — возразил Рик. — Придётся подбрасывать хворост.

Перт посмотрел на него, будто на ребёнка несмышлёного.

— Б’дем сп’ть п’оч’рёдно, — заявил он и отправил в рот гриб. Прожевав, добавил: — К’гда н’жно — р’збужу.

Вот как, выходит, Рику придётся бодрствовать половину ночи, стеречь чужой сон. По-видимому, так воины-лиаллонцы несут стражу, и это сравнение порадовало его. Иной бы подосадовал, что вместо того чтобы спать, приходится сидеть и клевать носом, но Рик был счастлив.

В кои-то веки он почувствовал себя тем, кем хотел стать — рыцарем в кольчуге, в белой тунике с изображением красного кинжала.

— Храни Лиаллон, — шепнул он и закусил губу, поймав недобрый взгляд перта.

Утром они выйдут из леса.

И распрощаются. Рик не увидит больше ни заросшее лицо, ни тело, сильное, исполосованное рубцами. Было боязно остаться одному, но просить сопроводить до самого замка он не осмеливался. Охотник и так сделал для него слишком много.

Если бы Волчака опять не унесло невесть куда. Хотелось запустить пальцы в густую шерсть и взглянуть ещё раз в глаза… Янтарные? На это Рик не обратил внимания, хотя стоило: такую преданность он видел впервые.

— Могу я первую половину ночи… — несмело предложил он.

— Н’т. Спи, — сухо возразил перт. — Мн’ вс’ р’вно н’ хоч’тся.

— Ладно! — Рику тоже не хотелось спать, но он улёгся прямо на земле и уставился на огонь, надеясь, что тот убаюкает его; подложил ладонь под голову и с недовольством отметил, что волосы неприятно сбились.

Тот ещё вид, наверное. Хорошо, если Лорьян Балмьяр выслушает грязного оборванца. А если не подпустит к себе? Если прогонит?

Останется только двигаться назад, к замку Амейка Шейервейского, чтобы сдаться, сознаться в содеянном, чтобы Эрма отпустили.

Если тот жив, конечно.

Рик вздрогнул и сел. Перт удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Чт’ т’бе н’ймётся? — рявкнул он.

Рик придумал ответ и принялся пальцами расчёсывать спутанные кудри. Неприятно, больно. Волосы всегда с трудом поддавались гребню, деревянному, выструганному Даном…

Нет, лучше не вспоминать проклятого отчима, чей образ встал перед глазами. Похотливый взгляд пьяных глаз, раскрасневшееся лицо и недобрая ухмылка — в этом весь Дан Фравый. Рик непроизвольно отодвинулся, как делал всегда, когда человек, которого он считал отцом, шёл к нему с одной целью.

— Чт’ т’кое? — участливо спросил перт. — Т’ др’жишь.

— Холодно, — солгал Рик.

— Н’ х’лодно.

Поймал на вранье. Рик поднёс к лицу ладони. Так и есть: кончики пальцев подрагивали.

— Ладно. Вспомнил… его, — признался он и замолчал. Поймав недоумённый взгляд, пояснил: — От…ца. Он подох, но словно не желает отпустить. Мстит, поди.

— Оп’ть в’ши яз’ческие бр’дни. Н’ м’гут м’ртвые мст’ть. Мст’т т’бе тв’я с’весть, п’тому чт’ т’ д’брый м’льчишка. Др’гой б’ ж’л и р’довался, чт’ н’шёлся д’рак, к’торый вз’л на с’бя в’ну.

Перт подкинул хворост и зевнул. Солгал, догадался Рик, хочет спать, но не признаётся. Поневоле появилась мысль, отчего порой жизнь так перечёркивает судьбы. Охотнику бы семью и кучу ребятишек, но он добровольно возится с пареньком-отцеубийцей, трусливым вдобавок, никуда не годным, который оружие в руках не умел держать, не учил грамоту. Даже девицу никогда не познал, только зад подставил троим мужчинам.

Эрма, воина, сломала судьба, перечеркнула мечты.

Перта и вовсе забросила на чужбину.

Рик вздрогнул.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он, глядя в карие глаза.

Перт нахмурился.

— З’чем т’бе?

— Хочу знать, с кем…

Хохот, искренний, не позволил договорить. Насмеявшись, перт процедил:

— М’льчик, я м’гу с’лгать. М’гу ск’зать, чт’ т’ уг’дал, к’гда н’звал Л’сугом. П’веришь? — Рик покачал головой. — Им’на — эт’ зв’ки. В’жнее др’гое: сч’таешь ч’ловека вр’гом или н’т. Тв’й от’ц н’звался в’мышленным, т’к? — Кивок в ответ. — И т’ н’сишь н’наст’ящее имя, т’к? — Верно, проклятье! Рик — не Фравый. Фамилию придумал себе Эрдан после предательства. Даже Дэероном не назваться. — Т’ осм’лишься пр’дставиться н’стоящим им’нем? Отв’ть. Есл’ н’т, то н’ тр’буй от ч’жих л’дей п’добного.

Рик сглотнул. Отчего-то в горле запершило.

Осмелится?

— Рикьяр, — представился он и облизал губы, сухие, обветренные. Вспомнился недавний поцелуй с посторонним — почти незнакомцем, чьё имя не выяснил.

— Д’льше! — Зачем перт требует подобное? Ведь знал Эрдана Дэерона! Неужели догадался, что что-то с именем Рика не так? — В’т в’дишь, м’лчишь, а от др’гих тр’буешь. Т’к н’льзя.

Раз так, то пусть будет так. Имя ни к чему. Перт получил хоть толику награды, пусть и такой, грязной, после которой хотелось отмыться.

— Хорошо, не буду, — пообещал Рик и добавил: — Но ложись ты. Я же вижу: зеваешь раз за разом.

— В’т, — охотник поднял палец вверх, — м’ ст’новимся др’зьями. Т’ з’метил, ч’го я х’чу… — вздохнул, — н’ од’н р’з.

Он улёгся и запрокинул руки за голову, затем закрыл глаза. Рик сунул в костёр хворостину и задумался.

«Не один раз…» Стало быть, перт хотел его, но не трогал, пока он сам не предложил. Странное понятие дружбы, ой какое странное.

Не только Рик подмечал всё, но и охотник.

Тот ведь понял, что он — не тот, за кого себя выдаёт. Смелости признаться не хватит. Вряд ли осмелится сообщить Лорьяну Балмьяру, что он — его внук.

Вскоре охотник захрапел. Ни голая земля, ни ночная прохлада — ничто не смогло помешать крепкому сну. Рик зябко поёжился и придвинулся ближе к костру. Он не отрываясь смотрел на языки пламени и думал, как возможно то, что так приковывает взгляд, может всё разрушить, изуродовать тело и жизнь в целом.

Огонь точно был живым. Из костра выскочила искорка и угодила прямо в лоб. Рик зашипел и утёрся. Обожжённую кожу засаднило.

А ведь это ещё мелочи, порой палачи сжигали людей заживо.

Рик подтянул колени к подбородку и обхватил их руками. Так он и сидел, пока, к своему ужасу, не осознал, что не может пошевелить конечностями. Костёр отчего-то разросся, откуда-то раздался стон, натужный, хриплый.

Наверняка человек, горевший в огне, наглотался копоти, обожжённая глотка не позволила закричать.

— Смерть убийце! — раздался крик.

Рик повернул голову. Дыхание спёрло, когда он увидел, кто это прокричал. Пусть лицо потемнело и вспухло. Пусть на месте глаза была рана, из которой сочилась не кровь, но мутная жижа, но жидкие слипшиеся волосёнки не перепутать ни с чьими, как и бороду. Разве что тело, казалось, распухло.

Дан Фравый, проклятье, он же Эрдан Дэерон, не умер, точнее, будто восстал из мёртвых. Даже одежда та, в которой его похоронили, разве что жутко грязная. Он отвёл взгляд от костра и взглянул на пасынка.

— Уходи… Рик! Ты… Не поможешь! — прохрипел человек, горевший в огне.

Не было нужды поворачиваться, чтобы догадаться, кто горит, но Рик уставился на огонь, поднял голову. На посеребрённые сединой кудри попала искра, и они загорелись.

— Не уйдёшь. Не сможешь, — голос Дана Фравого остался таким же, каким был при жизни. Он подошёл к пасынку, и тот скривился — смрад, шедший от гниющего тела, был невыносимым.

Смердят все покойники, это Рик знал. Небось и он станет безобразным, когда умрёт.

Он вздрогнул, когда вспухшая рука погладила его волосы. Хотелось оттолкнуть её, и Рик отдёрнул голову и завалился на бок. Он понял, почему не мог пошевелиться — верёвки опутали его тело.

Хотелось заплакать, но слёз не было. Рик корчился в бесполезной попытке вырваться, но притих, когда ощутил удар по голове. Мерзкие липкие руки толкнули его в спину, опрокидывая лицом вниз. В рот попала земля. Хотелось сплюнуть её, но не вышло — тяжёлое тело придавило Рика, острые камни впились в грудную клетку. От мерзкого запаха затошнило.

— Смотри, Эрмьерн. Смотри, как я ебу твоего сына! — проговорил Дан прямо в затылок, сдирая с пасынка штаны.

Только дыхания не ощущалось, как раньше. И тело холодное и склизкое… Рик пискнул и дёрнулся, непроизвольно сжал ягодицы, когда что-то — наверняка то, что было членом — скользнуло между ними.

Удар по голове, потом ещё…

Всё было, как раньше. Рик уткнулся носом в землю. Уж лучше запах травы и сырости, чем гниения, от которого тошнит. Он невольно расслабился, зная, что его ждёт.

Надругательство, не первое.

Но последнее, ведь в живых Дан его не оставит.

Эрм громко кричал — наверняка от боли и безысходности, откуда-то раздался скулёж. Эрдан бесполезно тыкал в зад членом, таким же холодным и склизким, как его тело, когда внезапно отяжелел. Мгновение — и точно кто-то отпихнул его от Рика. Тот приподнял голову и с удивлением уставился на уже знакомые меховые сапоги, голенища которых были перевязаны верёвками.

Вот как, значит. Перт пришёл на помощь.

«Спаси Эрма!» — хотелось закричать, но из глотки, набитой землёй, вырвался только хрип. Краем глаза Рик заметил, что Дан Фравый лежит лицом вниз, а в спину воткнута стрела.

Рик поднял голову и посмотрел на своего спасителя. Тот пристроил лук за плечом и укоризненно посмотрел на него.

— Т’ п’чему сп’шь? П’днимайся, В’лчак пр’нёс в’сть: ч’жаки р’дом! — рявкнул перт.

От болезненного тычка в бок Рик застонал.

И открыл глаза. Костёр почти догорел, только угольки тлели в полумраке. Перт затаптывал их, Волчак негромко рычал.

— Вст’вай же, п’моги! — Рик вздрогнул от окрика, резко вскочил и пошатнулся на затёкших ногах. В ступнях закололо, но он не обратил внимания и бросился на помощь.

Вдвоём они быстро управились — и лес теперь скудно освещался только звёздами и неярким месяцем, слышалось дыхание перта, шумное. Рик ощущал, как сильно и часто бьётся его сердце.

— Что случилось? — шёпотом спросил он.

— В л’су ч’жие. С’ди т’хо, — шикнул перт.

Куда там? Сердце готово выскочить из груди, в придачу мочевой пузырь именно сейчас дал о себе знать.

Время словно остановилось. Дрожь прошла, сердце стало биться ровнее и не так часто, и Рик утешил себя, что опасность миновала, если она вообще была. Все могли ошибиться, даже собаки, у которых исключительный нюх.

Но перт, похоже, так не считал, иначе бы успокоился и сел — да произнёс бы хоть слово. Но он молчал, с тетивы готова сорваться стрела. Да и оскал Волчака белел в темноте.

Не миновала опасность. Волкопсу не показалось. Это Рик понял, когда услышал лошадиное ржание и заметил огонёк, промелькнувший между деревьями.


	24. Глава XXIV. Посмертное счастье

Хотелось бежать куда глаза глядят. Куда угодно, лишь бы не видеть огоньки, не слышать приглушённые разговоры и не чувствовать страх, от которого коленки подрагивали, а по лицу тёк пот. Рубашка взмокла и прилипла к спине, но Рика знобило. Он закусил губу, чувствуя, как стучат зубы. Запястье было сильно стиснуто, будто путами, пальцами. Перт точно чуял, что его спутник хочет натворить глупостей.

Даже Волчак оказался умнее трусливого юнца и лежал, подобрав лапы. Ни одного звука он не издал, ни разу не поскрёб когтями землю и не бросился на чужаков с лаем. Второй рукой перт сжал лук и стрелу. Он точно превратился в деревянного идола и не пошевелился.

Они спрятались за большим поваленным деревом. Хотя листья давно засохли и опали, но ветки были ещё настолько густыми, что в полумраке разглядеть что-либо оказалось трудно.

Сердце Рика ушло в пятки, когда на поляну вышли люди.

— О, хор-рошее местечко, — хохотнул шедший впереди. Конь, которого он вёл, фыркнул в ответ. Пёс поскрёб когтями землю и шумно потянул воздух — небось повадки его отца-волка дали о себе знать, и он учуял добычу. Перт отпустил руку Рика и положил ладонь на холку любимца. Тот притих. — Заночуем здесь, ребята. Решено.

Рик глубоко вдохнул и замер, боясь выдохнуть. Ему казалось — услышат.

Проклятье, ночевать собрались. И ведь не сдвинутся с места. Перт прав, услышат, если он бросится бежать.

В таком случае придётся ждать, пока большинство не уснёт. Осталось надеяться, что часовые — точнее, часовой, Рик сомневался, что кучка людей оставит на страже более одного человека — будут клевать носом.

Лучше разглядеть и понять, кто эти незнакомцы.

Ведь Эрм наверняка поступил бы именно так.

По доспехам трудно было что-либо понять. Один из воинов облачился в кольчугу и шлем, грудь ещё троих прикрывали кожаные панцири, последний, остановившийся у большого камня и самозабвенно на него отливавший лучник, и вовсе красовался в дублете и не прикрыл ничем голову. Ни меча, увитого розой, ни каких-либо ещё знаков приметить не удалось.

«Не дураки же они — разгуливать по Балмьяровым землям и выставлять напоказ герб!» — осенило Рика.

Но то могли быть и обычные путники, и разбойники. На охотников не походили — трое были вооружены мечами, вдобавок ни одной собаки рядом.

— Ты погляди-ка, Чёрная жопа, кто-то жёг здесь костёр! — Можно было бы подумать, что «Чёрная жопа» — игра слов, а не прозвище. Судя по тому, что один из незнакомцев, стреноживавший в то время коня, поднялся и подошёл к кострищу, это оказалось прозвищем.

Конь топнул ногой, чем невольно привлёк внимание Рика. Тот замер — уж слишком он походил на Волка.

«Брось, пегих лошадей ой как много!» — успокоил он себя, чтобы сгоряча не натворить глупостей.

— Точно, — отозвался Чёрная жопа. — Ещё и хворост собрали, — кивнул головой в сторону кучки.

Проклятье, нужно было разбросать ветки, чтобы не так бросались в глаза.

Но в конце-то концов, кострище могли жечь ранее.

Мужчина в кольчуге — тот самый, кто заметил кострище — присел и прикоснулся к углям. И тут же отдёрнул руку.

— Недавно жгли, — он выпрямился, — угли ещё тёплые. Следовательно, чужаки близко! — Он повернулся к Чёрной жопе и приказал: — Отлично, разжигай костёр. Остальные — за мной! Как знать, может, наша голубка где-то рядом.

Последние слова дали понять, что незнакомцы кого-то ищут. Обращение Рику не понравилось. Так называли, как правило, женщин.

И мужчин-мужелюбов.

Незнакомцы могли искать кого угодно. Ни для кого не секрет, что женщины частенько сбегали из дома.

Только чутьё, приправленное изрядной дозой страха, подсказывало иное: чужаки пришли именно по голову Рика Фравого, а не кого-то другого. Тот вздрогнул, когда ушную раковину пощекотала чужая борода и обдало тёплое дыхание.

— Я отвл’ку, а ты б’ги, с’ вс’х н’г б’ги, — шепнул перт и на корточках тихо — настолько, что даже трава не зашуршала — уполз.

Незнакомцы тем временем разбрелись, только Чёрная жопа остался разжигать костёр.

Рик поёрзал. Когда бежать? Сейчас? Позднее? Любое промедление подобно смерти, но если броситься в лес, когда перт недалеко отполз… Смерти тому, кто помог, Рик не желал. Он вцепился в шерсть на холке Волчака, тот шумно вздохнул и тряхнул головой, но не зарычал. Умный пёс, людям бы такую выдержку.

Рик уставился на поляну.

Как назло, один из чужаков, причём лучник, направился именно в сторону поваленного дерева.

Не хватало только помереть от стрелы, пущенной в спину, тогда, когда почти дошёл до цели, испугался Рик и закусил губу, чтобы не позволить страху взять верх и не закричать во всё горло. К тому же Волчак заметно занервничал и поднялся на лапы. Рик почувствовал, как вздыбилась шерсть на холке. Судя по всему, пёс оскалился и был готов броситься на чужака.

Так и оказалось: послышалось негромкое рычание.

— Ш-ш-ш, — еле слышно шикнул Рик.

Куда там? Волкопёс, возможно, послушался бы хозяина, но не его. Под ладонью скользнула шерсть. Мгновение — и Волчак пролез под стволом дерева и перебрался на другую сторону. Треск сухих веток оглушил Рика. Тот закусил палец, лихорадочно соображая, что делать.

Вот как, значит, пёс отвлёк внимание. Вряд ли от желания помочь, скорее жаждал попугать чужака, забредшего в его лес.

Рик пошевелил ногами, чтобы разогнать застоявшуюся кровь.

— Волк! — услышал он крик.

И всё понял, когда рычание сменилось скулёжем.

Выходит, мерзавцы убили Волчака.

Впрочем, не до горестей. Нужно бежать как можно скорее. Псу Рик будет благодарен, как и перту, но Эрм — да и собственная шкура, лукавить ни к чему — дороже. Он подскочил и бросился вглубь леса. Где-то позади послышались крики и лошадиное ржание. Казалось, чьи-то тяжёлые шаги раздаются следом. Если бы не проклятая темнота… Рик споткнулся и грохнулся на землю. Зубы клацнули, когда он ударился подбородком. Кажется, содрал ладони, но сейчас не до такой мелочи.

Главное — вырваться. Что-то тяжёлое — чужая нога в сапоге, не иначе — встало на поясницу и придавило к земле. Лицо-то прижала явно рука, которая сгребла волосы и удержала.

— Попался, голубчик! — рявкнул незнакомец.

Смутная надежда, что это перт, пропала. Рик лежал не шевелясь. К его лицу поднесли факел. Почему-то не было страшно. Лучше усыпить бдительность, возможно, тогда удастся сбежать, скрыться в лесу.

Тем лучше, что тело бьёт дрожь, пусть ублюдок уверится, что Рик до смерти испугался. Тот попытался подняться, но удар ребром ладони в затылок опрокинул его на землю.

— Пощадите, господин, — ещё и голос дрожит.

— Заткнись! — Незнакомец нащупал ножны и вытащил кинжал. Ну вот, ещё и обезоружили. — Пощаду, возможно, заслужишь, если будешь хорошим послушным мальчиком. — Рик зашипел, когда его голову приподняли за волосы. — Будешь таким?

Он кивнул, отчего пряди натянулись, причинив новую боль.

— Б-буду, клянусь, только не убивайте… — проблеял он и шмыгнул носом — ни дать ни взять насмерть перепуганная девочка!

Только бы руки не связали, мелькнула мысль, иначе волей-неволей, но придётся остаться с ублюдками, которых занесло в этот лес. Рик застонал, когда его взяли под руку и рывком поставили на ноги.

— Двигай! — последовал приказ. — И ещё: я прекрасно метаю ножи, твой кинжальчик пришёлся кстати. — В подтверждение, что не шутит, говоривший ткнул остриём в спину. Рик дёрнулся от боли, в ладонях засаднило, и он вытер их о штаны.

Содрал кожу всё-таки, когда падал.

Пожалуй, стоит послушаться, пока неразбериха. Может, повезёт, и он уйдёт под шумиху.

Но главное, чтобы перт не попался.

Хватит того, что Эрм оказался за решёткой по сыновней милости. Ещё одну невольную подставу Рик не переживёт, поэтому он покорно поплёлся, свернул туда, куда ему приказали, и в конце концов вышел на уже знакомую поляну.

Увидев Волчака со стрелой в боку, вздрогнул. И резко остановился, приметив лучника с оружием наготове.

Всё из-за него, жалкого трусливого мужелюба, проклятье. Погибло прекрасное животное. И то к счастью, что перта не видать. У костра лежал мужчина, мёртвый, судя по воткнутой в глаз стреле. Не было сомнений — перт постарался.

— Ну-ка двигай! — Опять тычок и резкая боль в спине. Видать, кинжалом ткнули.

Останутся небольшие рубцы, Рик не сомневался. Рубашка намокла от крови, сочившейся от очередной ранки, и прилипла к телу.

Не всех лошадей успели стреножить, заметил он, в том числе и коня, удивительно похожего на Волка. Сомнительно, что это тот, о ком подумалось, ведь Эрмов любимец навряд ли пошёл к чужакам. Если бы седло осталось, можно было бы увериться. Увы, пегая лошадь была расседлана.

«Один — мёртв, один — за моей спиной, ещё один — здесь, стало быть, двое гоняются за Лесугом», — рассудил Рик и сделал шаг вперёд.

— Не вздумай шевелиться, иначе познакомишься со стрелой! — Лучник подошёл ближе и всмотрелся — благо свет костра позволял — в лицо пленного. — Тибальд, похоже, это тот, кого мы ищем. А Чёрная жопа — да упокоится его душа — долдонил: «Нечего делать в этой глуши!» — передразнил.

— Я же говорил, раз в окрестных сёлах не появлялся, однозначно в лесу спрятался, — голос Тибальда прозвучал откуда-то со стороны.

Рик уставился на остриё стрелы, не в силах оторваться.

Возможно, будет лучше, если она пробьёт грудную клетку, остановит сердце…

Тогда Рик больше никому не сможет причинить зло, невольное. «Только бы Лесуг выжил!» — мысленно взмолился он и шмыгнул носом.

— Что ты там возишься?! — рявкнул лучник. — Я не могу так стоять вечность!

— А надо ли связывать? Он же ссыкло! — Тибальд хохотнул. — Вон, глаза на мокром месте!

Наверное, так и есть: Рик расплакался, причём сам того не заметил. Но как не плакать, когда оказался близок к цели, но не дошёл? Из-за него погиб Волчак, а хороший человек — друг — в опасности.

Больше так не будет, решил он и скосил глаза в сторону пегого коня. Тот фыркнул и тряхнул гривой.

Прекрасная лошадь, даже если это не Волк.

Ещё и седла нет, а взбираться без стремён, вдобавок спешно, Рик не умеет.

Шаг-второй-третий… Разбег здесь как никогда пришёлся кстати, а высокий рост позволил Рику запрыгнуть на спину и перекинуть ногу. Подтянувшись, он устроился на спине и схватился за поводья, мысленно поблагодарив тех, кому не пришло в голову снять удила. Конь заржал, но не взбрыкнул и понёсся прочь. Рик пригнулся, когда ветка больно хлестнула по лицу, и обнял лошадиную шею, затем зажмурился и сдавил бока коленями.

Если правая рука держала поводья крепко, то левая отчего-то не желала слушаться, и Рик едва не сполз на землю.

Он решил дать лошади волю, не сомневаясь, что за ним пустится погоня. Несколько раз конь подбросил круп, отчего Рику пришлось отклониться взад и крепко сжать бока. К счастью, обошлось, и смерть от лошадиных копыт ему не грозила.

Если бы не усилившаяся боль в левой руке… Но думать об этом не было ни времени, ни желания. Главное — убежать. Мерзавцы, без сомнения, поглумятся, если поймают. Рик надеялся, что, упустив его, они оставят в покое перта. Только Волчака жаль, не без этого.

Ветки перестали хлестать по лицу, только тогда стало понятно, что коня вынесло на поле. Рик, успевший свыкнуться с лесом, с удивлением взирал на ночной пейзаж. Конь к тому времени замедлил бег. Наверное, поводьев послушается, догадался Рик и сжал в правой руке кожаный ремень.

Левая по-прежнему не желала пошевелиться, ко всему прочему одежда точно прилипла к плечу. Рик, стиснув зубы, протяжно застонал.

Боль, проклятье, невыносимая. Сломать руку он не мог.

Тогда что?

Главное — уйти. Хотя погони не слышно, но нельзя позволять коню останавливаться.

Не сейчас, когда Рик у цели. Дотянуть бы до холма, обогнуть, а там можно надеяться, что спрячется.

Если бы ещё хватило сил. Было холодно, тело бил озноб, в глазах расплывалось. Рик не выдержал, пригнулся и обхватил лошадиную шею рукой, зарылся лицом в гриву и зажмурился, раз за разом вдыхая запах конского пота.

Трава шуршала, кузнечики стрекотали. Наверное, воздух напоен ароматом цветов и травы, только не до любования. Добраться бы до Лорьяна Балмьяра.

И не погибнуть раньше времени, ведь в плече дёргает так, что нет больше сил терпеть.

Конь, похоже, устал и пошёл шагом. Пришлось выпрямиться.

— Ну же, миленький, — шепнул Рик, отпустил поводья и ощупал больное место.

Нет, проклятье, только этого не хватало. Он понял, что это. Лучник не промахнулся и попал в плечо. Тонкое древко стрелы — вот что причинило такую боль.

Не дотянет, не сможет без чужой помощи. Долго со стрелой в плече разгуливать невозможно. Хотя рана не смертельная, но в скором времени она воспалится, начнётся лихорадка, которая отнимет последние силы.

В конце концов Рик свалится с коня и умрёт, одинокий, забытый всеми.

Он пригнулся, обнял здоровой рукой лошадиную шею и расплакался.

 

***

 

Прохладный ветерок обдал лицо. Эрм в неге зажмурился.

Вечер мог быть прекрасным, если бы он не оказался на Тленном поле среди груды костей и проржавевшего оружия. Волк бесконечно фыркал и прядал ушами, бил хвостом по бокам, отгоняя рой мух, которые, несмотря на прохладу, клубились, взлетали с мёртвого тела.

Эрм всмотрелся.

И усмехнулся: тот, о ком он подумал, лежал на голой земле, жидкие волосёнки разметались по земле, в раззявленный рот заползали мухи, чтобы отложить личинки.

«Ну вот и всё, Эрдан Дэерон. Предатель, возжелавший хорошей жизни, лежишь здесь, пал прахом. Твоё тело уже жрут черви, скоро на куски порвут стервятники, а ты… От тебя останется груда костей. Стоило оно этого? Нет! Ты заслужил такую смерть от рук ни в чём не повинного мальчишки. Ты издевался над ним, позабыв, что Рик — моя плоть и кровь!» — Эрм довольно погладил кинжал, вышитый на тунике…

Он ощупал лицо, веки дрогнули под пальцами.

Вот оно что. Значит, он с двумя глазами, а всё, что было — всего лишь жизнь, которая привиделась в страшном сне. Он — рыцарь-паладин Эрмьерн Балмьярчик, а не никому не известный наёмник, нанимавшийся, чтобы охранять торговые караваны; который безжалостно вонзал меч в грудь разбойников; которого ломало оттого, что не оказалось драгоценной веверы.

Который не спал с собственным сыном, в конце-то концов.

Нет, нельзя позволять жгучему чувству стыда отравлять такой миг. У Рика он вымолит прощение, и тот простит. Эрм бы простил, если бы его отец поступил так же, как он, — по незнанию. Все они — Лорьян, Эрм и Рик — одной крови.

Негромкие голоса, принесённые ветром, отвлекли от тягостных раздумий. Эрм вслушался.

— Н’шёлся, м’й…

Перт? После всего, что случилось, живой?

Густой туман не позволил разглядеть, что творилось, и Эрм пошёл против ветра, чтобы самому всё увидеть, обогнул кусты и замер.

Второй перт, очевидно, смог только невнятно промычать ответ. Эрм замер, когда услышал его голос.

Вигр? Здесь?!

Мужчины не заметили, что словно из ниоткуда появился посторонний, с конём в придачу.

Тот, кого Эрм принял за Вигра, сидел спиной. Длинные чёрные спутанные волосы дали понять — да, это не ошибка. Спутник Вигра, тёмно-русый, с густой бородой, улыбался и поглаживал неухоженные пряди, не боясь ни вшей, не брезгуя и не кривясь, что его любовник давно не мылся. Мужчины поцеловались, и Эрм только диву дался той страсти, которая пылала между этими двоими. Вигр завалился на спину и подставил грудь рукам спутника. Тот бесстыдно запустил ладони под тюремную грубую тряпку, задрал и лизнул сосок, вокруг которого густо росли волоски.

Эрм не смог сдвинуться с места — уж слишком его занимало то, что происходило между этими двумя. Вигр негромко зарычал, наверное — улыбнулся, отчего рассечённая верхняя губа разошлась. Похожий на зверя, он охотно предавался ласкам, поглаживал большой ладонью тёмно-русую голову, залез пальцами под шкуру, прикрывавшую спину…

Его любовник походил на охотника. Лук, лежавший в стороне, это подтвердил.

— Н’когда н’ г’ворил, п’тому чт’ сл’шком п’здно п’нял, чт’ л’блю т’бя, — проговорил охотник и сдёрнул с Вигра штаны — с такой силой, что завязка лопнула.

Тот сел, вероятно, хотел что-то сказать, но не смог, только зарычал и вцепился пальцами в мех, которым была оторочена охотничья одежда, притянул голову любовника к себе и впился в губы изуродованным ртом.

Эрм диву дался, насколько то животное, которое он успел узнать, способно на ответные ласки. Вигр повозился с ремнём, чтобы сдёрнуть с любовника мешавшие кожаные штаны, замычал в нетерпении и протяжно застонал, когда взял в руки вожделенный конец. Он огладил ствол снизу вверх, оттянул крайнюю плоть и растёр выступившую смазку по головке, чем вызвал ответный стон.

Охотник ответил тем же, взяв в руки отнюдь не маленький член.

Эрм изумился, когда понял, что именно побывало в его заднице. Зависть промелькнула и исчезла. Довелось слышать, что перты весьма богато одарены тем, что между ног, что их достоинство действительно можно таковым назвать.

Задумавшись, он не заметил, как двое, избавившись от остатков одежды, слились в поцелуе и, обнявшись, покатились по земле. Перед глазами то и дело мелькали спины, исполосованные рубцами, в волосах застревали листья, трава шелестела. Порой с губ пертов срывались стоны. Они целовали друг друга так, точно истосковались друг по другу.

Эрм вздрогнул, когда Вигр встал на четвереньки и, отклячив зад, подался навстречу пальцам любовника. Зверь, который в тюрьме бросался на всех, кого мог трахнуть, вёл себя, будто течная сука, у которой одно желание — почувствовать в себе член, горячий, большой. Вигру это понравилось, было видно по лицу, по дрожавшей нижней губе.

Занятное зрелище и — проклятье! — возбуждающее. В паху у Эрма заныло, член вконец встал колом, когда он увидел, что охотник пристроился к заду любовника и двинул бёдрами, толкаясь вперёд, потом ещё.

И ещё.

Эрм не выдержал и погладил собственный член через штаны.

Вигр подавался назад, порой утыкался носом в землю, чёрные волосы упали на лицо, когда он поднял голову и облизал губы.

Целые, не изуродованные рубцами. Веки подрагивали, по острой скуле скатилась капелька пота.

Или слеза?

Нет, вряд ли Вигр способен на эмоции.

Эрм всмотрелся в лицо, дивясь той перемене, которая случилась. Борода стала короткой, пропали морщины.

Вигр был красивым, пока чужой кинжал не изуродовал его. Лицо круглое, изящный изгиб бровей, небольшой нос. И никакой женственности, красота настоящая, мужская. Мышцы поигрывали, когда он выгнул спину и дёрнулся, затем протяжно захрипел и закусил губу.

Эрм почувствовал на себе взгляд.

Вот как, значит. Заметили его, наконец-то. Охотник уставился на него карими глазами, отстранился, сорвал лист лопуха и вытер перепачканный член, затем усмехнулся и приобнял поднявшегося с корточек Вигра.

— Сп’сибо… — произнёс он, — т’бе и с’ну.

Благодарит?

Но за что?

Пока Эрм размышлял над этими вопросами, на паре каким-то чудом оказались доспехи. На охотнике красовалась кожаная броня пертского лучника, Вигр же был облачён в кольчугу, прикрытую синей туникой. На поясе висел меч, в руке — щит.

Славные были воины, видимо.

Эрм не мог перевести дыхание, между ног было липко. Кончил, значит, от одного только зрелища предающихся утехам пертов. Те развернулись и пошли прочь с Тленного поля, которое, очевидно, однажды их разлучило.

Теперь оно их свело.

Уже мёртвых.

 

Что-то тяжёлое грохнулось на пол, раздалась неприличная брань. Эрм открыл глаза и потянулся к лицу.

Зря понадеялся, что добрый кусок его жизни — это кошмар. Кошмар — вот он, здесь, в клетке. Конечно, глаза не было, вдобавок Эрм неосторожно задел обрубок пальца и зашипел от боли.

Он сел и задумался, гадая, что мог означать сон, светлый, по сравнению с тем, что привиделось ранее.

От которого на душе стало легче.

На душе легче, но на рубашке виднелось пятно. Кончил во сне, проклятье. Прикрыться никак нельзя, как пить дать, придётся терпеть насмешки тюремщиков.

Эрм пригладил волосы и поджал ноги, затем уставился на пол.

Сон — это всего лишь плод воображения, рассудил он. Вряд ли любовник Вигра вообще существовал, однако всё было словно наяву.

И — боги! — какая же настоящая была между этими двоими любовь! Не похоть, не желание случки, но именно любовь. Эрм вспомнил мимолётные взгляды, которые бросали перты друг на друга, осмысленное счастливое выражение лица Вигра, когда тот отдавал себя любовнику.

Как знать? Возможно, вспоминал, сидя в камере, своего лучника. Возможно, именно разлука немало помогла сойти с ума. Всё это, увы, Эрм никогда не узнает.

«Сп’сибо т’бе и с’ну», — вспомнились слова, брошенные напоследок.

Но какое отношение ко всему этому имеет Рик?

Никакого, ответил себе Эрм, потому что всё — морок.

Он набрал в грудь воздух, затхлый, спёртый, и замер, осознав, что кое в чём он завидовал пертам, которые были счастливы, пусть и посмертно.

Он никогда никого не любил. Все любовники и любовницы промелькнули и исчезли из его жизни. Имена иных он даже не смог вспомнить.

Эрм даже с Риком связался, чтобы только развлечься в этой глуши, а потом покинуть навсегда и не вспоминать молоденького паренька.

Он не вспоминал вешавшуюся на него Дафью. Зря, как выяснилось.

Но даже это не всё: он не был осторожен — и на свет появился Рик, который стал утехой для Эрдана Дэерона.

Сын, которого Эрм сам же трахал.

«По-видимому, боги решили проучить меня. Но в чём виноват мальчик? Ему-то за что?» — укорил он себя и вздохнул.

Главное, чтобы Рик добрался до дедушки, тогда можно будет спокойно умереть, постараться, во всяком случае.

Эрм поднял голову и вслушался в негромкие разговоры. Ничего интересного, понял он, о Твальте и о том, что перты по сей день грызут друг другу глотки и никак не успокоятся. Кое-что интересное для себя он услышал, а именно: Великого князя манит ослабленная Пертия. Голоса стали громче, разгорелся нешуточный спор, нужна война или нет.

— Вот и получается: лиаллонцы только зря наш хлеб прожирают, а могли бы пойти к пертам и оттяпать их земли, пока они грызут друг другу глотки, — высказался некто хриплым голосом.

— Сами? — хохотнул его собеседник. — Они без решения Великого князя с места не сдвинутся, бездельники! А он — сам знаешь — ебёт пертку, поэтому никуда не сунется.

Эрм усмехнулся. Глупые разговоры в не смыслящих в войнах тюремщиков его изрядно повеселили.

«Понюхали бы вы войну, тогда бы не пиздели. Что и говорить? Ваш князь заперся вместе с вами и не принял никакого участия. Трусы, годные на то, чтобы издеваться над теми, кто слабее!» — мысленно выругался он.

И выпрямился, когда донеслись тяжёлые шаги.

Тюремщик будто услыхал его мысли.

— О! — Эрм не поднял головы. Ему было всё равно, кто пришёл. — Я было подумал — подох. Ночь и полдня продрых, как-никак. Зато жратву утром переводить не пришлось, — хохот.

Опять стук сапог.

— Но подозрительно тихий, — отозвался второй тюремщик. — Как правило, открывает рот, когда о Лиаллоне слышит. Чует, что ли, что Бурта нет?

— И я так думаю. Эй, твой пальчик наверняка папеньке доставили. Гонец наш тот ещё шустряк. У него всё в лучшем виде, причём целёхоньким, доходит!

Эрм и на этот выпад не ответил.

Перед глазами всё ещё стояли те двое из сна.

И бесконечное счастье в их взглядах.


	25. Глава XXV. Во имя

Рик с ужасом посмотрел в небо. Давно наступило утро, вопреки ожиданию ясное, разве что прохладный ветер обдувал лицо. Он упрекнул себя за то, что ему вздумалось слезть с лошади, точнее, сползти, чтобы разогнать застоявшуюся кровь в ногах. Вдобавок он отбил зад от езды без седла.

Мало того, что Рик просто-напросто свалился — к счастью, не задел стрелу — так ещё и лошадка оказалась норовистой и наотрез отказалась подойти к валуну, чтобы всадник без трудностей влез на её спину.

В довершение ко всему она оказалась не Волком. Рик при свете дня вообще не понял, как и почему принял кобылу за знакомого ему жеребца. Мало того, что та была более низкорослой — это оправдало, что Рик вскочил ночью без особых трудностей, — так ещё и бока были подозрительно раздутыми.

«Носит жеребёнка!» — осенило Рика.

Кроме масти, ничего общего с Волком не оказалось. Вдобавок упрямство не красило кобылу. Та несколько раз остановилась, чтобы пощипать траву, сочную, ярко-зелёную. Рику приходилось то и дело топтаться, бесконечно оглядываться и стонать от боли в плече при любом неловком движении. Хотелось пить, и он аккуратно срывал травинки и слизывал росинки. Ноги подкашивались, когда доносились голоса — хоть крик птицы, хоть жужжание насекомого, хоть шорох ползшего в траве гада.

Утром он набрёл на дорогу. Искушение снедало: любой проложенный путь всегда приводил к какой-то цели, но Рик знал: первым делом его будут искать именно на проторенном множеством лошадиных копыт, людских сапог и колёс повозок пути. Поэтому он свернул, чтобы не оказаться на виду.

В то, что чужие люди помогут, верилось слабо. Подобных перту нет и не будет.

«Прости, что не смог отблагодарить. Вряд ли смогу, потому что не знаю, что со мной станет. Возможно, упаду без сил, и стервятники начнут жрать моё тело заживо. Даже если выживу и доберусь до цели, то придётся думать, как не сдохнуть. Ведь не найду твою хижину, даже если захочу!» — Рика осенило, что он говорит это вслух. Кобыла фыркнула в ответ на человеческую речь. Тем не менее послушно последовала за новым хозяином и не попыталась бежать.

Хотя толку не было. Рик не в состоянии взобраться без помощи. О том, чтобы сделать это с одной здоровой рукой, даже мечтать не стоило. Трудно было себе представить, как воины выдирали из ран угодившие в них арбалетные болты и стрелы. Рик застонал, когда всего лишь прикоснулся к древку, чтобы переломить надвое. Остриё пошевелилось и разбередило рану.

Жалок. Дан прав, лучше бы родился девочкой, уверился Рик. Как ни странно, плакать не хотелось. Хотелось прилечь под ласковыми лучами и поспать.

Он обрадовался, когда на пути оказалась берёзовая рощица. Шелест листьев убаюкивал, и глаза после бессонной ночи слипались.

Дотянуть бы, тогда усядется под деревом и поспит…

Проклятье, вот этого делать не стоило, даже если ноги гудели от усталости, а тело точно выковали из железа, поэтому его так тянуло к земле.

Рик остановился и утёр взмокший лоб, откинул упавшие на лицо волосы, огляделся вокруг.

Впереди — роща, позади — бескрайнее поле и кромка леса. Вдали виднелся холм.

Странно, что за ним не пустилась погоня. Рик, вверивший себя ногам лошади, сомневался, что ночные преследователи — дураки.

Повезло?

В везение слабо верилось.

Возможно, чужаки решили, что он поехал по дороге или Лесуг их отвлёк.

«Живи, молю! Ты сильный, ты выдержишь», — мысленно попросил Рик.

Ноги заплетались, будто он выпил добротного самогона, по телу разлилась слабость. Дотянуть бы до рощи, чтобы укрыться под деревьями, терзала измученную невзгодами душу мысль. Ещё и лошадь эта клятая едва плелась. И то благо, что послушно шла, будто покорная жена за мужем, и не взбрыкивала.

По дороге в рощицу Рик споткнулся о камень и упал на колени. Ком подкатил к горлу от досадной обиды, но он сдержал слёзы.

Потому что мужчина, в конце-то концов, а не избалованная княжна.

Обида сменилась радостью, когда он ступил под тень деревьев.

«Отдохнуть!» — навязчиво преследовала мысль.

И будь что будет. Измученному телу нужен сон. Идти станет легче, когда Рик перестанет падать без сил. Авось повезёт, и на него не набредут те, что пришли по его душу — он не сомневался, что всё именно так — ночью.

Если придут, значит, суждено ему подохнуть, будто поганой собаке.

Рик прошёлся вглубь рощицы, привязал поводья к берёзе и сел в траву, мягкую, сочную, затем устроился на правом боку, чтобы ничто не могло задеть левое плечо. Он ещё раз попытался переломить древко, но даже на это сил не осталось, лишний раз только причинил себе боль.

Рик бросил бесполезное занятие и смежил отяжелевшие веки.

И тут же поднял голову, когда послышались голоса.

Проклятье, его нашли.

Голова болела, плечо нещадно дёргало, от незначительного усилия тело покрылось по́том.

В рощице стало куда темнее, чем было до того, как Рик лёг. Всё-таки забылся. Снов не видел, но так лучше: мог привидеться кошмар.

Нужно подняться, попытаться влезть на кобылу и бежать прочь — хоть куда-нибудь, хоть попытаться.

«Пятеро, нет, уже четверо», — вспоминал Рик, поднимаясь. Нога скользнула, и он плюхнулся на собственный зад. Натёртый конским хребтом, тот заныл, в придачу недавние утехи с пертом дали о себе знать.

Вдох-выдох, Рик успокоился. Подняться удалось без особого труда, только…

— Нет, — шепнул он. Сердце замерло, когда он увидел обрывки поводьев.

Получается, кобыла сорвалась и ускакала. Даже пытаться бежать не стоит, всё равно далеко уйти не получится. Отчего-то было трудно дышать, точно Рик не удирать собрался, а нёс непосильный груз. Одежда прилипла к телу от пота.

А ведь голоса стали громче, можно различить отдельные слова, вдобавок ещё не так стемнело, чтобы надеяться, будто люди, которые пришли по душу Рика Фравого, ничего и никого не заметят.

«Разве гонялись бы они за беглым крестьянином? — задался тот вопросом. — Боги, что же с тобой сделали, Эрм?»

Ноги сами понесли Рика прочь — да куда угодно, лишь бы совесть успокоилась, лишь бы утешить себя, что не жалкий слабак, но сын и внук лиаллонца-паладина. Что хотя бы делает вид, будто борется.

Но сил хватило ровно на то, чтобы сделать несколько шагов. Рик упёрся рукой в дерево и перевёл дыхание.

— Я должен был закричать, пасть на колени и признаться, что я виновен. Твоя жертва напрасна, я… Прости… Эрм… Отец, прости! — последние слова Рик шепнул, упёрся лбом в ствол и крепко зажмурился.

Хорошо, если стрела, пущенная в спину, оборвёт жизнь. Но ведь не оборвёт. Его, беглого крестьянина-убийцу, доставят в замок живым.

— Я говорил, раненого нагнать — плёвое дело! — хохотнул кто-то. — Тому дикарю в шкурах повезло: подох, как его волк!

Рик вздрогнул, отчего потревоженное плечо разнылось, но не повернул головы, только вслушался в тяжёлые шаги ног, обутых в подбитые железом сапоги, и в топот лошадиных копыт.

— Вот он, конокрад ёбанный. Попался наконец-то!

Конокрад?

Рик открыл глаза. И тут же зажмурился, когда яркая вспышка света осветила его лицо.

Факел?

— Ну-ка, поднимайся! — Тычок в бок.

Оказалось, Рик лежал на земле. Правая рука занемела от неудобной позы.

Проклятье, не разобрать, где сон, а где явь. Вероятно, началась лихорадка, и Рик бредит. Ведь вечер, а не ночь.

Рик сморгнул слёзы — не плакал, но яркий огонь раздражал глаза — и попытался понять, что происходит.

— Поднимайся, кому говорю! — На этот раз вспышка огня, мелькнувшая перед глазами, не была такой ослепляющей.

Придётся встать.

Ведь это — сон, не иначе.

— Так я и думал. Молоденький. Такие, как правило, сбегают. Наслушаются, намечтаются — и воруют лошадей, — вздох. — Чей будешь, а? Только не вздумай врать. Если доберёмся до твоей семейки, то мало не покажется. Придётся… пристыдить за то, что воспитали конокрада.

Рик, опираясь на руку, медленно сел. Левую было поднёс, чтобы протереть глаза и понять, что происходит, но вскрикнул.

Позабыл о ране, и она напомнила о себе, больно, жестоко — до такой степени, что сдержать стон не получилось.

— Как по мне, так стоит выяснить, откуда в плече мальчика стрела.

— Заткнись, Льеферн! Говори, чей будешь! — Говоривший убрал факел и склонился над Риком. Тот уставился в большие, почти круглые глаза. Лоб и нос было трудно различить из-за шлема, но гладко выбритый тяжёлый подбородок и презрительно изогнутые тонкие — почти ниточкой — губы удалось рассмотреть.

— Из Фравых я, — шепнул Рик и закусил губу.

— Громче!

— Рикьяр… — дыхание спёрло, когда Рик представился. Когда в глазах окончательно прояснилось, он сумел рассмотреть и белую тунику, и вышитый на ней кинжал, — Фравый я.

Он сам не знал, зачем представился. Когда вернулась способность думать, догадался: искали того, кто украл кобылу, очевидно, угнанную из табуна.

Только обвинений в том, чего не совершал, не хватало.

Так или иначе, Рик облегчённо вздохнул.

Лиаллонцы, выходит. Люди Лорьяна Балмьяра, а не Амейка Шейервейского, появились здесь. Главное, чтобы поверили. Нужно что-то сказать, но, как назло, язык точно прирос к нёбу и не пошевелился.

Рик попытался было, держась за больное плечо, подняться, но рухнул на колени. Он едва не взвыл — не от боли, но от отчаяния.

— Стрела не наша, — вступился тот, кого назвали Лефьерном; тот, кого Рик был готов расцеловать.

Он поозирался и, насчитав семерых человек в кольчугах и белых туниках, заговорил:

— Я не крал лошадь, клянусь… — и рассмеялся оттого, что невольно солгал. Ведь украл, на самом деле украл. — Вернее, я украл её у тех, кто сам украл, небось… Ай!

Допрашивавший воин просто-напросто дёрнул больную руку. Знает, как причинить боль, сукин сын, мелькнула мысль.

— Что. Ты. Блядь. Несёшь?!

Рик сам понял, что сказал откровенную чушь, неправдоподобную, как ни странно, истинную.

— Я… Это правда… — Отчего-то стало так холодно, будто лето враз сменилось морозной зимой. Зубы клацнули.

— Это не моё дело, Вискар, но попробуй мягче. Парень ранен, — вмешался Лефьерн. — Он же почти мальчишка!

Вискар, значит. Тем лучше, что Рик знает имена.

— Заткнись и не лезь, сосунок! — Видимо, Лефьерн молод, мелькнула догадка. — Я в его годы пертов резал, а ты — «мальчишка!»

Тонкие губы презрительно скривились, Рик зажмурился, когда в лицо угодила слюна.

Лучше не медлить, лучше рассказать сразу, решил он.

— Я не отсюда родом. Сбежал, — проклятые непрошенные слёзы навернулись на глаза, — потому что нёс весточку вашему паладину… — всхлипнул, — о его сыне. Умоляю, поверьте или хотя бы передайте мои слова, если убьёте, что Эрмьерн Балмьярчик сейчас в плену у князя Амейка Шейервейского. — Рик на коленях подполз к Вискару и обнял его ноги. — Можете убить меня, но умоляю: передайте паладину мои слова! — Он склонил голову и поцеловал носок сапога.

Вискар отставил ногу, но Рик был готов по-прежнему унижаться — да пусть хоть выебут его всемером, лишь бы сообщили военачальнику то, ради чего он пришёл. Он ещё несколько раз поцеловал второй сапог, шепча: «Умоляю», и делал бы это ещё долго, если бы его не взяли за волосы.

Кто-то присвистнул, кто-то невнятно забормотал, но ясно стало одно — ничто сказанное не пролетело мимо ушей.

— Сын? — Рик узнал голос Лефьерна. — У паладина — сын?! У него же до…

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Вискар и отпустил волосы Рика, затем отошёл. — Придётся переть его в замок.

— Пиздит! — вмешался третий собеседник, до этого молчавший.

— Заткнись! — Вискар, похоже, поверил. — Да, нам возни прибавилось, но такими словечками просто так не разбрасываются. Если просто так, то… — он шумно взглянул. Глаза недобро сверкнули, и от этого взгляда Рик вздрогнул, — паладин сам с тебя шкуру спустит, уяснил?

Тот слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

Пусть спускает.

Лишь бы поверил, что сын жив.

Во всяком случае, Рик надеялся на это.

Воины переглянулись, когда он широко улыбнулся и по щеке скатилась слеза.

Слеза счастья.

 

***

 

Эрм понял, что снаружи ночь. Тюремщик, подпиравший стену, клевал носом, стояла тишина. Все спали.

Он научился в неволе определять время суток. Поживёт здесь лет с десяток, тогда начнёт казаться, будто иной жизни никогда не знал, будто родился в тюрьме, здесь же и вырос.

Здесь же состарится и превратится в зверя.

Нет, пожалуй, он не прав.

Зверь, рождённый и выросший в клетке, стремится на свободу.

Пусть в неволе всегда есть какой-никакой, но кусок хлеба, чёрствого, пахнущего плесенью, и глоток затхлой воды. Пусть не страшен ни дождь, ни лютый мороз, да и соломенная подстилка довольно мягкая, но в крови живых заложено — быть свободными, стремиться к ней.

_Свободным рождён,_   
_Не сломлен в неволе._   
_«Храни Лиаллон!» —_   
_Несёт ветер в поле._

_Кто духом силён,_   
_Жить в клетке не сможет,_   
_Тому Лиаллон_   
_Богатства дороже._

Эрм ехидно усмехнулся, когда тюремщик поднял голову и открыл глаза. Всё правильно: нельзя спать на посту.

— Был бы лиаллонцем — понёс бы наказание, — заметил он.

— Болтаешь много, — прозвучало сонно. — Не боишься без языка остаться?

— Вигр не боялся.

— …и остался, — хохотнул тюремщик, но с места не сдвинулся вопреки обещанию. — Ведь выл, как волк, по ночам. Знаешь, что мы с ним делали? Рассказать? — Эрм промолчал, хотя не хотел этого знать. Точнее, он знал. — Ух, такой он был крепкий. То, что ты видел, — жалкая тень того Вигра. Нам было за радость положить этого бугая снизу, — рассмеялся — настолько зло, что хохот точно резанул уши. — Знаешь, у меня-то никого не было, у иных ребят — семьи и дети. Но всё туда же, подмять под себя гору мышц мало кто отказывался!

«Ну ещё бы, ведь вы, ублюдки, сначала его обездвижили, а потом только оттрахали!» — взнегодовал Эрм.

— …в рот вставляли такую штуку, — тюремщик сложил пальцы, давая понять, как именно выглядел предмет, — чтобы не покусал, и трахали в рот. И ржали, будто лошади, когда хрен задевал обрубок языка. От крови, правда, отмывались…

— Зря это делали. Не отмоетесь. Кровь, окропившая тело из-за подлости и обмана, не отмывается! — Не стоило злиться, проклятье! Куда сильнее злит холодный, нарочито безразличный тон.

Тюремщик не выдержал и подошёл к камере, встал настолько близко, что Эрм при желании мог бы ткнуть пальцем в его глаз.

— Можно подумать, вы, лиаллонцы, иначе проливали чужую кровь. Не-ет. Кровь, она одинаково красная у всех, даже у гадов. Тебе ли не знать, как погиб Валдьяр, принц Пертии? Его отряд разбит лиаллонцами там, в Пертии.

— Он погиб в честном сражении, — вступился Эрм. — Ни один отец, ни один брат не потерпит, если сестру и дочь возьмут, а потом вернут, будто непригодный товар! Это оскорбление!

Вспомнилась юность и рассказы о княжне. У проклятых иноверцев-пертов было принято расторгать браки. Валдьяр, получив приданое в виде земель у границы с Пертией и Твальтой, вернул жену домой, к князю, причём беременную, и обвинил в том, что та неверна. Роды, насколько знал Эрм, та не пережила, погибло и дитя.

Тюремщик поцокал языком.

— Брось эти россказни про опороченную честь княжны. Великий князь даже дочь не пожалел, чтобы убрать старшего принца с пути. Он знал, что вторые, близнецы, рождённые в один день и час, начнут грызть друг другу глотки, и Пертия ослабнет. Предусмотрительный гад был, дальновидный! Как думаешь, к чему готовятся лиаллонцы? У папеньки спросишь, если доживёшь, конечно, — отмахнулся и пошёл на старое место.

Эрм отошёл и упёрся лбом в стену.

Возможно, он был юн и наивен, поэтому верил в россказни. Много позднее заподозрил, что княжну убил её отец, не желая, чтобы пертский выблядок затесался в его семью.

Только вон как вышло: его сын женился на пертке, сестре принцев-близнецов.

Странные прихоти судьбы, ой какие странные.

Зато Шейервейские всё предусмотрели. Они не стали рисковать людьми ради сомнительной победы, чтобы в случае, если перты вторгнутся на их земли, дать отпор.

Эрм вздрогнул и выпрямился, когда его осенило. Тюремщик знает слишком много, ко всему еще и не молоденький…

— Ты лиаллонец! — прозвучало оглушающе здесь, в подземелье.

Пальцы сжались. Удар в стену. И резкая боль.

Опять Эрм позабыл, что одного пальца у него нет.

— Заткнись, слышишь? Дай поспать! — раздалось из соседней камеры.

Эрм хрипло, сквозь боль рассмеялся. Он проклинал судьбу за то, что ему было не суждено пойти по стопам отца, а крепкий детина, подпиравший стену, выбрал иную дорогу, причём ту, которой идти легче.

Тюремщики громко разговаривали, каждый одновременно пытался вставить слово, отчего Эрм затруднялся разобрать, о чём шла речь. Наверняка о нём.

— Был, — поддакнул тюремщик. — Давай, бросайся словами о предательстве, обвини в дезр…

— Дезертирстве! — Эрм улыбнулся.

Лиаллон ничего не потерял, когда покинул горе-боец, который известное, хотя и иноземное, слово не смог выговорить.

— Похуй. Но чтобы ты знал, я покинул Лиаллон ещё до того, как началась война. Собственная шкура всегда дороже, чем сраные заветы. Поэтому я ни слову наставников не поверил. «Мы ценим каждую каплю крови, пролитую «во имя…» — передразнил тюремщик наставника. — Во имя чего? Родины? Князя? Да ни в жизнь я этого ублюдка защищать не стал бы!

Эрм понял одно: его собеседник не был готов к тому, с чем столкнётся. Не был готов к унижению над новичками. Не был готов к раннему подъёму и чистке нужников.

Не был готов к тому, чтобы отдать жизнь за то, чтобы Кнеха не досталась чужакам, в конце-то концов.

Зато Эрм готов ко всему.

Отчего-то на душе стало легко. Откуда-то появилась уверенность — Рик в безопасности.

«Вот кто лиаллонец. Не побоялся убить, хотя мог бы дальше терпеть похоть Эрдана Дэерона. Ему не привыкать. Но им двигало желание спасти — не свою — мою шкуру!» — Эрм не на шутку возгордился сыном.

Знать бы, кто породил Эрдана Дэерона. Увы, прошлое воинов осталось за стенами Лиаллона. Всё, что урвал Эрм из коротких отрывочных разговоров, — то, что предатель — бастард от человека знатной семьи и крестьянки.

— Правильно сделал, — Эрм рассмеялся, — потому что девочкам, ревущим оттого, что чужие хуи порвали жопу, там не место. Вместо того чтобы отрастить кулаки, ты…

— Заткнись! — прорычал кто-то с угла. — Иначе…

— Я бы не стал вестись. Дураку же понятно: он нарывается на клинок, — проговорил бывший лиаллонец. — Забыли гнев князя? Плохо, — он поцокал языком, — очень плохо. Хватит того, что мы вынуждены тосковать здесь, вместо того чтобы спать сладким сном. Если этого не станет, то…

Эрм из сбивчивой речи понял то, что убийство Вигра не прошло безнаказанным. Ему не хотелось знать, какой приказ отдал Амейк.

Князь не поверил легенде, на ходу сочинённой Буртом. Он не дурак, в конце-то концов. Как бы мало ему ни осталось жить, но умом он не обделён.

Как и тюремщик-лиаллонец. Эрм видел его впервые.

И надеялся, что в последний раз. Надеялся и на то, что грязному дезертиру достанется смерть, нелёгкая, собачья.

Потому что за таких соотечественников стыдно. Благодаря таким мерзавцам в Кнехе могут осесть чужаки, установить власть и заставить гордых уроженцев этих земель подчиниться.

Они — хуже, чем враги. Если к Вигру и его загадочному соратнику-любовнику Эрм испытал хоть крупицу уважения — те сражались за собственные убеждения, — то к предателям, кроме отвращения, ничто не появилось в душе, даже ненависть.

Эрм утёр лицо ладонями и взглянул на собственные пальцы, ещё раз рассмотрел обрубок.

— Храни Лиаллон, Рик, плоть от моей плоти, — шепнул он и крепко зажмурился.

Перед глазами встал образ кудрявого паренька. Тот с такой силой сжал рукоять меча, что костяшки пальцев побелели, а вены на руках вздулись.

Рику, с виду тощему жалкому юнцу, подходит. Вот кто никогда не опозорит ни род Балмьяров, ни Кнеху, ни Лиаллон. Иначе быть не может.

Потому что он — сын и внук Балмьяров, которого ничто не может сломать.


	26. Глава XXVI. Беспамятство

Рика даже не стали связывать. За одно он отдал должное — за кусок хлеба, вяленого мяса и яблоко, а также за глоток воды. Воины отнеслись к нему с прохладцей, что его ничуть не удивило, но и открытой неприязни не проявили.

Нужно было отдать должное Вискару — тот осторожно переломил стрелу так, что остриё даже не разбередило рану.

— Достать нужно, а то загноится, — высказался Лефьерн.

— Дурак? Возись потом с ним, с кровоточивым, меняй повязки. Нет, дотащим до замка, а там как паладин прикажет. Если пареньку повезёт, отдаст в руки лекаря, — вмешался немолодой воин, чьё имя Рик не узнал. — Если прикажет прибить, то возиться незачем.

Рик надкусил яблоко. Кусок в горло не лез, но он запихивал в себя еду. Силы ой как нужны, чтобы не свалиться и… увидеть наконец-то Лорьяна Балмьяра, своего дедушку.

— Да, кстати, — Вискар поднял палец вверх и посмотрел на жевавшего паренька, — откуда у тебя такие сведения об Эрмьерне Балмьярчике?

Рик проглотил кусок. Пришла пора поведать обо всём.

Но ведь время не позволило придумать, как скрыть слишком личное, как донести всё так, чтобы воины не усомнились в сказанном. Правда может оказаться настолько нелепой, что никто не поверит.

— Он появился в Дымной Дратве, — начал Рик, — жил в местной корчме. У нас — знаете? — бои на кулаках там бывают, а мне были нужны деньги. Мы мельнику задолжали за муку, мать тогда ходила брюхатая…

— Оставь россказни о своей семье! — прикрикнул Вискар. — Говори кратко, но главное!

— Постой, он что, драться хотел? Ты что, ему веришь? — вмешался один из воинов.

Ну вот, началось. Уже не верят.

— Это правда, — возмутился Рик. — Когда нужны деньги, многие готовы на всё. Я надеялся, вдруг мне повезёт, вдруг воин оступится… — осёкся, поймав недобрый взгляд Вискара.

— Продолжай, — поторопил тот.

— Так мы познакомились! — Рик покусал губы, не зная, что говорить. Надумав, продолжил: — Он предложил поучить кулачному бою, потому что ему в этой глуши, как он выразился, заняться нечем. Я согласился, потому что очень-очень хотел уметь махать кулаками.

Ну вот, придётся говорить, что он сын предателя. Не признаваться же, что Эрм — его отец. Из огня да в полымя, проклятье!

— Научиться махать кулаками? Всего-то? — Лефьерн недоверчиво усмехнулся. — Откуда такое рвение помочь? Разве не насрать должно быть на наставника?

— Заткнись, — перебил его Вискар, — доберёмся и до этого. Хорошо. Как и почему он оказался в плену? — Он, очевидно, понял, что его собеседник лихорадочно соображал, как утаить часть правды, поэтому поторопил: — Смотри мне в глаза и отвечай!

Рик невольно выдал себя, когда посмотрел себе под ноги, как лгун. Он вздрогнул и взглянул прямо в лицо допрашивавшего его лиаллонца.

— Я-а… Он… Убит человек, который… Который предал лиаллонцев много лет назад, когда случилась война! — наверное, правдиво прозвучало. — Он… Он жил в Дымной Дратве под вымышленным именем!

Лефьерн присвистнул, остальные принялись бурно обсуждать услышанное. Вискар поджал губы и уставился на огонь. Он некоторое время таращился на языки пламени, прежде чем повернулся и задал короткий вопрос:

— Имя?

— Чьё? — Рик закусил губу, осознав, что спросил глупость. Он было открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но ему не позволили.

— Моё, блядь, наверное! Я уже сорок лет как Гратьяр Длугий! — вмешался воин — тот самый, который норовил вставить слово.

Так Рик выяснил имя ещё одного собеседника. Он посмотрел на лицо, стараясь запомнить черты, но кроме мясистого кончика носа и морщинки на переносице, ничего в глаза не бросилось.

— Предателя! — Вискар заметно подобрел.

— Эрдан Дэерон!

Не думал не гадал Рик, что имя прозвучит, будто гром в безоблачном небе. Если воины помоложе недоумённо переглядывались — очевидно, не знали, кто это, — то лиаллонцы постарше были ошарашены услышанным. У Вискара, казалось, глаза, и без того навыкате, вот-вот вывалятся из глазниц.

— Вот те раз! — присвистнул Гратьяр Длугий. — Думал, ищи-свищи его в Пертии, а он, оказывается, столько лет совсем рядом.

Вискар шумно вздохнул и скривил — в который уже раз — рот.

— Эрдан Дэерон… — тихо произнёс — почти шепнул. — Вымышленное имя… Какое?

— Фравый! — не подумав, выпалил Рик.

Проклятый язык, способный молоть, когда головой ещё не успел придумать ответ. Не стоило представляться полным именем, ой не стоило…

Рик надеялся, что сказанное ранее прошло мимо ушей.

Только зря, Вискар не был дураком. Это заметно по ехидной ухмылке, по короткому кивку.

— Ты…

— Сын Эрдана Дэерона. — Больше скрывать нечего, и Рик отвернулся и уставился на огонь, затем принялся жевать яблоко, не понимая зачем.

Ведь мёртвым не грозит голод.

От взглядов семи пар глаз стало не по себе, будто Рик — не обычный крестьянин, изорванный, израненный душой и телом, но диковинка заморская.

— Ничего не пойму. Сын предателя, который бросил всё и отправился в неизвестные ебеня, чтобы выручить наставника, которого наверняка знал без году неделю… Неправдоподобно, — буркнул воин, до этого не произнёсший ни слова.

— Поэтому сидишь в самых низах, что котелок не варит, — съязвил Вискар. — Одна польза от тебя — на страже стоишь исправно, не спишь, не ссышь.

От громкого хохота напряжение куда-то улетучилось. Даже Рик слабо улыбнулся в ответ на ворчание обиженного лиаллонца.

Вискар здесь главный, понял он, причём заслуженно. Немолодой воин понравился ему, несмотря на язвительность.

— Ладно, давайте укладываться, — остановил распри Лефьерн, — иначе Хреф со своими людьми нас обгонит, хотя он ушёл куда дальше.

— Дело говоришь. Основное мы выяснили, остальное — за паладином. Доставим его, пусть Балмьяр хоть собакам заживо скармливает. Как прикажет, так и будет! — Вискар снял с головы шлем и подложил под голову. Рик посмотрел на сверкнувшую от огня лысину, обрамлённую редкими волосами, но не сдвинулся, только бросил огрызок в костёр, чем поднял сноп искр. — Эй, тёплой постельки здесь нет. Ты же дрых на голой земле, когда мы тебя нашли, так что падай.

Легко говорить, когда плечо не ноет. Рик с радостью улёгся бы на спину. Спать на правом боку ему надоело, но выбора не осталось. Он удобно, насколько мог, устроился на земле и подложил ладонь под щеку.

Поросли на лице стало больше, отметил он, всё-таки превращается в мужчину.

Осталось научиться стискивать рукоять меча, крепко — до боли в пальцах, и точно бить в цель, а также перестать падать в ноги, пускать слёзы и сопли, целовать чужие сапоги.

Странно, что никто из лиаллонцев не назвал его девицей. Ему не поверили, но и не поиздевались открыто.

Более того, они доставят его к дедушке…

— Когда я увижу Лорьяна Балмьяра? — уточнил Рик.

— Когда доедем, тогда увидишь. Конечно, если он того захочет. Возможно, посидишь взаперти, подумаешь, нужно ли скрывать хоть крупицу правды. И учти: паладина поцелуями ни в сапоги, ни в задницу не проймёшь, — отозвался Вискар.

Не любит подхалимов, догадался Рик. Тем лучше.

От пристального взгляда часового было неуютно, хотя сбегать он не собирался.

Ни к чему это. Лиаллонцы — какая-никакая, но защита. Уж кто, а они прекрасно знают дорогу до замка.

Рик улыбнулся.

И поблагодарил удачу и богов за то, что не отвернулись от него.

Если бы удалось уснуть… Дневной сон придал сил, невзирая на то, что оказался кошмарным, теперь же хотелось бодрствовать. Если бы не рана на плече, то Рик бы уселся у костра, скрестив ноги и глядя на языки пламени.

Не спалось и Лефьерну. Тот болтал с часовым. Рик прислушался. Ничего особенного для себя не узнал, разве что понял, каковы женские сиськи на ощупь.

Теперь будет знать хоть со слов, и если кому-нибудь вздумается у него выспросить, заявит, что упругие.

— …у неё так мокренько промеж ног было, ну я и подумал, что она знавала не один хуй. Ну и… Ай, порвал я её! — заявил Лефьерн.

Рик поднял голову и прислушался. Пусть плечо сколько угодно ноет, но любопытство, несколько детское, гложет.

Лефьерн поймал его взгляд и замолчал.

— Эй, не было ни разу, что ли? — Часовой пососал травинку и выбросил.

— Было! — Опять Рик не подумал, что сказать.

А ведь могут пристать с расспросами, каково это. Повторить про «мокренько»? Глупо, поэтому он удобнее улёгся и закрыл глаза, делая вид, что хочет спать.

— Ну вот, даже у него «было». Я в его годы… — начал Лефьерн.

— Плохо кончил! — хохотнул часовой. — Сынок-то подрастает, только не знает о папочке.

— У него есть «папочка».

Рик вздрогнул.

Лефьерн, который ему понравился, как выяснилось, стал отцом. Ребёнок ему оказался не нужен.

«Боги, сколько же нас — тех, кто узнал, что у них — другой отец? Сколько тех, кто не знает?» — Рик шумно вздохнул и закусил губу. Короткая история напомнила его жизнь.

Только Эрм ничего не знал о сыне. У Лефьерна всё по-другому.

— Вы не боитесь, что чужой «папочка» будет издеваться над вашим сыном? — не выдержал всё-таки. Лиаллонцы уставились на нагло вмешавшегося собеседника. Краем глаза Рик заметил, что Вискар поднял голову и прислушался. — Чужие дети… Если родным людям не нужны, то чужим — подавно!

Воины переглянулись.

— А ну заткнулись, спать охота! — рявкнул Вискар и повернулся к Рику. — А ты не встревай в чужие разговоры. Ишь что удумал, яйцо: курицу учить жизни!

Пристыженный Рик опустил голову.

Вискар прав: не стоит выкладывать всё. Хватит того, что Лефьерн не сводил с него глаз.

Рик больше не произнёс ни слова. Он послушал разговоры, уже вполне пристойные. Речь шла о людях, о которых он ничего не знал, и поэтому на них было наплевать.

«Если бы о Лорьяне Балмьяре хоть словечко сказали!» — подумал он.

Хотелось разузнать о дедушке хоть что-то, хоть мелочь, чтобы отвлечься. Плечо не просто ныло, но дёргало. Вероятно, рана уже воспалилась.

Рик надеялся, что избежит лихорадки, если она уже не началась. Ведь ему холодно, вопреки тому, что жарко полыхал костёр. Вдобавок глаза заслезились, когда он их открыл.

Как видно, не обошла стороной, клятая.

Зуб на зуб не попадал, точно Рик оказался зимой в чистом поле, абсолютно голый.

Он не был голым. Несмотря на мороз, должно быть жарко от множества костров, ведь наступил Виток жизни — время, когда зима должна уступить место весне. По этому случаю в Дымной Дратве появились торговцы со всякими вкусностями. Все с любопытством посмотрели на огромный короб, закрытый тканью.

— …теперь вам суждено узреть зверя, доселе невиданного! — вскричал паяц в яркой разноцветной одежде, подбросил факел и поймал.

Рик не заметил, как стянули покрывало. То оказался не короб, но большая клетка.

Селяне, расталкивая друг друга, столпились, желая взглянуть на диковинного зверя. Рику было всё равно. Он развернулся, но… Проклятье, уж больно крик из клетки похож на человеческий.

Рик с ужасом уставился на пальцы «зверя», разглядев культю на левой руке вместо мизинца. Человеческие пальцы, отметил он.

Толпа ахнула и отпрянула, когда пленник приник лицом к прутьям.

Дыхание перехватило, когда Рик присмотрелся к «зверю». Довольно длинные, посеребрённые прядями локоны не смогли скрыть ни черты лица, ни пустую глазницу.

— Нет, это же человек, — шепнул Рик и, расталкивая толпу, протиснулся к клетке. Ему стало жарко — настолько, что пот потёк градом. — Эрм, что же с тобой сделали?!

Пленник взглянул на него, но, похоже, не понял обращённую речь. Он оскалился, с уголка рта стекла слюна. Голое тело было истощено, исполосовано шрамами.

— Хорош зверь! — хохотнул кто-то.

Рик узнал этот голос.

«Проклятье, ты же мёртв!» — подумал он о Дане Фравом.

Он вцепился в прутья и приник к ним лицом, зарылся пальцами в волосы пленника…

— Эрм, что с тобой сделали… Отец! — закричал.

Взгляд единственного глаза напугал его.

То не был взгляд человека, но зверя.

Рик плакал, пытался согнуть прутья, выломать дверцу — всё без толку: клетку сделали на совесть. Селяне дразнили Эрма, швыряли снежки. Рику было всё равно, что над ним насмехаются, неприлично обзывают.

Главное — вызволить отца.

Клетка не поддавалась, от усилий пот тёк по лбу, щёки горели, когда Рик наконец сдался.

— Эрм... Отец, — шептал он раз за разом.

Пленник точно не слышал его и только нечленораздельно мычал.

Когда он в очередной раз открыл рот, стало заметно, что у него больше нет языка.

Рик отпрянул и расплакался. Он несколько раз повторил имя отца, слова прощения. И замолчал, когда кто-то опрокинул на него ведро воды.

Сердце бешено заколотилось, в глазах резануло — настолько ярко горел костёр. По щеке скатилась слеза, хотелось поверить: из-за того, что глаза воспалились. Рик поднял руку и прикоснулся к голове. И нащупал мокрую тряпицу на левом виске.

Стало быть, жар. И сон — плод страха, многократно усиленного лихорадкой.

Кто-то из лиаллонцев позаботился о Рике, и это не смогло не тронуть. Тот моргнул, чтобы свет так не ослеплял, и повернул голову.

Вискар сидел у костра на коленях и, сложив руки, шептал молитву.

Или не молитву?

— Храни Лиаллон! — успел разобрать Рик последние слова.

Вискар точно почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд и повернул голову.

— Очнулся-таки, — заметил он и сжал губы. — Да, нелёгкую ты задал задачу. Тащи тебя теперь, больного, с жаром.

Рик сглотнул. Пересохшее горло неприятно саднило.

— Так… бросьте, — прозвучало хрипло, точно это не он произнёс, — только передайте… паладину…

— Ага, «бросьте», сам всё передашь, — передразнил Вискар и на коленях подполз к Рику. — Пей давай, а то едва разговариваешь. — Он поднёс к губам фляжку. Рик приоткрыл рот и с жадностью начал глотать воду. Он поперхнулся, но продолжил пить. Струйка воды стекла по щеке, и он пожалел о драгоценных каплях. — Хорошо, что ручьёв полно. Пей!

Рику не нужно было повторять дважды. Сил точно прибавилось, даже проклятущая ломота не так донимала измученное тело, поэтому он не успокоился, пока не осушил всё до последней капли.

Даже этого, казалось, было мало, хотелось ещё, и Рик с грустью посмотрел, как Вискар отставил фляжку.

— Спасибо, — шепнул он и закрыл глаза.

И тут же открыл: Вискар посмотрел точно насквозь.

— Ты бредил, — заметил тот и покачал головой.

— Что я говорил? — Рик поднял голову.

— Повторял имя. Эрм — сокращение от «Эрмьерн»? — Кивок в ответ. — Выходит, не солгал. Во сне не лгут. Предатель более чем получил по заслугам.

Рик бессильно опустил голову. Последние слова ему не понравились. Намёк? Но на что?

Лучше бы поспать, лучше забыться, рассудил он.

Главное — больше не бредить.

 

Если что-то и приснилось, то Рик этого не вспомнил. Ночь прошла спокойно, кошмар — ни повтор прошлого, ни новый — не привиделся.

Если бы не проклятые ломота и слабость. Голова закружилась, когда Рик сел.

Не доберётся ведь даже верхом.

Воины его не бросили, ни разу не попрекнули и не посчитали зазорным, поддерживая под руку, отвести к дереву, чтобы Рик смог справить нужду.

— Ты точно тот, за кого себя выдаёшь? — только это уточнил Лефьерн. — Тряпки-то непомерно большие.

Рик поднял голову и посмотрел на сук дерева, под которым стоял.

Сначала обвинение в конокрадстве, теперь — в воровстве одежды, разозлился он и оправил полы рубашки, стыдясь того, что штаны помогли подержать незнакомые люди. В любом случае отвечать на глупые вопросы не было ни сил, ни желания, поэтому он промолчал.

Если Лефьерн ждал ответ, то ему в любом случае услышать было не суждено.

— В замок весть понесёшь ты, — распорядился Вискар, — а теперь — жрать и выдвигаться!

Рика замутило от одного упоминания о еде. Он знал: кусок в горло не полезет, хотя нужно хоть что-то в себя затолкать, чтобы силы вконец не покинули. Рукав точно присох к левому плечу, шевеление рукой причиняло нестерпимую боль.

Не иначе как в ране начал скапливаться гной. Выдернуть бы проклятую стрелу, выдавить всю гадость. Сначала было бы больно, зато после — значительно легче.

Всё вышло так, как думал: от вида и запаха вяленого мяса затошнило, перебороть себя не получилось, и Рик даже не надкусил. Даже глоток воды не полез в горло. Скорее всего, снова началась лихорадка, потому что опять стало холодно.

Рик некоторое время смотрел, как сновали лиаллонцы. Он закрыл глаза. Открыл, когда почувствовал, как его подхватили за ноги и руки, уложили на землю. Ни сил, ни желания уточнить, что с ним делают, не прибавилось. Только слабость и озноб, а также желание закрыть глаза, чтобы яркий свет не слепил.

Голова кружилась, Рика тошнило, несколько раз рвало соком пустого желудка, отчего горло немилосердно жгло. Хотелось утереть подбородок от засохшей слюны, не исключено, и желчи, но сил не осталось поднять руку.

Порой до ушей доносилась брань, иногда — и негромкие разговоры. Однажды Рик услышал:

— Всё хорошо. Не подох ещё. Похоже, не собирается. После войны и не такие выживали.

Значит, он жив, только — проклятье — как же плохо! Рик видел и небо над головой, и чужие лица. Порой кто-то подносил фляжку, и тогда в горле становилось не так сухо. Если бы не покачивание, возможно, не тошнило бы вовсе. Рик понял, что воины привязали одеяло между лошадями и так его повезли.

Было стыдно оттого, что жалок, что сам даже шага ступить не может — настолько, что крик «Отворяйте ворота!» даже не порадовал. Наоборот, громкий натужный скрип резанул по ушам.

Рик лежал с закрытыми глазами — солнечный свет стал только мукой, как и севшая на лицо муха, которую он не смог согнать. Разговоры показались далёкими. Возможно, женские голоса почудились…

— Проклятье, тощий дрищ! Что же такой тяжёлый-то? — раздалось совсем близко.

Теперь Рик переставлял ноги, с трудом, не в силах удержать равновесие. Опора исчезла: похоже, его несли. Он открыл глаза, но полумрак не дал понять, где он находится.

— Я сколько раз просил не ломать стрелы?! — Этот голос Рик не узнал.

— Ну, а как иначе мы бы его притащили? Он же дёргался в забытье! Порвал бы рану окончательно! — оправдался Вискар.

Потом Рик ощутил грудью и виском твёрдую поверхность…

…и невыносимую боль, от которой дёрнулся, открыл глаза и уставился на каменную стену. Затем повернул голову и упёрся лбом в… Стол, похоже. Потекли слёзы.

— Повезло пареньку, кость не задета, иначе бы пришлось руку оттяпать. Если совсем повезёт, то без заражения крови обойдётся… — прозвучало так спокойно, будто речь шла не о гнойной ране, а о вышивке для свадебной камизы. — Запоминай и не приставай с дурацкими вопросами: шить, пока идёт гной, нельзя! Смочил тряпицу вином? Молодец, хоть на это ума хватило. Теперь пихай в рану и не жалей, если будет орать!

В голове прояснилось. Вот как, значит. Рик попал к лекарю. Неужели?..

Додумать не позволила новая боль. В плече защипало. Рик дёрнулся, но не закричал и закусил губу, чтобы сдержать стон, затем упёрся носом в стол и зажмурился. Тем лучше, что лежит лицом вниз. Никто не увидит, как слёзы бегут из глаз.

Когда стрела торчала в ране, было не так больно.

— Он не помер? — Этот голос Рик не знал. — Не вопит.

— А ты как думаешь, умник? Раз дёрнулся, то живой, — съехидничал лекарь.

Хотя плечо всё ещё жгло, но боль несколько притупилась. Рик повернул голову, чтобы хоть что-то рассмотреть.

Похоже, лекари стояли у ног. Один из них был, судя по ворчливому тону, немолодым. Вероятно, обучал кого-то своему ремеслу.

— О, очухался, — заметил ученик.

— А то! Рану промыли, поэтому жар не может не начать спадать. Осталось парню отлежаться и отъесться, — неожиданно участливо произнёс лекарь. — Гноя-то много скопилось, отсюда беспамятство.

— Кстати, откуда его приволокли-то?

Рик прислушался. Хотя он не сомневался, что всё-таки попал в замок Лорьяна Балмьяра, но всякое могло быть…

— Мне почём знать? — фыркнул лекарь. — Спроси у Вискара, коль пожелаешь. Если он, конечно, не отправит тебя в неприличное место. — Раздались шаги. Рик замер в ожидании и уставился на человека, который над ним склонился. Так он и представлял себе лекаря, когда услышал голос: старым, с длинными седыми волосами, перехваченными очельем; с бородой до пояса. Глаза были настолько узкими, что их цвет в неярком свете не то свечей, не то лучин различить не удалось. — Та-ак, с раной покончено. Укладывай его. Пусть валяется!

Лекарь удалился, негромкие шаркающие шаги постепенно стихали. Вскоре хлопнула дверь.

Рик было попытался перекатиться на бок, когда ладони придержали его за спину.

— Дурак? Не хватало только, чтобы ты свалился. Мастер Пракьефт тогда с меня три шкуры сдерёт. — Одной рукой ученик лекаря приобнял его за талию. — Теперь можешь повернуться.

Даже от ничтожного усилия пот тёк градом, сердце бешено колотилось, будто Рик только что бежал; грудная клетка часто вздымалась.

Был ничтожеством, стал ещё большим ничтожеством, и от этого кольнуло внутри. Не хватало только расплакаться и опозориться перед незнакомыми людьми, перед Лорьяном Балмьяром, если Рик на самом деле оказался там, где рассчитывал. Хотелось спросить, но во рту было сухо, и он промолчал.

В конце концов Рик повернулся на правый бок и, преодолевая головокружение, с усилием разлепил веки, чтобы осмотреться. Всё расплывалось перед глазами, огоньки подрагивали, взгляд успел выхватить каменную стену и стол с разложенными на нём металлическими инструментами, большой глиняной чашей и грязными тряпками.

— Теперь давай, спускай ноги. — Чужие руки обхватили грудную клетку. — Садись. И не бойся, я придержу. — Рик послушался и попытался приподняться на локте. Бесполезно: в глазах потемнело. — М-да, как со стрелой разгуливать, так силы есть, — прозвучало будто издалека, — а как достали из плеча, так силёнок нет. Что воины, что дрищи вроде тебя — все ведут себя одинаково, когда приходится латать их раны.

Ученик, похоже, не солгал. Очевидно, привык таскать раненых. Руки сильные, отметил Рик, когда его придержали за грудь и, вынудив свесить ноги, сначала усадили, потом и вовсе сняли со стола.

И не позволили упасть, когда колени подкосились. Рик почувствовал холод пола.

Босой, получается.

«Штаны оставили?» — мелькнула мысль. Пусть и лекарю, и его ученику не привыкать к виду голого тела, но разгуливать в чём мать родила Рик стеснялся.

Несколько шагов он сделал куда более уверенно — не хватало только прослыть жалким — и охотно опустился, когда ему приказали, на постель.

Ученик лекаря не менее бережно, чем раньше, уложил его на спину. Рик открыл глаза, чтобы хотя бы взглянуть в его лицо, но, кроме чёрных длинных прядей, ничего не удалось рассмотреть. Ему было спокойно и совсем не страшно — из-за осознания того, что наконец-то оказался под надёжной крышей. Возможно, от слабости наступило безразличие — настолько сильное, что хоть всемером его еби: ничего не почувствует. Даже занывшая рана не причинила таких страданий, как было раньше. Только жажда замучила…

Точно боги откликнулись на мысленную молитву. Рик жадно облизал шершавые губы, когда к ним прикоснулось что-то мокрое, возможно, смоченная водой тряпка. Потом ещё раз, и ещё. В конце концов к губам поднесли чашу с драгоценной водой.

Рик пил жадно, шумно. Если бы посуду время от времени не забирали, то наверняка поперхнулся бы. Но его поили медленно.

— Ну вот, остальное — как боги решат! — Похоже, ученик не принял новую веру.

Рик открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. Теперь удалось выхватить взглядом не только чёрные волосы, но и длинный нос, и тёмно-серую камизу. Лекарь развернул одеяло и укрыл раненого до самого подбородка.

— Спасибо, — решился Рик произнести слово, ощутив, что в горле не так сильно, как раньше, саднит.

Теперь он смог разглядеть черты лица собеседника, когда тот повернул голову. Молодой, на лбу красовалось белое очелье. Глаза настолько глубоко посажены, что в свете свечи казались тёмными провалами. Только нос заметно выделялся, вдобавок рот большой.

— Не меня благодарить будешь, а паладина. Нам велено заняться тобой — мы занялись! — вышло грубо, явно молодой лекарь не был доволен тем, как всё сложилось. — По всей видимости, мастер Пракьефт прав: такие, как ты, живучие. Куда не пролезет медведь, без труда проскочит крыса. — Он поднялся и разровнял складки на одежде. — Ладно, валяйся, набирайся сил.

Рик уставился в сводчатый потолок, слушая, как шуршит при ходьбе лекарская одежда. Значит, камиза длинная, до самого пола, догадался он, затем повернул голову.

Дверь хлопнула, он лежал и только смотрел, как догорает стоявшая на столе свеча.


	27. Глава XXVII. Дедушка

Камера Вигра недолго пустовала. За последний день приволокли троих, причём одновременно, и вытащили одного, которого поместили сразу после смерти Вигра, — несчастного чахоточного беднягу, от чьего кашля Эрм порой просыпался.

К умершему сожаления не было. Отмучился.

Живым Эрм никак не мог позавидовать. И то повезло, что к нему никого не подсадили. Очевидно, новенькие не желали мириться с новой участью и поливали людей князя грязью. Одного из них удары кулаками смогли успокоить, второму выбили зубы и сломали нос, третий же не успокоился, пока лицо не превратилось в кровавое месиво, пока голос не стал хриплым.

Эрм проснулся оттого, что выволокли тело и этого бедолаги.

— Значит, так: он с теми двоими что-то не поделил, — наставлял Бурт своих людей — Фрежера и ещё кого-то, чьи имена Эрм если не знал, то запамятовал.

— Ага, ребятам досталось за Вигра, — вмешался один из тюремщиков.

— То Вигр, а то — никому не известные разбойники, перебившие крестьян за отрезы льна, — ответил Бурт. — Сомневаюсь, что князь станет горевать. Сам прикажет вздёрнуть на виселице и оставить болтаться вдоль дороги, чтобы остальным неповадно было!

— Не думаю, — фыркнул Фрежер. — Наш князь сам гниёт заживо, поэтому любит смотреть, как за решёткой медленно подыхают, иначе не пойму, зачем столько лет кормил Вигра.

Эрм тоже не понимал, какой прок от пленного перта.

С другой стороны, другого такого зверя поискать нужно. Хоть людей развлекай в праздник. Грязный заросший Вигр с рассечённой губой куда сильнее походил на чудовище, чем на человека.

Только то был он, красивый воин из Эрмова сна, влюблённый, хотя и не жалкий.

Неужели Вигр пронёс чувства через годы?

«Нет, это сон!» — Эрм сполз по стене на пол и подтянул колени. Цепь негромко зазвенела, когда он подвинул ноги.

Но в иные сны хотелось верить. В тот, что привиделся сегодня, — точно.

Эрм благословлял юного воина. Тот присел на одно колено и склонил голову. До блеска начищенный шлем сверкнул в лучах солнца.

— Храни Лиаллон, — произнёс Эрм, ощущая под пальцами прохладу металла.

— Храни Лиаллон! — отозвался воин.

Эрм вздрогнул — голос… Этот голос он не смог забыть.

Молодой боец развернулся и едва ли не побежал вдогонку за соратниками. Он оглянулся, и Эрм закрыл глаза.

Он не ошибся, это был Рик — его сын, достигший своей мечты.

В последнее время приходили приятные сновидения, заметил Эрм. Тем лучше.

Должно же быть что-то хорошее в этом месте. От снов на душе легче, даже тело не так терзает зуд — Эрм подозревал, что всё-таки завелись вши.

Если бы ещё хоть какие-то новости. Но ничего интересного, кроме того, что сын Амейка испортил дочь князя Грискарьярца, но её отец, как ни странно, отказался породниться с Шейервейскими. Ни о какой любви речи идти не могло: пронырливый отпрыск уродился в отца и жаждал получить хорошее приданое.

Ничего не вышло, и Эрм позлорадствовал.

Казалось, настроение ничто не могло испортить, даже кусок зачерствевшего хлеба, брошенный через решётку на пол. Эрм подобрал его и сгрыз, зная, что больше ничего не получит.

Он ошибся.

— Эй, поднимайся! Князь желает тебя видеть! — прозвучало как-то неожиданно — настолько, что Эрм вздрогнул. Сколько Амейк не давал о себе знать?

Эрм посмотрел на руки.

Культя почти не болела. Он даже снял повязку, хотя рана толком не зажила.

Палец доставили Лорьяну Балмьяру. Хоть что-то сдвинется с мёртвой точки. Уже сегодня Эрм услышит, что перестал быть нужен родному отцу… и с этого дня начнётся его превращение в зверя.

Он покорно вышел. Кто-то заметил, дескать, удалось сломать, усмирить, выдрессировать. Ну и пусть болтают, глупцам в любом случае не понять, что он чувствует. Чутьё подсказывало — Рик в безопасности.

К тому же Эрм верил в сына, верил с самого начала, поэтому предложил научить драться. Жаль, ничего не вышло, не успел. Клятая похоть затуманила разум.

Эрм возжелал родного сына, за это расплатился сполна.

Дверь в дознавательную распахнулась, и он вошёл внутрь.

Как ни странно, тарелки на столе не стояло, только кувшин и кружка. И Амейк, конечно, куда же без него.

Только что-то было не так: князь сидел, облокотившись на стол и ссутулившись, точно позабыл о хороших манерах. Он не пошевелился, когда Эрм подошёл.

Никто не осмелился начать беседу без разрешения. Амейк заглянул в кружку, затем не выдержал и отпил. Рубин на его пальце сверкнул в неровном свете огонька свечи.

— Ты что-то хотел сказать, князь? — не выдержал Эрм.

Тот вздрогнул и посмотрел на него. От взгляда не укрылось, что рот перекошен.

— Да, — Амейк отставил кружку, — хотел сообщить две новости…

— Хорошую и плохую! — Эрм усмехнулся. — Можешь начинать с любой.

Амейк откинулся на спинку стула и постучал пальцем по столу.

— Ошибаешься. Новости действительно две, но… — он хмыкнул, — плохая и плохая! Для тебя всё куда хуже, хотя и для меня не очень хорошо.

Эрм кивнул.

Он не ошибся: своему отцу он не нужен.

А это значит, Рик добрался до Лорьяна Балмьяра. Нет, тогда новость была бы хорошей…

Неужели пойман?

— Дай-ка угадаю: с сегодняшнего дня я начну превращаться в чудовище, подобное Вигру, потому что мой отец отказался иметь с тобой дело. Это не новость, поэтому перейдём сразу ко второй…

— Не совсем! — Амейк поднялся. Эрм посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Маленький, хотя казался куда выше, когда сидел… или когда ставил кого-то на колени. — Мой гонец говорит, побледнел и схватился за сердце, когда увидел. Возраст! Уж прости, не учёл, что Лорьян далеко не юн.

Теперь стало дурно Эрму.

Нет, не может быть, чтобы он потерял отца…

Хотя почему — не может?

— Жив?! — хотелось спросить нарочито сухо, но он почти крикнул и сцепил пальцы, чтобы унять дрожь.

Амейк отпил и цокнул языком.

— Жив и даже отказал. Без раздумий. За одно я готов благодарить: Балмьяр позволил гонцу отдохнуть и даже поглядеть, как казнят шпиона — человека, много лет на меня работавшего, — усмехнулся. — Не знаю, как он догадался, но… — махнул рукой, — это не имеет никакого значения. Намёк ясен: Лорьян дал мне понять, что с ним шутить не стоит! — Амейк подошёл почти вплотную. — Только я ведь не собирался шутить. Жаль, он этого не понял. Это всё плохо для тебя.

Отец жив, и это главное, рассудил Эрм, только услышать бы хоть что-то о Рике…

Была ещё одна плохая новость…

— Всё так, как я говорил, — произнёс он вслух.

— Вторая новость не такая плохая, как первая: парнишку подстрелили. Нашли совершенно случайно в лесу — там, где не подумали искать. Таскался с каким-то дикарём — охотником, похоже. Охотника прибили, а парнишка удрал со стрелой в теле. Но ничего: долго в любом случае гулять не сможет. Когда найдётся тело, обожранное стервятниками и червями, покажу, чтобы ты убедился, что я не бросаю слова на ветер.

По всей вероятности, сердце должно ёкнуть.

Похоже, оно зачерствело, иначе Эрм не мог объяснить, почему ничего не чувствует.

— Если Рика не убили сразу, то не надейся, что это случится позднее: ты-то, видать, недооценил его и послал в погоню дураков, — съёрничал он.

Но Амейк не обиделся на издёвку. Даже бровью не повёл, только отпил и со стуком поставил кружку на стол.

— Зря ты не учёл обстоятельства, ночь, например, — протянул он и покачал головой, затем снял перстень и вернул его на палец. После поднял голову и заглянул прямо в лицо. — Кое в чём ты ошибся: мимо взгляда гонца не ускользнуло, что Балмьяру стало дурно, так что… — опять палец, поднятый вверх, — по кускам тебя, наверное, верну папеньке!

Эрма это не испугало. Его подташнивало от неприятного запаха перебродившего вина и гнилых зубов. Он знал: от него самого исходит тот ещё смрад, потому что вымыться негде, да и ведро выносят редко. Но князь даже не скривился. По-видимому, вонь от его тела перебила всё остальное.

По кусочкам, значит, по кусочкам, всяко лучше, чем гнить заживо.

Эрма это не пугало.

Пусть новости были плохими, но он был рад услышать о Рике.

«Я не сомневаюсь, что ты выживешь, потому что ты — моя плоть и кровь!» — Эрм улыбнулся и отправился следом за стражником.

В кои-то веки настроение было отличным, хотя его ждала тоска и тянущееся в ожидании время.

 

***

 

Тем лучше, что постоянно клонило в сон. Время не так сильно тянулось. Знать бы, какой день и время суток, увы, спросить не у кого.

Пока Рик спал, кто-то убрал инструменты со стола и вставил в подсвечник новую свечу, вдобавок на лбу лежала мокрая повязка: лихорадил, не иначе.

Рик убрал тряпку и попытался подняться. И тут же лёг и вскрикнул, задев больное плечо. Ничто не мешало спать. Обломок изъяли.

Хотелось пить, и он облизал губы.

Давно так не лихорадил.

Рик вообще давно не болел. От бессилия он закусил губу, не решаясь позвать на помощь. Что, если никто не придёт? Унизится только.

Он быстро понял, что ошибся: дверь медленно приоткрылась. Рик ожидал молодого лекаря, поэтому даже не натянул одеяло и уставился в потолок.

— О, очнулся! — раздался тонкий голос. Рик вздрогнул и укрылся до самой шеи. Женщину он никак не ждал, хотя ничего удивительного в этом не было: в замке наверняка полным-полно служанок. — Хочешь пить? Может, горшок подать?

От последних слов стало не по себе. Не хватало только, чтобы женщина помогала справить нужду… Только отлить и правда хотелось.

— Пить, — попросил Рик и, решив, что, обоссав постель, опозорится куда сильнее, добавил: — И горшок… рядом…

Смешок не позволил договорить.

— Рядом! Эх, мужчины! — проворковала женщина и сняла со стола глиняный кувшин и кружку. Рик посмотрел на неё. Молоденькая, незамужняя, судя по единственной тёмной косе, достававшей до пояса. Рукава белого котта выглядывали из-под голубой камизы, перепоясанной вычурным поясом. — Стесняетесь, будто дети. — Она повернулась и подошла к лежанке, затем присела на самый краешек. — Задача у меня такая: присматривать за ранеными и больными, поэтому будь уверен: вашего драгоценного добра навидалась ой как много!

Она поднесла к губам Рика кружку. Тот пил и поглядывал на неё.

Зря ведь возится с больными. Девушка не красавица, но довольно мила. Если бы не глаза, глубоко посаженные и поэтому невыразительные, то непременно очаровала бы не одного мужчину. Губы-то в меру пухлые, нос маленький, вздёрнутый…

— Я Гвина, кстати. Зови, коль понадоблюсь, — добавила она и убрала кружку. — Ещё воды? — Рик покачал головой. — Ладно. — Она поднялась и было направилась к выходу, когда вспомнила о просьбе. — Ах, да, рядом, — хихикнула и ногой пододвинула горшок, стоявший у ног, к изголовью. — Может, ещё что-то? Позднее принесу поесть. Не волнуйся, голодом не заморят.

Гвина много говорила, в том числе и ненужное.

Но главное так и не сказала.

— Когда я смогу увидеть Лорьяна Балмьяра? — решил Рик перейти сразу к делу.

— О! — Гвина открыла рот. — Паладина? Уверяю, скоро. Он приказал немедленно доложить, когда ты очнёшься, но сейчас я к нему не пойду. Первым делом накормить тебя как следует нужно, а то… Я испугалась, когда увидела. Гадала, зачем сюда покойника притащили. Когда зашевелился, то сердце вниз ухнуло: думала, нежить какая! Мать меня в детстве стращала мертвяками ходячими!

Рик вздохнул. Он про Лорьяна, а Гвина про покойников. Порой он диву давался, как всё легко получалось у женщин.

А ведь даже не задумался о том, как выглядит.

— А всё же, зачем тебе паладин? — Ну вот, ещё и женское любопытство. — А, ладно. Всё-то у вас, мужчин, тайны какие-то! — Гвина махнула рукой и выскочила за дверь.

Вода придала сил, и Рик, опираясь на локоть здоровой руки, смог приподняться и сесть, хотя не без труда. Голова от усилия закружилась, лоб взмок. Пришлось отдышаться, прежде чем потянулся к горшку. Ну вот, теперь с завязкой штанов возись, и всё это нужно делать одной рукой.

Ничего, Эрм с одним глазом живёт, привык. А ведь рана на плече затянется. Рик не сомневался — останется первый шрам, полученный от оружия. Рубцы — это украшение мужчины.

Точнее, украшение воина, а не жалкого слабака.

Рика немало порадовало, что смог справиться и со штанами и даже не опрокинул горшок. Осталось только дождаться Гвину, в придачу желудок дал знать о себе урчанием…

Требует еды? Рик не чувствовал голода, хотя должен, наверное. Сколько он не ел? День-два?

Неважно. Пока стоит осмотреться, а то ведёт себя, будто находится дома.

Даже сравнивать не стоило, он на самом деле почувствовал себя дома, в комнате с каменными стенами, сводчатым потолком и белым гобеленом с изображением красного кинжала. Пусть из мебели только два деревянных стола и матрац, набитый соломой, на котором он лежал, но всё же…

Рик мечтал о такой комнате, надёжной, крепкой. Чтобы в очаге потрескивали дрова. Как выяснилось, желания порой сбываются, пусть и странно. Поэтому он понял значение известной поговорки, почему стоит бояться исполнения мечты.

Он в надёжном месте, только слабый и больной, причём не может сделать даже шаг без посторонней помощи.

Рик лёг и застонал, когда задел рану. Опять начало знобить, но не от холода — в очаге тлели угли, получается, недавно комнатушку протопили. Поэтому пришлось натянуть одеяло по самую шею.

Видимо, снова лихорадка, потому что веки словно отяжелели, захотелось поспать.

Тем лучше, время будет тянуться не так медленно. Рик едва успел закрыть глаза, когда услышал тонкий голосок:

— Просыпайся, лежебока! Ночь проспал и опять спишь! Так помрёшь от голода во сне-то! — Пришла Гвина с обещанным завтраком. Рик потянул носом. Пахло варёным мясом, из глубокой миски шёл пар. — Мясная похлёбка — в самый раз. Так мастер Пракьефт говорит. Если вспомнишь его, лекаря, разумеется. Хотя зачем вспоминать? Скоро сам его увидишь, если он не поручит менять повязку Дитрию.

Гвина отставила тарелку и склонилась над лежанкой. Рику стало неловко, что девушке пришлось усаживать его, скорее мужчину, чем мальчишку. А тут ещё и руки, обхватившие торс, и прижавшаяся женская налитая грудь, и тёплое дыхание на лице — всё это казалось неприличным.

Хотелось знать, почему Гвина ходит за ранеными, возится с ними, ведь не женское это занятие, ой не женское!

Она усадила Рика, затем огляделась. Приметив валявшуюся в углу подушку, подобрала и подложила под спину.

Сидеть стало куда легче. Кроме того, Рик проголодался, иначе не сглатывал бы слюну раз за разом. Гвина присела рядом с ним, взяла в руки миску, зачерпнула содержимое и поднесла ложку ко рту.

— Что такое? — удивилась, когда Рик отвернулся.

— Я не маленький, — буркнул тот.

— Ты сейчас ведёшь себя именно как маленький. Ни ложку, ни миску не дам, потому что если разольёшь, то добавишь мне работы. Так что либо ешь, либо оставайся голодным. — Вот как, значит, Гвина упорная. И ведь умеет заставить!

Рик послушно открыл рот и зажмурился, когда горячая юшка обожгла нёбо.

Неприятно, но вкусно. Очевидно, Гвина поняла, что горячо, потому что подула на ложку.

Как мать, заметил Рик. Впрочем, у неё уже вполне могли быть собственные дети.

Вторая ложка пошла куда легче, третья — ещё легче, хотелось есть ещё и ещё.

— У тебя есть дети? — не удержался Рик от любопытства.

Гвина сунула ложку в его рот и сжала губы.

— Н-нет! — Замешательство не укрылось от взгляда. — Ладно, чтобы ты не задавал вопросы, отвечу: моя дочка погибла. Выбежала на поляну, а воин не смог обуздать коня. А ведь ни разу не болела… — Гвина шмыгнула носом, в глубоко посаженных глазах блеснула слеза.

— Прости. Не хотел бередить рану. Только… У тебя будет много детей. Ты ведь хорошая, — попытался успокоить её Рик.

Та поскребла ложкой по дну, набрала остатки и подняла голову.

— Не говори так никогда. Это самое худшее, что может услышать мать, — прозвучало холодно и требовательно. — Заодно отвечу, почему я здесь. Именно поэтому: мне принесли монеты — деньги, представляешь? — за дочку! Я-то понимаю, кто-то другой ещё бы меня обвинил, дескать, плохая мать, раз не знала, где бегает чадо. Но… Нет, не смогла взять и швырнула тому гонцу в лицо. Он уехал, после опять появился, но уже предложил работать здесь. Я согласилась. Терять в любом случае нечего. Слушать упрёки от родителей, отмывать ворота от куриного дерьма надоело до смерти.

Рик понимал её, ой как понимал. Вспомнился венок из васильков, надетый ему на голову.

Гвина не была замужем, когда родила девочку. Куриным дерьмом обмазывали ворота дома, где жила порченая девка.

Только Рик ни за что не рассказал бы о собственном позоре, Гвина же поведала о своём легко.

«То есть дрянь, задорого продавшая невинность, ценится куда выше, чем девушка, добрая, но не девственная!» — мысленно позлорадствовал он.

Болтушка Гвина ему понравилась. Несправедлива оказалась к ней судьба, ой как несправедлива. Рик мысленно от души пожелал ей встретить прекрасного человека, которому будет плевать на её прошлое, и родить кучу прекрасных детишек — как девочек, так и мальчиков.

Хотя бы просто стать счастливой.

Гвина поднесла ложку ко рту Рика, когда дверь открылась. Вошедшие уставились на неё.

Теперь Рик смог рассмотреть как лекаря, так и его ученика. Первый оказался маленьким, плечи — сгорбленными, а борода доставала почти до пояса.

Глаза второго зло сверкнули. Рик почувствовал на себе взгляд, злой. Большой рот ученика скривился.

— Гляжу, ему легче. Справишься сам, Дитрий. Перевязать рану — невелика наука, — махнул мастер Пракьефт рукой и, подобрав полы тёмно-синей камизы, вышел за дверь.

— Слышала? Ему легче, — молодой лекарь прошёл к столу и упёрся в столешницу ладонями, — но ты рада стараться покормить со своих рук.

— Он слаб! — оправдалась Гвина, поднялась и расправила складки на камизе. — Понятно, не вам же чистить одеяло, а мне, — ехидно усмехнулась.

Рик перевёл взгляд с неё на Дитрия. Тот глядел не на него, а на девушку, и хмурился.

— Неси тёплую воду, поживее! Могла бы давно это сделать, но…

— Она была занята, — вступился Рик за служанку.

— Это чем же? — Дитрий улыбнулся краешком рта. — «Слаб», как же! Все «слабеют», чтобы ты о них позаботилась, покормила с ложечки, помогла помыть яй… — звонкая пощёчина не позволила договорить. Гвина, подобрав юбки, выбежала за дверь. Лекарь зашипел и прижал ладонь к щеке.

Из огня да в полымя, пригорюнился Рик, жалея, что Пракьефт покинул его. Даже слепец бы заметил, что Дитрий приревновал Гвину, причём очень сильно. Будучи разгневанным, молодой лекарь мог натворить дел. Мог влить яд в рану. Никого бы не удивила чужая смерть, никто бы не скорбел о потере.

— Думаю, обойдусь без перевязки, если я так неприятен, — тихо произнёс Рик, откинулся на подушки и закрыл глаза. Голова закружилась.

— Не обойдёшься. Учитель с меня голову снимет, если ослушаюсь. — Дитрий опустил голову и утёр рукавом белого льняного котта взмокший лоб. — Зря я, наверное, выбрал это ремесло, — последние слова он шепнул, но Рик прекрасно расслышал.

Молодой лекарь, вероятно, понимал, что нельзя гневу позволять затмить разум, знал об этом, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

 

Всё-таки невзлюбил Дитрий Рика. Досталось и Гвине, которая всего лишь предложила помочь. Молодой лекарь только огрызнулся и отослал её, после занялся раной.

Рик не понял, зачем понадобилась тёплая вода. Он едва не завопил, когда повязку отодрали, но вовремя прикусил губу. До крови, понял он, когда почувствовал, что по подбородку потекла струйка, и увидел, как капли упали на грудь.

— Гноя ещё много, поэтому присохло, — оправдался Дитрий и, смочив тряпку, отнюдь не нежно потёр плечо, вынудив Рика всё-таки простонать. — Не столько, сколько мы с мастером Пракьефтом вымыли, но всё же…

Лучше бы не трогал. Не так уж и болело, теперь молодой лекарь разбередил рану.

Рика затошнило от запаха гноя и едва не вырвало съеденной похлёбкой. Лоб взмок — не от жара, он почувствовал бы, если бы это было так.

Не исключено, что проклятый ревнивый дурак старался причинить как можно больше страданий. Самое безобидное, что он сделал, — наложил повязку.

Скорее окончание возни вынудило Рика облегчённо вздохнуть, чем утихающая боль в плече. Теперь не подёргивало. Даже случайно задетая рана не так сильно ныла.

Дитрий окунул руки в чашу, сполоснул, затем вытер чистой тряпкой. Пока Рик раздумывал, стоит ли его благодарить, дверь распахнулась, и в комнатушку неожиданно прытко для почтенного возраста ввалился мастер Пракьефт.

— Очередное замечание: долго возишься. Что, если случится война? Воины передохнут от кровопотери, прежде чем ты до них доберёшься! — выругался старый лекарь.

— Я закончил, мастер! — Дитрий положил скомканную тряпку на стол и подошёл к наставнику. Тот посмотрел на него снизу вверх — настолько оказался маленьким.

Пракьефт бегло взглянул на Рика и покачал головой.

— Вижу: старался не вопить! — Дитрий кивнул, и он крикнул в сторону двери: — Он в ясном уме!

Рик не понял, кому обращено, но натянул одеяло до подбородка — на всякий случай. При этом перестарался: из-под края показались босые ступни, и он поджал ноги.

Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вошёл человек в красной камизе, которая плотно обтянула толстый живот. Отчего-то толстые ляжки оказались голыми, мало того безволосыми. Рик улыбнулся, глядя на забавное зрелище, но, присмотревшись, быстро понял, что на вошедшем шоссы, светло-коричневые, сильно обтягивавшие ноги.

Одежда дорогая, отметил Рик, но вкуса у мужчины нет. Богатое убранство не умалило, но подчеркнуло рыхлость тела. Искусная вышивка у ворота притягивала взгляд к двойному подбородку.

«Гость» забавно выпятил нижнюю губу, довольно толстую, и приказал, обращаясь к Дитрию:

— Готовь стул.

Тот скривился, но перечить не посмел и обошёл стол. Рик поймал недобрый взгляд. Он чуял: ничего хорошего его не ждёт, держаться бы от молодого лекаря подальше. Просить Пракьефта заниматься раной он не осмелится — старый лекарь не горел желанием и сваливал мелкую работу на ученика.

— Не стоит. Я не слабак. Могу постоять, — вырвал из раздумий ещё пока незнакомый голос.

Приятно звучит, отметил Рик и с немалым любопытством уставился на вошедшего.

Он не смог его не узнать, хотя увидел в первый раз. Не смог бы не догадаться, ведь Эрм обязательно станет таким же, когда постареет, — с седыми кудрями и бородой, с сеточкой морщин в углах глаз, но с сохранившейся статью. Стоило завязать левый глаз — и готово: Эрмьерн Балмьярчик собственной персоной.

Даже взгляд у Лорьяна такой же, как у его сына.

На мгновение он нахмурился, но в тот же миг складки между бровями разгладились.

Рику стало неловко — оттого, что он, молодой, лежит, тогда как отнюдь не юный паладин стоит. Стоит и смотрит, шевелит губами, точно в душу глядит — настолько пронзителен взгляд. И бледность, и капельки пота на лбу.

— Присядьте, — приказал Пракьефт. — Я предупреждал: стоит полежать ещё хотя бы денёк. Вы сильны, но это же не значит, что покой — это признак слабости. Он нужен даже вам!

Лорьян Балмьяр сел — едва ли не плюхнулся — на подставленный Дитрием стул и не отрываясь глядел на Рика.

— Со мной полный порядок, Пракьефт. Не стоит беспокоиться. Оставьте нас с парнем… — он нахмурился, — по имени Рикьяр, кажется…

— Рикьяр Фравый я! — подсказал Рик и попытался сесть, но резкий рывок добавил боли, и он опять лёг.

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Лорьян Балмьяр. — Я настолько непонятно выразил просьбу?

Толстяк и оба лекаря поспешили к двери. Рик мельком взглянул на них, после снова уставился на паладина.

Чтобы запомнить раз и навсегда лицо отца Эрма.

И своего дедушки.


	28. Глава XXVIII. Внук

Рик уставился на руки, отнюдь не холёные, морщинистые, с пятнами, какие появлялись с возрастом, но не жалкие старческие, а сильные, с толстыми костяшками.

— Смотри мне в глаза! — потребовал Лорьян Балмьяр. От этого голоса кровь будто застыла в жилах. От пронзительного взгляда голубых глаз захотелось спрятаться под одеяло. — Говоришь, убийца ты.

Рик медленно кивнул.

Не выдержал, рассказал паладину всё. Почти всё. Признаться в том, что спал с Эрмом, не смог.

Но и духа не хватило сообщить главное.

— Я не хотел… Я не смог… Испугался, потому что Дан… отец — левша, а Эрм не предусмотрел этого! — оправдался Рик.

— Эрм, — глухо повторил Балмьяр, облизал губы и поправил отворот на белоснежном рукаве. — Фамильярничаешь. — Значение последнего слова Рик не знал, но понял: его дед заподозрил неладное. Тот вскинул голову и, глядя прямо в лицо, выпалил: — Говорил, всадил меч в Эрдана Дэерона, — ухмыльнулся. — Видишь ли, юноша, ты не учёл одного, когда пытался схитрить: лучше меня моего сына никто не знает. Эрмьерн никогда ни при каких обстоятельствах не расстался бы с оружием. То, что он сохранил меч Лиаллона, говорит само за себя. И вдруг он оказался в твоих руках. Как это понимать?

Рика бросило в пот.

Скорее всего, лихорадил, и жар начал спадать. Не мог же страх на него так подействовать.

Почему — не мог? Ведь для Лорьяна Балмьяра он чужое отребье, беглый крестьянин.

— Он мне его подарил, — вырвалась правда до того, как Рик придумал ответ. — Я пришёл на тот проклятый берег, потому что… — «Не хотел остаться рядом с матерью, которая всю жизнь мне лгала!» — попросилось наружу, — не смог принять такой подарок.

Ведь мог, ничтожество, солгать, что Эрм купался, поэтому оставил оружие на берегу. Ответ простой и правдивый.

— Да-а? — протянул паладин. — Хм, странно, — он нахмурился и задумчиво почесал бороду, — более чем странно… — Лорьян замолчал и некоторое время смотрел куда-то в сторону. Рик выдохнул. Вроде поверил. — Проклятье, как же надоело тянуть всю правду по ниточкам. Неужели нельзя отдать сразу моток? — Недобрый взгляд, ой недобрый! Пусть Рик не ждал, что дед примет его с распростёртыми объятиями, но хотел, чтобы тот покинул его, оставил одного. Увы, Балмьяр никуда не спешил. Опять пронзительный взгляд и вопрос: — Что заставило его подарить оружие, которым никто не станет разбрасываться направо и налево? Одного желания стать рыцарем мало, а мой сын — не тот, кто от любви к первой попавшейся подстилке потеряет голову!

Обидно — почти до слёз — прозвучало. Рик жадно хватал ртом воздух и не мог надышаться — настолько сильно спёрло дыхание.

«Как? Откуда?» — вертелись в голове короткие вопросы. Паладин догадался?

— Видишь ли, мальчик, Пракьефт не за красивые глаза и не за добрый нрав служит у меня много лет. Он видал всякое и умеет отличить зад, который частенько используют не только для того, чтобы срать! — Балмьяр подошёл к столу, встал к собеседнику задом и упёрся ладонями в столешницу. — Такой юный, а…

Треклятый лекарь, который вместо того чтобы штопать рану, заглядывает в чужую жопу. Поганый ком подкатил к горлу.

«Давай, разрыдайся!» — упрекнул себя Рик и натянул одеяло до подбородка.

— Мужелюб! — закончил он вслух. — Жалкий трус, который молча глазел, когда вязали Эрма, которому духу не хватило появиться в князевом замке и во всём признаться! — рассмеялся неожиданно даже для себя. Только то был горький смех. Ком в горле никуда не делся. — Даже не обижусь, потому что это правда.

Краем глаза Рик заметил, что Лорьян резко развернулся. Смех не стихал, хотя весело не было, и прервался только ощутимой пощёчиной, сменился громким стоном — из-за резкого движения плечо точно опять стрела пронзила.

Рик уставился на ноги Балмьяра, затянутые в тёмно-коричневые шоссы из плотной ткани. Он был готов смотреть на что угодно, кроме лица, боялся заглянуть в ясные голубые глаза, которые смотрели на него с презрением.

В довершение ко всему по щеке скатилась слеза — от боли, а не от обиды, но Лорьян Балмьяр мог всё понять по-своему. Подстилка, мужелюб… Иного поведения от того, кто уподобился девице, ждать нельзя, вдобавок Рика не красило, что Эрм из-за него оказался за решёткой.

Как ни странно, паладин молчал — словно внезапно превратился в каменное изваяние. Он даже на стук в дверь не отозвался.

Даже не вздрогнул, когда в комнатушку ворвался воин. Окованные железом сапоги громко бряцали, когда он ступал по железному полу.

— Паладин, один заговорил, — задыхаясь, доложил вошедший, чьей осанке и той лёгкости, с какой он носил доспехи, Рик позавидовал.

— Разве это так срочно? — отмахнулся Балмьяр. — Разве тебе Проклор не сказал, что приказано не беспокоить?!

Воин ссутулился и втянул шею в плечи. Затем резко выпрямился — надо полагать, вспомнил что-то важное — и добавил:

— Простите, не послушал его. Только… — он скосил глаза на Рика, — Вискар приказал позвать вас, потому что это важно. Он боится, что пленник может замолчать, хотя сдался, когда почти все пальцы сломали…

Лорьян утёр ладони о тёмно-зелёную камизу. Похоже, его не волновало, что может испортить прекрасную ткань.

— И на ногах? — уточнил он.

— Н-нет… Н-не знаю! — замялся воин. — Не спросил.

— Подождут, хотя… — Балмьяр посмотрел сверху вниз на лежавшего Рика. Тот закусил губу — настолько неприятно стало от взгляда.

На этот раз — недоумённого.

Паладина что-то смутило?

На этот вопрос Рик вряд ли узнает ответ. Лорьян резко развернулся и направился к выходу. Даже шаг у него был тяжёлый, хотя он обулся в мягкие туфли. Привычка носить доспехи, точно одежду, никуда не делась.

Дверь закрылась, и Рик со вздохом откинулся на подушки.

Пусть он не ожидал тёплой встречи, но и такого унижения — тоже. Нельзя говорить правду, уверился он. Ведь Лорьян Балмьяр, безусловно, не желал, чтобы у него появился такой внук — трусливый лжец, едва ли не собственными руками запихнувший его сына за решётку.

Всё же стоило признаться в родстве, тогда было бы легко объяснить, почему Эрм подарил меч.

Только правда куда сильнее похожа на ложь, чем большая любовь к простому крестьянскому пареньку. Таких «внуков» может набраться много, ведь есть те, кто желал оказаться за надёжными стенами замка, где не страшны ни дождь, ни лютый мороз, а летом можно укрыться от жары. В придачу сытная еда, чистая одежда и хорошенькие служанки вроде Гвины…

Пусть всё будет так. Пусть даже паладин убьёт, так и не узнав, кем Рик ему приходится, лишь бы помог вытащить Эрма. Как знать? Может, вообще не поверил, что у Шейервейского заточён его сын, ведь допрашивал, где и как Рик познакомился с Эрмом, цеплялся почти к каждому слову, если на его слух что-то прозвучало неправдоподобно.

От взгляда не укрылось, как перекосилось лицо, когда Лорьян Балмьяр услыхал, что его сын — одноглазый. Окончательно убедило упоминание о волосах с проседью.

«Я тоже рано поседел», — вздохнул тогда паладин.

В тот миг он показался Рику беспомощным стариком, готовым расчувствоваться и пустить слезу.

Возможно, так оно и было, только Балмьяр быстро пришёл в себя и не на шутку разозлился, услыхав подробности убийства Эрдана Дэерона и пленения Эрма.

— Что же ты так не вовремя прилетела, стрела клятая? — Рик не выдержал и всхлипнул. — Я бы ушёл, но — видят боги! — не могу ступить и шага!

Теперь можно покинуть замок, ведь самое главное сказано. По выражению лица, по углубившимся морщинам Рик видел, что паладин истосковался по сыну. Тем лучше, значит, вытащит.

А Рик…

Хорошо, если ему всего лишь позволят спокойно уйти. Это лучшее, что могло произойти.

Потому что в замке, чей хозяин презирает, находиться невыносимо.

Рик напрягся и повернулся на правый бок. Обыденное движение, дававшееся без труда, в этот раз отняло много сил. Тем лучше: чем больше слабость, тем сильнее тянет в сон.

Самое хорошее — провести время в забытье.

Не думал не гадал Рик, что однажды обрадуется лихорадке.

 

Если бы не Гвина, то удалось бы уснуть. Мало того, что тело затекло от одного положения — Рик боялся пошевелиться и причинить себе боль, — так ещё и дрёма нагло прервалась стуком двери и звонким девичьим голоском.

Рик никогда не мог понять, почему женщины думают, будто мужчины — отцы, мужья, братья, сыновья — всегда голодные. В этот раз Гвина принесла миску с дымившейся в ней кашей и свёрток. Она опять много говорила и пыталась убедить, что Рик — почти беспомощный младенец, на что тот возмутился и потребовал ложку.

Гвина заупрямилась. Каша бы явно остыла, если бы двое продолжили спор. Помог, как ни странно, Дитрий, точнее, его ревность. Он едва ли не ворвался в комнату, помог раненому удобно усесться и твёрдо заявил:

— Мастер Пракьефт велел гнать его прочь с постели и как можно больше нагружать. Говорит, так больные и раненые скорее поправляются, — с этими словами он отобрал ложку у Гвины и сунул в руку Рика, затем протянул миску. — Ешь давай.

Комок каши упал на одеяло. Гвина негромко проворчала, дескать, нужно было ей самой покормить, но собрала крупинки. Рик не обратил на неё никакого внимания и поднёс ложку ко рту.

Вкусно. Он закрыл глаза в блаженстве.

Поправляется, видимо. Раз есть охота, значит, жить будет.

— Скоро уйду… — он улыбнулся, — и начну новую жизнь.

— Куда? — всполошилась Гвина и развернула ткань, затем протянула кусок хлеба, свежего, ароматного, Рику, второй — Дитрию. Тот взял и надкусил. — Волгьер тоже так говорил — помнишь, Дитр? — о том, что скоро покинет замок. А ведь как плох был! Но вечером ему стало легче, он даже наелся похлёбки. А ночью р-раз — и умер!

— Бывает такое перед смертью, — подсказал молодой лекарь. — Только ведь прав оказался: покинул же, но вперёд ногами.

Рик поперхнулся — настолько неприятен был ему разговор.

Главное он сказал. Можно даже умереть.

К тому же он понятия не имел, куда идти без денег, одежды и лошади. Лорьян Балмьяр не потерпит его на своих землях.

— И куда это ты собрался? — возразила Гвина. — Поговаривают про тебя, дескать, с родных земель убежал, чтобы паладину весть о сыне принести. Я даже прослезилась. Слышала про Эрмьерна Балмьярчика, но все считали, что он погиб на войне. Я-то её не помню, мала была… — Как выяснилось, она старше Рика. — Уж не знаю, каким богам мои родители молились, но никто не умер. У нас вообще все крепкие родились: ни одного младенца не забрала смерть, а нас-то дюжина, причём мальчиков и девочек поровну!

Ну вот, начала с Эрма, закончила своей семьёй. Рик опять улыбнулся. Ему нравилась Гвина.

Дитрию тоже. Он восхищённо смотрел на девушку, да и та вела себя необычно — не так, как с Риком, смотрела исподлобья на него и то и дело поправляла толстую тёмно-русую косу.

«Любовь у них?» — задался Рик мысленным вопросом.

В таком случае странно, что Дитрий позволил любимой ходить за ранеными.

Рик зачерпнул ложкой кашу и снова отправил в рот, причём в этот раз ухитрился не опрокинуть.

— А я — единственный сын. Мои родители умерли от брюшного тифа. Давно, — признался Дитрий.

— От чего? — не поняла Гвина.

— От гнилой горячки. Остались только я и дедушка. Он говорит, когда случаются приступы нежности, если бы не я, то спился бы, потому что всем помогает, а родной сын умер у него на руках. Но это бывает так редко! — Дитрий махнул рукой, отчего кусок хлеба улетел в сторону. — Обычно я «ленивый бездарь» и «маменькин выродок», хотя видят боги, что стараюсь.

— Зря мастер Пракьефт так с тобой, — посочувствовала Гвина, нагнулась, выставив весьма округлый зад — не иначе красовалась перед молодым лекарем — и подобрала хлеб. — Он хочет, чтобы ты уже всё умел. Торопится, как по мне!

От неожиданности Рик выронил ложку.

Выходит, Дитрий — внук мастера Пракьефта. Никогда бы не подумал, потому что никакого сходства между лекарями не было.

— Ага, но прав, вероятно. Я-то не понимаю, зачем терять время, которое лучше потратить на лечение. Нет, он осмотрит пятки, заглянет в задницу, а женщинам — и в…

— Дитр! — Гвина покраснела.

Рик облегчённо выдохнул, надеясь, что старый лекарь разболтал о том, что заметил, только Лорьяну Балмьяру.

Хотя вряд ли.

Ведь он помимо того, что дедушка, ещё и наставник. Дитрий не подал вида, что ему известно о постыдном прошлом Рика. Возможно, молчал до поры до времени.

А это время наступит. Вон как увивается за Гвиной. Ведь пришёл сюда, потому что приревновал. Болтливая служанка в свою очередь растреплет остальным.

Нет, лучше покинуть замок как можно скорее.

Остатки каши Рик уже в себя запихнул, не зная, когда удастся поесть в следующий раз, затем запил водой, поданной Гвиной.

— Твои родители живы? — полюбопытствовала та.

Рик поперхнулся.

— Мать, — шепнул он. — Отец погиб, — и закусил губу.

— Мне жаль, — посочувствовала Гвина. — Родителей нелегко терять.

— Будет тебе. Он отцеубийца! — вмешался Дитрий. — Сомневаюсь, что сожалеет об этом.

Мокрое пятно расползлось по одеялу. Рик выронил кружку и только тогда заметил это, когда почувствовал влагу голой кожей живота. Проклятый лекаришка, гадкий, подлый ревнивый дурак, просто-напросто втаптывал его в грязь, старался опорочить, чтобы всколыхнуть в душе своей ненаглядной Гвины ненависть.

Но как узнал, если Рик признался только Лорьяну Балмьяру?

Подслушал, небось. Гвина выронила миску, и грохот вывел из оцепенения.

— Мало услышал, — съехидничал Рик. — Ухо затекло? — хохотнул. — Жаль, потому что узнал бы, что я ещё и мужелюб.

Снова захотелось уйти — прочь от ревнивого лекаря, недоверчивого дедушки и опешившей служанки, с отвращением смотревшей на Рика.

— Я это знал. Мастер Пракьефт-то не упустил случай показать на живом человеке, а не на словах, — не остался в долгу Дитрий. — Но ведь это не для девичьих ушей.

— Боги! — шепнула Гвина и принялась собирать черепки, быстро — наверняка хотела покинуть комнату.

Вот к чему ревность приводит, задумался Рик. Дитрий с искривлённым в ехидной ухмылке большим ртом был ему отвратителен. Гвину же он мог понять. Она заслужила другого мужчину, а не этого безумца.

Вдох-выдох, и Рик взял себя в руки, затем, глядя прямо в противное лицо, твёрдо произнёс:

— Перевязка не нужна. Вы напрасно потратили время. Уверен, есть кто-то, кому нужен лекарь.

Теперь большой рот скривился уже презрительно, ноздри раздулись, в глазах появился злой огонёк.

Казалось, Дитрий набросится на слабого, который даже ложку удерживал с трудом, — настолько свирепым было выражение лица.

Может, так и сделал бы, если бы Гвина не положила руку на его плечо.

— Пойдём, Дитр. Он прав: здесь нечего делать.

Лекарь посмотрел на её пальцы, затем перевёл взгляд на Рика. Черты лица смягчились, отметил тот и повернул голову к стене, затем уставился на камень — совсем как в детстве, выискивая причудливый рисунок.

Краем глаза он заметил, как Дитрий и Гвина удалились. Вскоре дверь хлопнула, наступила тишина, долгожданная, гнетущая. Поспать бы, но не хочется.

Умел бы читать — выпросил бы книгу, ведь наверняка они в замке есть. Только и осталось, что свихнуться здесь, взаперти.

Точно в клетке.

И ведь ухитрился породить ненависть всего лишь одним появлением. Рик посмотрел на стол.

Гвина позабыла про свечу. Скоро огарок погаснет, и Рик окажется в темноте.

В одном Дитрий прав: стоит пошевелиться, ведь над беспомощным можно издеваться. Дан однажды так подумал и ошибся. И умер как собака. Поделом, заслужил. Да, на Рике клеймо отцеубийцы. Оно же и останется, если Эрм по его милости погибнет.

Рик опёрся на правую руку и перекатился на левый бок. Вскрикнул, когда плечо задело, но стиснул зубы, перевернулся лицом вниз и сполз с лежанки на пол. Сердце ухало, на пол упало несколько капель — пота, наверное, возможно, слёзы. Ко всему прочему повязка намокла. Рана закровила, очевидно.

Рик не смог пошевелиться. От холода пола пробрал мороз по коже, но он дождался, когда дыхание выровняется, и попытался приподняться на руках. В правой остались силы, левая никак не желала его слушаться, соскальзывала, отчего простреливало болью до самых кончиков пальцев.

Рик понял, что и к боли можно привыкнуть, не позволить ей взять верх над собой. Ведь терпел грязные отношения с Эрданом, стерпит и это, потому что не мальчишка, но почти мужчина.

Он не узнал собственный смех, хриплый, ликующий. Получилось, он встал на четвереньки. Осталось всего ничего: подползти к столу и уцепиться за края, затем встать.

Он решился переставить левую руку, когда терпеть стало невмоготу — локоть норовил согнуться. Когда получилось сдвинуться с места, Рик едва не вскрикнул — от счастья.

Второй шаг дал понять — не слабак, может, когда захочет. Пусть голова кружится, пусть в глазах расплывается, главное — добраться, а затем — подняться на ноги и сделать хоть шаг.

Ну вот и всё, добрался. Рик поднял правую руку и уцепился в столешницу, затем — левую и подтянулся…

Нет, всё-таки слабак, ничтожество, вдобавок ухитрился завалиться на левый бок и сам себе причинить страдания.

Всё, силы покинули. Рик перекатился на спину и, невзирая на озноб из-за прикосновения спиной к холодному полу, перестал шевелиться.

Звать не станет. Не хватало, чтобы кто-то вроде Дитрия пнул в больное место, напомнил, что он ничтожество. Это Рик без него знал.

И ничего не мог поделать, проклятье!

— Ничтожество… Слабак! — упрекнул он себя, пытаясь перевести дыхание, и сморгнул выступившие слёзы. Свет стал неожиданно ярким, а сквозь застилавшую глаза пелену проступили очертания.

Человеческие.

Мгновение — и кто-то склонился. Рик зажмурился, чтобы не видеть, кто пришёл. Ведь это не видение, чья-то тёплая шершавая рука погладила затылок, зарылась пальцами в волосы — страшно представить, насколько они грязные — и погладила место, то самое, чувствительное.

— Упорством уродился в нас, подчинение чувствам, по всей вероятности, досталось от матери, — прозвучало сухо и совсем близко, голосом, который врезался в память раз и навсегда, который Рик был счастлив услышать.

Потому что не чаял, что Лорьян Балмьяр ещё хоть раз к нему придёт.


	29. Глава XXIX. Сын

Эрм поднёс к лицу ладонь.

Зажило. Он провёл пальцем по рубцу, грубому, шероховатому, чтобы наконец привыкнуть к тому, что на один палец у него меньше.

Видимо, погода изменилась, потому что ныл несуществующий мизинец. Фантомная боль, вспомнил Эрм. Но это — мелочи, ничего не значащие.

Неведение — куда хуже.

«Рик, как и где ты, котёнок?» — мысленно воззвал Эрм к сыну.

Никакого отклика, кроме снов. Порой ему виделось тело, не тронутое гниением, но с трупными пятнами, ветер раздувал русые кудри; иногда — вспухшее, над которым взмывал рой мух, со слипшимися от слизи прядями.

В последний раз приснился обглоданный скелет, сквозь рёбра которого поросла трава и даже молодое деревце.

Амейк выбрал худшее наказание, догадался Эрм. Лучше узнать о смерти, чем пребывать в неведении. Князь, скорее всего, приказал своим людям помалкивать, Бурт только поджимал губы, когда слышал вопрос, и ворчал, чтобы грязное вшивое отребье не лезло не в своё дело.

Эрм всё время находился либо один в камере, либо в карцере, когда не выдерживал и поносил тюремщиков на чём свет стоит. Ему нечего было терять, поэтому он развлекал себя тем, что насмехался. Однажды он несколько дней едва мог пошевелить конечностями. Били по пояснице. По всей вероятности, пострадали почки, иначе не мог объяснить, почему ссал кровавой мочой.

Хуже всего бывало, когда Тиш заступал на смену. Он оказался злопамятным и просто-напросто отыгрывался за удушение. Однажды подсадил Эрма в камеру к двоим разбойникам, но сглупил: те ещё не настолько одичали, чтобы бросаться на первую попавшуюся дырку.

«Краше никого не нашлось?» — съязвил один из них, и Тиш, багровея от злости, был вынужден отвязать Эрма и втолкнуть в камеру. Тот ехидно ухмыльнулся, глядя, как трясётся длинный подбородок.

Тиш сбривал бороду. У Эрма же отросла достаточно длинная, и он перебирал мягкие волоски. Оставит, пожалуй, решил он, если выберется. Нечего быть голобородым, точно юнец или баба.

Только ведь не выберется.

Трудно сказать, сколько времени прошло. Возможно, закончилось лето и наступила осень, или снег укрыл землю, а то и вовсе реки вышли из берегов и капель радует чужой слух. Здесь, в подземелье, всегда прохладно. Эрм привык и не мёрз.

Только к зуду не привыкнет никак. Всё же завелись вши. Порой Эрм расчёсывал голову, а после подолгу смотрел на окровавленные пальцы.

Трудно представить, на кого похож. Похудел, рёбра выпирали, живот впал. Но силы пока ещё остались, и Эрм сжимал прутья, пытался разогнуть.

Бесполезно.

Тогда он рычал.

И замолкал, когда ощущал, как струйка слюны стекает по подбородку.

Потому что в тот миг осознавал, что уподобляется Вигру, превращается в зверя.

— Нельзя, нельзя! Нельзя! Я не животное! — Удар кулаком в стену, болезненный, сильный. Эрм взвыл и подул на руку. Не хватало только сломать пальцы. Хватит, что одного уже нет. Остаться калекой ему вовсе не хотелось.

— Ещё какое! — отозвался один из тюремщиков. Эрм узнал его голос. Проклятый Тиш заступил на смену. — Эй, ты ещё не оголодал? Ну-у…

— Зря надеешься.

Эрм никогда, кроме случая с пертом, не уподоблялся животному и никого не брал силой. Только добрыми словами, подарками и деньгами. И без того воспоминания мучили.

Только ведь солгал, оголодал. Член, долгое время лишённый ласки, предательски вставал, приходилось под смешки и чужие любопытные взгляды помогать себе рукой, дрочить попросту. Вдобавок перед глазами вставал упругий задок, выгнутая спина и родимое пятно под русыми кудрями.

«Котёнок, не знаю, простишь ли ты меня, но… Проклятье, люблю я тебя вовсе не как сына! — наконец признался себе Эрм. — Почему? За что, боги, вы одарили меня на старости лет таким чувством?!»

Боги не слышали. Они никогда не спустятся в это подземелье.

Рик, его Рик, чистый — никакому ублюдку не удалось его запачкать — вспоминался всё чаще. Никто иной не бросил бы всё, не отправился, рискуя погибнуть, чтобы в конце концов обрести то, чего был лишён; к тому, что должно быть его по праву рождения. Только бы выжил, ведь удрал раненым. Знать бы ещё, кто тот дикарь, с которым он разгуливал по лесу…

Или лучше не знать, потому что едкие уколы ревности добавляли страданий.

Эрм мало сидел, мало спал в последнее время, но много ходил по камере. Звон цепи раздражал его, но ничего с этим он поделать не мог. Он никогда не жаловался на бессонницу, теперь, будто в чью-то отместку, не мог уснуть и подолгу разговаривал сам с собой.

— Гляди-ка, всё же помешательство потихоньку его одолевает. — И этот голос Эрм узнал. Фрежер.

— Туда ему дорога. Скоро можно будет развлечься, — хохотнул Тиш. Длинный подбородок затрясся от смеха.

Кто-то пришёл, сменщики, судя по всему.

— Как бы не так! — Глубокий, будто усталый тон. Это Бурт, ошибки быть не могло. Он подошёл к камере и уставился на пленника. — Не успеет. Объявился Лорьян Балмьяр. Сам, не прислал прихвостней с красными кинжалами. Их, конечно, тоже полным-полно. Боится, что не выйдет отсюда живым.

Не боялся, хотелось огрызнуться Эрму. Его отец — не трус.

— Долго тянул! — заметил Тиш. — Князь едва не познакомился с богами. Оклемался, слава им!

— Толку-то? Лежит недвижимый, срёт под себя, — огрызнулся Фрежер.

— Но мычит. Как пить дать! Костерит княжича!

— А ну, тихо! — успокоил подчинённых Бурт. — Я тоже считаю, что предложение Влайка Шейервейского — лучше!

Эрм замер и прислушался.

Его отец здесь. Сердце бешено заколотилось, всё тело взмокло, отчего и без того саднившая голова раззуделась.

Амейк был плох, когда он его в последний раз видел, не показалось, что лицо несколько перекосилось, стало асимметричным — все красивые сложные иноземные слова Эрм помнил. Поделом ему.

Только что же затеял княжич? Не осталось сомнений, что он и Лорьян Балмьяр пришли к согласию.

Но к какому?

Отцу явно пришлось чем-то пожертвовать, чтобы вызволить сына.

Землями?

Вряд ли, иначе сделал бы это давно.

Как бы то ни было, осталось потерпеть совсем немного. По сравнению с тем, сколько времени Эрм провёл здесь, это — мелочь, ничего не значащая.

Возможно, Лорьян Балмьяр плюнет в сыновнее лицо, развернётся и уйдёт.

Ведь внушал, что у Эрма иного пути, кроме Лиаллона, быть не может, и если тот пойдёт другой дорогой, то домой чтобы не возвращался. С самого детства вбивал в голову.

Эрм всё сделал, как хотел отец. Его тело, лишённое веверы, ломало, порой днями не было еды, и — проклятье! — тянуло дать слабину и вернуться, пасть в ноги и попросить прощения за то, что не оправдал возложенных на него надежд.

Только в нужный момент гордость всё же брала верх.

Ключи громко зазвенели, когда Бурт выбирал нужный из связки. Эрм потоптался — настолько сильно не терпелось выйти на свободу. Как пить дать, отец в дознавательной, иначе бы не выпустили.

Как назло, дверь заело. Хотелось разогнаться и толкнуть её изнутри. Эрм так и сделал, подошёл и упёрся руками в прутья.

Получилось. Тиш вскрикнул и зажал рукой нос, невнятно пробормотал, что сделает с пленником, но, схлопотав замечание от Бурта, притих и с ненавистью посмотрел на Эрма.

Тот в свою очередь — победно. Сам, без понуканий, направился знакомым ему путём к двери, которую запомнил — настолько чётко, что смог бы описать каждый сучок.

— Стой! — Бурт обогнал его. — Оковы снимите!

— Думаю, это лишнее. Не начудил бы! — заметил Фрежер.

— Не лишнее. Дураком надо быть, чтобы не рваться на свободу.

Эрм вяло улыбнулся. Свободен, наконец-то — почти тогда, когда едва не потерял рассудок.

Видать, всё же не сильно прогневил богов, и те отмерили ровно столько, сколько нужно, неволи.

Эрм зажмурился, пока возились с кандалами. Те будто приросли, потому что кожу защипало, когда их сняли, в придачу лёгкость показалась непривычной.

Эрм поднял руки и решился взглянуть. Так и оказалось: местами кожа слезла, потекла сукровица. Будет долго зудеть, он не сомневался. Привычный, ведь иной раз не снимал наручи, и те натирали кожу. Только то — доспехи, которые он носил, когда был свободным человеком.

Оковы же для узников, для зверей в клетке.

Ноги, надо полагать, не лучше выглядят, особенно в местах, где косточки. Им досталось больше всего, поэтому они частенько болели.

— Иди! — приказал Бурт. — Папаша ждёт тебя.

Эрм не смог сдвинуться.

Лучше бы не ждал, мелькнула мысль, ведь он больше не тот Эрмьерн Балмьярчик, каким был в юности. Он даже не Эрм, урезавший имя и так представлявшийся, когда знакомился с новыми людьми. Он жалкий безымянный узник, похудевший, вшивый и заросший, одноглазый в довершение ко всему.

— Тебя пнуть надо?! — с ненавистью выпалил Тиш.

Эрм повернулся к Бурту.

— Тряпки не найдётся? — попросил он. — Морду прикрыть.

— Ещё чего? — огрызнулся тот. — Считаешь, Балмьяр ожидает, что тебя введут одетого, будто Великий князь? Да знает он, что ты одноглазый. Иди уж!

Лёгкий тычок в спину — и Эрм поплёлся, по старой привычке медленно и тяжело, разве что цепь не волочилась за ним. У двери он замер и опустил голову.

Не сможет смотреть на отца. На Амейка мог, на Лорьяна — нет.

Если бы ещё сердце не ухало и ком не подступил к горлу. Ведь долгая разлука не могла пройти бесследно. Эрм тосковал по отцу, но гордость — клятая гордость! — не позволяла вернуться.

Хватало его ровно на то, чтобы издали смотреть на замок — место, где родился и вырос. И удирать, когда видел отряды воинов в развевающихся белых туниках.

Дверь медленно открыли, и Эрм, будто юнец, но не зрелый мужчина, переступил с ноги на ногу, не решаясь войти.

Отец не изменил привычке и стоял даже тогда, когда мог сесть. Постаревший, седой, но гордый паладин. Эрм знал — не бросится в объятия, даже сейчас не шелохнётся. По выражению лица не угадать, что чувствует. Стоит и теребит плащ. На ногах — сапоги, по вороту — опушка.

Получается, похолодало. Эрм сделал шаг.

Первым.

Он не выдержал и надавил на сустав пальца, отчего тот щёлкнул. Дал понять отцу, что встреча — небезразлична, потому что скучал.

Вспоминал ли Лорьян Балмьяр сына? Трудно было определить по лицу. С возрастом у многих глаза слезятся.

Эрм ждал упрёка: «В какое ничтожество ты превратился!»

Но отец долго смотрел в его лицо, скривив губы, после произнёс:

— Идём… — вздохнул, — домой.

И всё. Развернулся и пошёл к двери, которая вела не в замок, но в темницу. Желал, очевидно, покинуть это место. Эрму хотелось развернуть его лицом к себе, потребовать ответы на вопросы, узнать в конце концов, добрался ли Рик, знает ли Лорьян, что стал дедом почти взрослого внука.

— Рик! — невольно шепнул он.

Лорьян резко остановился и, не поворачивая головы, заявил:

— С Рикьяром Балмьярчиком всё в порядке.

Наверное, никогда короткий ответ не был для Эрма таким содержательным. Отец назвал Рика полным именем, настоящей, а не выдуманной — фальшивой — фамилией, которую носил Эрдан Дэерон. Принял, значит. Но и этого мало: успел выпросить разрешение на признание внука у Великого князя.

Поверил всё-таки мальчику. Трудно не поверить, когда сходство налицо. Рик невероятно похож на своего дедушку, и Эрм упрекнул себя за то, что не заметил этого раньше.

Тюремщики поглядывали на кучку лиаллонцев, Тиш почёсывал подбородок, Фрежер отвернулся, а Бурт встретился с Эрмом взглядом и заявил:

— Бывай, Балмьярчик. И учти: безнаказанно резать наших людей как скот не стоит!

Тот поджал губы. Отвечать на выпад не было смысла.

К тому же его ждала другая дорога — домой.

Наконец-то.

Спустя столько лет.

 

Эрм оказался прав: наступила осень, на деревьях красовались жёлтые, красные, местами — и зелёные листья. Хорошо, что шёл дождь: единственный глаз и так заслезился от дневного света. Солнце могло ослепить.

Ножные обмотки — вещи, несомненно, носил уже кто-то другой — не защищали от грязи и сырости, ступням было зябко, и Эрм поёжился. Отряд лиаллонцев, куда более многочисленный, чем показалось сначала — вероятно, остальные ожидали во дворе — поприветствовал паладина знакомым до боли выкриком «Храни Лиаллон!». Иные с любопытством уставились на столь внезапно появившегося сына.

Эрм вздрогнул, когда тяжёлая пятерня, затянутая в перчатку, легла на плечо.

— Дождались. Живой! — Он повернулся и вгляделся в лицо, смутно знакомое. Вот куда его занесло, Вискара, с которым очутились в крепости почти в одно время и прошли через одно и то же. Постарел, отметил Эрм, и это его не удивило. — Эй, дуралеи! Плащ какой поищите!

Значит, командует воинами, простой крестьянский паренёк, крепкий, который удрал из села, в своё время голодал и спал под проливными дождями, чтобы достигнуть своей мечты. Ничего, будет время поболтать, решил Эрм.

Тёплое одеяло легло на плечи, и он закутался, по привычке захотел согнуть мизинец левой руки. Не вышло, разумеется.

— Я тоже рад… Храни Лиаллон, Вискар! — Эрм улыбнулся.

Лорьяна Балмьяра пришлось подсадить. Видать, сноровка далеко не та, какую помнил Эрм. Ведь отец раньше не расставался ни с кирасой, начищенной до блеска, ни с оружием. Теперь он носил обычную одежду, нарочито скромную, но добротную.

— Будет тебе. Полезай! — Вискар кивнул в сторону повозки.

Эрм потоптался.

— Я бы лучше на лошади. Хочется седло под жопой почувствовать. — На самом деле ему, давно не мывшемуся, жалкому, не хотелось сидеть рядом с отцом.

— Ха, ты не изменился! — хохотнул Вискар. — Всё бы ничего, но чем раньше поговорите, тем лучше. — Он подошёл совсем близко — почти к уху — и добавил: — Паладин сам не свой ходил, когда увидел, какой подарок послал ему Шейервейский, даже слёг с сердечным приступом. Он думал, никто не видит, что он плачет. И парень этот… Гоняет мальчика в хвост и гриву, только слёзы тайком вытирает.

Эрм догадался, о каком мальчике речь. Но с трудом верилось, будто Лорьян Балмьяр мог плакать. Всё это — неотвратимо наступающая старость.

Эрм вздохнул. Ноги, скованные долгое время, отказались сгибаться. Но ведь он ещё полон сил, позориться и дожидаться, пока подсадят, ни к чему. И он поставил ступню на подножку, затем подтянулся и влез.

И уселся рядом с отцом. Лорьян Балмьяр потеребил край плаща. Слёзы застыли в его глазах, почему-то красных. Эрм смотрел на него не отрываясь, позабыв о том, что часть лица безнадёжно изуродована. Вспомнив, накинул одеяло на голову.

— Не стоит, — произнёс Лорьян. — Отпечаток войны? — Эрм кивнул. — Тогда зачем уподобляться Дэерону и прятаться?

Неужели так сух, что не пронять тем, что единственный сын — калека? Но Эрм его послушался.

Не сух, иначе не подпустил бы к себе, пока сын не вымоется. Хотелось спросить о многом, но все вопросы вылетели из головы.

— Как ты надавил на Шейервейских? — брякнул Эрм первое, что пришло в голову. — Влайк струсил?

Лорьян вздохнул и махнул рукой.

— Моя порода, — заявил он. — Сразу к делу. Что касается Влайка, то нет, он не трус. Безусловно, не такое говно, как князь, но смердит не меньше. Помогло то, что он хотел заслужить звание рыцаря. Папаша не позволил, и он обижен. Но порода Амейка, скажу, налицо! Пришлось не только припугнуть, чем грозят препятствия делам Лиаллона, но и поторговаться!

Лорьян вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

«Неужели отдал часть земель?» — испугался Эрм.

Повозка тронулась так резко, что он откинулся на сиденье и больно ударился спиной.

— Чтобы ты не попрекал, скажу: мы заключили договор. Я отдам Врию — ах, да, ты не знаешь о сёстрах! — замуж за него, когда вырастет. Часть земель, гораздо меньшая, чем затребовал Амейк, — её приданое. Влайк же пообещал одного из сыновей, когда — если — появятся на свет, отдать на обучение в Лиаллон.

Амейк бы на такое не пошёл, догадался Эрм. За годы могло измениться многое: Врия сбежит из замка подобно Микаре, заболеет и… Нет, лучше об этом не думать. Может так статься, что Влайк влюбится до безумия и женится на другой девице.

От ушей не укрылось «если». Значит, Лорьян Балмьяр предугадывал, что всё может быть не так, как он хочет. Эрм не узнавал властного отца, не признававшего ничьё мнение, кроме собственного. Годы сказались, по-видимому.

— Сколько лет моим сёстрам? — уточнил он.

— Младше Рикьяра! — Лорьян улыбнулся и махнул рукой. — Не думал, что стану отцом тогда, когда пора учить внуков держать меч. — Хоть какое-то проявление чувств. — Рикьяр — хочет, просит научить. Огорчается, правда, когда ничего не выходит. Не наша черта, материнская, очевидно.

— Его личная, — возразил Эрм. — За Дафьей, его матерью, я такого не замечал. Он живёт мечтами — вот что досталось от неё.

— Не скажи. Дафья сразу в слёзы, когда что-то не получается. Не привыкла она к жизни в замке. Работящая, но это не село! — Пришла очередь удивляться Эрму. Неужели Лорьян настолько привязался к Рику, что притащил и его мать? — Думаешь, я оставлю её у Шейервейских? — фыркнул паладин. — Мать — это всегда уязвимое место, помни об этом. Да, я не хотел, чтобы какая-то простолюдинка рожала мне внуков, но порой выбирать не могу. Приходится мириться с тем, что есть.

Эрм уставился на поле. Урожай давно убрали, дождь размыл землю. Из-под колёс летели комья грязи.

Дафья мечтала о жизни в замке. И получила её, но стала простой служанкой. Желания исполняются, убедился Эрм, пусть и странно.

Ведь и он одно время мечтал о сыне, которого будет любить больше, чем самого себя, и о том, чтобы отец принял его таким, каким он стал.

— У неё сын от Эрдана Дэерона, — напомнил Эрм.

— Фравый, — поправил Лорьян и недобро взглянул на него. — Ни одного Дэерона не осталось. Зато появился первый Фравый. Крепкий мальчонка — куда крепче, чем был ты в младенчестве. Подрастёт — увидим, много ли от папаши досталось. Ведь дети далеко не всегда всё берут от родителей, — вздохнул. — Я бы вернулся домой, даже побитый как шелудивая собака. И уж точно не решился бы признаться отцу, что своими руками засадил его сына в тюрьму. Да, попросил бы помощи, но всей правды бы…

Замолчал и побледнел. И отвернулся.

Только бы не умер, испугался Эрм и положил руку на плечо отца. Подрагивает, заметил он. Лорьян искоса посмотрел на него.

Всё же Амейк оказался прав: горевал. И слёзы не от старости, а от избытка чувств.

Ведь мужчины, даже паладины, плачут. Все плачут, пока живы, ничего постыдного в этом нет.

Лорьян не выдержал, приник к сыну и крепко обнял. Не те руки, сильные, но всё ещё крепкие.

Прядь волос закрыла единственный глаз, Эрм посмотрел, как по ней сбежала вошь.

— Будет тебе. Всякой дряни нацепляешь, — попытался он отстраниться.

Куда там? Лорьян Балмьяр крепко держал и не думал отпускать сына. Сколько раз Эрму хотелось, чтобы он так обнял в детстве! И снова желание сбылось.

— В таком случае тебя как маленького — наголо, — сухо возразил паладин. — Отрастут. Это не глаз.

— …и не член, — закончил Эрм.

Только тогда Лорьян отодвинулся.

— Розгами бы тебя. Сам давно отец, но напрашиваешься. Да, чтобы не тратил время на болтовню, скажу: Дафья поведала, как понесла от тебя, так что можешь не рассказывать. Не мне её судить, но… Дэерон… Не могла она не знать, что он вытворяет с Рикьяром. Солгала.

— Знаю! — Эрм сжал губы и отодвинулся. Несомненно, так лучше: даже выросшим детям нужна мать, пусть и та, которая едва ли не сама положила сына под мужа. Отец прав, не ему судить, ведь никогда не признается — духа не хватит, — что трахал Рика.

— Ну вот и я узнал, что такое смешанные чувства. Когда принесли вести, решил: любовник твой у меня. Но когда увидел — не его, тебя… — вздох, — и родимое пятно… От твоей матери… А потом ещё и люди Шейервейских, шнырявшие по нашим землям… — опять вздох. — Вытащили мы из них, что они ищут твоего сына… Всё на свои места…

Седая борода задрожала. Эрм сжал отцовское плечо. Тот посмотрел на изувеченную руку и отвернулся.

Стало быть, не Рик сообщил, кем приходится Лорьяну Балмьяру, а пленённые люди Шейервейского. Значит, он пошёл к дедушке, чтобы тот помог — не ему — сыну. Чистые помыслы у мальчика, светлые, и это несмотря на то, что долгое время об него вытирали ноги, окунали головой в дерьмо. Должно быть, Лорьян это понял.

Только Дафью он зря притащил, попрекнул Эрм отца. Она знает много, но вся правда убьёт Лорьяна.

Впрочем, та уже пыталась себя обелить, чем вызвала недоверие несостоявшегося свёкра. Возможно, попрекнула сына убийством и напоролась на гнев.

— Не обижайся на Рика, — попросил Эрм. — Он тогда думал не о себе, а обо мне. А я не смог поступить иначе. Сам знаешь, что бы с ним сотворили.

Ему стало неуютно от пронзительного взгляда отцовских глаз, цепкого.

— Я не обижаюсь. Времени было много, чтобы подумать, — заверил Лорьян, — чтобы осознать, что мои потомки однозначно не будут теми, каких я хотел бы видеть. Да, испытал негодование, когда обо всём узнал. Дал кров, но… Не мог его долго видеть. Только когда он выздоровел и пришёл, чтобы попросить коня, потому что пешком далеко не уйдёт, понял: не смогу его отпустить. Злюсь, потому что мальчишка не хочет учиться ни писать, ни читать, но горжусь, когда бросает перо, берёт в руки меч и уходит на задний двор потренироваться. И… — Лорьян слабо улыбнулся и опустил голову, — я бы сам поступил так же, как ты.

Эрм подтянул ноги и закутался, затем задумался.

Время сильно меняет людей. Его отец, некогда заявлявший, что всему может быть замена, даже родным детям, принял внука, рождённого от крестьянки, более того, полюбил. Это заметно по блеску в глазах, гордому, счастливому. Потерявший Эрма Лорьян не отчаялся и попытался «состругать» мальчишку, но не преуспел: на свет появились только дочки.

Очевидно, понял, что иного наследника, кроме Рика, быть не может.

— Расскажи мне о моих сёстрах, — попросил Эрм и откинул голову.

Покачивание повозки убаюкало его. Возможно, он не услышит рассказ, но не станет отчаиваться, потому что в скором времени познакомится с девочками.

Он услышал тяжёлый вздох Лорьяна и окрик снаружи:

— Паладин, может, устроим привал? Жрать охота!

Эрм с трудом разлепил единственный глаз. Сон сном, но есть хотелось не меньше, чем спать. Силы ему ещё понадобятся, чтобы стиснуть Рика в объятиях, крепких.

Отцовских.

— Не возражаю, — отозвался Балмьяр.

Повозка остановилась. Эрм вышел и, с трудом переставляя затёкшие конечности, направился к ближайшему дереву.

Никогда раньше он не обращал внимания, как прекрасна листва осенью, ведь в последний раз видел буйную летнюю зелень. Даже толстые капли холодного дождя заставили подставить лицо струям, даже слякоть не испугала.

Эрм был готов заночевать на голой сырой земле. В подземелье ему не грозила непогода.

«Лучше нищета и свобода, чем роскошь в неволе», — осознал он, глядя, как порыв ветра сорвал с дерева лист. Тот закружил и упал на землю.

Дивное зрелище.

Для того, кто больше не чаял всё это увидеть.


	30. Глава XXX. Кровь от крови

Холмик земли ещё не порос травой. Летом наверняка появятся зелёные стебельки, со временем он и вовсе сровняется с землёй.

Но нескоро. Даже если это случится, то память останется.

Эрм надвинул капюшон на лоб — волосы ещё не успели отрасти, отчего голова просто-напросто мёрзла. Конь — не Волк, к сожалению, но другой, вороной красавец — тряхнул гривой, когда хозяин привязал его к дереву, но, покосившись в сторону, притих, приметив сивую кобылу.

Конечно, Рик пришёл именно сюда, на поляну с потрескавшимся идолом, к могиле. Он сидел, скрестив ноги, прямо на голой земле и смотрел вдаль.

Эрм сглотнул.

Опять эта проклятая едкая ревность. Ну не мог перт помочь просто так. Явно что-то было, только Рик отмалчивался и теребил рукав котта, всегда белоснежного.

Эрм понимал желание сына найти Лесуга, как прозывал тот перта, чтобы предать земле. В то время как Лорьян Балмьяр отмахивался и говорил, что не стоит тратить время на тело, которое, скорее всего, растащили стервятники, Рик жаждал хоть как-то отплатить тому, кто не дал ему сгинуть в своё время.

Эрм не смог не помочь, хотя стискивал зубы от ревности.

Рик — его мальчик.

Его плоть и кровь.

Так нельзя, колола совесть, и Эрм слушался её. Сначала помогало, что отец досконально выспрашивал, как он жил всё это время и что делал, ошивался рядом и не давал прохода.

Как всегда, Эрм выдал полуправду, как много работал всего за кусок хлеба, как нанимался к торговцам. Но умолчал, что в своё время привык к вевере. Не стоило отцу знать всего, правда, выданная целиком, могла убить. Эрм не ждал ни осуждения, ни похвалы. Лорьян Балмьяр всего лишь похлопал сына по плечу и произнёс: «Не сгинул. Моя кровь!»

Но Рика отогнал, когда тот, увидев отца, исхудавшего, больного, бросился и упал на колени, тесно прижал лицо к животу и расплакался. Эрм погладил кудри, пальцами приласкал затылок, незаметно даже для себя уделил внимание родимому пятну, затем сместил ладонь на шею и почти запустил руку под ворот тёмно-синей шерстяной камизы, расшитый красной нитью. Лорьян не поскупился, чтобы внук был одет достойно. Холёный Рик не походил на того крестьянского паренька, которого знал Эрм.

«Давай, ещё задницу вылижи! — заметил паладин и осмотрелся. Эрм знал: отец никогда не стеснялся в выражениях. — Не дристливый, но ведёшь порой себя, будто девка!»

Рик послушно встал. Он даже не озаботился, чтобы отряхнуть шоссы от пыли — не привык, что красивую одежду нужно беречь. Цела — и хорошо.

От следующего мгновения Эрму стало неловко: Рик повис на его шее — его, отца, пропахшего тюрьмой и давно не мытым телом, не боясь ни запачкаться, ни подцепить вшей.

Эрм сделал то, что хотел — заключил сына в объятия.

Но не отцовские. Так, как он, наверное, обнимали любимых людей, старались почувствовать сердцебиение, тепло тела. Рик, похоже, накануне побывал в бане, лёгкий аромат дал понять, каким именно веником попарился. Это был новый для него запах, но ему подходил.

Эрм не удержался и прикоснулся губами к ушной раковине. Рик поцеловал его в висок, затем в лоб, после посмотрел в лицо, обезображенное шрамом, и прошептал: «Прости!»

Эрм не простил.

Потому что ни в чём не винил сына. И оттолкнул, поймав недобрый взгляд отца, чтобы, не ровен час, тот ни о чём не догадался. Оттолкнуть оттолкнул, но Рик перехватил его левую руку, прижал к лицу и расплакался.

Эрм пытался убедить, что всё вышло правильно — так, как и должно быть; что сын не должен страдать за отца, который не видел, как он растёт.

В главном зале в тот день, когда появился пропавший сын паладина, всем будто случайно враз что-то понадобилось. Старый лекарь участливо предложил осмотреть Эрма, его ученик недобро — завистливо? — поглядывал на Рика. Толстопузый управляющий в обтягивающих жирные ляжки шоссах то и дело вертелся вокруг паладина и несколько раз упомянул, дескать, охотникам не удалось убить ни одного кабана, поэтому пришлось забрать у крестьян несколько овец и зарезать. Служанки точно разом решили, что им именно в тот миг нужно вымыть пол — судя по пыли на Риковых шоссах, подоле камизы лекаря и многочисленной обуви, они должны были это сделать давно.

Эрму было плевать на любопытные взгляды. Слуги насплетничаются и перестанут. Самое главное — семья воссоединилась. Пути странным образом пересеклись тогда, когда Лорьян уверился, что у него никогда не будет сына; когда Эрм решил, что умрёт одиноким, раскаивающимся в том, что в своё время не запихнул собственную гордость куда подальше и не пришёл к отцу; когда Рик не знал, что у него есть отец и дедушка.

Лорьян сухо приказал увести сына, чтобы тот отдохнул. Эрм отказался от лекарей — по лицу старика видел, что тот постарается заглянуть через рот в задницу — и заявил, что здоров, но немного истощён. Так и было: навидался всякого после войны, пока валялся раненым, за короткое время. И не смог забыть, как на его глазах отрезали ногу воину, о котором поговаривали, дескать, не жилец, потому что болен мочеизнуением. Он не понимал, почему из-за этой болезни гниют конечности, но и не хотел знать: для этого есть лекари.

Эрм не понимал тех, кто бежал к целителю, едва потёк нос, поэтому наотрез отказался, чтобы Пракьефт — так представился лекарь — его осматривал. Он направился за Проклором — толстяком-управляющим, хотя прекрасно знал дорогу к своим покоям. Когда сворачивал к башне, обернулся.

И поймал взгляд голубых глаз, пронзительный, счастливый…

Рик, похоже, скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, что на поляне кто-то появился.

Эрм подошёл к нему и без обиняков выпалил:

— Почему не взял никого? Я едва упросил Вискара сообщить отцу, что ты покинул Твёрдую Зёму не один!

Рик упёрся ладонями в землю и с немалым трудом — видать, ноги затекли от долгого сидения — поднялся.

— Потому что хотел побыть один, — шепнул. — Потому что он… — кивнул на могилу, — жил один в лесу — Волчак не в счёт — и никого не боялся. Потому что… — сглотнул, — давно пора научиться не прятаться за чужими спинами. Дедушка сам об этом постоянно твердит!

Эрм вздохнул и крепко зажмурился — настолько, что серая повязка сползла. Пришлось её поправить.

— Рик, — выдохнул он, — какой же ты всё ещё наивный. Научиться не прятаться за спинами — это одно. Это нужно, но только тогда, когда меч едва ли не прирастёт к руке. Пока я такого за тобой не замечал. Да, делаешь успехи, но этого ой как мало.

Эрм понял, что перехвалил собственного сына, что тычки и замечания, которые он в своё время получил от отца, помогают не меньше, чем одобрение. И то, и другое хорошо в меру. Увы, ни Лорьян, покрикивавший на маленького сына, ни Эрм, хваливший и неизменно поддерживавший своего, её просто-напросто не знали.

Рику поможет Лиаллон, Эрм в это верил. Только ой как рано его туда отправлять. Сначала ему нужно научиться носить оружие, привыкнуть к доспехам…

Рик привыкал. Эрм не смог не отметить, что его сыну невероятно шла кольчуга.

— Если бы я взял людей, пришлось бы отчитываться, куда и зачем иду. Дедушка бы узнал. А так для него я в Твёрдой Зёме, веселюсь и трахаю местную шлюху. Он ведь… — вздох не дал договорить.

Эрм понял. Он знал, что его отец никогда не смирится с тем, что у внука никого, кроме двоих — двоих ли? — мужчин не было. Знал и о том, что из покоев Рика утром иногда выходила девка — не иначе Лорьян присылал.

Знал и о том, что его сыну не по себе после таких ночей.

Эрм сам не собирался утешаться собственной рукой и уж тем более — позорить доброе имя Балмьяров слухами о связи с мужчиной. Поэтому и к нему наведывалась хорошенькая служанка. Он никогда в неё не кончал. Хотя удовольствие не то, но неприятности ой как не нужны.

Поэтому искренне волновался за неопытного сына. Хотя подробно рассказал, когда нужно вынуть член из лона, но то, увы, всего лишь слова.

Эрм знал: однажды Рику придётся жениться, а ему — толкнуть своего мальчишку в объятия жены. Не хотел, но не имел права портить сыну жизнь.

Уехать бы, только сейчас это будет шаг труса. В любой момент Лорьяна Балмьяра может не стать — Эрм не раз видел, как отец хватался за грудную клетку и бледнел, очевидно, сердце, измученное потерей близкого человека, болело — и Рик не справится со всем в одиночку. Поэтому придётся стиснуть зубы и терпеть, желать его, родного сына. А по ночам представлять, как вколачивается не во влажное женское лоно, но в тугой задок; как выгибается спина от страсти.

Эрм посмотрел на могилу.

«Нутром чую, трахал ты его, но спасибо за него. Я бы поклонился тебе, перт, если бы ты был жив. Это всё, что мог бы дать, потому что уверен: золото тебе ни к чему!» — воззвал он, затем подошёл к могиле, встал на одно колено и почтительно склонил голову.

Рик удивлённо посмотрел на отца, но спрашивать ни о чём не стал. Эрму вспомнился сон, вещий, как выяснилось, ведь внешность, описанная сыном, совпала.

— Всё же, зачем сюда пришёл? — уточнил Эрм и поднялся.

Рик плотнее запахнулся в плащ.

— Потому что из-за меня он погиб. Я должен хоть как-то поблагодарить, иначе… — он задумался и внезапно улыбнулся. — Недалеко его хижина. Боюсь подойти, потому что там мог поселиться чужак…

В лес, однако, отправиться не побоялся. Эрм вздохнул.

Всё равно Рик рано или поздно пойдёт в ту хижину. Лучше это сделать, когда отец рядом. Эрм уже не слаб, отъелся и набрался сил. Волосы отрастут, и воспоминаний о тюрьме станет куда меньше.

Если бы ещё палец вырос…

Эрм старался прятать левую руку от сына. Тот в день встречи прижал изувеченную ладонь к лицу и заплакал, после — вымаливал прощение, утверждал, что культя должна была остаться от его пальца. Знал бы Рик, что ему грозило, возможно, немного успокоился бы.

Но Эрм и в тот раз обошёлся полуправдой и не сказал ни слова о том, что с ним сделал Вигр.

Не давали забыть о невзгодах и сёстры. Кудрявые, похожие на отца Врия и Дарлая — девочки, одинаковые лицом, подробно выспрашивали, почему дядя (не могли взять в толк, как взрослый мужчина мог приходиться им братом, а паренёк старше их — племянником) носит повязку и откуда взялся на лице рубец, затем по очереди разглядывали руку и недоумевали, куда подевался палец. Любопытные малышки потратили целый день, чтобы раззнакомиться с новоявленным родственником, чем вызвали нешуточный гнев няни.

С Риком, как выяснилось, произошла похожая история. Тот, всё ещё слабый после ранения, едва ли не спихивал норовивших взобраться на шею девочек. Только Пракьефту удалось их отослать, заявив, что их племянник болен. В детских кудрявых головках отложилось, что недуг — это всегда заразно, и они долго не подходили к покоям Рика.

— Веди, — шепнул — почти вздохнул — Эрм.

Рик улыбнулся и отряхнул кожаные штаны от грязи, затем бросился к кобыле и отвязал поводья от дерева. Жеребец Эрма уткнулся хозяину в плечо. Тот всё понял и вынул из седельной сумки яблоко, кислое, позднее. Конь охотно захрустел.

— Теперь я понял, почему ты назвал его Лисом! — хохотнул Рик.

— Хитрый потому что, — отозвался Эрм. — Я никогда не давал клички по масти.

Рик же назвал свою сивую кобылу Белой. Та жалобно заржала, увидев, как жеребец хрустит яблоком. Эрм достал ещё одно и протянул Рику. Тот взял. На мгновение пальцы задержались на отцовской ладони, до сих пор оставшейся грубой и шершавой.

Эрм взглянул в глаза сына. Проклятье, лучше бы этого не делал — уж очень красноречивый взгляд, с грустинкой.

Не Рик должен просить прощения, а он сам — за то, что возжелал родного сына.

И желает до сих пор.

Эрм отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть, как Рик скармливает яблоко лошади.

— Пойдём, — произнёс тот и повёл кобылу.

Хорошо знает дорогу, отметил Эрм.

Получается, Рик порой наведывался в это место, но не говорил ничего. Не могло же оно врезаться в память с одного раза!

«Хотя почему — не могло? Я ведь помню Тленное поле до самого последнего кустика!» — пристыдил себя Эрм и направился за сыном.

 

Никто не поселился в домике, это было заметно по покосившейся двери, доски которой подгнили. Топор, воткнутый в колоду, от сырости и дождей успел проржаветь, кострище давно размыло. Засов был задвинут. Похоже, никто не приходил сюда.

Рик с нетерпением завозился с задвижкой. Эрм убедился в правоте, когда открывшаяся дверь повисла, оторванная от петли.

«Почему — Лесуг?» — мысленно он спросил себя. Видимо, его сыну хотелось очутиться в сказке. Убогое жилище ничуть не походило на дом Хранителя леса.

Каждый представлял жилище Лесуга так, как позволяло воображение. Рик вошёл в дом, Эрм поспешил за ним.

Темно и сыро, пахло плесенью, отметил он. Когда его глаз привык к полумраку, огляделся: куча шкур в углу, по всей видимости, служила спальником. Он подошёл к мешку и понял, откуда гнилой запах. Припасы, несомненно, есть уже нельзя.

— Он любил собирать травы, сушить и добавлять их в пищу. — Рик снял с полки мешочек, развязал и понюхал. — Невероятно вкусно!

— Я слыхал, что перты любят приправы, — вяло ответил Эрм. Обсуждать охотника ему не хотелось. Он следил за тем, как сын шарит по полкам. Рик что-то невнятно бормотал — искал нечто определённое, вероятно.

— О! — Он повернулся и поднял вверх книгу. — Его записи. Всегда хотел знать, что там.

— Ты хотя бы научись понимать кнехские слова, а то пишешь будто не человеческой рукой, но лошадь копытом! — Нельзя так, ведь уподобился Лорьяну Балмьяру, тут же устыдился Эрм самого себя. — Не поймёшь ведь. Они гласные буквы выбрасывают. Даже я не всегда всё понимал, — тут же оправдался. — Рик замер и прижал книгу в кожаном переплёте к груди. Не отстанет ведь, сохранит, пока не научится читать, поэтому лучше избавиться от прошлого раз и навсегда. — Ладно, прочту, но нужно как-то согреться. Твой перт, похоже, каменный. Холода не знал.

Иначе Эрм не мог объяснить, почему охотник не отвёл место для очага. Сам он озяб, хотя несколько слоёв тёплой одежды и плащ должны спасти от холода.

Рик улыбнулся, подошёл к ларю и поднял крышку, затем вынул одну из вещей, поднёс к лицу.

Эрм закусил губу.

Его сын обнюхивал одежду чужого мужчины.

— Мне стало дурно, когда увидел, что может остаться от человека. Гнилая плоть! — Рик скривил лицо. — Одежда ещё пахнет по́том, будто он жив.

Он уставился пустым взглядом в сторону двери.

Эрм не выдержал. Нельзя так, обругал он себя.

Но ведь и любит кого-то впервые, тут же осадил себя, подошёл к сыну и вырвал из рук рубашку. Рик от неожиданности вздрогнул.

— Скажи, с ним было что-то? — Лучше не знать, обойтись полуправдой, но вопрос вылетел до того, как Эрм успел подумать. Рик кивнул. — Я так и думал. Силой? Хотя нет, иначе бы ты не умолял ни меня, ни деда о том, чтобы найти тело.

Опять кивок. Эрм взял сына за плечи и притянул к себе.

— Я… — Рик уткнулся в его плечо, — тебя в нём искал, но не нашёл! — Ну вот, не хватало, чтобы расплакался. — Я ведь думал… Сообщу о тебе и уеду. Думал, не увижу никогда и… С девушкой всё получается, но тошно наутро!

Эрм опешил от неожиданного признания.

Он не безразличен Рику.

И это хуже всего. Невыносимо прикасаться, желать плотской любви и знать, что это сын — кровь от его крови.

— Рик, так не… — успел шепнуть он до того, как рот оказался закрыт поцелуем.

Знакомые губы, хотя уже более умелые, чем раньше, летом, в Дымной Дратве. Но тогда они друг для друга были чужими.

Рик отстранился.

— Один-единственный раз, прошу! — взмолился он и вцепился в ворот плаща.

И взгляд томный, и голубые глаза потемнели, отметил Эрм. Не исключено, и у него тоже, в штанах-то тесно! Он погладил лицо сына: щеку, подбородок, гладко выбритый.

— Знаешь, как это называется? Кровосмесительная связь. Это мерзко, — добавил.

— Знаю, — отозвался Рик. — Я тоже так думал, что было отвратительно с Эрданом, потому что он — мой отец. Когда узнал, менее мерзко не стало.

Может же убедить, когда хочет, проклятье! И ведь прав: мерзко не от кровосмешения, а от того, что втаптывают в грязь, вытирают ноги и обдроченный хуй.

Когда двоим хорошо — это прекрасно.

Эрм запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке сына. Тот вздохнул, когда ладонь прошлась по родимому пятну, и прикоснулся к довольно длинной бороде отца.

— Мягкая, — Рик улыбнулся, — непривычно, но приятно.

Он снова потянулся к губам Эрма. Тот понимал: нужно идти, их могут хватиться, но руки сами полезли под шерстяную камизу сына, нащупали оттопырившую кожаные штаны выпуклость и сдавили.

Рик вздохнул.

Жаль, холодно. Хотелось увидеть Рика голым, увериться, что тело стало куда более сильным, чем было, но вряд ли Эрм решится на такое в замке. От чужих глаз не укрыться, до Лорьяна недобрые вести рано или поздно дойдут. Нельзя доводить отца до полусмерти.

Лучше вовсе исчезнуть — уж слишком велико искушение.

А ещё лучше — отдать Рика туда, куда тот стремился попасть, когда научится сносно управляться с оружием.

Эрм проклял холодную позднюю — почти зиму — осень за то, что приходится носить на себе ворох одежды; каждый раз нужно возиться с завязками на ширинке, чтобы хотя бы отлить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заняться с кем-то любовью. Благо Рик стал куда более раскованным и охотно ему помогал справиться со своей, затем — и с его одеждой.

— Котёнок, — шепнул Эрм, — может быть больно. Наспех придётся, а ты…

Рик улыбнулся.

— Мне не хватало этого, и я сам себя ласкал там… — признался он, — пальцами.

Вот она какая, страсть в молодом теле, удивился Эрм, вообразив себе, как Рик лежит на кровати с раздвинутыми ногами, как два пальца входят в зад, а другая рука в то время обхватывает член.

Красивое зрелище, возбуждающее.

От видения член натянул штаны, и Эрм почти рванул шнуровку, чтобы достать его.

— Повернись, — попросил он и покосился в сторону стола. Рик откинул плащ в сторону и, путаясь в собственных спущенных штанах, подошёл к столу и упёрся руками в столешницу. Его спина прогнулась.

«Котёнок! Мой котёнок!» — подумал Эрм и, на ходу лаская собственный член, придвинулся к сыну и погладил ягодицы, упругие, провёл ребром ладони между половинками, затем раздвинул и осторожно погладил складочки кожи у входа.

Рик шумно вздохнул.

Во дворе почему-то ржали лошади. Ну и пёс с ними, не тревожно ржут, следовательно, всё хорошо, догадался Эрм. Привязаны-то надёжно.

Безусловно, у охотника остался жир, пусть и прогорклый. Со слюной Рику может быть больно.

Тот удивлённо посмотрел, когда Эрм подошёл к полке и снял небольшой горшочек, затем понюхал. Так и вышло: нашёл то, что искал.

Не зря ведь назвал Рика котёнком. Тот стоял, оттопырив зад, будто кошка, у которой пробудилось желание, разве что не тёрся о ноги.

Эрм на ходу зачерпнул содержимое горшочка и, размазав по собственному члену, подскочил к Рику. Тот вздохнул и сильнее отклячил зад, будто приглашал войти в себя.

Нельзя, рано. Какая бы ни была спешка, парнишка не заслужил грубости. Эрм размазал жир между его ягодицами, уделив внимание входу, затем осторожно сунул палец внутрь. Тот прошёл более туго, чем тогда, в первый раз.

Значит, у Рика не появился любовник. Тем лучше, что он в своё время спал с пертом. Сравнил и понял, что бесполезно искать то, что потерял, в других людях.

Рик вздохнул, когда палец вошёл глубже и надавил на чувствительное место — плотный бугорок, набухший от желания. Эрм придвинулся к сыну как можно ближе — так, что его член упирался в зад, обхватил ствол рукой и легонько пальцами провёл к головке, растёр выступившие капельки смазки.

— Может быть больно. Ты отвык, — заметил Эрм, — довольно тугой.

— Не будет! — Рик подался назад, насаживаясь уже на два пальца.

Эрм осторожно растягивал его, готовя вход для себя. Левая рука, с обрубком, мысленно съехидничал он, зато годится, чтобы ласкать чужой хуй. Рик-то вздохнул, когда она плотно обхватила ствол, и выгнул спину. Эрм толкался пальцами внутрь, довольно сильно, раздвигал, в конце концов вынул и, не прекращая надрачивать член сына, пристроил головку ко входу и протиснулся внутрь. Он зашипел, осознав, что плохо подготовил зад — настолько, что сам испытал боль, когда тугие мышцы сжали его плоть. И остановился — очевидно, Рик простонал не от наслаждения.

— Я предупреждал, котёнок, — упрекнул Эрм и погладил свободной рукой ягодицу сына.

— Всё хорошо, — отозвался Рик и замер.

Эрм положил вторую руку на его поясницу, затем продвинулся глубже. Рик никак не дал понять, что ему больно.

В который раз кольнуло едкое чувство, что Эрм трахает собственного сына, уже осознанно. И ведь знает — совесть заест поедом. Рику бы другого мужчину, если с женщинами не нравится, — и пусть клятая ревность гложет дальше.

Только не будет других, догадался Эрм, пока они не разлучены. Ведь духа не хватит отстраниться тогда, когда член вошёл до самого основания. Рик прогнулся, очевидно, выбрал лучшее для себя положение. Эрм придержал его ягодицы и медленно подался назад, затем — вперёд. Руками он смял одежду сына, сдвинул сползший плащ набок, чтобы не мешал смотреть, как плотно мышцы обхватывают его конец.

Поцеловать бы Рика туда, мелькнула мысль. Только не здесь, а…

Эрм знал: подобное повторится. Он не выдержит, если Рик ещё раз попросит. Тёплую постель бы, тогда он бы зацеловал всё тело вплоть до грубого, пока ещё багрового рубца на плече. Время нужно, чтобы тот побледнел.

Но всё случилось именно здесь. Эрм толкался и пощипывал зад, холодный — дом отнюдь не спасал от промозглости поздней осени, затем замирал, когда чувствовал, что вот-вот наступит разрядка, и тогда ласкал член Рика, возбуждённый до предела. После продолжал двигаться.

— Котёнок, — шептал он. — Мой котёнок!

Такой же отзывчивый на ласки, как кошка. Рик стонал, толкался сначала в руку Эрма, потом подавался назад. Скоро кончит, отметил Эрм. Оказалось, зря боялся, что развяжется первым.

Так и получилось. Рик сдавленно вскрикнул. Поди, губу закусил, чтобы не застонать. Эрм сдавил рукой головку его члена, чтобы семя не запачкало одежду. Ведь обязательно кто-то углядит подозрительные пятна. Хорошо, если задаст прямой вопрос, почему Рикьяр Балмьярчик в таком виде, если его не было в Твёрдой Зёме.

Эрм было отстранился, когда услышал шёпот:

— Развяжись, не мучь себя!

Он уже измучил себя тем, что поддался на уговор.

Хуже не станет. Совесть так или иначе заест.

Рик обмяк и улёгся на столешницу. Эрм, раззадоренный его экстазом, в несколько сильных — впрочем, член легко входил в растянутый им же зад — толчков дёрнулся и навалился всем весом на любовника. Рик не пошевелился — даже тогда, когда уже вялый конец выскользнул из его зада.

Эрм зажмурился, надеясь, что всё это — сон, что он не трахал собственного сына. Но подняв голову и взглянув на разметавшиеся кудри и родимое пятно, осознал — то явь.

Всё же превратился в животное, полез на Рика, потому что захотелось спариваться.

Он поднялся и осмотрелся в поисках хоть какой-нибудь тряпки. Приметив рубашку, подобрал и вытер собственный член и ладонь, затем протянул сыну.

— Собирайся, — приказал он и натянул штаны. Рик потянул носом. Эрм посмотрел, как он вытирает зад, и добавил: — Я бы на твоём месте постарался забыть.

— Не смогу, — отозвался Рик, — потому что хорошее не забывается.

Ну вот, началось. Хуже всего то, что чувства взаимны, точно потомки Лорьяна Балмьяра прокляты. Ведь знают оба, что чувства обречены. Хорошо, если удастся всё время прятаться.

Когда собрались и вышли на порог, Эрм обернулся.

Сейчас сыро и холодно, но он знал, что летом сожжёт этот дом к ёбанной матери.

 

***

 

Всё обошлось полуправдой. Никто не усомнился в словах Эрма, когда он с Риком появился в замке. Лорьян Балмьяр отругал внука за безрассудство, но не более того. И подивился, когда сын занялся делами: обыденными, ненавистными для паладина счетами.

Не говорить же отцу, что избегает встреч с собственным сыном, с которым видится только за столом во время трапезы.

Эрм чувствовал — Рику неловко, тот не просто так заперся в покоях и марал бумагу чернилами, набрал книги из библиотеки. Рик взялся за перо куда более рьяно, чем за меч.

Тем лучше, ни один Балмьяр не должен быть безграмотным, даже девочки. Врия и Дарлая запоем читали книги и знали имена всех Великих князей Кнехи. Но вышивать не любили и удирали, чем напарывались на гнев няни.

Далеко не сразу Эрм осознал, что у Рика потому появилось рвение, что тот отчаянно хотел прочесть записи перта. Понял, что не дождётся.

Всё же придётся открыть, решил он, хотя бы для того, чтобы его сын не мучился догадками.

Эрм не любил роскошь и не старался украсить покои ненужными гобеленами, балдахином над кроватью и прочей бабской усладой для глаз. Вместо кресла предпочитал жёсткие стулья. Разве что подсвечники резные, серебряные, ему нравились.

Эрм снял с книжной полки записи перта и открыл. Бумага местами стала коричневой, чернила расплылись, а слова далеко не все можно было разобрать.

Не удивительно, потому что, несмотря на кожаную обложку, прошло много времени. Некто по имени Грикр Вловы — если правильно удалось прочесть имя — начал вести дневник вскоре после войны, точнее, после того, как его освободили с каторги.

Эрм углубился в записи. Ничего необычного, кроме имени, которое так хотел знать Рик. Похоже, Грикр Вловы — и есть тот самый Лесуг, вдобавок в записях значилось, что он — лучник, участвовавший в войне. Охотник же тоже им был.

— Так-так, — Эрм углубился в чтение, — ходил на Тленное поле, надеялся, что получит ответ.

Вот почему перт остался в Кнехе. Это стало понятно в последующих строках.

Оказалось, Грикр угодил однажды в плен к Амейку Шейервейскому и был продан, как скотина.

Как раб бесправный.

И не только он.

Как выяснилось, он приходил на Тленное поле, затем подбирался к замку. По словам _«…проклинал меч, который увила роза»_ Эрм понял, что речь шла о Шейервейских.

Дневник увлёк, хотелось знать, зачем перт это делал.

В плену остался дорогой ему человек.

По имени Вигр Класн, мечник, причём дезертир, покинувший войско перед той битвой, которая решила всё. Грикр же отправился на поиски друга — друга? — и угодил в лапы людей Амейка.

 _«…хотел и нашёл. Желание сбылось, но мы оказались по разные стороны решёток. Даже камеры были раздельные…»_ — перевёл Эрм.

Далее последовало то, как Грикр подолгу смотрел на Вигра, как тот кричал — почти рычал; умолял замолчать, но без толку; как невыносимо было видеть, что мечник, которым он восхищался, превращался в зверя.

 _«…не хотел его видеть. И это желание исполнилось, потому что нас разлучили. Я гнил на каторге, взывал к разуму твоего — нашего — отца, Вигр, чтобы он одумался. Ему нет дела до меня, рождённого от крестьянки, но ты же — законный сын. Решил: если меня не будет рядом, ты больше не полюбишь единокровного брата. Я виноват, и вину не искуплю никогда…»_ — от этих слов Эрм вздрогнул.

Вот как вышло. Единокровные братья полюбили друг друга.

Вспомнилось безобразное лицо и то, которое Эрм видел во сне, красивое, благородное.

Вот до чего доводит кровосмешение, даже если от этой связи не могут появиться на свет дети.

Лучше бы отец не вытаскивал его из тюрьмы. Тогда не было бы того, что случилось после.

Эрм пересилил себя и уткнулся в дневник.

 _«Я буду счастлив, когда умру. Там нет предрассудков, и мы будем вместе, мой любимый брат!»_ — это были последние строчки.

Ёбанные предрассудки, разозлился Эрм, поднялся с кровати и принялся нервно расхаживать по комнате. Схватился бы за волосы, но те не отросли, поэтому он сжал в руке дневник и швырнул в камин. Старая бумага занялась огнём, искры осели на каменном полу и погасли, и это привело в чувство.

Эрм выскочил из покоев и направился к Рику. Того у себя не оказалось.

Значит, ушёл во двор.

Эрму было плевать на холод. За плащом он возвращаться не стал и понёсся к винтовой лестнице в чём был — в шерстяной одежде и мягких сапогах. Мывшая пол служанка отпрянула, когда он промчался и едва не опрокинул ведро.

Эрм узнал её, Дафью, мать Рика, бывшую любовницу.

— Где Рик?! — рявкнул он.

Та пожала плечами, что его не удивило, потому что с сыном отношения стали более чем сухими. Рик приходил не к ней, но к братишке, изрядно подросшему и забавному, которого до безумия любил.

Эрм махнул рукой.

Где задний двор, он знал, в конце-то концов…

 

Вышло так, как он думал. Рик наносил один удар за другим по манекену и то и дело поправлял волосы.

«Говорил же, стягивать надо!» — разозлился Эрм на сына.

Тот опустил оружие и выпрямился. Ровная спина, ноги вместе, это усвоил, отметил Эрм.

— Прочёл. Грикр Вловы его звали, — коротко сообщил он, — который любил единокровного брата. Остальное знаешь. — Он раньше рассказывал о Вигре. Рик жалел несчастного перта, не зная подробностей. — Не сомневайся, они сейчас счастливы.

— Откуда?.. — шепнул Рик.

— Там… — Эрм ткнул пальцем в небо, — нет предрассудков, запомни.

Рик, очевидно, всё понял. Он слабо улыбнулся.

— Мне не хватало твоих уроков.

— В таком случае свяжи волосы, — попросил Эрм.

Рик протянул ему меч и снял шнурок с запястья.

Эрм бросил взгляд на родимое пятно и сглотнул.

Лучше не смотреть, решил он и уставился на росшую во дворе яблоню, чьи ветви оголились.

Почти оголились.

Уже оголились.

Эрм долго не решался взглянуть на сына, любимого сына, и смотрел, как ветер кружил последний осенний лист.


End file.
